Long Time, No See
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (AU/WWE) Two minds with the same dream, two hearts lost in each other. April and Phil both fall for each other mistakingly, but do they're dreams mean more to them than each other? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the new story. This is sort of different from what I'm used to writing, I'm doing AU/WWE. So, I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, REVIEW and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome. Also, in the story there is only a 5 year age gap between Punk and AJ.**

_October, 2002..._

Chicago, one of her least favourite places to be, the weather was just god awful, the traffic was physically draining and all this just to convince a bunch of jacked up wrestlers for a spot on their show, with 50 people as an audience.

But that was April, a wrestling fanatic since she first sat down and laid her eyes upon the sport, her dream since she was just twelve years of AJ, the only thing she ever wanted to be. The struggle just to get noticed these days were tough, a 5ft, 100 lbs, 18 year old girl with big dreams, people laughed.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so confident about a try out, she'd spent a year in training at a local facility near her home in Union City, New Jersey. A place that she grew up around in motels, parked on the New Jersey streets, sleeping in cars. It took her everything to even get trained, never mind on shows.

She wasn't your typical, big boobs, ass out wrestler chick, getting whistles from the guys here and there, she was in it for the wrestling and only the wrestling. She might have been small, but she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what she couldn't and could achieve in life.

A phone call. A phone call to Gabe Sapolsky, the one behind the most talked about Independent wrestling show on the internet, around the United States. One phone call to him, and she had a try out, just like that.

Of course she was nervous, she was young and would probably get turned down, she knew that, but the excitement going through her bones at the possibility of getting a deal with the company was keeping her head held high.

She walked through the doors of the training building, her bag slung over her shoulder, a bottle of water in her hand. She looked around, guys in the ring, guys lifting weights, guys on the other gym equipment. That was the thing with the wrestling business, guys everywhere.

She walked through the gym, the loud music blaring through the walls, beating almost as loud as her heart. It hadn't hit her until now, how nervous she actually was, all these men looked at her like she was lost, she was intimidated indeed.

She walked all the way to the back office, knocking on the door to Gabe's office, hearing a croacky voice shout for her to come in. She did just that, walking straight in and seeing he already had some sort of meeting going on.

"April?" Gabe croaked, a cigar hanging out the edge of his mouth, his feet perked up on the desk.

"Yep." April smiled, watching the man who was sitting with his back to her turn around, he definitely wasn't a natural blonde by the looks of his roots. She couldn't help but want to ask if he got a good enough stare, watching his eyes disturbingly look up and down at her.

"What is she? Cheerleader?" The blonde hair man arrogantly chuckled to Gabe.

"Get out of here, go think of something else, falls count anywhere matches have been done a thousand times before." Gabe said, removing his feet from the desk and looking into the green eyes of his best worker and wrestler, CM Punk. Or Phil, outside the wrestling world.

"Alright, I'm just saying, we could make it original." Punk put his hands up in the air, standing up from the half broken seat he was sitting on, walking out of the office, oblivious to the young girl still standing at the door, he needed to think of new ideas for his match tonight.

"April, come in." Gabe waved his hand in a 'come here' signal.

April shut the door over and walked in, nervously sitting down on the seat and looking at Gabe. Short and tubby, just how she expected him.

"So, you got your gear with you?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah." April nodded.

"What about your hair? Make-Up?" Gabe shook his head for answers.

Well wasn't she offended, "I eh… I don't wear make-up and I just brush my hair." April replied quietly, was this his way of telling her she needed make up and a new hair style.

"Oh. Alright. Well… tonight we have you up against…"

"Wait." She cut him off to his surprise, "You're just putting me on the show? Without seeing me wrestle before it?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Listen darling, I'll be watching the show tonight, if you impress me, I'll give you a permanent spot on my roster, if I think you need a few improvements, I'll still give you a spot with some training from my fellow wrestler employees, and if I think your just darn right shit, you can pack your bags and head back home." Gabe said, his honesty was what got him in trouble a lot with different wrestling promotions.

April just nodded, "So… who did you say I was wrestling?" She asked nervously, she knew in her odds it would be some giant woman, technical, perfected wrestler that would bury her into next week, but she still wanted to know.

"Traci Brooks. Heel at the moment, so if we have you the baby face from the different city, I think it'd put the crowd over, is that ok?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you know where I could find her?" April asked timidly, she wanted to get to know who she was wrestling, before she went in front of a crowd.

"She'll be hanging around here somewhere, just ask around, everyone is nice enough." Gabe smiled, "Now get lost." He said, leaning back on his chair, he had a very sarcastic humour that only certain people seem to get, April wasn't one of them.

She took her bag and stepped out of his office, looking around, everyone looked so big and scary, this definitely wasn't like her training school shows she would have back in New Jersey, she felt like she was a Giselle in amongst a crowd of lions.

She went over to a few men sitting in the corner of the room, asking for her wrestling opponent tonight, Traci. All everyone told her, was 'ask Punk.' How on earth was she meant to know who Punk was? What a stupid nickname anyway.

Instead of now looking for her wrestling opponent for the night, she was looking for this 'Punk' in hopes for him to lead her to Traci.

Finally after a good search through the full building, she finally figured out who Punk was, the blonde haired boy who needed his hair roots done. She crept over to where he sat, chuckling with another man who appeared to be already in his wrestling gear, sitting down lacing his boots.

"Um… excuse me." April said, quietly, standing beside them both, not getting any response from either one of them, she didn't know if they genuinely couldn't hear her, or they just didn't want to be disturbed.

"Excuse me." She spoke, a little louder than the last time, she suspected the music was pretty loud in here.

"Hey!" She shouted loudly, watching them both turn their heads towards her, like he did when she entered Gabe's office, he looked her up and down again.

"What?" He said unpleasantly.

"I'm looking for Traci." April said.

"She's out right now. Why?" Punk asked, giving his best friend a look and suspicious smile, his eyes going back to the girl.

"She's my opponent tonight. I just wanted to go over some things with her." April smiled politely.

"Wait!" Punk roared with laughter, smacking his hand off his thigh, "You mean to tell me… you and your what…" He paused, looking her up and down again, "You and your 100 pounds self is going to be wrestling on the show tonight." Punk smiled like a jerk to his friend, "Now that's something you don't see every day, good luck squirt." He nodded to her as if speaking to a five year old.

April just rolled her eyes in embarrassment and walked away quickly.

Punk just sighed with a laugh as she walked away, turning around to his face his best friend, Colt Cabana, who wasn't smiling.

"What?" Punk said, looking at him.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Colt sighed, looking at the young girl walk out of the doors.

"Did you see her, I could break her in half with my pinkie, girls like her shouldn't be allowed to wrestle." He laughed to himself.

"You know, I'm pretty sure a lot of the boys said that guys like me and you, shouldn't be allowed to wrestle when we first came here, don't be one of those guys, man." Colt shook his head, patting his friend on the shoulder and walking away.

Punk just looked down at the ground, whatever. She was just a little girl anyway, wasn't like she was going to last long here.

He brushed his long blonde locks out of his face. Phil Brooks. Sweet and caring once you get to know him. Just like April… a lifelong dream of his was to be a wrestler, 23 years of age and he was still trying to make his way to the top. The stories and memories he already had yet to tell, yet so many were already made. He'd met so many great people, including his best friend Colt and many others along the journey to becoming a pro wrestler, he knew it wasn't easy, yet seeing younger girls and guys come in made him feel more powerful, and like he had just done, he'd put them down with his arrogance and cockiness. That wasn't Phil, that was CM Punk. It was hard to keep his wrestling persona separated from his real life person.

Only few people new about his real life, his up bringing, his struggle, they people were those whom he trusted and cared about himself, that wasn't a lot of people.

He stood up, walking through the gym and out of the building, into the cold evening, quickly turning dark very soon. He looked left to right, spotting the young girl sitting on a bench with her hood up, watching her take her sleeve and wipe it across her face.

Great, he had made a little girl cry. He sauntered over to her, awkwardly sitting down on the bench at the complete opposite side of which she was sitting at.

April quickly dried her tears, noticing it was that arrogant little…

"Sorry." Punk said, a word he could never find easy to say to people.

April just gasped with a chuckle, "It's fine."

"It's cool to get more woman wrestlers in. We're running pretty low on chicks so it's nice to see kids like you getting a chance." Punk smiled.

"Thanks." April said, turning around to him, her hands in her pockets of her zipper.

"Good luck tonight, go get em." He said, patting her on the back with his careless hand, nearly knocking her into next week.

He stood up and walked back into the gym, leaving April outside in her thoughts, just because this guy had apologised didn't mean she was getting into the roster, she had to give everything tonight in her match if she wanted to stay here permanently.

**Well, like I said… different type of story from me.**

**10 REVIEWS = Continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two. Thank you for all the positive REVIEWS. I hope you are all enjoying so far.**

_8pm…_

Her gear had just landed on her body when she was told she was up second to first for the show, she'd managed to meet up with Traci after she made her way into the gym, discussing some things she wanted to go over in the match, she was surprised at how nice Traci was to her, unlike everyone else.

She realised that after her match, there was a classic CM Punk vs Bryan Danielson match, which she had got the privilege to speak to both gentleman, of course Bryan was much nicer to her and gave her advice, Punk just… well, they got off on a wrong foot, he apologised, but she still didn't like him. He was too full of himself, she didn't need to cross roads with him again, she hoped.

She began stretching backstage in their little locker room, she felt like she was carrying a ton of weights on her shoulder and after her match, they would be taken off, she just hoped she could impress Gabe. She needed Ring Of Honour to help her get to where she wanted to be.

"Traci, April… this match should be finishing up soon." Gabe said, walking through the locker room, "Get ready." He smiled, puffing his cigar and walking back to his office where he could see the full show from on cam recorders.

April stood up straight, bouncing on the balls of her feet and rolling her neck from side to side, she was never this nervous, everyone around here was good, so perfected and she just didn't want to make a fool of herself out there.

_11pm…_

The show was over. The crowd was gone and everyone was exhausted and chugging bottles of water in the back. She wasn't really proud or happy with her match, she felt like Traci dominated her for the majority of it, not getting to show off her own skills.

"Good match out there, hun." Colt smiled walking by her and patting her on the back.

Was it just a wrestling thing? Did everyone just pat each other on the back?

She gratefully smiled to Colt, digging in her bag for her clothes and water.

"April!" Gabe shouted into the locker room area, causing April to jump and look around at everyone staring at her. She felt like she was getting sent to the principal's office.

She budged by some people and headed into Gabe's office, closing the door over and looking across at him, his feet up on his desk, that damn cigar hanging out his mouth.

"Take a seat." Gabe said.

She took a seat and fidgeted with her hands, twiddling her thumbs about.

"Well, certainly wasn't the best match I've seen. But it wasn't the worst. You need improvement. So here's the deal, I'll give you a spot on my roster, as long as you agree to show up to training during the week." Gabe said, holding the cigar between his middle finger and index finger.

"Yes, of course." April said quickly, she was actually getting a chance at this.

"Alright, now… Let's see…" Gabe hummed, looking at a piece of paper with different names and trainers on it, "Phil and Colt are free on Tuesday's and Friday's." Gabe smiled.

April just rolled her eyes, great. She could deal with Colt, but not the other one, she just didn't like him, his personality, his stupid hair, his stupid little smile.

"Well, thank you for this." April smiled as Gabe just nodded.

"Now, get out." He pointed to the door, leaning back on his seat and answering his ringing phone.

April got up and left out the door, going back around to go for a shower and get home to her Aunt's house, where she was staying at during her time in Chicago.

Once she got out of the building, she realised she was faced with a big challenge, walking home herself, in the dark, Saturday night, midnight. She just placed her hood up over her head and began walking down the block, hoping not to bump into any strangers.

_With Phil…_

When Punk told people, he didn't have a home… he meant it. Long story short, his family didn't care less where he went, when he went, who he went with, they didn't care about him full stop. So he stopped caring about them. As soon as he started wrestling at the age of 15, it gave him an excuse to always be away from home, he'd sleep in cars, motels, sometimes at warehouses where they would have shows. He didn't mind, he was surrounded by his friends, people he loved, so he didn't care.

"I'm so hungry." Punk groaned, his head laying down on the table at Denny's, sitting beside Colt, across from Bryan and Joe. This is what would happen, you get four hungry wrestlers in an empty Denny's at 1am, scoffing down pancakes and other unhealthy things, of course then the next day they would work it off in the gym, it helped them gain mass.

"D'you hear? That April girl got a spot on the roster?" Bryan said.

"Jesus Christ." Punk moaned, lifting his head up, "Seriously? She got buried tonight…" Punk said.

"I thought she done a pretty good job, crowd was behind her." Colt said.

"She's just… I don't know, when you want to make it in this business, you have to have the balls, tell people no, shout at the crowd, stand up for yourself, she just looks like she's gona get pushed around by Gabe." Punk said.

"Is it really any of our business?" Joe added, "Hell, it ain't like one of us is going to be wrestling her. She clearly wants to be here, let her enjoy it… now are we getting pancakes?" Joe questioned.

_With April…_

Finally making it home to her aunts, she walked in the door, kicking her shoes off at the door and hanging her zipper up on the coat hanger. She dumped her training bag at the door aswell, making her way into the kitchen where there was some dinner left on the table for her to heat up, a note attached to it.

_Make sure you eat, April. All this wrestling must make you have an appetite, I'll be in bed when you come home, remember my pills. Love Aunt Marie x_

April just smiled, putting her dinner in the microwave and walking back into the hall to lock the door. If anything she much preferred living with her auntie, it was just the two of them, she had her own room, her own space, unlike back home all those years ago, sharing a room with both her brother and sister in rotten motels.

She walked into the cabinet above the sync, taking out a box of pills and walking upstairs quietly, knocking on her auntie's door before entering, walking in and tapping her on the shoulder, watching her slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, it's just me." April soothed, sitting on the bed beside her. It really affected her, seeing the oxygen tube around her nose, having to take care of her, help her around the house.

"How did your show go?" Marie smiled, watching her niece pop two tablets from the foiled case, handing them over to her.

"I got a spot on the show permanently." April smiled, watching her auntie swallow over the tablets with water.

"That's great, sweetheart." Marie smiled, sitting the glass of water down on the beside table.

"You get back to sleep ok, I'm going to get something to eat and then I'll be up." April smiled, kissing her head and walking out of the room, trailing back downstairs.

Her auntie was too young to have cancer, only 35 years of age. Her mother only let her come to Chicago in the first place, if she went and looked after her. It sucked to see her in so much pain, her chemo therapy was done, but yet they were still waiting to find out to see if the cancer had spread anywhere else. She prayed to god it hadn't.

She walked back into the kitchen and took the plate out of the microwave with her dinner on it, walking into the living room and tucking her feet under her on the couch, switching the tv on and eating the good food her auntie always made.

You could say wrestling was her escape and she wasn't going to let tattoo'd little Punks put her down.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday…_

Punk and Colt were at the gym, running the ropes with each other and messing around, they were really meant to be training guys, but no one showed up most of the time, so it lead them to have extra practise themselves. Punk let Colt out of his Anaconda vice when he heard the steel door open and bang shut. He liked training younger guys, he did admit, it was good to feel like he could teach other people what he already knew.

He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry when he saw April timidly wander through the gym and to the ring, dropping her bag.

Colt quickly got to his feet from being down on the mat, standing up beside Punk who had a 'not impressed' facial expression, looking directly at April.

"You alright?" Colt asked politely.

"Um…" April tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm here for extra training, Gabe told me to come in Tuesday's and Friday's with you guys." She said, her knees chittering and her hands fumbling around with each other.

"Well Gabe must have…" Punk was cut off.

"Go get yourself ready and get your ass in here." Colt smiled, watching Punk turn around to face him with a growl.

April just nodded, walking away to the lockers and getting changed into something more appropriate to wrestle in, other than jeans.

Once she was out of sight, Punk turned round and pushed Colt on the shoulder lightly, "We can't train her… What are you thinking?" Punk said.

"Eh yes we can." Colt said in a dumb tone, "Gabe wants her trained by us, so we'll train her. It's not like she has no experience, she just needs polished some places." Colt said.

"Alright fine, but you can do all the submissions with her." Punk said, walking over to the turnbuckle, leaning against it and waiting for April to appear, which she did, in a pair of tight training shorts and a black sports bra.

April got into the ring, she didn't know what she was more nervous about, the fact that she was going to get dragged around by these two men for the next three hours, or the fact that they both had their t-shirts off and were all sweaty.

Throughout the next hour, Colt really took her through her grapples, while Punk on the other hand focused more on counters and running the ropes with her. He had to admit, he felt awful every time he knocked her down to the mat, it didn't take much effort for him and since he was used to working with big jacked up dudes, he knew he had to be careful and gentle with her, she was tiny.

He could tell she was beginning to get more comfortable with them both as the hours went by, Colt had even taught her a submission move that she fell madly in love with doing, The Black Widow. He also sometimes paused and just looked at her, she was pretty good looking and when she laughed, it brought out a natural beauty to her face, he found himself actually enjoying being in her company, she was actually pretty funny without realising it and man was her body perfect, but he had to remind himself that he had just turned 23 and she was 18.

"Give up?" Punk said, his full body weight on top of her, his hands holding hers down to the mat as she struggled to get out of his grip.

April just paused struggling, chuckling as he laughed down at her, had she judged him too quickly? Or was he just not very pleasant on the first meetings? She didn't know, but she couldn't ignore how comfortable she felt with him on top of her. His hair was now hanging low, his mouth continuously chewing on the out of flavour gum for the past three hours.

April just coughed awkwardly, watching him stand up off her, giving her his hand to help her up. Meanwhile Colt leant against the turnbuckle, shaking his head with a smile, watching his best friend small talk with the young girl.

"Well, I think we're done here, we'll see you on Friday." Colt smiled, interrupting and watching April smile.

"Thanks, I know I must be a burden on you both. I just really want to be here. I want to be the best." April smiled.

Punk just smiled, "You aren't a burden." He said.

April just smiled at him, stepping underneath the ropes and heading to the lockers to get changed.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, huh?" Colt grinned at Punk, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Shut up." Punk playfully said, tackling Colt to the ground.

_Later that night…_

All American comics, one of Punks favourite shops, if he wasn't wrestling, he was reading comics. It was an interest that only him out of their little wrestling clique enjoyed, while the rest of the boys were back at the motel, getting ready for the show tomorrow night, he was wandering around the store, picking up issues he'd yet to give, placing them back in their places again.

After circling the shop a few times, he noticed a familiar face, standing at the Batman section of the store, a comic in her hand and her fingers flicking through the pages. He walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. Why did he do that? He hated communicating with other people in public.

"Oh…" April said, turning around and looking at Punk, "Hey." She smiled, placing the comic back on the shelf.

"Hi." Punk smiled, "You like comics?" He had to ask.

"One of the very few things in life that I like, yeah." She chuckled, "And you?"

"Yeah. Love them." Punk smiled awkwardly.

April just looked around, looking everywhere but at him, she was an awkward human being, but something about him just made her all the more awkward and nervous.

"So you.."

"I was…"

They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first…" April said.

"Are you going to the show tomorrow night?" He asked her, his hands sweaty inside his jean pockets.

"Yeah, well I'm not wrestling. But I'll be there." She smiled, "Thank you… you know, for today. I know the last place you want to be is training a young, stupid little girl, but it meant a lot to me, I just want to be the best at wrestling, I know you do too so I hope you understand that it isn't easy for me, I don't know anyone here, I barely know anything around here, I'm not even from here." She spoke with an abrupt laugh.

"You aren't from here? Where are you from?" He asked her.

"New Jersey." April said.

"Oh… well, I apologise if I intimidated you or made you feel uncomfortable before, that was never my intention, you just… you just don't look like a wrestler. But I understand this is your dream, it's mine too." Punk said, not realising they were both walking around the shop, "So if you're not from here? Where are you living?" He asked.

"With my auntie." April smiled, "She's sick, so I made a deal with my mom that if she let me come here on my own, to wrestle, I'd look after her." She smiled.

Punk just nodded, not really knowing what else to say, he really regretted being a douche to this girl, but then how was he meant to know her auntie was sick?

"Well… I better get back to the boys, they'll be wondering where I am." Punk said, "I'll see you tomorrow night then." He smiled, not even letting her reply and walking straight out of the store.

"Yeah…" AJ smiled quietly, watching through the glass window as he put his hood up and walked out of sight.

There was something inside her that still didn't like him, she didn't know what it was, his arrogance that he still had, his cockiness, his 'I'm better than you' attitude, but then again, there was something inside her that really liked him, his dark green eyes, his smile, his cute little laugh, she was stuck between figuring out if he was nice or just an ass, but she made a rule in life that if you treat her nice, she'll treat you nice back. So, he seemed to be treating her pretty fairly now, she knew she should do the same with him.

_The next night…_

The show was well under way and April was sitting backstage with Colt while Punk and Bryan finished off the last match of the night. She managed to have a discussion with Colt and quickly change the conversation topic around to Punk, she wanted to know more about him, without having to embarrass herself and ask him to his face.

Colt didn't spill to much personal information about Punk to this young girl, he knew his best friend was a private guy and he wouldn't tarnish his trust with him, so he simply told April all that he could.

"Good match out there bud." Colt smiled as Punk walked through the curtains, dripping with sweat, his blonde strands of hair all over his face, his breathing still pretty loud and heavy.

She couldn't help but stare at him, "Good job." April smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Punk smiled, taking a towel and rubbing his neck and face with it, "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a shower." He said, tiredly walking away into the showers at the back of the building.

Soon enough Punk was showered and ready and since Gabe left the keys for Punk to lock up the place, he had to wait behind for everyone to leave. He told Colt and the rest of the guys to go on ahead, he'd catch up with them soon, but he noticed someone still cluttering around.

"Shouldn't you be going home, I'm just about to lock up." Punk said, looking at April sitting on the bench, jumping up. He couldn't help but feel he always scared her.

"I eh… I didn't want you to be in here yourself." April said shyly.

"Awe, you're cute. But I'm a big boy. I think I'll be fine." Punk laughed, taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, watching her begin to walk out of the building, footsteps in front of him.

"Will you eh…" Punk stuttered, locking up the doors and turning around to face her in the cold wind, "Will you be alright walking home yourself?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl." She said, impersonating him as he just let out a sarcastic smile and laugh, "I'll be fine." She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Yeah…" Punk said, watching her walk away down the dark street. "Goodnight." He muttered, turning heel the opposite way, going to catch up with his friends.

**Oh, mixed emotions it looks like from both of them. **

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday…_

April had just arrived into the gym for her second session of training that week, only noticing Colt in the ring waiting for her. She didn't know why, but she was a little sad, where was Punk? Was he ok? Then she stopped herself, she didn't care if he was ok, what was she thinking.

She got changed and met Colt in the ring, trying to hold her tongue back from asking but going ahead, "Where's Punk?" She asked.

"He's down working a match for CZW. He'll be back tomorrow." Colt said, "Why? Miss him." He smirked, looking at AJ just shake her head.

"No… of course not." She said firmly.

"Alright." Colt said, putting his hands up in the air, "Ok… lock up…"

_Later that night…_

AJ had made it home safely again from her three hour training session with Colt which she really enjoyed, she knew she was learning from the best in town and never dared to think about showing up late or wanting to leave early, Punk and Colt were both naturally gifted athletes that were willing to help her, she wasn't going to turn them down because they irritated her a little.

She got into her Auntie's house, knowing her auntie would be fast asleep, being as quiet as she possibly could. She went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat, some quick cook noodles that could be made in the microwave within two minutes, something that came in handy when coming home late.

She walked into the living room and lay flat on the couch with her feet up, the TV on in the background but her mind rolling, why could she not get him out her mind? She was still convinced she didn't like him, yet his smile, his eyes… they were forever replaying in her mind. She realised that nothing would ever happen between them, she was 18, he was 23, it was legal… yeah, but it seemed like such a big gap.

She paused…

_Why am I even thinking about the possibility of being with him…_

She quickly shook her head and sank further down on the couch, her eyes attached to the TV. His body… tanned toned and perfected with those tattoo's that she strangely admired, his smile… the sense of relaxation and safety she got from it, his eyes… staring deeply into hers, as if trying to find out what was underneath her, what was going on in her brain.

"Ugh…" She moaned, rolling off the couch and standing up, why couldn't she just forget about him, she might have been thinking about the good things and qualities he had, but she knew he was still an arrogant jerk with a bad attitude towards everything.

She put her dishes in the sink and headed up to bed, getting into her simple room, white walls, red bed covers, a few picture frames and action figures around her bedside. She didn't hold a lot close to her but the things she did, she carried with her everywhere.

She sank into bed and pulled the covers over her body, getting into a comfy position and closing her eyes tight. No matter what she done, he was in her head at all times and she couldn't explain to even herself, why.

_The next day…_

Ring Of Honour were having another show in a barn not that far down the block from April, so Gabe called her to ask her to be on the show last minute and here she was, lacing up her boots in the mini locker room backstage, for once… Punk didn't have a match, which meant his eyes would probably be on the show at all times, which made her even more nervous.

"Miss me yesterday?" He nudged her, sitting down beside her on the bench beside the lockers.

"No…" April laughed nervously, "Me and Colt had a great time." She smirked, "Without you."

"Oh you did? Well that's good, when are you up?" He asked, clasping his hands and turning around to her to face her for the first time in the face.

"I think I'm…"

"What is on your face?" Punk said firmly.

"W-What? What do you…" April paused when she felt his finger brush over her lips.

Punk looked at his index finger that had smudged lip stick over it from her lips, noticing she also had other make up on her face, "Why are you wearing this?" He asked.

April didn't know how to take his reaction, was he complimenting or was he insulting her? She never knew exactly what his brain was thinking, she supposed no one did.

"Gabe um… he told me to try out a few things." April said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I look stupid, I know."

Punk rubbed his index finger against his thumb, rubbing the lip stick away and standing up, walking away from her and in search to find Gabe.

April just ran to the toilet, running the cold tap and rubbing her face with the cold water. That was the most embarrassing moment of her life, the way he just looked at her.

Punk stormed through the backstage area, asking people for Gabe and searching around for him when he finally found him outside at the back of the building, smoking his cigar and on his phone.

"Gabe." Punk said, pushing his shoulder firmly, watching Gabe turn around to him and silence him with his hand.

Punk wasn't taking any of it and took the phone from Gabe's ear, hanging up on whomever he was phoning, looking at him angrily.

"What the fuck? I was in the middle of booking Bryan a match over in Japan." Gabe said, pissed at Punks actions.

"That can wait. Did you tell April she had to wear make up?" Punk asked.

"What?" Gabe roared with laughter, "That's what you're out here moaning to me about, because I told some girl to put on some make up?" He laughed.

"Do you have any idea how shit that must make her feel? That's like some woman coming up to you and telling you to get a bigger dick. She's too dumb enough to say no to you, so I am not going to stand here and let you treat her like dirt and push her around, just like you do to every single woman who walks in these doors." Punk said, handing the phone back to him with attitude, storming back into the barn and searching for April, realising she was already in the ring and wrestling.

_Later that night…_

Once April came back from her match, thrilled with how it went yet still so embarrassed with her previous encounter with Punk before, she went and showered and got changed into sweat pants and her hooded jumper, ready to leave when Punk came into her eye sight.

"Hey." He said, "You owned that ring tonight." He smiled, watching her just turn around to him and smile weakly, walking forward.

"Hey, slow down…" He said, holding her shoulder softly, making her stop in her tracks.

"What do you want? I'm tired and I want to go home." She said, her eyes hanging out her head, exhausted.

"Well… do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"I live five minutes away." She chuckled, looking up at him, staring back down again with those mossy eyes, "If you want to." She smiled, watching him nod and hold the door open for her, both of them walking out into the cold night, walking down the street.

"You know… I spoke to Gabe, he won't be bothering you anymore."

"You should have just left it." April said, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not letting you get pushed around by him, he's a bully, yeah he's a good guy, does his best to get you booked places, but he can be a real…" He paused, looking down at her just innocently smiling at the ground.

She really, genuinely didn't know how beautiful she was, did she?

"You don't need make-up." He said, speaking the truth, she was a natural beauty in his opinion.

_Stop it, she's just a little girl, stop attempting to hit on her._ He thought.

"Wait a second…" April laughed, "Was that a compliment I just heard?" She played, looking up at him smiling.

"Maybe it was. I don't give them out very often, so be grateful." He smiled, watching her stop outside a house that he assumed was her aunties that she was living in.

"Oh I am very grateful." She smiled, "Thank you, for walking me home _all_ the way down here." She said sarcastically.

"It was no problem." Punk smiled, "I'll see you on Tuesday, bright and early for training." He said.

"You bet. Goodnight." She smiled, walking up the steps to the house and walking on in to her house.

Punk stayed outside her house for a few minutes, in such a daze, her innocence, her good girl behaviour clashing with his bad boy behaviour, he loved it, she was so beautiful, every movement she made was with such grace and innocence, he couldn't help but feel absolutely conflicted by her, of course he didn't know her deep down, but so far… he knew she liked wrestling and comics, he could settle for that.

He turned on his heel and began walking back up the street, away from the house, when suddenly… he heard his birth name get screamed from the high heavens.

He quickly turned round and saw her standing at the door of the house, her knee's shaking and her eyes filled with tears ready to fall down her cheek, she looked terrified.

"My auntie…" She said, not shouting, but loud enough for him to still hear.

His natural reaction was to just walk away, what use was he going to do? He should just phone an ambulance and walk away. But then he saw that terrified, upset look on her face, it made him upset for some strange reason. He couldn't just leave her like this, on her own. She had no one else in her life at the moment apart from her auntie and by the end of the night, for all he knew, she might not even have her. He had to help her.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here." Punk said, walking over to the waiting room in the hospital, handing April a polystyrene cup of coffee, sitting down on the seat beside her.

"Thank you." April smiled, taking the cup and sipping on the warm drink, looking around, her knee's shaking, her shoulders shivering.

"Hey…" Punk said, noticing how terrified and scared she looked, he didn't like it, he felt like he had to make her feel better, yet that wasn't his job, he was only here because he had no choice, "She'll be fine."

"I don't get it. She was fine when I left… what if, what if I lose her? I'll not only lose her but I'll lose wrestling, my mom will send me back to New Jersey, I won't be able to work for Ring of Honour and…"

"Shh…" Punk said, "It's 1am, no one wants to hear you babble on any longer. She'll be fine, end of conversation." Punk said.

"But what if she isn't…" April sighed.

"She will be." Punk said, staring down at the floor and clasping his hands, he felt so useless in situations like this, what was he meant to do? Make the cancer go away? No… he would be there for April, she needed someone, but no… she didn't need him, he shook his head.

"You don't need to stay here." April smiled, "I appreciate what you done tonight, but you can leave if you want." She said, resting her hand on his lap.

Punk just stared at her hand, touching on his upper thigh, her touch… it made him tingle, nervous. What was wrong with him.

"Well… why don't you go home too? I mean they said she was stable right now, they'll phone you if anything happens, you should get some sleep." Punk said.

April looked around, as if looking for answers. He did have a point, there was no point in waiting around in a waiting room all night, they would call her if anything happened, "Ok." She nodded, standing up and following him out of the hospital.

Once they finally got to her aunties house, having walked all the way from the hospital, Punk watched her as she got her keys out of her jean pocket.

"You're alright to be alone right?" Punk asked, not wanting to leave her alone if she felt scared.

"I'll be fine. I'm always alone." She laughed, "Thank you for tonight, you could have just left when we got to the hospital, thanks for sticking around." She smiled, bring her hand up and pushing him playfully.

"It was no trouble. Listen, if you don't feel up to training on Tuesday, just… just pop by the gym and let me know, or you can find me at the motels three blocks down, or Denny's. I'm only ever in they three places." He laughed, "Let me know how your auntie is doing aswell." He smiled.

"I will." She nodded, was she seeing a caring, comforting side of him? She loved it, the way he gave her they sympathetic yet beautiful smiles, or the way he gently rubbed her arm soothingly in the hospital while they waiting, she just… she didn't know what she felt anymore but one thing for sure, was that she was becoming more connected and interesting in this man as she spent more time with him.

"Well…" He said, watching as she didn't move from the steps outside of her house, her eyes just looking deeply into his, "I should um…" He watched as her eyes looked down his face, looking now at his lips, her face getting closer and closer and closer…"I should go." He said, watching her quickly blink and look away from him.

"Yeah." She coughed awkwardly, "I'll see you around." She said, walking up the steps and into the house, quickly walking in and shutting the door over, leaning against it and covering her hand over her mouth, she didn't even know what was happening out there, she couldn't control herself or stop from possibly kissing him, if he hadn't have spoken when he did, she would have been walking into the house with the taste of him in her mouth.

Punk just stayed outside of the house for a few minutes, bewildered by the fact she was trying to come on to him, it was probably just a stupid thank you kiss, of course it would have been. He was so mad at himself for not letting her go on, it wasn't like him to turn down a girl coming on to him, but she wasn't just some girl, no… she was special to him, he didn't know how or why, but she was different. Whenever he got with girls, it usually ended in them crying or trying to slap him because he just wanted a fling, nothing serious, but thinking of ever hurting April, even throughout the short time he'd known her, it killed him. He wasn't going to let her fall into his trap.

_Tuesday…_

Punk sat in the middle of the ring Indian style, having not seen April since Saturday night, wishing she'd just show up, even if it wasn't to wrestle, just to tell him that she didn't feel up to it, he just wanted to see her face, but as time went by, no one showed, so he just got on with some extra practise and carry on with Colt.

Colt knew Punk inside out, they were best friends, inseparable. He knew something was up with his friend, wither he wanted to know what it was didn't matter, he was his friend and he was always there for his friends.

"You alright? You seem a bit edgy these days, you've been looking at that door for the past hour." Colt said, handing Punk a bottle of water from the vending machine, sitting down on the mat with him.

"I'm alright. Promise me you won't laugh when I tell you something." Punk said.

"I promise." Colt nodded, taking a drink of the water and screwing the lid back on.

"I can't stop thinking about April. I don't want to think about her, but she's always in my mind. I don't know." Punk shook his head.

"So, ask her out? It's not like you don't know how to get the ladies." Colt chuckled.

"She's 18 man, what if I hurt her? I couldn't live with myself." Punk said, "She won't go out with a jerk like me anyway." He laughed.

"So what if she's 18, if you have feelings for her then you have to just deal with it, do something about it." Colt said.

"I don't know." Punk groaned.

"Stop being a pussy and just ask her on a date. It isn't going to hurt you." He said.

"And then what if she says no, I'll look like the biggest asshole ever and I'll probably never speak to her ever again." He said.

"She won't say no. Do it before someone else around here does." Colt said, watching Punk lift his head and look at him.

"What?" He said, looking at Colt with angry eyes.

"No… not me." Colt said, "I heard Byran talking, says he thinks he's gona ask her out… if you like her, don't let her slip through your fingers." Colt said, patting Punk on the back and walking out of the ring.

Punk just sighed, why did all of a sudden he want to punch Bryan in the face, he was one of his bestfriends around here, but the thought of him and April, the thought of him touching what belonged to him… he paused.

_She isn't mine. Not yet._

He stood up on his feet and left the ring, going for a shower and getting ready.

_Later that night…_

April had just got in from going to see her auntie in hospital, things were looking up to be ok, her auntie was awake and talking to her, then she was told by a doctor that the cancer had spread to her lungs and liver, which wasn't what she wanted to hear.

As soon as she just stepped into the door, kicking her shoes off and hanging her jacket up, she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't know who it would be. Slightly weary, she opened the door slowly and saw him standing there, dirty jeans, old t-shirt.

"You alright?" She asked, wondering why he was here.

"Can I come in?" Punk asked, not wanting to sound so intruding, but not feeling comfortable speaking to her outside while she stood inside.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, opening the door wide and letting him in, closing it behind him.

Punk looked around and watched her walk away into the living room, so he leadingly followed her, trying to keep his eyes to himself, her tight skinny jeans were making it hard to not look.

"Do you want anything?" She asked, wondering why on earth he was here? Then she realised, Gabe had probably sent him to tell her that she was dropped from the roster, she knew it was too good to be true.

"No, I'm fine. I just… I needed to talk to you." He said, watching her sit down on the couch.

"Ok." She said suspiciously, "Sit down."

Punk did exactly that, sitting down on the soft couch across from her, staring into her eyes.

"Is everything ok? You seem a little on the edge?" She questioned, noticing how different and strange he was acting, why was he even here in the first place.

"Well… I was just wondering, say no if you like… but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, on a date, nothing too forward, just like the movies or something…" Punk said, his heart beating rapidly, looking down at the ground, looking anywhere apart from at her.

"You're asking me out on a date?" April asked, not expecting that at all.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I like you. I like you a lot, I don't know why… but I do." He admitted, rubbing his hands together, they were sweating with panic and nervousness.

April just sighed sympathetically, walking over and sitting down beside him on the couch, she knew this must have took guts, he didn't look like the type to ask girls out, more like the type for girls to ask him out, she was so flattered and her heart was willing to say yes, but she just couldn't, not right now at least.

"I would love to, I really would… but…"

"But…" Punk whispered with a chuckle, "You know what, it was a stupid idea anyway, just forget I ever asked you…" Punk said, standing up, her doing the same.

"I just… I'm not looking for a relationship right now, my auntie is getting sicker, she needs me… I can't find enough time to even wrestle now, never mind go out with you…" She said, realising how harsh that must have sounded, "Wait…" She said, watching him just walk out of the living room.

"Phil… I didn't mean it like that." She said, watching him head to the door.

"Yeah you did. I get it, your family, wrestling… it comes first, just…" He screwed his eyes up, "Forget I even came here tonight…" He said, opening the door and walking out, slamming it shut behind him.

He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, he get she needed to think of her auntie, but he felt like such a fool for even thinking he had a chance with her.

April just stood in the middle of the hall, a tear rolling down her eye as she quickly brushed it away.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday…_

April had managed to convince herself to go to training on Friday night, her auntie was still in a stable ward at the hospital and was doing as far as ok as she could be. April knew things would be awkward if Punk was there, the last time they were at eye level, she turned a date down with him.

She opened the door to the gym, her bag hung over her shoulder as she walked through the rings, going to the end one and spotting Punk and Colt messing around.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, watching both of them turn around and get to their feet.

"We didn't think you'd be here." Colt said, looking at her, she didn't look like she had got a decent nights sleep in days.

"Well I am." April said, going into the lockers and reappearing within minutes, stepping into the ring. Her eyes caught Punk walking over and leaning against the turnbuckle, she knew he wouldn't bother to touch her today, not even if it was putting her in a submission hold, things were too awkward, so Colt just took over while Punk watched.

Punk just stood, watching her take bump after bump, hit after hit, not being able to keep his eyes off her. The thought of her not wanting anything to do with him, almost hurt his feelings a little, was he not handsome enough for her? Did she not like his personality? Did she not like his hair? He didn't know, but obviously something didn't quiet appeal to her.

Once Colt and April finished, Colt quickly left the ring before Punk could. Maybe he done it on purpose? Punk didn't need to know that.

April just turned round to Punk, looking over at him looking down at his feet.

"So… are you going to be on the show tomorrow night?" She asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

Punk just looked up at her, turned away and ducked under the ropes, heading back to the lockers to get his bag, what was the point in even speaking to her now? She clearly didn't have any intention of being with him, she probably didn't even want to be his friend? Why had he gotten so wound up over this girl so quickly anyway.

April just looked as she watched him walk away, completely ignoring her, that was rude.

She got out of the ring and stormed back to the lockers, finding him sitting with some guys, Bryan, Colt, Joe and a few others.

"So what…" She started, tapping him on the shoulder, watching him turn around, "I hurt your feelings and you ignore me now, completely blank me out your life?" She spoke, not caring that everyone in the room was staring.

"Hurt my feelings?" Punk laughed, "Sweetheart, I was just trying to give you something to smile about." He said, looking back to the boys and laughing to them like she was insane.

"You… there's like two sides to you, this jerk standing right in front of me and then this sweet soft, caring man that I only see when I'm the only one around. It's bullshit and you need to sort it out." April said, walking away from him to grab her bag and leave.

Colt and the rest of the guys just looked up at him, some of them laughing, others looking a bit disgusted by him.

"What?!" He said, looking at all of them.

"What was that all about?" Bryan laughed.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head, walking away from them all.

_Later that night…_

April had spent her night curled up on the couch, watching all different kinds of movies, replaying everything in her head that she said to Punk. She'd never shouted like that to anyone, but that drew the line for her, there was no need for him to ignore her the way he did, like she didn't exist and she most definitely hated the fact that she only got to see the caring side to him, but then again, maybe that was privilege that she was the only person in the world that got to see the real him.

She was starting to fall asleep on the couch when she heard the door go. She stood up and walked out to the door, opening it and seeing him standing in the pouring rain. He looked like a wet dog, an adorable wet dog.

"What are you doing?" She shook her head with a chuckle.

"I came here to apologise." He admitted, looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"Come in." April said, letting him in from the raining world, closing and locking the door behind him.

She turned back to him, noticing how wet and dripping he was, "Let me take your jacket, go on in…" She smiled, pointing into the living room as he took his jacket off and handed it to her.

Once she came back from putting his jacket on the radiator in the kitchen, she walked into the living room to see him standing up and pacing.

"You can sit down, the couch won't bite." She said, sitting down and turning the TV down, watching him sit down too, running his hands through his hair, "You ok?" She asked.

"Are you?" He quickly retorted, looking at her beside him.

"I'm ok as I can be. Doesn't help with you ignoring me like you did today." She said, looking at him shake his head, as if angry with himself, which he was.

"I'm sorry. I just… I didn't take into consideration about what you're going through, you know, with your auntie and stuff, I just jumped down your throat and expected you to say yes and I should never have done that." He said.

"It's ok, it wasn't like I said no completely, like I said… I'm just not in the position to be seeing anyone at the moment, I'm still waiting on the results coming back on wither my auntie will get out for Christmas, if the cancer has spread anywhere else… it's all just getting a little too much and I just don't think I'd have time to be someone girlfriend." She said, "That certainly doesn't mean I don't like you, I like you a hell of a lot more than you think." She laughed, watching him smile.

"So, you can forgive me for being such a dick today?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, "I guess so." She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

Punk just smiled at her, at least he was back in her good books and they'd cleared things up, he always felt a certain calmness when she admitted to liking him a lot more than what he thought, that gave him hope that there was always time in the future for them to get together, but right now… he realised she just needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a body to hug and if he was going to be that, then so be it.

"What are you even watching?" He said, looking at the TV, "Back to the future?" He laughed, looking back to her.

"You don't like it?" She questioned with an innocent look.

"I do, I just didn't think you would." He laughed, looking back to the TV and sinking back into the couch.

"Do you… want anything? Eat? Drink?" She said, feeling like it was the polite thing to do.

"What have you got?" Punk asked, intrigued and hungry.

"Go have a look around, take what you want." She smiled.

"I'm going to come here more often." He laughed, standing up off the couch and walking out into the kitchen.

"Fine by me." April mumbled as he walked away, probably not hearing her.

_Later that night…_

Somehow, April had ended up sinking so far across the couch that she was now leaning her head on Punks shoulder, why his arm had managed to sneak around her comfortably, both of them still keeping their eyes on the TV, ignoring how good and right it felt to be close to each other.

Punk heard her start to whisper something suddenly, "Why am I the only person out of everybody else, that gets to see this you?" She whispered.

Punk just swallowed loudly, it was true, he showed his true colours to April, because he trusted her and wasn't afraid of what she would think.

"Because you're not like everybody else." He whispered back, watching her look up at him, looking back down at her into her hazelnut eyes, this time he wouldn't stop her, she had the same look she had on her when she was about to kiss him the other night, he wasn't stopping her this time, no way.

April inched her face closer and closer until finally there was no where to go but his lips and she went exactly there, pressing hers against his softly and gently, feeling him stiffen still, she wasn't going to settle just for a peck though, she wanted more. She opened his mouth for access and kissed him more deeply, her stomach tingling as she felt his velvet like mouth intertwine with hers, she felt his arm tightly grip around her waist while she brought her arm up to tangle her hand in his hair, kissing him still as deeply as she could get, wanting to know all of him. He drove her crazy, insane, wild… and she just couldn't resist him any longer.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Oop, will the kiss go further? We'll find out in the next chapter that might be up later, if not later then tomorrow. Thank you for all the REVIEWS so far, you guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

Punk could have gone on forever just sitting there. She tasted so sweet and they fit like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle, the temptation to just roll on her on her back and take her mind somewhere else was hard to ignore, but he managed to restrain himself and achingly pull away from her lips.

"As much as I don't want to, we should probably stop before things… go too far." He said, watching her come back to reality and look around her surroundings.

"Yeah." She shook her head, "Sorry… I don't know what came over me." She said. Kissing him almost made her feel like she was on another planet, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd make her feel like if they went further.

"It's fine." He laughed quietly, "You're ok staying here yourself? You know… during the night?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, are you hinting?"

"What?" Punk shook his head quickly, "No, no way… I just, I was going to ask for a favour." Punk said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok…" April said, "What's the favour?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, me and the boys… we're running pretty low on show money, probably will be sleeping in Joe's car tomorrow night, if it isn't too much bother… you wouldn't mind us crashing here." Punk asked, hoping she didn't take this the wrong way.

"Is that why you asked me out on a date?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What? No… no way… it's fine if you don't want to, I can understand." Punk said, waving his hand in acceptation.

"I think I can deal with a bunch of wrestlers for a few nights, plus… it's not like my auntie is going to be home any time soon." She sighed, dropping her head to the ground, feeling Punk tilt her chin and hold her head back up.

"She'll get better." Punk nodded assuring her, "It'll only be for a few nights, we'll all crash down here on the couches, you'll not know we're here…" Punk winked.

_The next night…_

April was woken up around 2am the next night, the sound of hilarity going on downstairs driving her insane.

"You'll not know we're here, my ass." She sighed, rubbing her eyes and standing up out of bed, getting her hoody and zipping it up, walking downstairs and pressing her ear against the door, listening to them ramble on about stuff that she didn't even understand. She slowly walked in, seeing them gathered on the floor and the couches, all of them quickly shutting up and turning around to her.

"Can you keep it down?" She said, as politely as she could.

"Why don't you join us?" Colt said, patting the seat next to him.

April just smiled at them all, making her way into the living room, sitting down beside Colt and getting a big bear hug from him, drowning in his clone.

She looked across to Punk who was sitting against the wall, giving her the most adorable smile ever, she smiled back and listened to their rather interesting conversations funny enough.

This was what wrestling was, crashing here there and everywhere, endless laughter, friends, maybe girlfriends, pure wrestling. Punk lived for it.

Bryan was the first to fall asleep, Joe straight after, Chris next and then eventually after sitting up with Punk and Colt, April finally nodded her head off, being 6am and not being physically able to keep her eyes open.

"I would take her up to her bed…" Colt said, looking across at April leaning on the couch, her neck crooked and snoring lightly, "But I think you got it covered." He looked across to Punk.

"Shut up." Punk spat to Colt, walking over never the less, picking April up and heading out of the living room, leaving Colt with a bunch of sleeping wrestlers, lazed out on the floor and couches.

He walked upstairs and managed to figure out what room was hers, the ones with the funko action figures beside her bedside, along with a few frames of what he supposed was her family. He lay her in the bed, stripping the hooded sweater off of her, hanging it up on the door and bringing the covers up and over her body.

He crouched down beside her bed, sweeping her hair from her face… she looked like a princess and just watching her tonight, every movement she made was beautiful, she'd won him over him big time and that wasn't easy to do.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, leaving the room and closing the door over, walking back downstairs to find everyone sleeping, including Colt. He managed find a spot on the floor to take the duvets that April had gave them and lay out on them, it surprisingly being comfortable. He could still feel her on his lips from the night before, he didn't know where they stood at this moment in time, but it was headed in the right direction.

_The next morning…_

April had woke up to a full kitchen and a full cooked breakfast on the table waiting for her, something she definitely wasn't used to, these guys treated her like a queen and she adored it. Bryan and Chris were over by the kettle, helping themselves to coffee, while Colt stood by the fridge, Joe and Punk messing around at the cooker, flipping pancakes. This was definitely something she could get used to.

"Sorry… did we wake you." Punk said, looking over at April sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No." April shook her head, "You know, if you guys can do this every morning for me, I wouldn't even mind letting you stay permanently." She laughed. For a bunch of useless big wrestlers, they sure knew how to make a breakfast.

_A few nights later…_

The rest of the guys were at a show while Punk stayed at April's house, Gabe hadn't booked him for it, so he didn't find the need to go, he would just wait for April coming home from the hospital and spend the night with her. He didn't mind.

He was sitting on the couch when he heard the door open, smiling to himself he stood up and walked out into the hall, watching April pull her hood down, her body shaking, shoulders jumping up and down, sobs coming from her that couldn't even be heard.

"April?" Punk said, why was she crying? Then he realised where she had just been and where she was coming home from, "April… she hasn't…" Punk shook his head, watching her nod and collapse on top of him, pretty sure she would have hit the ground if he wasn't there to catch her.

Punk just circled his arms around her, jumping slightly himself when he heard her start to really let it out. It killed him so much for her to be so upset, he felt helpless, there was no way he could cheer her up.

He soothed her by rubbing her back in circular notions, whispering reassuring thoughts to her and trying his best to be there for her, the best he possibly could.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Sorry it's so short this one. Poor AJ, just when it looked like she was having fun. At least she has Punk. Again, thank you for all the REVIEWS so far, you guys are awesome, keep it up.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shh…" Punk soothed, now sitting down on the couch with April cuddled into him, still letting out quiet weeps and sobs, he wasn't used to this, he didn't know what to do, all his brain was telling him was to hug her and make her feel safe, so he tried to do just that, "Everything is going to be ok…"

April just listened to his words. Was everything going to be ok? He might not have thoughts so but his words and soothing method was working on her a treat, she didn't think anyone could make her feel any better, but his words, his voice in general just made her feel much calmer.

"I… I don't…" She went to speak but stopped herself from the chocked up lump in her throat.

"It's ok… you don't need to be speak." Punk shook his head, gently stroking his hand down the back of her head, feeling her silk hair on the palm of his hand.

Throughout the rest of the night, when the boys came home and April was thankfully in bed sleeping, Punk explained to all of them about what had happened. All of them felt terrible.

"We should do something." Colt said.

"Like what?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know… just something to take the weight off of April's shoulders." Colt said.

"Why don't we just send Punk boy upstairs to help soothe the pain for her." Bryan said, suddenly realising he shouldn't have gone there.

"C'mon Bryan…" Punk shook his head, "Now isn't the time for jokes." He looked away back to Colt.

"Does she have the funeral covered?" Colt asked.

"Colt… Jesus Christ, her auntie just died a few hours ago, I don't think she's thought about it yet." Punk said.

"Well she doesn't need to, we'll all chip in, gives her one less thing to think about." Colt suggested as everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

"I don't know, we'll need to talk it through with her… her family might want to pay for it." Punk said.

"I don't care." Colt shook his head, "We're doing something for her, wither it's just being at the funeral or paying for it… she gave us a roof to sleep under when we were all broke." Colt said looking at all of them, looking to Punk now individually, "She's gave you a reason to smile since she came to Ring of Honour." He pointed to Punk who just looked down at the floor.

_A few weeks later…_

Wrestlers in suits. It wasn't a normal image to see, but they needed to be here for her. Just like Colt planned, they all chipped in their moneys savings from the past few months and managed to hold a decent funeral for her auntie. April was really touched by their input and glad she didn't have to deal with the stress of it all. Her mom, dad and the rest of her family had come over for it, so she didn't really get a lot of time to speak to the guys, she was too busy with her family.

After they headed back to the aftermath of the funeral back at the house, April managed to find Punk in the kitchen with Colt.

"You ok?" Colt smiled to her, noticing how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I'm holding up. I just… I can't thank you all enough, I know somehow it would have been down to the both of you, all of this… but thank you, you have no idea how much it meant to me." She said with a grateful smile.

"It wasn't any trouble." Colt smiled to her.

April just looked from Colt to Punk, "Do you mind if I speak with him for a minute?" She asked Colt politely.

"No, go ahead." Colt said, leaving the two alone in the kitchen and walking out to find the rest of the guys.

"You sure you're ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." April said, shaking her head to the side, "Thank you, for everything." She smiled, looking up at him.

"It's fine. Really." He said, giving her a genuine smile.

"I wanted to thank you by… um, taking you up on that date you asked me out on." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"W-What?" Punk hesitated, did she really just agree to a date with him.

"I was thinking, before I go back to New Jersey, it will be the perfect way to say goodbye." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

Punk felt like he should be picking his heart up from the ground, did she really just say she was leaving? That this date was going to be the end of the beginning? He wouldn't get to really see her for who she was, he wouldn't get to touch her, there wasn't a chance of him getting to love her. All of her. He thought he would be happy if she ever agreed on the date, but right now his emotions and feelings were getting the better of him as she clung on to his body, he couldn't let her go, not this fast.

_Later that night…_

Punk stropped into the motel room where the majority of the guys were asleep after the busy day they held for April, but of course Colt was still up which Punk was relieved with, he needed to talk with someone.

"What's up with your ass?" Colt asked, looking at how tired and fed up Punk looked up.

"Take me on that date, Phil… she said. The perfect way to say goodbye, she said." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Colt made his way over to him and sat across from him.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head, confused.

"I got her, Colt. Got her right where I want her." Punk smiled triumphantly.

"That's great. So why are you so fed up looking?" Colt asked.

"She's leaving." Punk said, looking down at the carpet flooring.

Colt just looked from left to right, surely she wasn't leaving, not now… "Wait… what do you mean by leaving?" Colt said.

"She's leaving back to New Jersey, she's leaving Ring Of Honour. She's leaving me." Punk said, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't let her leave then." Colt shook his head, "No… don't let her leave, if you lov…" Colt paused, watching Punks head shoot up when he was about to state the L word. "If you care about her." He corrected himself, "Then don't let her slip away." Colt shook his head, he didn't want to deal with a stroppy Punk for the rest of his life, he also didn't want to see April leave, he'd grown to like her a lot and have a strong friendship with her.

"How can I? She's already packing her bags." Punk shook his head.

"Unpack them." Colt said, "Dude… I've never seen you this… riled up about a girl before." He said, speaking the truth.

"Whatever, I'll take her on the date, I'll say goodbye and go on with my life, she'll go on with hers. End of story." Punk said, walking over to his bed and stripping his shirt off.

"But man you can't…"

"I said end of story. Goodnight." Punk said firmly, switching the only lamp that was left on, off. Getting into bed and closing his eyes tightly.

_With April…_

She didn't want to leave, not when she had unfinished business here, she was getting the best training that there was here, she was getting treated like a princess from a man that she wouldn't even get to know fully, but she knew enough, she knew enough to know that she'd fell for him, hard.

But she had to go home, to her family. Where would she live if she stayed here and her family went back to New Jersey? Her aunties house was going up for sale, she would have no where. She couldn't be homeless again, not like last time. She had to stick with her family and go home, even if it was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She'd met so many good people here, so many new made friends, more than friends, she'd got to wrestle and for the first time, actually enjoy it and give it all she had. She loved being here, but it was time to go home.

The thought of never truly making anything out of her friendship with Punk was what killed her the most, not she would never truly be with her, she'd never get to touch him the way she wanted to, or get to taste his soft lips again. She was going all the way back to the start, dropping away from Ring Of Honour and everyone she had met over these past few months.

**Well, that sucks. Will Punk let her go? How will their date go? All in the next chapter.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The next night…_

Punk just wanted the night over done with. He was taking her out to some pizza place downtown. He would have taken her someone fancier but it wasn't like he was made of money.

Once he picked her up and walked along to the place, they were finally inside where it was surprisingly quiet for a pizza place on a Friday night.

The conversation flowed like it normally did with them both. He tried his best not to pay attention to her beauty, but he couldn't… everything about her was just so perfect, the thought of her leaving left a hole in his heart.

April tried her best to ignore his little winks, his cute smiles, his charming behaviour, because the more and more she had got used to it, the more and more she physically couldn't bring herself around to leave and she knew she had to.

"Aren't you going to be a bit bummed about leaving Ring Of Honour?" Punk asked, he knew her dream was to one day be on top, to be known as the greatest women's wrestler of all time, to go as far as she could in the wrestling company. He knew it couldn't have been easy to just walk away from a opportunity like Ring Of Honour.

April just nodded, of course she was going to miss Ring Of Honour, she'd learned to adore the place within a few short months, but she could think of something… someone else she would miss more.

"You can't get everything you want in life." She smiled, taking a sip from her soda.

Punk just looked at her deeply, if she stayed, he would make sure she got everything she ever wanted and more. He would strangely do anything for her and that did scare him, that he was willing to go to any heights, just to keep her beside him.

Once they continued to enjoy the rest of the night, Punk paid and they headed out, walking home. Their arms hung low beside one another, he felt her finger tips brush up against his hand, soon enough her whole hand interlocking with his, taking a tight grip of it and keeping her eyes forward.

Punk just smiled at the sweet gesture and held her hand back just tight, walking down the street until they finally got to her auntie's house which had the 'for sale' sign up in the front garden.

"Do you… want to come in?" She asked quietly.

"I thought your parents were in." He said.

"No…" She shook her head, "They're out." She said, walking to the front door and opening it, watching him follow along behind her and into the house.

They both stood in the hallway facing each other just behind the door. Punk didn't know if he could this, he didn't know if he could tear himself away from her, knowing he would probably never see this wonderful, beautiful, sweet girl again, that was crushing him.

"I've had so much fun these months, I wish it lasted a little longer but…" She stopped when she felt him lean down and gather her in his arms, kissing her softly and gently. She kissed back and felt him start to get lost in her far too quickly, feeling him move from her lips and down to her neck, pressing her against the wall slightly.

"S-Stop it…" She said, watching him quickly pull away from her and look at her, she knew this would only make it worse, if they went all the way without looking back, it would be even harder to leave each other, not only that… but she didn't feel like she was ready yet.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, not wanting to have scared her, he just got a little carried away with himself.

"We'll just make it worse." She shook her head.

Punk just looked down at her, he could tell she wanted it, boy did he want it too, but she looked scared, he had to ask, "April… have you ever been, with anyone before?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She hesitated, knowing exactly what he was meaning.

"Have you ever…" He didn't know how to put this, "Are you a virgin?" He asked, watching her go bright red, looking anywhere but at him, "Hey…" He tilted her chin up to look at him, "I'm not judging you." He shook his head.

"I'm not ready." She shook her head, looking up at him with a petted lip.

"That's ok. Don't beat yourself up about it…" He said, pausing… "Just make sure you find the right one, make sure it's someone that you care about, that cares about you." He said, slightly stepping back away from her.

"You know, this is killing me… leaving, not just leaving ring of honour, but leaving the guys, leaving… you." She said, looking up at him sorely.

"The don't. Look, I know I can't give you everything you need, far from it. But I promise I'll take care of you, your one of us." Punk said, now was the time that he was going to beg, he would get down on his knees if he had to.

"And what will my parents say? No obviously." April said.

"Fuck your parents." Punk said, watching April's eyebrows raise, "Well… no, I didn't mean it like that, but who cares what they say, don't let anyone get in the way of your dreams, my parents did and I ditched them. C'mon April, I know how much you love wrestling, I can tell when I watch you in the ring or when I watch your match on the shows, you have talent… please, don't throw it away." He shook his head.

"Phil…" She said quietly, "I can't intrude on all of you guys, like you said, you guys barely have enough money to keep a motel running, you guys sleep in cars, in gyms… I don't know if I could do that, I spent the majority of my childhood living in the streets." April said, a million in one thoughts going through her head, yet only one stuck out in her heart.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. I really… really don't want you to leave April, I'm not the type of person to get all sensitive and emotional, but now that you're here, that I know you, I can't picture my life without you." He shook his head.

April just looked up at him, he was being brutally honest, she could tell by the serious look on his face. Her mind was telling her to go with her family, go home and forget these months ever happened, yet her heart was telling her to stay, be the best wrestler she could become, stay with her friends and everyone she cared about, including him.

"Please April, I'm begging you… don't go." He said, one final time, looking at her think hard. He hoped she made the right decision.

"I… I need to leave, Punk. I'm sorry." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat and watching him stumble backwards a little.

"C'mon April… Don't do this." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping the tear that ran down her cheek, walking over to the front door and opening it, in signal for him to leave.

Punk just looked from her, back to the door. He just nodded, it was what it was.

She watched as he walked forward and out of the door.

"Phil." She called, watching him turn around quickly, "Good luck… with the wrestling." She smiled as another tear escaped her eye.

Punk just nodded to her, taking one final look at her before he turned around and began walking down the street, his heart thumping, his knees feeling weak. This was it, he wasn't going to see her again, he just had to get on in life, without her, he done perfectly fine before he knew her anyway.

_The next day…_

When AJ woke up the next morning, she strolled downstairs and noticed a letter on the floor at the front door, as if someone had posted it through the mailbox. She walked over and picked it up, opening the envelope and taking out a picture that made her gasp. Backstage at a show, her and the rest of the guys, they all looked like giants compared to her. She was on Colt's back whilst Punk, Joe, Bryan, Chris and a few other surrounded them, all of them sweaty and wore out, but yet happiness on everyone's face, including hers. She turned the picture round and saw some writing.

_Never forget. Phil._

She took the picture and it held it into her chest, walking back upstairs and looked at her room, boxes stacked around. She was meeting her family at the airport later on, to catch a flight back to New Jersey. She ran downstairs to the telephone, dialling her mom's number.

_Later that day…_

Punk was at the gym, the only place where he could focus on anything apart from April. Colt was trying his best to keep his friends head held up high, but he was really shook up, he hated it.

Punk's head shot up every time someone walked in the door, just expecting a little brown haired spitfire to come in and cheer everyone up like she done. He got in the ring with Colt, taking some bumps, trying out some new things, yet not making any speaking connection with anyone.

It wasn't just Colt who noticed how depressed Punk looked, the whole gym did, it wasn't like Punk to be speechless.

Colt immediately stopped everything he was doing, including wrestling with Punk and stood up straight, looking over Punks shoulder.

"What are you…" Punk said, stopping as he turned around and saw April standing at the door, the picture in her hand that he posted through her door late on last night.

"April…" Punk said, looking across to her.

Everyone in the gym stood quietly and watched, even people who didn't even know Punk or April that well.

Colt just leaned back on the turnbuckle with a smile, folding his arms as Bryan nudged Joe with a smile, both of them leaning over the ring at the side.

April walked forward, getting into the ring, inches away from Punk now.

"What are you doing? You're meant to be on a…"

"Just shut up." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him suddenly to Punks surprise.

An uproar of angry wrestlers applauding the situation came about, including Bryan and Joe who banged their hands against the mat in the ring. While Colt just watched with a smile.

Punk picked her up, her legs circling around him, pulling back from the kiss, "Does this mean you aren't leaving?"

"You bet your ass I'm not leaving." April smiled, pressing her lips back against his. Everyone in the gym went back to what they were doing, leaving Punk and April both in the ring, not detaching their lips from each other.

"I hate to break this…" Colt patted Punk on the back, causing him to turn around, "But we have moves to practise for the show tomorrow." Colt winked, nodding to April with a smile who just giggled, pecking Punk on the lips.

**Yay. She didn't leave. Woooooo.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

After the training session of April just standing and watching Punk and Colt, Punk took her back to their motel room that they lived off of, the couch was free, but of course, he would sleep on the couch and give her his bed, he didn't mind, it was the gentlemen thing to do.

"It's not really a house." Punk said, "But we live off it…" He smiled, "Do you have any bags or anything?" He asked, noticing she had nothing.

"Yeah, they're still at my aunties, I don't need to leave from that house until someone buys it, but I guess I should just get used to this place anyway." She said, looking around the messy room, clothes everywhere, the smell of pure men lingering around.

"So, what did your mom and dad say?" He said, a slight chuckle leaving him as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"They weren't happy." She laughed, "But so what, I am… that's all that matters." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled, resting his hand on her upper thigh, "I'm glad you didn't leave me… I mean, us… ring of honour." Punk rambled.

April just chuckled at his adorable stuttering and panicking, he was too cute, "So… when's our next date?" She asked, turning round to him with a smile.

"You… you want to go out on another date?" Punk asked innocently.

"Yeah." April nodded, "I tell you what… come round to the house later on tonight." She smiled, standing up off the bed.

"I thought you said you want to go out?" Punk asked, standing up with her, walking with her to the door.

"Well we could, but I don't know… I feel like staying in, where it's just… the two… of us." She said slowly, looking up at him.

"April…" Punk said softly, he didn't want her to beat herself up about what he questioned her on last night.

"Don't let me down." Was all she had to say.

Punk watched her as she walked out of the room, shutting the door over behind her. He didn't know who was more nervous out of the both of them, it was clear what she was hinting to, what she wanted. He'd done this plenty of times before, but knowing she had never experienced anything terrified him, what if he disappointed her? What if she regretted it the next morning? He didn't want to hurt or disappoint her, but he always wanted to see her, touch her, feel her. He'd just have to plan it all out in his head.

April got into her aunties house and immediately started to pace, this was what she wanted, like punk said, her first time should be someone who she cares about, she cared about him, a lot. She was terrified though, she was sure he'd been with plenty of girls before, what if she didn't please him or live up to his expectations, she'd heard girls say the first time is actually sore and not enjoyable, what if they were right, what if it wasn't enjoyable. Of course it would be, she shook her head. It's him.

She knew she had to just brush all her fears aside for tonight and just open everything up to him, just the thought of him touching her body sent shivers up her spine. She was doing this tonight and that was it. She was going to be 19 soon, she wasn't waiting any longer. Plus, she couldn't think of anyone better to experience her first time with. Him. It was always him.

_Later that night…_

"Where are you going?" Colt quickly suggested as he watched Punk head towards the motel room door, "You smell nice." He twitched his nose at Punk.

"I'm just going out." Punk said, placing that dirty cubs cap on his head.

"Ahh… I know what's happening here." Colt wiggled his eyebrows around, "Old Punk boys hit the jackpot tonight!" He shouted loudly, getting the other guys attention in the room who became very interested all of a sudden.

"It's none of your business where I'm going." Punk said, looking at all of their interested eyes.

"We'll see you in the morning then." Joe winked as they all laughed.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" Punk said sarcastically, glaring at them all and walking out as they continued to have their discussion about him.

He wouldn't lie, his palms were sweaty, he felt jumpy and jittery, he'd never felt this way before, he'd never been with a girl who'd never been with a guy in the past, he wanted this to be memorable for her, not to forget, something she could look back on in a few years and not regret it on when she done it and especially who she done it with.

He walked up the steps to the front door of the house, knocking on the door and noticing how fast she had came to the door. She was dressed in jeans and a 'Indy Wrestling' t-shirt that they sold at the shows.

"Hey." She smiled, nervously. Letting him in and shutting the door over.

Punk didn't know what he was going to do, were they going to just jump into it, or where they going to wait around for a bit. He turned back to her and caught her smiling to him.

"Why do you look so terrified?" She asked him, "You've done this."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, "But not with anyone like you, plus… I don't know what you're expecting it to be like, I don't want to disappoint you." He said.

"I don't know what I'm expecting either. You won't disappoint me, you could never disappoint me." She said, reaching up and kissing him for the first time that night, bringing her hands up to cup his stubbly cheek, brushing her lips against his own, feeling him linger his hands around her body, til they finally met her ass, giving a light squeeze before he picked her up off the ground, her legs automatically circling his waist tightly.

"Are you sure?" Punk said, walking slowly over to the staircase, her still attached to him.

"I've never been surer." She nodded, reaching back for his lips again as he began to walk upstairs, slowly incase he tripped.

Once he reached the top, she almost got a tingle in her stomach, it was as if, they were upstairs now, they wouldn't be going back down until the next morning. He stood outside her bedroom and slowly opened the door, it wasn't exactly a challenge to keep her up in his arms, she weighed nothing to him, he was so used to slamming big, 200 pound guys to the mat, lifting her was a piece of cake.

He walked all the way into the room to the bottom of the bed, where he then let her down, staring deeply in her eyes.

"I promise, I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered in her ear, leaning down and kissing her neck.

April just rolled her head back to give him better access, his words, his sexy tone in his voice, his actions were all enough to anticipate her and excite her, the feeling of his warm tongue trailing along her neck, sucking at her pulse point was already doing things to her that she didn't know she could feel.

She jumped slightly when he hooked his fingers to the hem of her baggy t-shirt, but then she relaxed again, letting him strip it off her.

Punk stood back for a minute and took in the sight of her upper body, her skin looked so soft, so touchable, he could tell she wasn't really fond him stopping and just staring at her body, but he couldn't help it. She was perfect.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, stroking her cheek softly, grazing his knuckles softly over her cheek and back down her arms, running them down her body until he was met by the start of her jeans.

April just looked at him as he felt him slowly unbutton her jeans, she knew things were getting serious.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." He said, he wouldn't pressure her like that, it wouldn't be fair on her, this was meant to be about making her feel good, not self-conscious and scared.

He zipped down the fly of her jeans and slowly pulled them down, crouching down on his knees til he got the jeans all the way to her ankles, leaving it up to her to step out of them. On his way back up to standing straight, he left a few kisses on her thighs and stomach, finally reaching his height again and capturing her lips with his. She was nearly there, two more pieces of fabric to be took off, and she was there, with him, not anything hiding her away, all of her, just for his eyes.

She did feel a little uneasy and paranoid that he was still fully clothed, so she eventually took the hem of his t-shirt and brought it up over him, running her hands up his powerful chest, a collection of newly tattoo's on his arms, the straight edge one tempting her to touch it.

Once his shirt was off, he picked her up gently and lay her down in the centre of the bed, carefully leaning over her, not squashing her but still, their bare skinned stomachs touching each other.

He reached behind her, watching her lean upwards to help him get behind her for the clasp of her bra, one flick of his fingers and it was undone. He threw it away in an instant, looking down at her body with a cheeky smile.

She knew she wasn't the biggest girl, especially when it came to her chest, but the smirk on his face when he took the bra away from her body seemed to put her at ease.

He gently rested his hand over her chest, gently sucking down on the upright peak, feeling her hands slide through his hair, a soft moan coming from her lips.

April rolled her head back on the pillow, she didn't know what she was feeling, but her mind went blank and all she could think about or see was Punk, even when she closed her eyes, his hands just felt so perfect on her. She'd never felt anything like this, or done anything like it, but she felt like her and Punk had been doing it for years.

Once he had paid enough attention to her upper body, he leaned back up and kissed her on the lips passionately, "I've wanted to see you like this since I first saw you." He said in almost a groan, a deep sensual tone to his voice, turning her on even more.

She felt his hand leave from tangled in her hair, roaming down her body and to the start of her panties when she automatically stopped his hand going any further with her own, was it a natural thing? She didn't know.

"I'm not going to hurt you, anything you don't like… tell me." He said with a brutally honest and concerned face.

April just nodded and let her hand fall to her side, feeling his hand flail inside her panties and cup the bare flesh, he felt her clench her thighs together, not really making it easy for him to move his hand, "Relax…" He said, still at eye level with her, the only thing down at her intimate are was his hand, his head still near her own, "Trust me." He said, leaning down and pecking her on the lips, feeling her relax her body. He parted her folds, eventually feeling how wet she was for him, he couldn't help the moan come from him when he felt it.

April couldn't stop her heavy breathing if she tried, she didn't know what any of this was going to feel like, so far it felt like it could give her enough to lose all control and this was only the warm up. She felt his fingers brush against her clit, letting out a loud moan, probably the loudest of the night, not even being aware she made it.

Punk continued for a little while longer, feeling around her, getting her used to his touch, realising she was beginning to let go of the nervousness and let all her muscles go, rolling her head back on the pillow and smiling, "Tell me what you feel." He whispered in her ear, watching her open her eyes and look up at him, "God… so good." She moaned, roughly pushing her lips against his.

Punk just smiled and began to shuffle down the bed after taking his hand away from her, suddenly being face on, in between her legs, lying on his stomach.

April just looked up at the ceiling as soon as she felt him hook his fingers to her panties, pulling them down her legs and throwing them across the room. She didn't know what he was going to do when suddenly, she felt a warm, wet, hot feeling down at core, making her stomach tingle and her mouth moan sharply.

She looked down and saw his head buried into her, suddenly she felt him pull her legs over his shoulder and then look up at her, "You taste so sweet." He moaned, swirling his tongue back around the flesh that was already wet enough for him in the first place.

"Phil…" She moaned, "Oh my g-god." She gasped, her hands automatically reaching down to him, running them through his hair for a grip on something.

She felt so good, every bone in her body was tingling with excitement and pleasure, she had no worries, no fears, all she had was all she ever needed, him. She felt him pull back for a few seconds, bring her back to normal life then sending her back into a world full of pleasure when she felt him insert a finger inside her. She had to admit, at first it felt weird but then he hit right on her G-spot and she moaned loudly. To top it off he went back to stimulating her clit with his tongue as well as keeping the pace of his finger inside her, he could tell just by feeling inside her that she was tight, maybe it was because she was nervous, he didn't know, but he didn't care either way.

"Phil… Please…" She begged, feeling the pleasure rise and rise in her, she could feel it, just building up, her body ready to just lose it, "Phil… oh god." She moaned, his tongue and lips still kissing around her clit area, whilst his finger continued to set her off, feeling like he could get her to reach her first release, he slowly eased another finger inside her, hearing another sharp moan in the room just like he heard when he added the first one.

April could barely think, she didn't know her own name, the build up… it was nearly there, like getting to the top of a rollercoaster and getting ready to drop. She dropped…

Punk watched her above as she arched her back and rolled her head against the pillow, screaming his name over and over again, giving him so much pleasure of it aswell as he felt her juices pour out for him.

All she could see was white flashes for a few seconds, her whole body shaking and tingling, she couldn't believe how good that felt, how real and pure.

Punk just smiled as he watched her look down at him, putting her hand on her forehead and dropping her head back down on the pillow with a pant.

Before making his way back up to her, he got rid of his jeans while he was it, leaving him only in his boxer shorts.

"Your thoughts?" He said, kissing back up her body.

Even just that made her shiver and tingle everywhere, it was unreal the way he could make her feel. If she knew how good it felt, she would have let him done it when he came on to her the other night.

"I… I don't know what to say…" She shook her head, having no words to describe it all, amazing didn't even come close.

"I want to know everything your feeling…" He said, pecking her quickly.

"There's no going back now is there?" She asked, watching him shake him shake his head.

She looked down at his boxers, already seeing how big he was. She didn't want this to hurt but she knew there was a good chance it would, at first anyway, she knew he knew it would too, but she wanted this, she wanted him like this and she wasn't going to back out now, not when they were this close.

"Let me see you." She whispered, looking up at him, running her fingertips across his chest. She sat up quickly to his sudden surprise and hooked her fingers inside his boxers, pulling them down and throwing them away like he done with her clothes.

She wanted to touch him, make him feel just as good as what he could, but not only did she not have a clue what to do or how to do anything, he had already began to settle in between her legs. She didn't know if he was going to fit, as stupid as she sounded, she took a deep breath and relaxed herself like he told her to not long ago.

Punk took his length and rubbed it up and down her slit a few times, knowing how much she seemed to enjoy it by her soft moans and jitters. He then eased slowly at her opening, feeling her arms stiffen and her hands grip on to his arms.

The further he went inside her slowly, the more he heard her get louder and louder, until he finally and quickly broke the barrier of innocence inside her, hearing a pained cry come from her that was caught by his lips, silencing her.

He ignored her wimpers for just a second to take in how good and right it felt to be inside her, she was so tight and warm, it felt amazing. He then turned his attention straight back to her, watching a tear roll down her eye to be caught by him.

"That's it…" He said calmly, kissing her forehead as he stayed still inside her.

April felt stretched, to say the least… but yet, it felt like she was filled with pleasure that she achingly wanted to start moving. She knew the worst was over and that it would start to pick up from here, so she said, "Move… make love to me." She said, looking deeply in his eyes as his forehead rested against hers for composure.

He done as she asked and began to move in and out of her, the pleasure, the tightness, the closeness of their bodies, everything about this moment was perfect for not only him, but her too.

The pain she felt soon faded and it turned to pleasure, even better pleasure than what she felt not that long ago, an everlasting feeling.

"God… baby, you're so tight." He moaned, reaching down and pecking her moaning lips quickly.

April for one minute just watched his expressions, he looked so sexy and the moans he was making as well as the faces were enough to make her moan herself.

Then she felt it again after another few minutes, that build up, the tingling in her stomach. It felt so good that she gripped on to shoulders for support, then dragging her nails down, round his back.

"I want to watch you, April." Phil moaned, picking his pace up slightly, watching her begin to moan louder in signal that she was close, just like he was. He was getting to that point where everything in his mind was vanished and it was only him and April in this bedroom that mattered to him. Nothing else crossed his mind. His eyes rolled back to his head from the pure pleasure he felt from being inside her.

"Phil… god… I'm gona. Make me…" She couldn't finish or even start sentences, her mind was in cloud nine as she finally felt a sharp release that she screamed out as it rocketed through her body, her nails digging into his back through no fault of her own, the feeling of love just taking over her body.

Punk wasn't far behind where he finally reached his climax, letting out a low toned groan while he clenched his fists on the bed that lay on either side of her head, the pressure of her closing in around him, as well as the sharp, loud moans coming from her just sending him straight over into a world of ecstasy.

Once they both wore off, the strength to stay leaning on his arms was too much and he rolled off of her and on to the other side of the bed, wiping his forehead whilst turning around to see her smiling to herself.

"That…" He started, taking the covers and covering their bodies, while moving closer to her and whispering in her ear softly, "Was the best sex I've ever had."

She just chuckled and turned to him, her body still numb from him constantly pounding into her, but yet feeling so good at the same time.

She rolled into his arms, tucking her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, she looked up at him eventually after the room quietened down from both their loud breathing. There was only one word to describe what just happened between them, love happened. She felt it, he damn well felt it and now, she decided she needed to tell him. She looked up at him, still looking sweaty and tired, she didn't look like Americas top model either, but she wasn't going to sleep until she told him, "I… I love you, Phil." She said, looking up at him.

That scared him, that someone so fragile, so precious, so beautiful would even consider loving a monster like him, but the feelings stood mutual. He'd never felt that way before whilst sleeping with a girl, to him… there was a difference between fucking and making love.

They made love.

"I love you too April." He said, without any hesitation what so ever, no regrets and no fear. He loved April Jeanette Mendez, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Hearing they words back eased her and lead her to laying her head back down on his chest, letting her eyes shut over, feeling at peace with his body so close and bare next to hers. Tonight was a night, she would never forget. She didn't just break her virginity, but she done it with her first love, hopefully… her only love.

**Did everyone make it to the end? I spent from this morning writing this, damn. REVIEW and tell me what you guys think. Thank you for the positive REVIEWS so far, I appreciate it so much! Thank you. Next chapter will be tomorrow.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

April woke up the next morning in the same position she went to sleep in. Tucked into him closely, his arms still wrapped around her protectively, his breathing steady and ever so calmly, she could have stayed like this forever.

She slowly took his arm from around her, laying it down at his side, sitting up and clutching the sheets to her chest, looking down at him, the his face side on to the pillow, his blonde hair all over his face. He gave her everything last night, he didn't just come over, get her undressed and got done with it. He spent forever just making her feel good, loving all of her and it was the best feeling ever, the urge to do it all again came back to her just sitting up and looking down on him. The attraction she had to him grew stronger every day.

She lay back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling him move over, closer to her and plant a soft kiss on her neck, she smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She whispered straight back with a cute smile, watching him run his hands through his messy hair.

"Are we going to lie here all day?" He whispered in her ear, his hand resting under the covers on her flat stomach.

"I don't know. I'm pretty hungry." She said, looking at him nod.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast?" He asked, looking at her, "Probably a good chance we'll see the rest of the guys." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, why not." She smiled.

_Later on…_

Once they had both got up and ready and headed out the door, they ended up in Denny's with the rest of the guys who were continuously wiggling their eyebrows around at Punk and grinning at him.

"So…" Joe smiled, "Where were you last night?" He asked Punk who had taken a seat across from him, April sitting beside him and looking over her menu at Punk.

"I was at Aprils." He said, looking across at Joe.

"All night?" Joe said, emphasizing on the 'all' part.

"Yes, all night." Punk said, looking at them all laughing. Times like this he really would love to punch them all square in the face, he loved them really.

"Anyway…" Colt said, wanting to start a different topic in conversation, "The shows tomorrow. What's the plan?" He said, a waitress coming over and taking everyone's order.

April almost had a heart attack at what everyone was ordering, including Punk, it was enough to feed a family for a week.

"The plan is, we show up and wrestle." Punk said, looking at Colt like he was five.

"I meant before it, dip shit." Colt said.

"I don't know, do what we always do, work out, eat…" Punk said.

_Later on…_

Once breakfast was cleared and they one by one left the diner, Colt, April and Punk were left to leave last, walking up the street back to their motel.

"You on the show tomorrow?" Colt said, looking down at April.

"Yeah, I got Traci again." She nodded with a smile, glad to be on the show with everyone else tomorrow.

"Yeah? Good for you." Colt patted her on the back, nearly knocking her into next week like always.

Once they got into the motel and realised everyone was out, Colt left them alone and headed to the gym, feeling like he was being a pain around them, giving them some space.

"I'm sorry about them being so nosey." He said, scratching the back of his neck and sitting down on his bed that he was going to give to her when she moved in with them.

"That's ok." She said, walking over and sitting beside him, "I just wanted to thank you, for last night. It might not have been such a big deal to you, but it was to me." She smiled.

"Not a big deal to me?" Punk said with expression, "I've never fell in love, April. I've never loved anyone, not even my own family… I found out last night that… well I told you last night and I'll tell you again, I love you." He said, "And I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." She shook her head, reaching up and kissing him softly, her lips battling against his. The only thing that worried her was that when her auntie's house was sold and she had to move to the motel with them, her and Punk would never get to be alone, they would rarely get to be intimate and that bothered her.

She pulled back from the kiss, "You don't think we could rent a motel room out… for just me and you?" She asked.

"We can hardly keep this one going… and that's with us all paying. I know what you're thinking… they're always going to be around, because I don't drink or anything, they always go out at the weekends after we have a show, so I'm always here by myself, trust me… I'll make sure we get time alone." He said, watching her smile and kiss him again.

He couldn't have been more happier with his life. He was wrestling is way to the top, making a name for himself, yet at the same he had a beautiful girlfriend… he paused, he hadn't really asked her yet, he just assumed, considering they both confessed their love to one another, he was pretty sure they were a couple anyway.

Throughout the next few weeks they fell into a routine if you so called it, weekdays they would train, all of them, including the guys as well as April and Punk, they rarely had shows during the week so anything that Punk was earning, he was using it to take April out during the week.

Her aunties house was sold now and she was officially living with the boys in the motel, she felt bad that Punk moved to the couch for her, so they managed to both squeeze in the bed without there being any squashing going on.

April was getting more and more matches and she was so thrilled, glad that she never left back to New Jersey. The shows were mostly on the weekends and like Punk said, the rest of the boys would go out after the show to go clubbing, whilst him and April had to the motel room to themselves for a good few hours.

It wasn't an ideal way to live, but they both wouldn't have changed anything about it.

They were all currently at the gym training. April was over in the ring was Bryan and Joe, while Colt and Punk were using the weights and different gym equipment, the music in the gym blaring out through the room.

Punk left Colt by himself when he was called into Gabe's office. He walked in and sat down, looking Gabe in the eye and folding his arms.

"You're going to love this." Gabe smiled.

"I'm sure I won't, but go ahead." Punk said.

"I'm just off the phone… with Paul Heyman." Gabe said.

"Paul? What does he want?" Punk asked. He'd met Paul Heyman before, a wrestling genius that he had a ton of respect for.

"He just told me that they're thinking about signing you." Gabe smiled, watching Punks mouth drop.

Punk just stared at Gabe in a daze, was he really hearing right? This was… this was great, fantastic, his dream coming true… but then he thought about everything, everyone, April. He couldn't take them all to WWE. He leaned back on the chair, running his hand through his hair. How on earth could he just get up and leave everyone, leave April… he couldn't… he wouldn't… but his dream, it was right in front of him. Everything he ever wanted since he was a kid could come true in a very short amount of time. He had mixed emotions about everything. What the hell was he meant to do.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk walked out of Gabe's office, pale white, his head spinning, everyone feeling so far away in the distance. Of course he was over the moon at this, this was his dream, what he had worked for since he was 15, but all his friends, his girlfriend, the foundation and life that he'd built here with them all, he didn't know how he could leave them.

WWE was on the road every day practically, he couldn't have a long distance relationship with April where he saw her once a month, everyone knew they failed miserably, he couldn't take her with him, she was still working her way to the top here at Ring of Honour. He had no idea how he was even going to tell her.

"Hey." He heard her come behind him, happy as she normally was when training.

"Hi." He smiled.

"You ok?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her face, looking up at him.

"Yeah yeah. I'm good." He nodded. He quickly escalated a plan in his mind, he'd take her out tonight, break the news to her, take her home to the motel and have 'it's going to be alright' sex, while the boys were out and wake up in the morning and everything would be ok. Only, everything wouldn't be ok, he was still having to leave.

After everything he done to make her not leave, a few months later, he's going to up and leave later.

"I'm taking you out tonight." He smiled.

"Oh, how generous. Where to?" She asked, thinking nothing of him having to tell her something.

"Just the same old same old." He smiled, referring to the dusty little Chicago pizza place he always took her to.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to shower." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek, walking on by him and into the showers. He sighed and looked at the floor. This was meant to be exciting, he was meant to be jumping for joy that he finally got where he wanted to be and… the only thing he was thinking about, was how leaving would break April's heart.

_Later that night…_

He'd done what he said he was going to do and him and April were sitting at their normal seat in the corner of the pizza place, their normal conversations taking over.

Once they were sitting round, ready to leave after they had paid, Punk finally stepped on his toes and found some courage to tell her, he couldn't not tell her, that would be even worse, "April…" He said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I need to tell you something." He said, taking a deep breath and watching fear come over her eyes, "Don't worry." He said, quickly.

"You're scaring me." She said, leaning her elbows on the table and looking straight at him, was she getting dumped?

"Today at the gym, Gabe called me into his office with some news that… well yeah, a few years ago I would have loved to hear, but now… now that I have you, my friends, it's making it much harder to deal with…"

"Phil, what are you talking about?" She shook her head.

"WWE are in looks to sign me." He said, looking at her with a consoled face, he prayed to god that she would at least keep it together until they got out of the restaurant, but suddenly, he saw the biggest smile creep up on her face.

"This is great." She said, putting her hands over her smiling mouth.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Your dreams, they're all coming true, you… your going to be wrestling for WWE, you've reached the top… Phil, I'm so happy for you." She smiled, taking his hand in hers, of course… she never thought anything of it. She thought she was still going to have him, in her bed at night, cuddling her. It hadn't crossed her mind yet that he'd be on the road 24/7.

"April…" Punk said, "This is going to really affect our relationship, in fact… I can almost predict that when I sign with the company, me and you won't even be a 'thing.'" He said, looking at her smile slowly fade.

"Wait… slow down, what do you mean?" She said, shaking her head and slowly taking her hand away from his.

"I'm going to be on the road, every day, every month, every minute… I'm never going to be home, I'll hardly get to see you… and it's not like I can take you with me." He said.

"So what… did you come here to tell me that we're done?" She said firmly.

"No… no of course not. I just wanted to let you know, I thought you should be the first to know, I haven't even told Colt yet." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So not only are you going to be leaving, but when you come home… even if it is just for one day a month, we won't be anything… we'll just be friends that had a stupid fling back in the day, is that what you're telling me?" She asked.

"Stupid fling? What are you talking about? I love you, I'm not going to just up and leave and forget you ever existed, April. Put yourself in my shoes, you'd do the same." He said.

April just couldn't believe any of this, as soon as he told her, she was thrilled, so happy for him, then he hits out with all of this, them not being together anymore after he leaves, them just being friends when he comes home on his off days from WWE. Inside she wanted to cry her eyes out.

"We could make it work." She said.

"April…" He shook his head.

"No, we could. I could fly out to wherever you are, spend some days with you, you'd get to come home on your days off, it could work… we could make it work." She said.

"We'd fall apart." He shook his head.

April just looked at him, she did notice how unhappy he was about the whole situation, she couldn't help feel it was her fault, but then she reminded herself that it wasn't her fault he fell in love with her.

"Can we just go… I don't really want to talk anymore." She said, looking across at him nodding, both of them awkwardly leaving the restaurant and walking home in silence, their hands not joined together like they normally were when walking out in the streets.

He was just glad it was over with, that she knew now.

Finally, they reached the motel and went inside and stood facing each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down at her.

"You don't need to be." Her voice sounding strange from the lump in her throat, looking down at the ground, feeling him tilt her chin up with his finger and thumb, making her look him in the eye.

"I know, that somewhere out there, there's another guy for you… me? I don't know if I'll ever find someone like you again. But, we just need to both move on. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you again… only in a bigger ring, in front of a bigger crowd. But right now… just let me love you, all of you… one last time." He said.

His words almost made her feel tipsy and light headed, was that his own words of saying that was it, he was moving on to a different chapter of his life and leaving her behind. She couldn't even be mad at him, like she said, she was happy for him and new somehow, deep down… this was the right thing for him to do.

All she done was nod and he waited no time to get close to her, his lips quickly finding hers, their clothes hitting the rooms floor, their bodies landing on the bed. Touching, kissing, pulling… it went on for hours and hours, until finally they were both wore out, the room warm and smelling of sweat, mixed with sex. Not a good combination, but both of them not caring.

Punk lay on top her chest, listening to her heart beat going fast, his breathing loud and heavy, his forehead sweaty, his whole body sweaty.

April just lay, running her hands through his hair, her heart racing, sweaty and sticky everywhere. She still couldn't get her head around everything, He was leaving, she didn't know when, but she knew it would be soon. What was she going to do without him.

Punk just lay, his world tipping upside down with every breath he took. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours, if they don't, they never were.

Maybe she was never really his anyway.

_The next day…_

Telling the boys was hard, not as hard as telling April, but still hard. These guys were his best friends, he'd spent the majority of the past 8 years with them, wrestling in front of 2 people to 300. They'd done it all, and they done it together, but they were all happy for their friend, getting a chance to shine his talent on the big stage.

"What about April?" Colt said, sitting on the edge of the mat on the ring at the gym, looking across to Punk.

"I can trust you all to look after her." He nodded to them all, watching them all look at him with sympathetic expressions.

"You're just going to… let her go." Bryan said, looking at Punk, folding his arms.

"It's my only choice." Punk said.

Throughout the next few weeks, his contract was signed, his hair was dyed to jet black which April wasn't as fond as compared to his blonde hair. WWE requested he done it, so he did. They'd discussed what the last match was going to be for him at Ring of Honour, it was only fair that it was a classic CM Punk vs Colt Cabana match, that everyone loved to see.

He cried. He wasn't afraid to admit it, after the match was over, he cried. This was his life. Colt tried this best to keep it together, but it was almost impossible, grown men in the crowd were crying. CM Punk, this was his house. Ring of Honour was his. Seeing him leave affected everyone.

Finally getting backstage, he was smothered with hugs and presents, good luck cards. Everything, but he just wanted to find her, he knew she was here. He was sweaty, his eyes were puffy from letting a few tears go out in the ring with Colt, but he wanted to find her.

Finally spotting her over with Joe and Chris, he pushed past a few people, not trying to be rude but just wanting to get to her, finally reaching her, he dropped the cards that were in his hands and wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he was sweaty, she hugged him back just as tight.

"I love you so much." He chocked into her ear, making it heard for everyone in the locker room.

April didn't say anything, she just hugged him tightly.

Joe nodded to Chris for them both to move away.

"Good luck." She whispered, pulling away from the hug and pecking him on the lips, noticing nearly everyone staring at them.

One last touch of her lips, that was it. They were just two people that crazily fell in love with each other through no fault of their own. But that chapter in his life was over and his new chapter had just began, leaving all friends, his family, all he's ever known to his life behind and going on, to be the best in the world.

**Welp. He's off to WWE. The next chapter will take us to 2011 with a big recap of what had went on with his time in WWE and also what had went on with April during his absence.**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Life After You' By Daughtry, it really helped and described the chapter perfectly.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the REVIEWS so far.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_2011…_

Struggle. That's what the past 7 years of his career was. Struggle. Two time Mr Money in the bank, three time World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion… yet a struggle to do anything anymore.

He'd changed. He'd got old. His hair wasn't long anymore, after getting it shaved by Rey Mysterio in a match that if he lost, he had to get his head shaved, he now had slicked back hair and massive eye bags. The small amount of tattoo's he had back in Ring Of Honour had grew into two full sleeves and one full chest tattoo, a few here and there on his legs.

He'd met a few good people in his time with WWE. Nothing compared the Ring of Honour crew back in the day, but still good people. The funny thing was, Bryan walked the same halls he did these days, he hadn't been here for long, his first appearance being on the show NXT… which someone also had their first appearance on.

Yeah, April had got exactly where she wanted to be. He remembered when he saw her, her hair a lot lighter than what it was before, her face didn't have that innocent teenager look that she had before. She was a grown woman that he hadn't spoken a word to since 2004 when their relationship came to a close. Whenever they passed each other in the halls, it was awkward, he wanted desperately to turn round and tell her how much he had missed her over the years, that he never forgot about her once, but they always just made short eye contact and got on with their own storylines and own business.

What was really funny these days, was that she was portraying as Bryan's girlfriend, or Daniel Bryan to the universe. It was funny to see it happen and weird to see how far all three of them had come.

But he didn't plan on sticking around. No… as far as he was concerned, his career was over. He was tried, he was depressed, nothing he ever suggested to anyone backstage got taken into account, he watched the same guys get the same opportunities over and over again and he was just fed up with it now.

Colt Cabana was still his best friend. He didn't see him very often, but their friendship never broken.

As for April, she was so thrilled and happy that she was finally where she wanted to be since she was a child, her dreams and goals were being made, yet being backstage made her ever so uncomfortable. Just seeing him. As the years went on, he'd definitely gotten more handsome, maybe it was his new hairstyle, she didn't know, she just found it hard sometimes to believe she had been with him at one point in her life. She tried not to think back to then, she was madly in love with him back then and to see him leave broke her heart, she didn't know if she had even forgave him for leaving, but there was no point in looking at the past, they'd moved on, they didn't have to speak to each other, they both got where they wanted to be, that was it.

She still kept in touch with Colt, Joe, Chris and of course Bryan who she was glad to be working with at this moment in time. They were so great to her after Punk left, they really looked after her and treated her like their little sister, she needed that, she would have fell apart if she didn't have all of them.

Even though she was still clearly attracted to Punk, she felt a sudden sadness on him whenever they passed each other awkwardly in the halls, he just looked like he didn't want to be there, she hoped it wasn't because of her. She knew he didn't have the best of time working with creative or working backstage with people, of all people she knew that he was hard to handle, but they did treat him pretty rough, for being so talented.

She just got on with her friends and enjoyed coming to work, clearly he didn't, but he wasn't her problem anymore. He hadn't been her problem for a lot of years.

She'd met such great girls, and guys here in the WWE, but she had one best friend, her ring name Kaitlyn, real name Celeste… which not to mention, she wasn't just April anymore, the WWE had shortened her name to AJ Lee. The AJ part she understood, but she never came to terms with why they added Lee to the end.

Punk was in the middle of a feud with John Cena, after spending some time relaxing on commentary, hanging around with the NXT group, he was now set free and working alone with John boy, a nickname he used for him a lot.

Thomas and Mack centre. He came in, got handed a mic and was allowed the freedom of saying whatever he wanted, why on earth someone would give him that freedom, he never understood, but he went out and he slaughtered the company from the high heavens.

April watched backstage on a monitor, hell… she watched everything he done backstage, but this promo he cut, which was called the 'Pipebomb.' To her, it was just another promo, but to everyone else, it really made them wake up and realise how much talent he actually had.

_Maybe I'll go back to Ring Of Honour._

It sent shivers up her spine.

Now that Punk had cut his pipebomb, his vision was to go into Money In The Bank and leave the company for good, but it was then that he realised, with everyone ranting and raving about his pipebomb, he couldn't change anything from his couch. So he resigned his contract and sat down with Vince to discuss a plan for Money In The Bank.

Chicago, Illinois. His home, his people, his fans. Colt, Ace, Joe… front row. His sisters, his mom, his close friends. All there to watch him win his first WWE championship. A moment were all that sadness, depression, everything that had been going on before the pipebomb had disappeared and everyone realised in the crowd, watching at home, backstage… that CM Punk was the best in the world.

Where was he now? He was sat on his couch for a two month break from the company, the title in his fridge. Resting up good for his come back soon. He'd spent some quality time with his family friends and yet… still paid a close eye to RAW's and Smackdowns to watch out for April, who was now "dating" Mr Money In The Bank, Daniel Bryan. It was pretty cool that both of them done such amazing things at Money In The Bank. Well he thought so too.

Currently, he was in his house. Which over the years he had spent a lot of his money on. He didn't want to brag, but it was a big house. Too big. Especially when he lived alone.

"Pepsi?" Colt said, walking over to the couch with two pepsi cans in his hand, throwing one over to Punk who was lying up on the couch.

"When do you think he'll cash in?" Punk asked, RAW on the TV, a Daniel Bryan segment going on right now. His eyes were just on April the full time of course, timidly hiding behind Bryan. Their relationship that they played was looked to be unsteady, she was meant to be treated unfairly by Daniel.

It might have been a storyline, but it was hard for him to watch her get yelled in the face by Byran all the time, even though outside the ring her and Bryan were great friends.

"I don't know. Soon hopefully." Colt said, keeping a close eye on him, seeing that his eyes weren't really following Bryan talking in the ring, but April who was standing next to him, "Stare a little harder Punk, you might just burn the TV." Colt laughed, lazing back on the couch.

He'd noticed that Punk hadn't really been the same since he left Ring Of Honour, since he left April. His relationships with other girls usually ended quickly, just like with Maria who was his first girlfriend after leaving April, he liked Maria, sweet girl, good heart, but it just wasn't there between them, so he went and broke her heart and dumped her. Classic Punk. Then there was Amy, Lita to the wrestling fans. They got along from their passion for the same music, tattoos, same way of living and it quickly built into a relationship that failed yet again. Then there was Beth Phoenix, kind woman, again not really anything special, just someone to keep him on his toes. Failed yet again. And here he was, single.

"Dude!" Colt shouted, getting Punks attention, watching him quickly turn around.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Stop staring at her, man." Colt shook his head.

Unlike Punk, he kept in touch with April. She was like the little sister he never had, whenever a Raw or smackdown was in Chicago, he'd always meet up with her and on her off days he'd go see her. He knew things were still on the awkward side with her and Punk, but he didn't blame either of them. They seemed to be pretty in love with each other back then.

"I'm not staring at her. I'm just listening to the promo." Punk said.

"Sure." Colt nodded sarcastically.

"It's her that makes it awkward between us. Whenever I walk by her, she just gives me that look." He screwed his eyes up and cringed at the picture of her.

"What look?" Colt said, rolling his eyes.

"The, 'Remember we used to love each other, remember we used to have fun, remember you took my virginity, remember you left me to go be a wrestler somewhere else.' Look." He said.

"Well can you blame her? Look, you're both adults now. She isn't a kid anymore. She won't take crap from anyone, something that you taught her back then. So just forget about her and move on." Colt said.

"Don't you think I've tried. I've been trying to move on for 7 years." He said, slamming his head back on the arm of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. There was no escaping her, she was always there and now that he was going back to work soon for his return, he'd be seeing her more often again.

He didn't know if he could go on like this, seeing her all the time, giving him that damn look. There was only one way to sort this, to sit down with her… and talk to her. A thing they hadn't done for 7 years. He remembered specifically because the last words he said to her, was 'I love you so much.'

He had to sit down with her and talk to her, hell maybe they could both become friends again. All he wanted to do, was bury the tension and awkwardness that still lingered between them.

**Welp. Will he go talk to her? All in the next chapter. Thank you for the REVIEWS so far, they mean so much.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Two Months Later…_

He was back. A shocked RAW indeed where himself and John had a faceoff with him standing with real championship and John with the new made one. The first thing he thought about when he came backstage from the return, was the conversation he had with Colt. He had to find her, he knew she would be somewhere around here, either with Celeste or Bryan. After walking past Bryan and asking where she was at, to Bryans surprise. He told him she was probably in the divas lockeroom with Celeste.

So, he set off to the divas lockeroom, bursting in the door and hearing them all shout at him. Nikki Bella even threw her boot at him. Woman and their damn privacy, he shook his head.

He walked straight over to the corner where she was with Celeste, minding her own business.

April just looked up at him, she'd watched his return tonight, she didn't expect him to come bursting in the door looking for her.

"Can I speak with you?" He said, taking a deep breath and looking down at her, sitting on the bench.

She stood up and looked up at him, the side of her eye catching a lot of the divas staring over, The Bella's of course, Layla, Eve, Kelly… all looking at them.

"Not here." She shook her head, quietly.

Punk just turned around and looked behind him, looking at all of the divas quickly turn their heads away when he turned round.

"Meet me in the parking lot in an hour then." Punk said, he wasn't leaving this building without having a full conversation with her. He wouldn't let her leave either.

"Ok." She said, nodding her head quickly, wanting him to leave the divas lockeroom, he sure had gotten grumpier over the years.

"Ok." He said, walking away, watching all of the divas look at him, especially they damn twins, "What?" He said, looking at Nikki and Brie.

"Nothing." Nikki shrugged.

Punk just walked out the room when Brie shouted up, "Next time knock!" She shouted at the door, of course he was long gone, "Jerk." She spat, sitting back down beside her sister.

"What was that?" Celeste laughed, watching April sit back down stiffly.

"I don't even know." April said, looking over at the door he had just walked out of. What on earth could he possibly want to talk to her about. She was a little bit scared.

_Later on…_

Punk waited against his bust door, his arms folded, his back pressed against the door, waiting and hoping she would show. He finally saw her slowly walk round the corner, slowing down her pace even more as she walked up to him. It was weird. Both of them looked so different from all those years ago, you could tell they had both aged and were adults now, not just little kids that only knew wrestling to life.

"Celeste's waiting on me, so make it quick." She said, folding her arms and looking up at him chuckle.

"All I want to talk to you about, is what's going on between us. I don't really appreciate the scolding looks you give me, did I do something wrong? I'm lost. Ever since you got signed, you've made everything uncomfortable for me." Punk said, looking at her, clearly offended.

"Excuse you. You deserve all of they looks." She said.

Did old people fight? She couldn't remember fighting once with him when they dated. Now the first thing they speak about their already bickering with each other.

"I know you're mad at me, I know, but it was a long time ago, so please… just let it go and lets just both of us, move on." He said.

"God, you've became such a jerk as you've got older." She shook her head.

"I've always been a jerk." He said, looking at her like she was stupid.

"Alright, whatever. I'll stop glaring at you. Is that everything?" She said, getting impatient and wanting to leave.

"No… I just… how have you been?" He asked, not wanting her to leave just yet, he could stay here forever just looking at her perfectness.

"How have I been?" She chuckled at the question, "You tell me. I've just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me, all the divas are discussing and talking about you and me and if we have 'something' going on, which is totally ridiculous, my character I have to play is a useless little girl who doesn't have a mind of her own and not only that… but now I have you barking down my throat at me giving you a little stare now and then. But yeah, I'm great." She said.

Punk just paused and looked at her, 3…2…1… raining tears.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Punk asked, out of curiosity.

"Ugh, really?" She said, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Sorry." He shook his head, he just wanted to know who hurt his April, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head.

Punk just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, watching her take a deep breath to herself and hold back her tears, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but yet he didn't know if this would be so smart, he didn't know how to control himself around her most of the time.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, almost slapping himself for spilling out those words.

"No… No I should get going…" She said, she could almost still feel his lips against her, his body on top of hers, making her feel good, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep her cool for any longer than this discussion had to last.

"I just wanted to talk to you to let you know, we should just move on, hell maybe we can even try be friends, let's just forget about what happened before, I'll go on being the best, you go on being the best. It makes my life a whole lot easier." He said.

"Yeah. You're right. Just seeing you after all these years, it's fucking me up a little bit. And with everything going on with Trent and…"

"Trent." Punk said, clenching his fists, "I'll kill him when I see him, you know that?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't. It has nothing to do with you." She said.

"Listen, why don't you come into my bus, text Celeste and tell her, we can talk about how fat Gabe has got, we can even prank call Colt, I don't know… I just want to know you're ok." He said, he always had and always did succeed in cheering her up.

"Ok." She nodded, she could control herself, just this one time. They were friends, just friends, that were in love once, but that didn't matter.

"Ok." Punk said, leaning off the bus door and opening it up, "Ladies first…" He waved his hand forward to the door.

April just chuckled and walked up the stairs to the surprisingly roomy bus.

Punk followed and shut the door over, shouting into the driver that they were good to go. He couldn't believe he was finally talking to her, man, she still done stuff to his stomach whenever she smiled or laughed. He would give anything just for one night again with her. But he knew that was totally out of the question.

"Looks a lot smaller from the outside." April said, standing in the isle of the bus, taking a seat on the couch.

"I know, would've killed to have one of these when we had to travel 8 hours in a cramped car, just to get to a show with thirty people watching." He chuckled, "Do you want anything?" He asked, walking by her and opening his fridge.

"No, I'm ok." She smiled, greatful for the offer.

"So… what are you going to do about Trent?" He asked, curiously. Taking out some protein shakes from the fridge.

"Fuck him." She grunted, watching him turn around and raise his eyebrows at her, "I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Don't get so worked up, he's clearly a douchebag with no respect for woman." He said, walking over and sitting on the seat across from her.

"I have missed you, you know." She admitted. It was the truth, she ached for him nearly every day, for 7 years, to be now sitting across with him, so close, she wanted to get even closer.

"I've missed you too." He smiled with a nod.

"I felt so alone when you left, so useless. I didn't wrestle for a while, Colt was really the only one keeping me going. When I got signed and saw you, I just wanted to run into your arms, I wanted you to tell me everything would be ok like you used to, but for a full year we lived around awkwardness."

"Yeah and that stops. I don't want this weight on my shoulders for the rest of my life, we both just need to move on, accept that it just wasn't meant to be between us, and just get on with life." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Must be funny to work with Bryan now after all these years?" Punk said with a chuckle, trying to start up a normal conversation.

"Yeah." She laughed, "It's good though because I know him, it's easier for me." She smiled.

"I guess it would be." He agreed, "So… when I left, did you… go out with anyone different?" He asked, being his nosey self.

She just laughed at his curious questions, she didn't blame him, they hadn't spoke in such a long time.

"A few one night flings here and there, nothing special. Why? Jealous?" She chuckled.

"Jealous of something I already had before? No way." He smiled.

April just smiled at his smile, she still got that tingle in her stomach whenever he spoke or smiled. It was something that only happened with him.

They both continued to look at each other, thoughts running through their minds equally. This is why they never got closer before, this is why they never spoke before, because of what Punk was about to do. He stood up quickly and launched himself at her, finally their lips connecting for the first time in seven years. She almost cried against them and made no mistake to pull away, if anything she pulled him in closer to her, her tongue now battling its way inside his mouth, her hands up to his cheeks and to the back of his head. This is why they kept their distance from each other for so long, because they both knew they couldn't resist each other.

She went to pull him down on the couch with her, but why? When he had a bed. He pulled her up off the couch and held her up, their lips not daring too detach themselves, her legs circling around his waist, soft moans coming from her just by kissing him.

He felt like he was home, like he was settled and calm. He walked through the bus and to the bed, pulling over the curtain that separated his bedroom from the rest of the bus, quickly laying her down on the bed, he could still remember laying her down on the bed for the first time, that night. That night forever stuck with him, aswell as her.

He wasn't holding back, he knew this wasn't exactly the right thing to do, considering they had just started talking again an hour ago, but he just couldn't help it, he wanted to love her again like he used to.

She didn't dare think about telling him to stop and that scared her, he was the only man that could ever make her lose all self control and made her lose her mind. Would she wake up in the morning and regret it? There was a good chance, but right now, she was with him, just him, that blonde haired little Punk from Chicago, her Punk. She had him again, in this bed, she'd have him like she used to. His touch, his kisses, his presence was just enough to conflict her even more. God, she had missed him terribly, she hadn't quite realised how much she had missed him until now.

**They just can't resist. But I don't know, I think there's going to be some regretting going on in the morning. Next chapter we'll find out.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

She lay still in the dark room, no sound apart from the bus engine driving along the road, soft breathing lay beside her, her memory was vivid of last night, she just got so caught up in him and let him have what he wanted, but now what she wanted to do, was get the hell away from him.

She sat up, taking the sheets with her, holding them to her body as she looked for her clothes sprawled across the room. God, it felt so good last night, having him right there, so close to her, both of them in need, both of them had been in need for 7 years.

It was so different this time, yet it was just him, the same him, his same moves and torture, yet he had a much more colourful chest, more muscles in his arms, not a lot of hair to pull. Still the same cocky attitude.

She finally found her underwear, quickly putting it on, really wanting to take a shower, wanting to leave more though.

Punk opened one eye, looking at her clasp her bra at the back, he then turned to the clock, 7am. He didn't remember it like this the last time, in fact… he was usually the one to leave first, she was a cuddler and yet she looked like she was in a rush to leave.

"What are you doing?" He croacked, his morning voice all hoarse. He just wanted her to come back into bed, so he could hold her and really believe she was here with him, after all these years.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you… I need to go." She said, finding her jeans and pulling them on, scanning the room for her top.

"It's 7am." He said, looking across to her.

He then picked up the t-shirt she was clearly looking for that was beside his side of the bed, "Looking for something?" He dangled the t-shirt by one finger.

She walked over to him and grabbed the t-shirt, quickly putting it on.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, sitting up on the bed. This was never the way she acted after they had sex all those years ago, then he reminded himself that was all those years ago.

"Nothing. We shouldn't have jumped into things so fast." She said.

"I mean in general, April. You look pissed with me 24/7. Did I do something to you? Please, please tell me." He said.

"You left me." She spat, "All those years ago I put on a brave face, I wished you good luck, told you I loved you, when really… I wanted to beg you to stay. I'm still mad about that, ok? Now can you tell your bus driver to stop the bus, I want off." She said, folding her arms.

"You know you would have done the same thing if you were in my position back then." He said, standing up and putting a pair of boxers on, walking towards her.

"No." She shook her head, "You meant more to me than any dream possible that I had. And realising that this, this…" She pointed to his championship belt sitting over in the corner of the room, "Was more important than me to you… that hurt me. A lot." She said.

"Don't put that on me. I told you last night, we need to move on from the past, we were young, childish and stupid."

"Is that what it was? Just some stupid childish fling, some girl that you just fucked because her auntie died." She felt a sharp grip of his hand around her arm.

"Don't you dare." He said coldly. "You know… you know it wasn't like that." He said, loosening his grip from her arm, watching her rub her hand up and down the mark he had left, "My point is, I don't want to have this guilt on me from now on, I've lived with it for seven years. You don't think I thought about you? Mr Money in the bank, the first time I ever done something special, my thoughts 'Where is April? Is she ok? I wonder if she's watching? Is she proud of me?' You never left my head, never and now that we're here, we're older and mature, I just want to forget about everything." He said.

"Well… I don't forget the people who I fell in love with." She said, pushing past him and going through the bus isle.

"You're twisting my god damn words." He said, following her quickly.

"No…" She turned round quickly and pointed her finger in his face, watching him step back, "You just aren't saying the right words. 'I just want to forget about everything.' Forget about the love we had? Forget about how good we were together? How safe you made me feel? I can't forget about that Phil, a part of me doesn't want to forget it, because that was a time in my life were I actually smiled, day in and day out, because of you, the way you made me feel. So no… I don't want to forget about everything that happened between us, because those were the best days of my life back then." She said.

"Then why? Why are you leaving right now? When you could have those days back with me?" He said.

"Because I realised back then after you left, that I was always second choice for you. What would have happened if you didn't sign? Huh?" She questioned.

"I would have continued wrestling, continued my life with you, hell maybe I'd ask you to marry me, or through no fault of our own we'd have some kids, I don't…"

"Shut up." She spat.

Punk raised his eyebrows and looked down at her, "Excuse me?" He said.

"I want off this bus." She said quickly, watching him just stand still, "Now!" She shouted, watching him jump.

"Fine, alright." He huffed, barging by her and shouting into the driver to pull over.

"Things are never going to be the same for us, is it?" He asked her as the bus pulled over.

"Not unless you have a time machine." She said, walking by him and leaving out the door, calling Celeste to come pick her up.

Punk went to go shut the bus door, but she already bet him and slammed it in his face.

_A few days later…_

Punk was currently back home in Chicago, taking his day off and spending it with Colt, over at his apartment. He hadn't heard from April since their massive bust up the other morning, he wasn't going to harass her with phone calls, he knew she would just hang up.

"I mean… she was never this much hard work. She was all innocent and sweet back then." He said, leaning over the kitchen counter where Colt sat up on a stool.

"She's older. She was 18 back then. She's 25 now. She isn't going to be messed around." Colt said.

"I'm not messing her around." Punk said.

"Punk…" Colt said like he was speaking to a child, "You fucked her within an hour of speaking to her for the first time in seven years. You gotta learn to have some control about you, man." Colt said.

"That's the thing. I don't have control, not when I'm with her anyway. But I don't know, she just seems so edgy, so different, not the same April I knew." He said.

"Dude honestly, I'm all out of ideas. You ruined my first one. I said talk. Just talk. No sex. Talk. I don't know how to help you with this one." He said.

"Maybe you could talk to her." Punk suggested.

"Like she's going to listen to me." Colt rolled his eyes.

"She's one of you bestfriends." Punk said, looking at Colt think hard about it, "Please, for me. Just talk to her and tell her, I just want to be friends. No hard feelings." Punk said.

"I can't, because I don't believe you when you say you just want to be friends with her, you just slept with her a few days ago for crying out loud." Colt said.

"Yeah, but… I was just caught up in the moment. Please, just talk to her, it's all I ask." Punk said.

"Fine. But if she doesn't budge, I'm not forcing her to be your friend. But seriously… go have a think to yourself, somewhere quiet, figure out what you actually want, cause somewhere deep down inside, I know you still want her." Colt said, making a relevant point.

Punk just nodded. Yeah, he'd love to have his April back, but he wasn't so sure he would, by her attitude these days, he didn't even think they could be friends.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

After Colt agreed to having a talk with April, he met up with her before RAW in Ohio, going out to grab a coffee with her and walk round the park across from the arena.

April just thought he wanted to meet up for a chat, she didn't think he'd bring Punk up, he never brought Punk up with her.

"How are you?" He asked her, sitting down on a bench in the park with her, watching her look at the ground.

"Confused." She said, smiling to him.

"Punk told me… what happened." He said sympathetically.

"I don't know what I want anymore, Colt." She shook her head, "There's so much going on in my head right now." She sighed.

"Take it easy, the last thing he wants is for you to be upset or angry at him. He's really pissed at himself for what he done to you back then, but April… you gotta realise, you probably would have done the same thing if you were in his shoes." He said.

"No… No, he meant more to me than any dream I ever had, no matter how big the dream was, he always meant more to me. You, of all people… you know he did." She said.

"Yeah and you gotta stop thinking that you meant shit to him. I'm his best friend, take it from me, he still goes on about you, when he was signed with WWE for the first few years, he'd come home on his off days and he'd just ask me about you, where you were, what you were doing, how you were doing… he didn't stop thinking about you." Colt said.

"I don't know." She shook her head confused, "He's changed… there used to be two sides to him, the jerk and the sweet man I fell in love with, now he's just a jerk." She said.

"C'mon, don't say that. He still cares about you." Colt said.

"I wish he stayed… I needed him. Everything that happened after he left. I think about it every single day." She said.

"I know you do, but I told you then and I'll tell you again. Nothing was ever you fault, nor was it his. Just, both of you… you really need to move on. You could have that closeness you guys had again. The love you guys had, there's not a great chance that you'll ever find that again with someone else. Call me cheesy, but you two are made for each other." Colt admitted.

April just smiled down at the ground, she did miss Punk, obviously she did. Their bond and closeness, Colt was right, she probably wouldn't get that with anyone else. She felt, looking back on what she had said to Punk a few mornings ago, was a little out of line and uncalled for, but some of it she still felt was needed to be said.

"So…" Colt said, "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Let me think about it." She said.

Colt just nodded, rubbing his hands over his face and leaning over himself, "You know, maybe it's time… you tell him about…"

"No… he will not find out about that. You promised me back then you would never say anything to him." April said, looking at him.

"April, lying to my best friend all these years hasn't exactly been easy, having to look him in the eye and know that he doesn't know. I think it's about time you tell him." Colt suggested.

"No. Colt… please, I have to know you won't tell him, you're scaring me." She said.

"I won't. He deserves to hear it from you. I'm just telling you that after you tell him, which you will have to at one point, it's going to be me that get's a punch in the face from him for lying to him all these years. My friendship is on the line. So the sooner you tell him, the better." Colt said.

"Don't put this on me Colt, not right now." She shook her head.

"I'm just saying." Colt raised his hands in the air in defence.

April just fidgeted with her hands and looked across the park. She feared the day that she had to tell him what happened when he left Chicago.

_Later that night…_

After RAW was done, April and Celeste were outside in the parking lott, waiting on their rental when April spotted Punk limping to his bus, the title hanging from his hand, his other hand up caressing his aching neck. He got pretty beat up by Alberto Del Rio tonight, so much that she spotted him having a word with Del Rio after the show was over to warn him about botching moves on him.

"Wait here, I'll be just a minute." April said, running over to catch up with him before he got into his bus, "Punk… Punk." She said, running over and halting at a stop once she was near him, watching him turn round slowly.

"What's up?" He asked, he really want to go into his bus, have a roasting hot shower and go to sleep, his body was killing him.

"Are you ok?" She asked politely.

"I've felt worse." He smiled with a chuckle, "How about you?" He asked, the polite thing to do.

"Me? I'm fine." She said, "Colt spoke to me today." She said, bringing his attention up even more.

"He did?" Punk acted shocked, "What'd he tell you?" He chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about." She laughed, "I just… I want to apologise for being so harsh the other morning, you're right. We should both just move on and forget about the past, look towards the future." April said.

"It's alright. I know you're dealing with a lot right now. The future?" He asked, "What does the future hold for Phil and April?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know. You tell me?" She smiled.

"Well. I had a chance to think too and… I'd really like it if… you'd give me a chance to let me back in again. I thought the best solution for us, would be to just be friends, but… I'd really like for you to be mine again." He admitted, watching her smile and tuck her hair behind her ear.

She nodded in agreement, the thought of having him back the way she used to made her want to jump for joy, all the fun and good times they shared, everything… they could have it all again and that made her ever so happy.

"I might not be much company tonight cause I'm pretty tired, but you can join me on the bus, if you like?" He asked her, some company and some cuddling would be so nice right now, escpecially with how drained and bet up he was feeling.

"Um…" April looked back to Celeste. "Yeah, why not. Let me go get my bags and tell Celeste." She nodded.

"Ok. I'm going on in for a shower, when you come on just shout into the driver that we're good to go." He said as she nodded and began walking away back over to Celeste as he walked into his bus.

"Are you ready?" Celeste said, turning her attention from Sheamus, who she was talking to, looking to April.

"Well… I'm going to be taking a ride with Phil tonight, is that ok?" April asked with a sorry face.

"April… you know I don't like travelling by myself." Celeste moaned.

"I know but…"

"Hey lass, don't worry." Sheamus said, patting Celeste on the back, "I got a spear seat going in my car with me and Wade, you're welcome to join us." Sheamus smiled.

"See, there ya go…" April smiled cutely at her, flicking her nose and taking her bags, "I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." She waved, making her way back over to the bus. She done what Punk asked and told the driver to get going, dumping her bags on the couch, hearing him in the shower.

She sat down on the couch and got a good look around the place, walking over and touching some things, being her nosey self. He'd definitely got tidier over the years. She quickly sat back down when she heard the shower stop, not long after her approached back into the front of the bus where she was, nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair all flat over his eyebrows, dripping wait as his chest was, what was he trying to do? Kill her?

"There's not really a lot of food in, sorry." He apologised as he looked in the fridge, noticing she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying anyway.

"It's um…" She coughed, coming out of her daze, "It's fine." She said.

She remembered how sore he was, maybe she could make him feel… unsore.

She was so glad that they were finally united again, after all of these years not seeing each other, then a full year of awkward eye contact and no speaking, here they finally were, giving it another shot and trying to find the love they once had, to both of them, it was still there, it always was there and always will be there.

"I'm just going to put some clothes on, I'll be back in a minute. Put the TV on, make yourself comfortable." Punk smiled, watching her look round for the remote control.

He approached back to her with a pair of basketball shorts, his anti hero socks and his Ramones t-shirt. He seen she had Back To The Future on.

"You picked that? Out of all the DVD's I have." He chuckled, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"You know this is my favourite film." She hit him playfully.

"I know, that's why I have it." He smiled, "I put it on all the time when I left, just reminds me of you." He said.

She just smiled, watching him put his legs up on her lap, sinking down on the couch.

"You think so?" She chuckled.

"Lie up with me. I haven't had a proper cuddle session with you yet." He said, putting his sad puppy face on.

She just smiled at his cuteness, shuffling up and lying mostly on top of him, her hand on his chest, her head tucked into him as his arm snaked around her, feeling him plant a kiss on top of her head. It felt good to be home.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Once Punk had fell asleep almost straight away on the couch, April was in the process of drifting to, when she heard her phone bleep beside her. She picked it up, trying not to make any noise, she knew Punk had trouble sleeping, so she didn't want to disturb that.

She opened a text message from Colt, looking at the message, her heart skipping a beat at it.

'_Your friendship means a lot to me. But if you don't tell him, I will. I'm done lying to him.'_

She knew Punk was meeting up with Colt tomorrow, did Colt expect her to just blurt it out? She knew Punk wouldn't take kindly to it, especially from her hiding it from him for so long. She gently stood up from his grip, pacing up the bus and back down. She couldn't just hit out with it, she needed to build it up, make him understand the situation.

"What's wrong?" Punk said, he was a light sleeper, he heard everything, every footstep, every text message notification, everything. His eyes fully opened and saw a very nervous and panicked look on her face, "Are you alright?" He sat up quickly.

He watched her sit on the seat across from the crouch, burying her hands in her head, taking a loud sigh.

"April…" Punk said.

Great, April thought. They'd just got back in the right terms and everything was going to be ruined. She knew it wasn't a big deal to Colt, it wasn't really a big deal to her, but she knew Punk would be fuming. In fact she was almost frightened of what his reaction would be. But at the same time, this pressure Colt was putting on her, she knew it was right, she needed to tell him, not just for him, but for her.

"I need to tell you something." She said, clasping her hands and looking at him, confusion and confliction in his eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, she looked terrified, but what scared him, was she looked terrified of him.

"After I tell you. Maybe not." She said, "This isn't all that easy to explain, so bear with me." She said, rubbing her two fingers against her temples, her heart was nearly beating out her chest. She wasn't just concerned for her and the way he would react to her, but she was damn well frightened for Colt, she'd dragged him down along with her and he was going to pay, Punk would make sure of that.

"Why do you decide to tell me things at 3am, can't it wait until tomorrow?" He rubbed his face tiredly.

"No." She said, firmly. Colt couldn't be the one to tell him. She'd look like a coward.

"Well… what is it?" Punk said.

She just took deep breath.

_This will all blow over, April. It'll blow over._

She thought to herself, "After you left, back then… I found out that…" She looked up at him, his eyes staring right into hers. "I found out that, I was a mess without you. My mom, dad… my whole family had shut me out completely, the guys were all I had left and even some of them were getting frustrated with me. Chris was the first to tell me to stop being a baby and grow up. Then Bryan tried asking me out on a date which didn't help any situations…" She said, a small chuckle leaving both of them, "Joe stuck by, I could tell he was fed up of me, but he never done me wrong and Colt… Colt was just there for me non stop." She said.

"That it?" Punk asked.

"No, just stop talking." She said, not wanting interrupted, she wanted to get to the point as quick as he wanted her to, "I guess… it all happened rather fast. I wanted to just call you, or meet up with you, just to see your face. I was a wreck."

"Is this supposed to make me feel bad?" Punk said, scratching the back of his neck.

"No… Listen to me…" She continued, watching him huff and lean back on the couch, hearing her start to speak up again, "I'd almost lost everyone. Like I said, Joe and Colt were the only ones that really knew how I was feeling, they would cheer me up a lot. I thought, to make the pain go away, to get rid of the pain of missing you, was to move on as quick as I could."

Punk just rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming, "Alright, so you got a boyfriend, straight after I left, so what… no offence, but I don't really care." He said, it didn't bother him, it wasn't like he stayed away from girls when he left.

"No… not a boyfriend. It was just the once, but I felt disgusted by it, like I was just stabbing you right in the heart, not that you knew about it but anyway… one thing led to another and it happened, I didn't want it to, but it did and for you to find out 7 years later isn't what I planned, so please… don't think that lying to you was easy." She said.

"April… I don't care who you slept with, when you slept with them, we weren't together, just chill out, alright?" He laughed smiling, resting her hand on her knee, she was too cute.

"Even if it was your bestfriend?" April said, she felt like a broken glass had just shattered in her eardrum, finally… it was out, he knew.

Punks ears picked up as did his head.

April shuffled back on the seat as his hand dropped from her knee, his eyes burning through her, he looked like he was ready to spear her out of the bus window, she watched as his fists clenched inside themselves, his nostrils flaring.

"Who?" He spat firmly.

April just took a loud gulp, she knew he would never put his hands on her, he wasn't like that, but she did expect him to go off on her, in fact she wished she brought ear muffs because him shouting, wasn't a pretty noise or sight, his face right now was just scaring her.

She said a name out in almost a squeak, looking at him grit his teeth, "Colt."

**Oh dear.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you even talking about?" Punk stood up quickly, so fast he felt a little tipsy with the blood running to his head, "Of course you didn't. Not with him." Punk shook his head, he wouldn't believe it.

"Look, I'm sorry. It just happened, promise me you won't hurt him?" April said, standing up and clinging on to his arm, feeling him pull his arm away from her grip fiercely.

"I'm going to knock his teeth down his throat." Punk said, never thinking he would talk about his best friend in such a horrible matter, "Out of everyone. He knew I was in love with you, he knew it. Why would he go do that?"

"I wasn't easy to be around at the time, I guess he just wanted to shut me up. He isn't to blame." She shook her head.

"None of that matters to me. My best friend, my brother from another fucking mother, with the girl… with the girl I love, together. That makes me sick." Punk spat leaning down over her.

"Please, just calm down. We can talk through this, it doesn't have to be like this." She shook her head.

"I won't calm down until I see him." He said, pacing up and down, rolling his neck around, shutting his eyes.

"Please." She whispered, "Don't be like this."

"No… you're right…" Punk said, a cold hearted chuckle leaving him, "He isn't all to blame here is he." He said, walking slowly towards her, "No… it's a two way street. What'd you do? Pay him? Wear something pretty?" He said, backing her up, watching her lean against the wall.

"Phil…" April shook her head, feeling him stroke his finger down her cheek.

"Was he better than me? Yeah, make you feel better than I can?" He said, his eyes batting straight into her, wanting to make her feel as low as she possibly could.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"That's not what you told him." He quickly answered her back.

"You're scaring me." She said.

Punk soon realised how frightened she did look, his emotions were getting the better of him, his feelings were ripped to pieces, but that didn't make it ok to back a woman in a corner and verbally assault her, especially when he loved her.

April watched him walk over and shout into the driver, asking how long it would be until they reached Chicago, getting an answer of fifteen minutes, was not what April wanted to hear.

"Phil, please… you really need to just calm down, let me talk… don't hurt him, he's your bestfriend." She said, walking towards him.

"A best friend doesn't sleep with the other best friends girl."

"I wasn't your girl at the time. You went and left me, remember? If you didn't go away and leave me none of this…"

"No… no no no…" Punk shook his head quietly, "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare put this on me. This is his and your problem. Seven fucking years and neither of you have the balls to step up and tell me. There's one thing I can't stand… and that's being lied to from someone that I trust." He spat.

"Ok, then be mad at me, tell me it was my fault. But please… I can't stand here and be held responsible for breaking such a strong friendship, like you said… he's your brother, what you two have, it's not common, please… don't ruin it because of me. Don't blame this on him." She said.

"It's already ruined." Punk said, "Now, you have five minutes to call him and warn him, because when this bus stops at his apartment, I'm getting out and you best stay here." He said.

"Phil please…" April said, the guilt she had for this was far too strong for her to handle. This was Colt Cabana and CM Punk. Brothers. Inseparable. Joined at the hip. She'd got in between them both and now they were going to kill each other.

She quickly grabbed her phone. She had to warn Colt. It wasn't like she was going to be able to hold Punk back. She tried and tried to call him, but there was no answer.

"Phil please… it just happened once, I think you need to just sit down and calm yourself down, ok… I was a wreck, I wasn't coping with life, you leaving really affected me, I just needed something, someone, just to help me forget about you, I can't begin to tell you enough how sorry I am and I know… I know he's killing himself from it. He nagged and nagged at me to tell you since it first happened and I told him no. So the whole thing is down to me, ok." She said, she was trying her best, she only had a few minutes to try and let him see sense.

"He still went ahead with it anyway though. He could have said no. He knew what you meant to me, out of everyone, he knew the best and to find out this, after all this time, it's a knife stuck in my heart by both of you." He said.

April could have cried when the bus came to a stop. How was she meant to hold either one of them back from each other, should she call the police in advance? No, she didn't want either of them getting to jail. What was she going to do?

Punk somehow found some chill inside him, just by how scared and worried April looked. "Alright. I won't put my hands on him, but I'm still going in and speaking to him, ok?" He said, looking across to her, watching a relieved expression come over.

"Thank you. All three of us… we can just sit down. We can talk about it…" April said with a nod, glad he had come to reason with himself and found some calmness from somewhere.

"No…" Punk shook his head. "You're staying here." He said, him and Colt needed to talk, alone. Man to man.

"What? No… All of us need to talk." April said, she just had a fear of him wanting her out of the way for him to hurt Colt.

"No." Punk said, walking over and grabbing the bus keys from the table, walking over to the door and walking down the steps, watching her follow him.

"Phil." April said, glaring at Punk.

"Trust me." Punk said, shutting the door over and locking it, putting the keys in his pocket.

"Phil!" April screamed, kicking at the door until and pulling her hair.

Punk just ignored her and walked round the side of the bus, standing at the door to Colt's apartment. Somewhere inside, he had to keep his cool. They were mature adults, they'd sit down and talk about it, they'd get over it and hopefully continue their friendship, but yet he was so pissed, but no… he wasn't pissed, he was hurt, he felt like he'd been stabbed in the back one hundred times, his best friend, the only man that was ever really there for him. He didn't know if he could ever forgive him for this.

**Oop. At least he has calmed down.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the REVIEWS on the recent chapters, I'm glad you are all enjoying it. The REVIEWS mean a lot, so keep it up!**

Punk walked on into Colt's apartment with the key he had to it, walking in and seeing him wandering around in the kitchen.

"Dude…" Colt said, turning round with a start. It was 6am, he didn't expect to be meeting up with Punk this early. Then he took a look at his friend, it took him a minute to suddenly realise and remember the text he had sent April, she must have told him.

"Sit down." Punk said, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Colt just looked across to Punk, man did he have a scary looking face when he was pissed off. He'd seen it plenty of times, but usually he was the one holding Punk back, or watching it from afar, he was never the one he was pissed at.

"I know it sounds bad, ok… I know it looks terrible, but you gotta listen. I didn't do it to hurt you, I didn't do it because I had feelings for her or any of that bullshit. You don't know how bad she was man…" Colt shook his head.

"I promised her, I wouldn't touch you." He gritted his teeth, looking over at him, "But right now I'd give nothing more than to punch you in the face." He spat, "How could you?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, nor did she, she was hurting herself, crying herself to sleep at night, every day for her was getting worse." Colt said, the tension in the room was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, he'd never ever been on Punks bad side, never. Being on it wasn't all that flattering.

"I told you to look after her. I didn't tell her she was yours, I didn't say go fuck her if she gets upset, I said… look after her." Punk said.

"You're looking at this the complete wrong way, C'mon… do you honestly think I done it deliberately, I have lived with the guilt of this for seven years, I wanted to tell you the morning after, I wanted to call you, ask to meet up with you, but she wouldn't let me." Colt said, "Please man, these things happen, we just gotta look past it."

"There must be something behind this… you wouldn't do this… you of all people. You wouldn't do this unless it was your only choice." Punk said, walking closer towards Colt.

Colt just looked at Punk, his eyes had never been more green, his nostrils twitching every so often.

"Nothing was behind it." Colt shook his head, "It just happened, she wasn't coping, she came on to me, I thought the only fucking way to keep her from thinking about you was sleeping with her, I'm sorry, ok… but you're the one that caused all of this…" Colt said. No… he wasn't going to be stood here in his own apartment, backed into a corner by his friend, Punk might not have been one to mess, but Punk knew aswell… no one messed with Colt either.

"I caused all of this?" Punk asked pointing to himself. How dare he, he thought. This was his and Aprils fault, it had nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, you fucking left her high and dry, no explanation, just a 'I'm going to WWE, bye.'" Colt said, "She fucking loved you, yeah… of all people, I knew she did… If you hadn't gone, she would have been fine and I wouldn't have needed to go near her." Colt said.

"WWE was where I always wanted to go, you know it was. It was going to happen sooner or later, she should have prepared herself for it. At the end of the day, you still done it and I'm still pissed." Punk said, "And I still think, you're hiding something from me, so I'm giving you a chance to save this friendship, if that's what you'd call it… and tell me what the fuck really happened, I don't believe a word she's telling me, she doesn't want to see us fight, that's the only reason she's not telling me. You're hiding something from me and if it's something bigger than you sleeping with her then our friendship is done." Punk said.

Colt just ran his hands over his face, making a frustrated sigh, "Dude, I am not hiding anything. I sometimes wish you never met her, because all she's done is wrecked everything, she's wrecked herself and she's wrecked us, everything we had, it's never going to be the same and it's all because of her." Colt spat.

"Don't put this all on her." Punk spat, "It wasn't just her that's wrecked this friendship, you did too." Punk said.

"I wouldn't need to have if you didn't leave her…"

"I didn't leave her."

"Well you didn't stay."

Before they knew it, their heads were nearly touching each other, no words were being said, just staring with tension and awkwardness.

"Get out of my face." Colt said, pushing Punk lightly back from him.

Punk just smiled coldly, looking to the side and laughing, he had the cheek to push him. He turned around quickly and connected his fist with Colt's face, not sending him to the floor, but cringing at the crack the punch made, taking his fist away that had blood on it, shaking it to loosen it, looking across at Colt, holding his nose and standing up straight.

"Punk!" April said, running in the door, she'd managed to get the driver to open up the door for her, she looked like she was too late to have stopped anything though.

"I'm done here." Punk said, backing away from Colt, walking forward to the door and pausing, looking down at April, "Are you coming?" Punk asked.

"Phil." April said, as if Punk was insane, looking over at Colt who was in the fridge for some ice, wiping the blood from his nose. He didn't expect her to just leave Colt like nothing had just happened, she was still his friend.

"Are you coming or not?" Punk said, more firmly this time.

He waited for another minute, watching her look from him back to Colt who was now holding a bag of ice to his nose, she looked so confused, but he wasn't waiting about, "Fine." He said, pushing by her and out of the door, leaving her in the apartment.

April just looked over at Colt, this was all her fault, "I'm so sorry." She said, walking over to her and putting her hand on his arm, watching him flinch away.

"Just go." Colt shook his head, his nose was burning like hell and he just wanted to be left alone, she'd caused enough damage between her and Punk, he didn't need her around.

"But Colt you're…"

"I said go." Colt said, turning round and looking down at her, watching her step back a bit.

April waited a few seconds until she quickly walked out of Colt's sight, closing the door over and rubbing her hand through her hair. She had just ruined the strongest friendship she knew and she was so ashamed of herself, both men didn't want to see the sight of her and she was pretty sure she'd lost Punk as her boyfriend and Colt as her friend.

She walked around the side of the bus, stepping upstairs and watching Punk walk over to her, "I'm not getting at you…" He said, handing her, her bags. "But I want to be alone. I'm sure Colt… will let you stay. Just try keep your jeans on." He said, getting a swift slap to the face that he probably deserved from that comment.

"I am not going to stand here and be intimidated by you just because you can't see sense in all of this, I was hurt, I was alone, I was feeling terrible, I was vulnerable, I wanted so much to forget about you but you were always in my mind, ok… so yeah, maybe the best thing to do wasn't to sleep with your best friend, but I did, I'm not proud of it, neither is he but we are both so damn sorry and the fact that you can't realise that is worrying." She said, looking at him staring at the ground.

"I'm never going to be able to trust him again, or you… you kept it from me for seven years, maybe if you had told me when it happened, I wouldn't have reacted so angry about it." He said, "I know it was hard for you, I get it… but that doesn't justify it, I'm more pissed at him than you because I've known him since I was fifteen, never once has he lied to me, about something that is so big, to me anyway… I don't know what's happening with me and you, right now I don't really care, but me and him… I don't know if we can ever be friends again after this." Punk said.

"Of course you can, it's you two… you'll always be friends." Punk just looked from side to side, he didn't know if they could be friends at this point.

"Like I said… I just want to be alone tonight, I'll call you tomorrow. I have some media to do, but I'll call you after." He said, watching her nod and walk away down the bus steps, closing the door over behind her and walking round the side, standing at Colt's apartment door, she was lucky if he would even let her stay for the night.

**Well, Punk managed to keep his cool for a little while. Will their friendship die? How will AJ and Punk get on? Are AJ and Colt hiding anything else? Next chapter will be up soon.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So I went back to school on Monday. *sigh*  
So that means that the chapter updates won't be as much as what I was updating during Summer, so y'all will have to be patient with me, but here's a chapter before RAW tonight. Enjoy.**

After Punk had gone through a full morning and afternoon of media the next day, putting on smiles, hugging children, taking pictures, speaking about his wrestling career, he finally got home and had time alone to think.

It was hard to try and smile in front of people, when things in his life at the moment weren't anything to be smiling about. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around everything, it still hadn't sunk in yet. Some people may have looked at him and thought he was overreacting, but this was his best friend, his brother… with the girl he loved like crazy back then, he knew he was only mad because he was still indeed in love with her, if the feelings left him and his attraction to her was no longer there, he probably wouldn't have reacted this mad, but he was still in love with her, every morning, evening, when he woke up, when he went to bed at night, he was in love with April.

He sat on his couch in the middle of the living room, fidgeting with his hands, he couldn't believe Colt would do this, out of everyone in his life, all the friends he had back then, he never would have suspected him.

He grabbed his phone that was sitting beside him and contacted April, asking her to come over, he wanted the truth from her, he wanted every single detail, everything that was going through her mind when she decided to sleep with Colt, because in his mind, that was the only way he was going to understand the situation, Colt clearly just went along with things, he needed to know everything.

When April agreed to come over, she just walked on into his house, greeted by a weak smile from him.

"Hey." She said, quietly, not knowing what to do? Should she hug him? Should she just sit down?

"Hi." Punk nodded to her, still sitting down on the couch, "Look… I've calmed down, I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to get at you, last night I was just a little shocked, that's all… I let my emotions get the best of me and I'm sorry…" He apologised, knowing it was wrong for a man to do what he had done last night to her, he had backed her up, scared her, verbally hurt her, something he was brought up to never do, in his world woman were to be respected.

"It's fine." She said, taking a seat across from him on the couch.

"I just… I need to know what happened between the both of you, how it happened? Why it happened in the first place? For me to understand I need to be in your position, so you need to tell me everything." He said.

"Everything?" April said.

"Yeah. Well… we can leave out the detail, but up until you slept with him, where was your mind at? Did you ask him? Did you come on to him? I don't know and if I do, maybe I can understand and consider forgiving you and maybe even forgiving him. So please… just talk, let me listen." He said, he wanted to hear everything she had to tell him.

"Punk… there really isn't anything to it, it's like I said… I was struggling, my parents cut me off completely, wouldn't even let me visit for the Christmas holidays, I was getting booked on less matches, you weren't around to tell me things would get better, I'd watch you on TV and just cry…" She chuckled at the stupidity of her, "I don't know if it was because I missed you or I was happy to see you get so far." She said, catching a sweet smile from him.

"So… what do you mean by, you were struggling?" He asked.

"Well we were all struggling for money, Bryan was over in Japan a lot, Chris would always tell me to grow up, which didn't help… Joe was reasonable with me, but he wasn't really fond of giving me a hug when I was crying, but Colt… he helped me a lot, he was the only one to keep me smiling and laughing, trying to make me forget about you, sometimes I just couldn't…" She said.

"So what? Did you feel like you needed to repay him for being there for you?" Punk said, "April… I can't understand any of this if you're too afraid to tell me what was going on…"

"Nothing is going on. It just happened ok, it wasn't planned, I didn't need to thank or repay him for anything, I wasn't thinking, I stopped thinking straight after you left." She said.

Punk just sighed frustratedely. So he was supposed to believe that they just slept with each for no reason, just a spur of the moment thing filled with regret in the morning, he just didn't get it.

"And there's nothing else?" Punk questioned.

"No…" She said, holding on to his arm softly, her touch just so calming and soft to him, "I would tell you if there was anything, I think I've learned my lesson about lying to you… please, it's perfectly clear to me what had happened… I was missing you so much it hurt. I just needed a night for you not to be in my mind because when you were, it hurt… I know it's hard and I'm sure you would have much preferred if it was some other guy off the street, but it was Colt and somehow deep down… I know you'll forgive him for this. I know you will." She said.

Punk just nodded to her with a weak smile, "I just didn't expect it." He mumbled, putting his head down to the ground, feeling it raised back up by her, her soft lips gently pressing against his own, his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back or a minute, staring into his eyes, "I still loved you…" She said, "I still love you." She whispered, cupping his cheeks this time and pecking him on the lips softly.

"You know I've always loved you. I'm always going to love you." Punk said.

"And if you love me, you'll let this slide, it was in the past, you can apologise for punching Colt and me and you can continue where we left off." April said, smiling to him.

Punk just smiled at her, realising he was a little bit out of line with Colt and that he didn't really deserve to be punched, he felt bad about it now. He knew these sort of things happen, like April said, she was lonely, scared, heartbroken without him, he understood what drove her to wanting a night away from thinking of him. He just wanted her back.

"Ok… I'll apologise… if, you promise me, we'll not have any more secrets between us, promise?" He said, waiting for the answer.

"I promise." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him snuggly, her head resting against his shoulder as he rubbed her back in a circular notion, putting her at ease.

"We don't look the same as we did before." He whispered quietly after they stayed tangled within each other.

"I haven't changed." She said, looking up at him, "You were the one that dyed your hair and slicked it back and decided to grow some facial hair." She said.

"Hey, I had facial hair back then." He said.

"You had stubble." She chuckled.

"Still counts." He babbled, chuckling with her too, watching her smile and laugh was a sight he could have watched all day, this time there could be no leaving each other, they'd both got to where they wanted to be and if anyone asked him to move somewhere anyway, he would say no… because this time he wasn't letting her go. No way. He was going to be with her, protect her, keep her safe, kiss her, hug her, love her. Everything, everything he should have done instead of going to WWE in the first place, he always should have stayed with her. But the past was in the past and now they were both looking toward the future.

Hopefully once he'd apologise to Colt, hopefully get back into terms with him, both of them just forgetting about everything, he looked forward to putting his full attention into April and the WWE universe. But mostly April.

**Looks like Punk was just a little paranoid at first and suspected something else to be going on. Glad they made up, we'll see how Colt and Punk go in the next chapter.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Before Punk and April had to get back on the road again, having a few house shows here and there, it being close to Monday where they both had appearances on Monday Night Raw, April made sure they weren't leaving without Punk going and apologising to Colt. She trusted him enough to go himself into Colt's apartment and talk to him, she didn't feel like it would help if she was there, so she waited outside in his bus while Punk knocked on the apartment door to Colt's, it took a few minutes for Colt to finally come to the door and when he did Punk cringed at the bruising and swelling of his nose, he'd really stepped out of line.

"Looks nasty." Punk said, looking across with a guilty expression towards Colt.

"Have you came back to add to it?" Colt raised his eyebrows, not letting Punk in yet, no way was he letting him in if he was just going to scream and yell like a immature little brat, aswell as punch him again.

"No." Punk chuckled, "I came over to apologise before I go back on the road. I let my emotions run high and I just… I don't know I was mad with you, I didn't expect it but she explained to me that you were the only one there for her and that sounds to me like you done a good job of looking after her when I asked you to, I just looked at it as my best friend sleeping with someone that I love and care about, I didn't think about what was going through her brain or your brain, I done a classic Phil Brooks and didn't listen to anyone else's story, mines only mattered." He said, watching Colt laugh.

"I didn't do it to hurt you and I don't have feelings or anything for her if that's what you're worried about, it just happened… I don't know how else to explain it, these things do just happen, I was just trying to keep her on her feet, keep her from thinking about your stupid ass." Colt said with a sense of humour.

"I know. I know…" Punk nodded, "Just… don't lie to me about things like that man. You know I find it hard to trust people these days." Punk said. It was true, he didn't trust as many people now as what he did all those years ago, in fact the only people he really trusted was April and Colt and finding out they'd been lying to him for seven years was pretty hard to face, but he was willing to forget about everything, in terms to keep his best friend and his girlfriend by his side.

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's just… forget about everything." Colt agreed, shaking his head and looking up at Punk.

"We good?" Punk said.

"We're fine." Colt nodded, feeling Punks arms wrap around him, giving him a brotherly hug before saying his goodbyes and getting on the bus where April had funny enough fell asleep. They had a long travel ahead, so he didn't disturb her from the couch, telling the bus driver to get going.

He walked over and lifted her up from the couch and carefully walked into where the bed was, placing her on it, the covers all pulled back anyway. Crouching down, he lay a kiss on her head and pulled the covers up, over her body, she deserved to be treated like a princess, day in and day out. She was perfect to him, inside and out, he loved every inch of her, every smile, every laugh, every curve, every moan, every tease… he was madly in love with her and he couldn't even help himself. Of course this was nothing new though, he'd always been in love with her and the time apart really made him realise that she was needed in his life, the time he spent alone on the road, there was always an emptiness with him, he could never figure it out but now he understood perfectly that it was her he needed, it was always her he needed.

He knew it was going to take a few weeks before him and Colt were both back to their normal selves around each other, he'd never been violent towards Colt, so he figured things would be a little awkward the next few meet ups, but like April said, they'd be back to their normal goofy selves in no time.

He stripped his t-shirt and jeans off, leaving him in just his boxer shorts, the only thing he ever wore in bed anyway, getting under the covers where she was, turning on his side to face her. She looked so calm, so at peace. He figured that telling him about her and Colt had really lifted some dead weight off her shoulders, and he was glad of it, he didn't want her to feel stressed about telling him things.

It almost scared him sometimes that someone could be that important to him, this fragile, delicate, sweet, darling of a woman was the most important thing he'd ever held in his hands.

He got asked frequently, if the WWE championship he proudly carried, was the most important thing he'd ever held, he'd lie through his teeth, nod to the little kids that asked him, smile and take pictures, but really… the WWE championship was nothing compared to having April with him, in his arms, holding her. To explain that to kids, was a little tricky, so he told a white lie, just to keep them satisfied with the answer.

He couldn't believe all those years ago, he let her go in a heartbeat, but then he took a glimpse of his championship title over in the corner. Even though it was a massive struggle to get where he's at now, none of this would have happened if he had stayed. Of course he's telling himself he should have stayed with her, he should have just gave up the wrestling, made his life with her, get married, have a regular job, have a family, but he was only saying that due to the fact he was older and more burnt out now, back then… being signed with WWE meant just as much as what spending time with her meant to him.

"Do you like staring and breathing heavily down at me?" April said, opening her eyes to find him looking right at her, his breathing sensually deep, yet relaxed in some way.

"I could do it all day." He smiled.

"Did you and Colt talk?" She asked softly, looking up at him, her eyes still wondered to his chest to this day, even though back then it was much more visible to see the skin, now it was so colourful and even more attractive, she just always had the urge to run her hands up and down it.

"We talked, yeah. I apologised, so did he. I think we're good. I'm sure we'll be a bit strange around each other for some time, but we'll be back to ourselves in no time." Punk smiled, "Don't you worry."

"I'm glad." She nodded with a smile, "Now… we have a 10 hour journey to RAW, whatever shall we do?" She asked innocently, looking up at him with a modest smile, the engine of the bus running smoothly, not to loud but yet hearable for them.

"I could think of plenty, but I'll let you choose." He smiled, feeling her already shift so elegantly over to be on top of him, reaching down and kissing him softly, running her finger tips through his messy hair. Figuring she was the one with the most clothes on, she took her t-shirt off and shimmied out of her jeans, leaning back down and attaching her lips back home to him.

Punk felt her hands rest on his chest as she slid slowly down his body, keeping her eyes on his and stopping until she took her hands and hooked the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and throwing them away carelessly. She still got a massive shock to how he ever is able to fit inside her, she remembered being scared to death the first time they ever had sex. The nervousness never left her, but the scared and doubting feeling she had back then was gone, she was confident with him, she knew how to please him, he knew how to please her, they weren't shy or timid around each other like they were the first few times, they knew each other… inside out.

She wrapped her hand around him, loving how in control she could be with him when she went down low, she knew the slightest feathery touch could send his eyes rolling to the back of his head, which watching him right now, she had evidence. His head crashed into the pillow, his hands reaching down for her hair, or covers, or sheets, anything.

She stroked him up and down a few times, taking in his complete satisfied features. She wasn't the most demanding and crazy of people, in real life anyway… but knowing she could make him lose all self control that he thought he had, made her feel so powerful, something she wasn't used to, she was always being looked down on.

She soon enough closed her mouth around him after painfully stroking him up and down for a few minutes.

The feeling of her warm, wet mouth around him was something that was so heavenly and sweet, just as good as being inside her, maybe not just as good, but close. He was always surprised with what lengths she would go to, just to please him and keep him happy, the way she would take every inch of him in her mouth until her eyes were nearly brimming with tears from the tip of him hitting the back of her throat, he just lost it every single time.

"You're evil." He said, a sly chuckle coming from him as he continued to look down on her, her mouth sliding up and down on him, her tongue swirling around the tip as she released and stroked him, then going back to using her mouth on him.

Just seeing her, feeling her, trying to make him feel so good, made him want to return the favour, but he didn't know if he could tonight, tonight he might have had to be selfish and just take her to where she wanted to go, he didn't know if he could wait any longer after she decided when she'd had enough of being in between his legs.

"C'mon up…" Punk groaned, feeling her let go of him from her mouth, releasing him with an audible pop. She done what he asked and slowly crawled back up to him, feeling him in a heartbeat unclasp her bra and take it off her, her bareness still took his breath away to this day. She wasn't the biggest woman, muscle or boobs wise, but she was right for him and that was all that mattered.

She rolled her head to the side when she felt him reach his hands up to cup her breasts, giving them a hard, but yet soft squeeze, enough to let him get into control which he would be for the rest of the night now, flipping her on her back and immediately trailing his tongue and kissing his lips around her neck, the golden skin so soft to the touch and so sweet to the taste.

"Oh… Phil…" April moaned, running her hands through Punks hair as he continued to run his lips along the nape of her neck, all the way down her collarbone to her breasts where he spent equal amount of time on either one, the little moans and pleads turning him on even more.

He reached down to take her panties off aswell as his boxers, finally getting to his favourite part. Punk stroked himself up and down a few times, aswell as running the tip of his length across her slit, feeling her wetness already coat him, she was so warm and practically dripping for him, he could never get enough.

Once he had edged his way inside her, the room filled with moans and groans from both of them, she felt him quickly pull out of her again, about to question what on earth he was playing at, she felt him so easily flip her on to her hands on her knees, looking back at him kneeling up himself and putting each hand on either side of his hip, about to take her from behind.

He would admit, seeing her face during sex was always a plus, watching her take her release and hearing her moan, it turned him on so damn much, but her ass, he had a front row seat to see it from this position and her ass… was all his.

"Phil…" She moaned as he entered her from that position, his length tightly buried to the hilt as she felt his finger tips dig into each side of her hips.

"April." He whispered softly, leaning over and kissing her shoulder, before thrusting in and out of her from behind, looking on at her grabbing the sheets in front of him, not being able to see her face but god he could hear her moans, "Let me hear you baby, say my name…" Punk said, thrusting so far in that his hip bones were hitting off her ass that he just wanted to squeeze in his hands forever.

"Phil… Oh god, baby… harder…" April moaned, looking back at him slightly, her eyes and neck to cramped up to stay looking back at him, immediately turning back round and grabbing on to the sheets tighter as her core got more tighter around him.

"You're so tight, baby… so wet and tight." Punk groaned, continuing to thrust into her hard like she wanted it, the only noise in the room was their loud breathing and moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Phil, I'm gona… baby make me…" April pleaded, so close to the end which she so longed to feel, the tingle there in her stomach as her boyfriend continued to thrust hard in and out of her, knowing exactly how she liked it.

"Let go for me baby, scream… C'mon…" Punk encouraged in a growl, really taking into her and hearing her get louder and louder until finally everything got extremely tight around him and extremely loud in his ears.

April was mad that she didn't have anything to grab on to, she didn't have his hair, his back to dig her nails into, nothing but the bed sheets in front of her, but yet this position they were in turned her on so much and also rocketed her through a much more sharper orgasm.

He came straight after her, emptying everything he had inside of her and moaning her name out repeatedly, just the pure sight of her bent over for him, yelling and pleading for him, the covers her only way to relief.

"Oh my god…" April shook as the sharp orgasm faded from her, feeling him slowly pull out of her and collapse on his side of the bed, pulling her down with him.

"You've never done that before." She said, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from both of their heads.

"Always room for a little change now and then." He smirked, feeling her wrap her arms around his sweaty body, his chest going up and down more quicker than usual.

"Mmm." April nodded with agreement and satisfaction, "I love you." She said, nosing his chin and planting a sweet, peck on the lips.

"I love you too sweetheart." Punk said, feeling her sink down a little to where her head was in level with his chest, curled into him even though they were both sweaty, the could shower later, right now… he was holding the most important thing he'd ever held in his arms before. His girl. This time, she wasn't getting away from him, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

**Well, all looks good. Lets see how their relationship goes from here.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

The new year had already come and gone and the adventures of 2011 for Punk and April were gone and 2012 was starting from a clean slate, everything that was going on at WWE was now leading up towards Wrestlemania.

Bryan had cashed in to become the new World Heavyweight champion, the stories behind the scenes looking like they were going to keep Punk and Bryan as champs walking into mania which was a very cool thing for April to see.

As for her and Punks relationship… it was slow. They still got their own hotel rooms, she very rarely came on to his bus to stay, she never slept at his house if they were in Chicago, if she stayed the night she would leave either during the night or in the morning if she fell asleep. It wasn't to offend him or make him upset, she just wanted to do things right, take things slow. She didn't want to mess this up for the second time again.

Her character role she played in WWE was still a shy, quiet, gullible girl who followed Daniel Bryan around like a lap dog. Punk had said countless times backstage to creative that she didn't deserve to have to play such a downgrading role and a role that no one really cared about. She knew he was impatient, but he had a point, she was fed up having to watch at ringside all the time, she wanted back in the ring, she wanted to wrestle, chase the title, anything, but nothing seemed to ever get passed down her way.

The only person she'd told about her and Punk, was Celeste, she had full trust in her that she wouldn't go blab away to someone else about it.

Colt and Punk were back to their normal selves after their big bust up, they both gladly agreed to put the situation behind them and just forget it ever happened and April was so glad of it.

She was currently sat down at catering with Punk sitting beside her, his back leaned back into the chair, scrolling through his phone, blocking people on twitter as per usual.

"Any discussion about your mania opponent yet?" April asked, catching his attention from his phone, watching him look up at her.

"Yeah actually…" He said, sitting is phone down on the table and running his hands through his face and hair tiredly.

"You don't seem too thrilled. Who is it?" She asked.

"It's not about who it is, it's what they want to do with the promos leading up to it. They're giving me Jericho." Punk said.

"That's great." She smiled, wondering why he seemed so down about it, Chris Jericho wasn't particularly anything to get down about.

"Yeah, it is. I love working with and against Chris, but they want the storyline to be personal." Punk shook his head, "They want to use the fact my dad was an alcoholic and lead down to some sort of me going down a straight edge break down…" He shook his head at the ridiculousness.

"Oh…" April nodded with understanding, she knew he didn't speak to his family, but she didn't know his dad was an alcoholic, "Well if you don't want anything to be said on TV, tell them, it's your personal life they can't force you." She said, rubbing his hand gently, feeling like he had been put in a sticky situation.

"I mean, it would make the storyline more interesting, yeah." He agreed with himself, "But I don't know if I can talk about things like that, in front of an audience, in front of cameras, I can't even talk about it with just one person, I don't know." He shook his head.

April just sighed sympathetically, "Don't agree to anything you don't want to do, they'll understand, ok." She said, watching him nod to her, feeling her lean over and peck his cheek.

Her words, so little yet so meaningful and precious to him, calming and reassuring just like her nature.

"I'm gonna go get my make-up done, I'll speak to you when I get back." She smiled standing up, figuring she was up on RAW pretty soon with Bryan, she'd probably need to get a move on.

Later that night after the rush of RAW, Punk was called to confirm about the upcoming feud with Jericho he was going to be having. Jericho took Punk aside and told him that he would only say what Punk allowed him to and Punk respected that.

He didn't really want the whole world knowing about his childhood problems, about how he had no one to talk to when he was younger, it wasn't like he had friends from school, his mom wasn't a great deal of help to him when he was a child, nor was his brother. He wasn't straight edge because his father was an alcoholic, maybe some part of him was a little scared to drink, incase he couldn't handle it, incase he'd want more than one drink, but from day one, it was always just a choice that he made on his own, he was straight edge because he wanted to be, not because his father was an alcoholic.

He knew he wasn't going to be happy with every feud he was in, but he was willing to let this one roll with it and see how the crowd would take to finding out a little bit more to him than just his tattoos and lip ring.

Once he'd discussed and planned with Jericho, Laurinaitus, Hunter and other creative workers, he went on search for April who wasn't hard to find, outside in the parking lot waiting on him with Celeste.

"You alright?" He smiled, walking up to her, his suitcase wheeling behind him.

"Yeah, you good to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Are you coming with me on the bus or are you going with Celeste?" Punk asked, looking at Celeste.

"Eh…" April looked at both of them, "Do you mind?" She said, looking over at Celeste.

"No, not at all." Celeste shook her head with a smile.

April nodded and turned back to Punk, she figured he needed a few cuddles and kisses to make him feel better, she knew it couldn't be easy having to relive things from the past that he tried to avoid until now, maybe he'd even talk about it with her, she didn't know, she just knew he needed someone and they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she was meant to be there for him.

They walked across the car park and got into Punks bus, the driver pulling out immediately and setting out on the dark road ahead. April walked all the way into the bedroom and stuck on her pyjamas, switching on the TV in the room in front of the bed and getting into the covers.

"You know…" Punk started as he walked towards his side of the bed, taking his t-shirt off, "I don't know why you don't just stay here on the bus full term." He said, finally standing in his boxers and getting under the covers with her, his arm snaking around her as she flicked through the channels on the quiet TV.

"Because when people see us, they'll assume and when people assume, bad things happen." She said.

"So you're ashamed to be dating me?" Punk joked with a chuckle.

"No. Of course not. I just… I don't like being the talk of the locker room that's all. Plus, I think it's much more romantic if no one knows." She whispered at the end.

"I don't. I want to show and let everyone know that you're mine." Punk pouted.

"The only person that needs to know that I'm yours, is me." She smiled, her eyes still across at the TV.

Punk just smiled, pressing a kiss against her head as he lay on the bed with her, comfy and warm like he always felt with her.

"So… did you talk with Chris?" She asked.

"Yeah… he was really professional about it, he's gona win the rumble to determine who will face me at mania in a few weeks, then it will take off from there, bring up my dad and stuff." He said.

"You don't have to do this." April said, feeling how tense he was about the full thing, his body was rock hard and stiff whenever he said the word father.

"I know I don't, but maybe… maybe there's a kid out there who has the same issues and feels like no one can help them, they might see their favourite wrestler on TV talk about how he went through that, if I can make a kid say 'It's ok, Punk went through that, I'll be fine,' then as far as I'm concerned, I'm winning. I'm just… I'm scared… hearing Jericho bring up the first time on RAW is going to be a killer, but maybe it's what I need." He said.

"Would you ever, go back and see your family?" She asked timidly, looking up at him.

It was something that Punk had never really thought about, he hadn't spoken to his family since he was 15 years old, he wouldn't expect them to welcome him back with open arms, he didn't even know where they were living anymore.

"Nah." He shook his head.

April just nodded, realising that was the end of that question, "Well… just remember that I'm here for you and if there is anything that you don't want to be said or done on TV, tell them backstage, don't feel pressurised by them." She said.

"I know." He nodded, "Thank you." He smiled with appreciation. No one had any idea how much it meant for him to just have someone to talk to about this type of stuff, someone that he trusted. He felt like he could tell April anything he wanted to and he knew that was a good thing.

He just hoped this feud quickly flew in so he didn't have to go back to remembering those horrible days and nights he spent as a child, locked up in his room, his hands covering his ears, scared to death.

He sank down in the bed with April in his arms, the TV on in the background as they both quickly fell into a deep sleep, both extremely tired from RAW earlier that night, knowing they both got the best sleeps when they were in company with one another. It was a great feeling to sleep with her in his arms, he could never get tired of it.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

_A Few Weeks Later…_

The first RAW of Punks fear was over with. Earlier on in the night, Jericho had revealed through satellite that Punks father was an alcoholic. Punk had to admit, the atmosphere in the crowd was a little off putting. The arena was silent. He just put it down to them never seeing Punks sensitive side, they always knew Punk as a joker, always talking, kicking ass, but the end of RAW all he was scripted to do, was slowly walk up the ramp and leave the crowd wondering.

After he got backstage, he found April sitting with Celeste and Eve, he didn't want to interrupt anything they were talking about, so he just nodded to her and pointed in the direction of the parking lott, figuring she would realise he was off to his bus.

Eve and Celeste soon enough got their rentals and April hurried down the car park and on to his bus, her hood up on her sweater, hoping no one would see, stepping up the stairs and closing the door over, shouting into the bus driver that they were good to go like Punk always told her to do.

She dumped her bags beside the couch and realised from the noise that he was in the shower. She usually heard him singing when he was in the shower but there was no noise, all she heard was the water spraying down. She knocked on the bathroom door, getting no reply and walking on in, seeing him stand in the shower, his forehead leaning against the tiled wall, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Ph-Phil…" She said quietly.

Punk quickly lifted his head turned to her, not realising she had been standing there. He watched her take her clothes off and step into the shower with him, the warm water spraying across her body, his eyes watching the tiny beads of water roll down her skin.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Just needed a moment to myself." He said, even him, the best in the world, CM Punk, had his moments where he had to take deep breaths and remember everything was ok. Just now was one of them. He didn't think it would be so hard to re live all of this again, but realising the whole WWE universe was now out, discussing it, was it true, was it false, it embarrassed him.

"Why do I feel like you're pushing yourself to do this? You heard Chris, he's only going to say what you allow him to. What's the need for it?" She asked, holding his hands in hers.

"I feel like I have to prove myself, prove to everyone that I'm not just straight edge because my dad was an alcoholic , that it was my choice." Punk said.

"Baby… you have nothing to prove, the only people that need to know about that stuff, is your close friends and family, and they all know. I don't like seeing you like this." She frowned. It was normally him trying to console her, make her feel better, but as of late it seemed to be the other way around.

"Trust me, I don't like feeling like this. But maybe it's good that I'm facing it, I've done the complete opposite for 16 years, I've ran away from it all." He admitted, looking down at her.

"Well… is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, not trying to make it sexual in anyway, figuring he might have thought that.

"No… just you being here with me is helping me. I'll be fine." He said, holding her chin up and pecking her on the lips.

_A few weeks later…_

After the rush and excitement of Wrestlemania was over, leaving Punk still the champion and Bryan, not. They still wanted to continue the Punk/Jericho feud all the way up to Extreme Rules, which Punk was fine with. He had managed to deal with the promos and all the buzz about his up bringing that was going on around him, having April by his side also helped a great deal. No one still knew about their relationship, apart from Celeste and Bryan, Punk wanted so much to come back from a match and go kiss her, or vice versa, but he knew she didn't want it to be like that, she wanted it still to be kept on the down low, but Punk knew exactly why she didn't want their relationship to be public, at least backstage anyway, he could read her like a book.

It was the other night on the bus where he brought it up with her, they were talking about the company, the business, the gossip when Punk brought his reasons on why he thought she didn't want anyone knowing about their relationship.

"You don't think that… if people know about us, they'll think you're using me to get to the top, or anything like that?" Punk said.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head, lying in his arms on the couch.

"Well… you're sleeping with the WWE champion, people might talk if it gets out, they could say that you're only getting a push with Bryan because you're with me." He said, which was true, she'd been getting a lot more mic time with Bryan as of late and she was wrestling again.

"Well yeah, maybe that's some of the reason, but I don't know… I just, I feel like if people find out about us, then they'll have to find out about our back story, they'll have to find out that this isn't the first time we've dated and I don't want to tell anyone about what we did back then, that's between me and you." She said.

"It's not like we killed anyone April, jeez. No one needs to know that we dated before." He said, rubbing his fingertips up her arms gently.

"You know what the media is like, someone will find out." She said quietly, "What's wrong with sneaking around anyway? I find it fun. More romantic." April smiled to herself, something about sneaking kisses in the hallway and running into each other's hotel room during the night made her feel excited and conflicted, she enjoyed having to sneak around, it was like an affair, without the cheating part.

"It's fun, but I swear the amount of times a night porter has caught me running down a hotel corridor in my boxers into your room is countless." He chuckled, "And then there's Kofi who asks me questions all the time, having to answer questions on my relationship status at comic cons, telling everyone I'm single and seeing all the women's eyes light up in the room." He said, "And some men." He cringed.

"Please, just promise me you won't say anything to anyone, unless we've talked about it." She said, worried that he was just going to blurt it out one of these days.

"I won't. But I'm not spending my whole life like this." He said.

"It's only for a little while longer. I promise." She smiled up at him, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

_A few weeks later…_

Extreme rules had passed and Punks next opponent was in talks backstage for Over The Limit which was the next Pay Per View of the year, he was thrilled to find out it was going to be Bryan that was in line next for the title, wither he was going to win it, he doubted it. Then, he found out they wouldn't be alone in the feud together, that April was in discussion with creative backstage, her name being flung to paper for scripts and different backstage segments.

Punk desperately wanted to say that they were dating in real life and there was no need for them to put her into a storyline with him, but he knew how strongly April felt about the privateness of their relationship, so he bit his tongue and let them write the feud out, showing both him and Bryan how it was going to go.

He was glad they would be working together, she'd get noticed a lot from being around the WWE championship scene, but he just didn't want her to get hurt or for her to be to close to one of his matches, or to be kissing Bryan and Kane in front of him which was all scheduled to happen.

Once April had been informed about it and how everything was going to go, she was little nervous, she'd never worked with Punk on screen or even back in Ring Of Honour. Yeah, they would mess around in the ring before shows, but never in front of an audience had they been seen together. She didn't know what she was scared or excited. A little bit of both. She knew this tiny opportunity she was getting would be the start of something, she had to take this opportunity and make it her own, blossom it into something bigger, even if she did have to play an instable crazy in love girl, she'd play it right and prove to WWE why she belonged here. She just wished she didn't have to kiss so many guys, all in front of Punk too.

She didn't know what this storyline and them working together would do to them, bring them closer together as a couple or drive them away from each other. She hoped the first.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**The story will slightly go to AU again, not following the exact storyline as what actually happened in 2012. Hope no one minds. Thank you so much for following this story and REVIEWING, means a lot to me. Keep the REVIEWS coming for me.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Saturday Before Over The Limit 2012…_

It was the fifth pay per view of 2012 so far and Punk was hyped and looking forward to his match with Bryan. Him and April's relationship had still been on the down low and no discussion had been brought back up about them making it public. He had to admit, he was getting frustrated every time he went over to kiss her in the locker room and then suddenly watch her walk away because someone had walked in. He didn't understand what was so bad about being open about their relationship.

"How many nights are we on the road?" April asked, walking into the living room in her house in Tampa, watching Punk lie on the couch, eating an apple.

"5 I think." Punk said, questioning himself, he wasn't all that good with remembering stuff.

April nodded and walked back into her room, the suitcase lying wide open empty, her clothes lying around the room ready to be placed in for the nights she was away. If they weren't at her house in Tampa, they were at his in Chicago. She felt like the only place she could be herself around him, was in either one of their houses.

It was always weird for her to see them both live in such classy, almost extravagant houses now, compared the motel they used to rent out back in 2003.

Once she had spent a good hour packing and double checking over everything, she made her way back into the living room where Punk was still lying on the couch. She walked over and watched him sit up to let her sit down, which she did with a tired action and yawn.

"Tired?" He smiled sweetly, his hand buried into her hair and massaging her head, her eyes rolling all over the place as she sunk her head down on his shoulder.

"Yeah." She sighed, looking over at the clock reading 10pm. They had to be up at 5am to get a flight to North Carolina where Over the Limit would take place later on in the night, which she was extremely nervous about, even if she did just have one backstage segment with Punk that lasted around 30 seconds and was filled with her saying around three words.

"How about you go on into bed and I'll lock up in here." He smiled to her, kissing her head and watching her nod, standing up and walking on into bed.

He closed all the open windows that he had opened from being too warm earlier, also locking up the front door. Finally getting into the bedroom himself and stripping down to his boxers in which he slept in every night, happy to be lying in a comfy bed for a few hours sleep beside his favourite person, before they had to get up and let the chaos commence.

"You nervous?" He asked her, listening to her breath heavier than usual.

"A little." She said, in almost a squeak.

"Why?" He chuckled, "It's nothing you haven't done before." He said, trying his best to calm her.

"I know that. But… when people see you, the WWE champion, they pay attention, so having a segment with you is going to attract attention to me. No one really knows who I am. I don't know… I'm just being stupid." She shook her head.

"No… No I get you." He nodded, "It's still just me at the end of the day. Forget the WWE champion part, it's just me." He laughed, watching her smile, "This is time for you to show people what you've got, you have nothing to prove to me, or Bryan, we know you can talk and wrestle, but prove to everyone else, audience, backstage, people at home, that you're here because you love to wrestle. Half the majority of the divas backstage are here for the pay cheque and that's it, show people you aren't." He smiled, "You only get a few chances in WWE, this is one of yours… show little girls out there, that's ok to wear chucks with a dress, or to read comics… or to stay at home and play video games all night. I already know you can." He smiled, his words really helping and putting her at ease, the knots in her stomachs were slowly untying and he just became irresistible to not kiss.

She was so thankful to have him as her boyfriend.

_The next day…_

After a sleepy and tiring flight of a baby screaming three seats behind them, as well as a little boy continuously kicking Punks seat from behind, they finally arrived in North Carolina, getting to the arena straight away and getting into their locker rooms.

Being the champion, for some pay per views he would be provided with his own separate locker room that he had to himself, which was indeed the case for this pay per view, the normal thing would be for him to tell April to move her things in with him since the room was pretty big and it wasn't like getting changed in front of each other was an issue with them, but then there was the chance of someone watching April walk into the room with her sweats on and approach back out with her jorts. That wasn't a risk April was willing to take. So Punk took the room for his own and April stayed put with the rest of the divas.

Once Punk was in his wrestling gear, a pair of basketball shorts over so he didn't get cold which it was surprisingly cold backstage, he went in search for catering, finding Bryan sitting down over in the far away table.

He grabbed some things to eat, not really looking at what the food actually was, just throwing it on a paper plate and then sitting down next to Bryan at the table.

Casual conversation struck between them, from the weather to their match later on in the night, then finally to April, on which Punk was waiting on.

"You ok doing this with her involved?" Bryan asked.

"Well yeah, it's not like we don't know each other… plus it's a good opportunity for her." He smiled.

"You two still aren't being open about the relationship?" He questioned, the only people backstage that knew about Punk and April, was him and Celeste.

"Nope." Punk said, emphasizing on the 'P.' "It's like she's ashamed to be dating me, like the other day there, we were talking in the halls, I went over to kiss her and she seen Nikki Bella walking down the hall and she just walked away from me, leaving Nikki wondering if I was trying to kiss the wall." Punk said, throwing his plastic fork over and running his hands over his face.

"She'll come round. She might just be a little scared. Look how things went the last time you guys dated. She obviously wants to make things right." Bryan said.

"Yeah… I know. I'm not annoyed with her, I know where she's coming from, but it's really annoying." He sighed.

"She'll come round, trust me." Bryan said, patting him on the back as he stood up and walked away, putting his paper plate in the bin and wondering off down the halls.

_Later that night…_

April had to admit, tonight had been the highlight of her career, even if all she was involved in was a backstage segment for thirty seconds. It meant the world to her to be given this opportunity and she for one, was excited about being in the WWE championship scene for these upcoming weeks, going on to months. Punk however, wasn't feeling it.

He felt awkward during the segment, like he was being forced to pretend he'd never seen April in his life, not to mention having to call her AJ, which he wasn't all fond of either. But he did realise that this was the biggest opportunity of April's career so far and he wasn't going to moan and get her down when she looked so happy to be getting noticed. If she was happy, he realised he should be too.

After a hard fought victory over Bryan, he was so thankful to be laid out on the couch in his bus after a warm, long shower, just in his basketball shorts, feeling no need to wear a t-shirt from how warm he was.

"Feeling tired, champ?" April asked softly, walking through the aisle of the bus with just a bath robe on, stopping in front of Punk who looked up from his phone at her.

"You know… I think that shower woke me up a little." He smiled, sitting up from lying on his back, taking his hand and grabbing the front of the bathrobe, pulling her into him. For once she was standing taller than him whilst he stayed sitting on the couch.

"However should we celebrate your win?" She said, looking down at him and running her hands through his still damp hair from his shower he had just taken.

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" He smiled, looking up at her grinning and slowly start to walk away into the bedroom, where of course he quickly followed behind her.

"I think I have an idea." She smiled as she turned to face him at the bottom of the bed. Punk managed to take a glimpse of his title in the corner when he saw April untie the bath robe, letting it fall from her body with nothing else covering her.

He went to speak when her lips came crashing against his, silencing him with her mouth and drowning in his sweetness, something she was addicted to since day one.

_A few hours later…_

"I love winning." Punk grinned with a satisfied smile as April lay flat on her back on her side with an exhausted but yet satisfied sigh, her body still a little rigid and sensitive from the highs that Punk continued to give her throughout the past hours. She loved how they could just go on forever and ever being intimate and not get fed up of it.

"You done great tonight." Punk said, kissing the top of her head as she moved over and cuddled into him, her hand laying gently on his chest and her head resting on top of his shoulder.

"I had a few words to say." She chuckled at him.

"I know. But I'm serious, this is the start of the beginning for you. I know you can do it, there aren't enough divas like you in the back… you go out there and do what you do best every single week, you'll be on top in no time."

"And what is it I do best?" She smiled up at him, waiting for his answer.

"You be yourself. You're real. You really want to be here. I can't remember the last time an indy girl was signed with WWE." He said, "If I'm ever holding you back, just tell me, I can ease off you, give you your space…"

"Hey…" April said, looking up at him…"You mean more to me, than any dream I've ever had. You could never hold me back." She said.

Punk just smiled down at her, reaching down and pecking her on the lips.

His little April. He felt like he could close and open his eyes and see them lying in bed in her aunties old house, her face still of a teenager, his hair longer and blonde, his arms not so muscly or tattooed, but still wrapped around her protectively like always, it was always going to be them, in his head. No matter where he was. It was always going to be her. He loved her so much, he would do anything for her and even though the start of their relationship for the second time wasn't really how he planned, with her telling him about her and Colt, he was glad he had her back in his arms again.

Like April had said, no one needed to know about their past, that was their story to tell and their choice when to tell it and if they were going to.

Punk had gone beyond the point of wanting to people to know about him and April's relationship. All he wanted, all he needed… was her. He didn't need people to know about it. As long as he had her, everything would be fine. Everything would always be fine.

He laid awake thinking of all the good times they had shared in their years of being together and apart, all the while April lay sound asleep in his arms peacefully. There was no better feeling.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Throughout the next few weeks, the love triangle spiralled on, past No Way Out where it turned into a triple threat between Punk, Bryan and Kane and to Money In The Bank, where April was so privileged to have been involved in a Punk Bryan match that was very extreme and worth paying attention to. She might have got knocked off the ropes by Punk and sent into the back for a few minutes, but she was back out for the finish and to count the 1, 2, 3 for Punk, taking up the victory and leaving the ring with a smile on his face. Partly because he was still champion and mainly because this was the end of this dragged out storyline.

Once getting backstage and settled on the bus with April, he had some things to tell her about his upcoming character, just like she had some things to tell him about her upcoming position in WWE.

"I'm so tired." She moaned, coming into the dim bus living room, if you would call it that, sitting down on the couch, lying across on Punks chest. She might not have been wrestling tonight, but being out there in general, in front of the crowd, the camera, the roasting lights, it took a lot out of you and she for one couldn't wait to go to bed.

"Me too." Punk agreed, his body physically sore from taking more chair shots and kendo stick shots than he could count of, as well as topping it off with going through a table. He supposed when his body was sore, he knew it must have been a good match, "You know, Raw 1000 is coming up in two weeks…" Punk started, running his finger tips up and down her arms, laying a kiss on her head every now and then.

"Yeah?" She said, the soothing feeling of his finger tips featherly touching her arms, as well as the smooth vibration of the bus engine, she was trying her best not to fall asleep right in his arms.

"Well… nothing has been confirmed yet, you know what WWE are like with leaving things to the last minute, but there's a good chance I could be turning heel at 1000, ending the show with it." Punk said, waking April up slightly.

"Oh…" April understood and nodded, "How do you feel about that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I mean… I guess I like it, I personally think I can play a better bad guy than good, but I don't know, I've been enjoying these past few months, the fans, the cheers, the crowd behind me all the time, just going out and having fun. Turning heel is like, turning serious…" He said, watching her nod.

"Well… like I said to you with the Jericho feud, tell them backstage if you aren't happy about it. Personally…" She said, turning round to him, "I think you'll be a great good guy." She smirked, reaching up and pecking him on the lips.

"Speaking of RAW 1000…" She smiled as she lay back down on to him, "So tomorrow on RAW, Bryan and I are going to get engaged for real this time…" April said, feeling Punks body stiffen, "And the wedding is going to be at 1000." She said.

"You're actually marrying him? Well… you know what I mean." Punk said, he obviously knew they weren't getting married for real, but it still made his blood sizzle.

"Not necessarily, you are soon to be, boyfriend of the general manager of Monday night RAW…" She smiled to herself with a good natured sigh.

"Seriously?" Punk said with an excited smile.

"Yep. Vince came to me before the show tonight and spoke to me, I thought about telling you but you looked so focus on the match. I thought I'd just wait." She smiled up at him.

"You should have told me. April, that's great. I'm so happy for you." Punk smiled, he knew this had got to be the greatest thing she'd done so far, the GM of raw was such a powerful position to be in and clearly showed how much confidence WWE had in her to put her up to the test.

"I know it isn't particularly wrestling like I wanted it to be, but that can wait." She smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, you're gonna do great." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek, trailing down to her neck.

"Phil…" She laughed silently, "I'm tired." She said, cupping his cheek.

Punk just stood up and lifted her up in his arms, walking through to the bedroom which was pretty hard since the aisle of the bus wasn't really big, having to walk sideways like a crab as she laughed in his arms.

He lay her down on her side and soon enough, they were both lying in each others arms, the bus rolling along the road smoothly, quickly sending April into a deep sleep, peaceful and calm. Everything in her life was great at the moment, she had a loving, caring, sweet boyfriend, her Phil, the man who she'd been in love with for all this time, finally she was back in his arms and not to mention, her WWE character and career was just kicking off, she couldn't have been happier.

Punk, although glad that he had April back in his arms again, was feeling a little down. He wasn't sure if he wanted to turn heel, not just yet anyway. Turning heel meant more heat, more fans snooping around his life, more appearances, more tv time, and all of that resulted in him coming into his bus every night and collapsing in bed with exhaustion. He didn't want to neglect April throughout all of this.

The way the scripts and feuds were being written up, they were really pushing his character to be a really nasty piece of work, nothing he hadn't done before, but he knew how cruel the world was out there, suddenly you become the most hated guy on television, breaking children's and woman's hearts all over the world, you become a target to the universe, he loved the fans, he was still one at heart, but some type of fans could never really get through their heads that he did have a personal life, he wasn't really a jerk and that's what he was worried about. Then there was the thought of having to keep an eye on April, what if someone found out about his relationship with her, what if people out there harass her to annoy him, which of course it would annoy him, a lot. All these things were running through his head, but yet… it would be a great, unexpected way to end RAW 1000, in his opinion anyway.

He listened to April's steady breathing as the bus drove along the road, her body tucked in close to him.

The last time he was a really vicious heel, was with the straight edge society and he could remember all the things that would happen to him, of course he thought it was hilarious back then, he was young, single, stupid. Somehow the fact that people would slash his rental cars tyres would amuse him, just like getting thrown cans of soda at, at house shows, he thought was great, but now… with a girlfriend, being older, he didn't know if he wanted to risk all of that again. Anything could happen.

He sank further down into the bed, keeping his arms around April protectively, whatever happened in life, she always came first, so if he was to turn heel for definite, their relationship would most definitely not be on show for anyone, her safety and health was the only important thing that mattered to him, like he said, there was some cruel people out there, people who didn't get that WWE was just entertainment at the end of the day, people that didn't realise that "heels" aren't really bad men and woman, that they do have family and friends that they love.

No matter what was going to happen, his eyes were never going to leave her, no matter where they were.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a few months since RAW 1000 and Punk was now the most hated guy in the company, as well as April being the general manager. So far, Punks worries about getting his bus tyres slashed, or getting spied on twenty four seven were just that, they were just worries in the back of his mind. Everything was going fine and he realised he might have overreacted a little bit.

"I can't believe you went and done it." April said, storming past him on the bus and walking into the bedroom.

"They wanted me to… c'mon it isn't that bad." Punk said, following her into the bedroom.

"You look terrible." She moaned, folding her arms and looking up at him.

"I'm meant to look terrible." He laughed.

"No… you look bald and ugly and… I don't like it." She pouted with a childish sigh. His hair was all gone, not one strand left of it on his head. Since WWE were pushing him with his two character, they wanted him to have a new look. Punk agreed since he was getting fed up of his hair these days, it was always in the way.

"But you still love me." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his head into her neck and tickling her ribs, hearing her giggle contagiously. It was like angels singing to him.

Somehow she collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles with him on top, still tickling her and blowing down on her neck, kissing every now and then.

"Tell me I look sexy." He chuckled in her ear.

"No…" She chuckled, feeling him tickle her faster, finding it hard for her to get her breath from all the laughing she was doing.

"Tell me…" He laughed at her laugh.

"Alright alright…" She gasped in chuckling notion, "You look sexy…" She chuckled, taking her hands and trying her best to keep his away from tickling her.

Punk stopped tickling her and reached down, kissing her deeply and making a deliberate loud sound to it, pulling back and jumping off the bed, walking back through the bus to the front, leaving April lying on her back on the bed to catch her breath.

_Later that night…_

After the house show that they were scheduled to do later that night was done, Punk and April were back on the bus and on the road again. Throughout the night, April had been getting headaches on and off, she put it down to lack of sleep, dehydration and the loud music and bright lights at the shows, but the headache never seemed to shift and kept coming back, even after taking some pain killers. Punk even let her lay her head on his lap while he massaged her head, but nothing was shifting it.

Punk was beginning to worry about her, every time he saw her stand up, she looked like she was about to fall back down. He understood she had been really busy these past few months, but he didn't expect her to be like this. Maybe she was just coming down with something.

After both of them going to bed, he heard her get up to the toilet countless times, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach, he was almost convinced he was hearing her bang her head off of the toilet wall.

He took matters into his own hands and asked the driver to go to the nearest hospital, realising that April might have had something really wrong with her. He tried not to think of the worst just yet.

Once he got her out of the bus and into the hospital, they took her into a separate room to examine her and take some blood tests, he put it down to possibly being food poisoning or just a really bad flu. Either way, it was something he was going to help her get through anyway.

While he sat outside in the waiting room, flicking through magazines, boring himself to tears, April sat in the doctors room after having her blood pressure and blood taken, being asked a million and one different questions.

"Ok…" The doctor smiled as she came back into the room with the tests that they managed to do there and then, since it was 4am, things were pretty quiet and easy to get done quicker, "Good news is, you're fine, no flu, no food poisoning… but, Miss Mendez… You did tell me there wasn't a chance of you being pregnant, didn't you?" The doctor said, looking across at April.

"No… there isn't… I'm on the pill." She said.

"Well, if you need me to check again I will, but it looks to me like you're pregnant." The doctor said, looking across at April, her face staring blankly at her, "I know that isn't something you'd normally like to hear at 4am, but… I'm going to give you a pregnancy test. There's a bathroom just there. Just to be sure." She said, handing April over the box.

April just took it with a shaking hand. Right about now was where she needed to wake up from this terrifying nightmare. She walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door over, leaning her head against the door.

_Later that night…_

"So what? It's nothing?" Punk said as he sat down on the couch once they got back on to the bus, "All they headaches were just to do with nothing." He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"She just said it was to do with my period." April lied, watching him cringe and shut up about the situation after hearing the word period.

"Alright, speak no more." He said, "Are you sure you're ok? You're acting a little strange." He said, looking strangely at her.

"I'm fine." She said, "Really." She smiled sweetly, "I'll be in, in a minute." She said as he just nodded and walked on into the bedroom.

April sat down on the couch slowly and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her whole world had just crumbled from beneath her, this was the worst possible thing that could have happened to her, especially at such a crucial time of her career, where she was just starting to get that spotlight she always dreamed of. There was no way she was giving up everything she had worked for, everything she had spent her whole life working for, just to have a baby that she didn't even want.

She cursed herself at that thought. She didn't mean it like that. She just… didn't want to be in this position at the moment, she never thought she would be in this position until a long way away in the future. Everything that was going on in her life had just come to a complete stand still and would be for the next nine months, perhaps more, perhaps forever.

Then there was him. Of course this wouldn't affect his career, well not nearly as much as hers, but it still sure as hell would affect his life, how was she even meant to begin to tell him. She questioned herself on how this could have happened, yeah she knew they hardly ever used protection, but she was on the pill. But that didn't matter now, the point was she was pregnant with a baby and she was scared to death.

She sank down on the couch and put her hand over her head. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She was on her way to the top, she was climbing that ladder and now she was going all the way back to the start. Was it fate? Was she just meant to get pregnant? Was that someone's way of telling her she should just be a stay at home mom whilst her boyfriend goes out and is successful? She didn't know.

She couldn't even put into words what she was going to say to Punk, how she was going to tell him, when, where. She was scared to death. What if he got scared and up and left her, what if he didn't want this or what if he did. No matter what, wither he wanted the baby or not, both options were still terrifying her.

"April…" Punk groaned from the bedroom.

"I-I'll be in, in a minute." April said in a soft tone, standing up off the couch and standing still in the one position. She felt like her whole life had just been ruined within a short amount of time. She had no idea how she was going to cope with any of this. She didn't sign up to be a mom. Not at this point in her life.

**I don't even know. I was lost and stuck for ideas on where to take this story. Don't worry, I'm going to try and make things different, not your typical pregnancy AJ/Punk story. I'll try twist and swerve things a little to not make it so boring because I know some of y'all find it boring, but I was just so out of ideas. Using this topic of AJ being pregnant has gave me tons of ideas, so keep reading for more. Thank you for the REVIEWS so far, also.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Being home for the weekend with Punk wasn't exactly what she was wanting right now. She really needed time alone to think, but she couldn't tell him that, he'd suspect something. In no means was she trying to hide this from him, she knew he had every right to know the way she did, but right now, she didn't want to speak about it with anyone, never mind him.

It did cross her mind sometimes that maybe one day, once she had done everything there was to do in WWE, as well as him, they'd settle down, get married, have a baby… but no way did she want any of that right now. How on earth was she meant to get back on the road with a new born baby, that applied to him too.

It wasn't just that, but with Punk being the biggest bad guy on television right now, he was expected to be at every RAW, every PPV, every house show, without question. How was he meant to be at home? Making sure she was ok, take her to hospital appointments, everything that came along with being pregnant. She sure as hell wasn't doing it alone.

Then there was their relationship that no one really knew about yet, for them to both burst out with them having a baby wouldn't look too professional, people would only assume there was a one night stand involved and the outcome was a baby that they were going to raise despite. When that wasn't the case at all.

So many things were running through her head, yet… being a mom was always something she dreamed of and if she was going to be having anyone's baby, it would be his.

"What are you doing?" Punk said, walking past the bathroom where he spotted her standing in, looking at her face in the mirror.

"N-Nothing." She said, turning round to him standing at the door.

"You look a little white…" He said, walking on into the bathroom and tucking her hair behind her ear, "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

April just looked up at him, she really should have told him the moment she found out, it wasn't right to leave it until a few days after, he was the father after all, this was his son or daughter.

"I need to speak with you." She said, going over and putting the toilet seat down, sitting on top of it and twiddling her thumbs around, watching him fold his arms and lean against the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, looking down at how fidgety and nervous she was.

"I don't know how to word this, so I'm just going to come out and say it…" She said, looking up at him, he looked terrified already, "I'm pregnant." She said. He looked like someone had just sucked the life out of him, his arms no longer folded, collapsed at either side of his body, his eyes filled with confusion, his mouth wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

April just stood up and looked at him, "I don't want this to affect your career. I know it's going to affect mine… but I can understand if you don't want this. I don't really either, but I don't have the choice in the matter, you have the option to leave and if that's what you want to do then…"

"Slow down a minute…" Punk said, shaking his head, wishing she'd give him a chance to dissolve what she'd just told him, "You're sure?"

"The hospital told me, it was the reason behind all the headaches and the throwing up. I'm 12 weeks." She said.

"April we were at the hospital on Tuesday night, it's now Friday… you should have told me straight away." He said, looking down at her, hurt and upset she kept this from him, even if it was just a few days.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I needed time to think about it… you can still go out and wrestle, go to pay per views, go to RAWs, Wrestlemania… I am going to be stuck here, pregnant or if not pregnant, raising a baby alone…"

"Who the fuck said I was going anywhere?" Punk said, annoyed with her assuming he would leave her, just because things got a little tough.

"I can see it in your eyes." She said.

"I'm not going to abandon you April, pregnant or not… yeah, this sucks for you, you're the one that is pregnant, you were getting so high in WWE and now everything is going to stop but there's always time for WWE, it's not going anywhere." He said.

"And what about you? You're the champion, you're the biggest heel in the company today, you can't stay at home and be a dad, you won't have time." She said.

"Well I'll make time." He said bluntly.

April was taken back by how calm he was about this, she expected him to have left the house by now, but he was still here, telling her he was always going to be here.

"And how are you going to make time? Huh? You're hardly ever home, I don't even live here permanently, our relationship is going to be known as 'the couple who stayed together just because she got pregnant' and I am not prepared for any of this." She shook her head.

"I will make time for the both of you, wither it's an hour I see you before a show, or if it's a full night, whenever I'm free it'll be spent with the both of you. You can move in, what's mine is yours. April…" He said, crouching down on his knees, eye level with her stomach, looking up at her, "I am not going to leave you. I'm not that type of person and the fact you think I will leave is really hurting me. This is going to be tough, I'm not going to say it's going to be easy, we'll fight, we'll laugh, I'll sleep on the couch some nights…" He chuckled, "But the one thing I'm never going to do, is leave you. I promise. I left you before and that was the worst mistake of my life, I'm not going to do it again." He said, still crouched down and looking up at her.

She felt so much better after his reassuring words, they had calmed every nervous and worried bone in her body, as they always did.

"And for your career… I'm sorry that I never used protection, I'm sorry that I got you pregnant and that I've put you up to life's biggest challenge, but there's always going to be time for wrestling, even if you do it whilst being a mom. What is it you always tell me in life?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Don't drink milk out the carton… pour a glass." She screwed her eyes up, looking down at him chuckle.

"No… Everything happens for a reason." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her stomach, standing back up straight.

This baby wasn't a mistake, boy or girl, it was going to be loved and cared for more than anything in the world, by both parents.

Punk liked to say he got challenged by roadblock after roadblock since he started wrestling, this was perhaps the biggest road block he'd ever faced, but yet, the outcome of it was going to be so sweet when he was holding his son or daughter in his arms nine months down the line.

"I love you." He said, looking down at her smiling, the paleness of her face going back to her normal tanned colour and in that moment, he could see some sort of glow come off her smile.

"I love you too." She smiled, all her fears and doubts had been pushed away by his sweet and soft words, he was right… she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but everything happened for a reason and this baby wasn't going to be raised just by her, but by it's amazing and caring father too. She reached up and pecked him on the lips, slipping into his warm ways and wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him lift her up, her legs automatically going around her waist as he walked out of the bathroom with her and back into bed. The mental reassuring was done, now he had to physically reassure her, which he had no trouble in doing at all.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

She lay on her back in their bed, her hand cupping the back of his head as he leant down to her stomach, whispering sweet nothings to their unborn child that she could barely make out. She was still terrified about everything, she knew WWE wouldn't be happy with their number one diva leaving for nine months or possibly more because their number one heel and champion had got her pregnant.

"I miss your hair." She moaned, he wasn't completely bald but he had very little hair on his head and she didn't like it one bit.

Punk just chuckled as he moved back up her naked body and lay beside her, "I'll grow it in for the baby coming." He whispered in her ear, hearing her laugh and turn round to him.

"Where are you finding all this calmness from?" She asked. She was still taken back by how normal he was acting around the situation.

"Trust me, I'm screaming on the inside… I just think we should look on the bright side, this is a human being me and you have created, yeah we might not have meant it, but we did it and in nine months it's going to be breathing and sleeping and blinking it's eyes and it's going to have a little bit of me, mixed with a little bit of you in it… For once wrestling won't be my number one priority, you and the baby will, fuck media days and morning show appearances, all the off days and free time I get, it's going to be here at home with the both of you, I'm not going to be a dad that see's their kid an hour before they go to bed at night." He said, watching her smile and stroke his cheek sweetly, "I know what it's like to have a shit father, it feels horrible, I wouldn't wish it upon any kid, especially not my own. I'm not saying we're going to be perfect parents, but we'll do our best." He said as she nodded in agreement.

"And what about our relationship, what are we going to say?" She asked, watching him take a deep breath.

"We're going to say that it's no one's business but ours." Punk said, bluntly.

April just nodded and lay her head on his shoulder,"And you realise the baby is due around Wrestlemania time…" April said, looking up at him.

"You didn't tell me that…" Punk said, looking down at her.

"Well it's September right now, another six months is Wrestlemania, I'm due on the 9th of April…" She said.

Punk just shook his head, "We'll think about it nearer the time, for now… you're going to be resting and eating and being lazy." He smiled down to her.

"Phil… I need to get back on the road and talk to Vince about…"

"I'll have it covered, I'll speak to him… I don't want you travelling at all. You're going to stay here and unpack the boxes I'll get transferred from your house in Tampa." Punk said.

"You just have everything planned out, don't you." She laughed, pecking his lips quickly.

He just smiled at her and kissed her head. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was happy and healthy, as well as their baby.

_A few weeks later…_

Throughout the next few weeks, April had been very busy in Punks house in Chicago, all her belongings and clothes had been boxed up and sent over to the house where she had unpacked the majority of everything, having fitted in well to the house. She'd also began to stock up on a few baby items, diapers, blankets, teddies… stuff that could be bought for a boy or a girl, which they would find out what it was next month.

Punk had also ordered a crib and other baby furniture, a changing table, drawers, book shelf etc for the baby's room.

He had to admit, being away from April and leaving her in the house alone scared him a little, so he called Colt to check up on her every now and then, to make sure she was ok, which she always was, either eating or looking through baby books. She missed Punk while he was on the road but having the stress took off her from dealing with WWE and everyone talking about her being pregnant was good, she was well out of everyone's eye sight and she was happy, that was all Punk needed to know.

He'd spoke to Vince about the Wrestlemania thing and to his surprise he was very understanding. Punk stated that the last thing he needed was to miss the birth, so Vince planned to give him a lighter schedule round Wrestlemania time, no appearances or house shows, just RAWs. Punk was satisfied with that and agreed.

Now that their relationship was open for everyone to know about, he felt like his twitter mentions had got a lot more cruder, backstage had become a lot more awkward and his opponents had become a lot more stiff with him in the ring. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal to people.

It was the night before his birthday and he had got home late, coming in to find April still up and lying up on the couch, reading a magazine with the TV on in the background. He liked the feeling of her living with him permanently, her belongings fit in perfectly with his and not to mention Colt had started to help build stuff for the baby's room.

"Hey." She smiled, putting the magazine down and smiling, glad to see him, watching him come over and plant a kiss on her head.

"How are you?" He said, finding himself asking her that a lot lately.

"We're fine." She smiled, looking down at her tiny, yet visible bump. She never thought she would ever be calm about this, but she was and she felt like she was always smiling, even when Punk wasn't home and that was a good thing.

"I've missed you." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of the couch, moving her legs over slightly.

"We missed you too." She said, finding herself always talk like the baby was born, using the term we and not I all of the time.

She was now four months and was going through that horny stage most woman went through in pregnancy, having her man not with her all of the time, she sometimes found herself having to touch herself just because she was that horny.

"How's the room looking?" He asked her.

"Good. Colt's been round almost every day this week adding to it." April smiled. Pleased with how sweet the baby's room looked, as soon as they found out the sex of the baby, they could start getting clothes right away which April was excited for the most, "Phil…" April said, looking across to Punk, watching him turn away from the TV and look at her.

All this time on her own had really got her thinking about things, thinking about the life she wanted to give her son or daughter.

"Yeah?" Punk said, looking across to her.

"I really want our son or daughter to have grandparents, uncles, aunties, cousins…" She said, looking at him laugh slightly.

"Well then you can go sort things out with your mom and dad, because mine are out of the question." He said.

April sat up, "But don't you want to just bury the hatchet, let them meet your son or daughter…"

"No April, I don't…"

"Don't you think they'd be proud of you?" She said, looking at him.

"April, let's just stop talking about this." Punk suggested, clearly not making himself clear as April continued to go on.

"Don't you think our child deserves to know their grandparents, it's uncle, cousins, second cousins, I mean… they could help out while we're back on the road, I mean there isn't really…"

"April!" Punk shouted, watching her jump, "We are done talking about this." He said, standing up from the couch and walking away upstairs.

April just ran her hands through her hair. Maybe she came on a little too sudden with the topic of his parents, but over the weeks she had been thinking about how it would be nice for her child to have its grandparents around. With her parents living in Puerto Rico, she figured maybe Punks parents would be somewhere around in Chicago but by the looks of things, Punk wasn't going anywhere near his parents.

She stood up from the couch, walking over to the staircase and slowly walking up, finding him standing outside the baby's unfinished room, leaning against the door.

Punk felt her stand beside her and he quickly realised he owed her an apology for shouting, "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you." He said, not looking at her, looking around at the baby's room. It felt so strange to realise in a short amount of time, the baby would be here and sleeping in this room.

"No… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take you by surprise with that, especially when you've just got in the door and your birthday is tomorrow. I just… I've been thinking these past weeks about once I'm ready to go back to wrestling after the baby is born, thinking about how much easier it would be to know our child is in safe hands in a safe home, instead of having to take him or her on our noisy bus."

"My mom and dad will not keep our baby safe, April…" Punk said, "They done a horrible job of looking after me, I wouldn't dare leave my kid alone with them, not even for three seconds. Anyway… I don't know why you're planning so far ahead, let's just make sure the baby gets out safe and healthy first, before we start deciding where we're going to dump it when we're wrestling…"

"Don't put it like that." April said.

"You know… it's really hard having to look you in the eye and realise that you never wanted this, you care more about when you're going to get back on the road, than the own safety and protection of our child." Punk said, facing her.

"That isn't true." She shook her head, "All I was suggesting is that you stop being such a baby and go sort things out with your parents and your brother, stop holding a grudge against them… parents screw up, we're going to screw up, but that doesn't mean our kid is going to hate us and leave home when they're 15 and never come back." April said, trying to knock some sense into his head, "I love this baby just as much as I love you. And yeah, maybe all we need is each other, all I've ever needed is you, but somewhere down the line we are going to get tired and cranky and moody, because being a parent is tiring and sometimes having a break from your baby for one night is a good thing, but we're not going to have that, because we have no one else, my family are in a different country, yours live 20 minutes away but you're too damn selfish to go sort things out with them…"

"Don't stand here and talk to me like you knew what it was like back then." He shook his head, "You've never met my parents."

"I know I haven't. But the way you've turned out, they obviously done something right." She said, storming away from him, not wanting to go on any further, wanting to go to bed and sleep.

Punk just stood still outside the baby's room, leaning against the wall and rubbing his hands over his face. He didn't know if it was her hormones taking over her or she was just in a bad mood but she had a point.

He felt bad for shouting and snapping back at her. He put it down to him being tired and sore, not to mention a banging headache he had since his flight home. He knew somehow she was right, their child did deserve to know at least one set of their grandparents, wither it was his or hers. He could remember as a child, always being at his grandparents house, it was where he started watching wrestling.

He also realised that things would get a little hectic around the house and maybe one night, both him and April would need a break from the baby, just one night off, but he would trust Colt before he would trust his parents again.

He turned the light off in the baby's room and walked down the hall to their bedroom, seeing her already in bed and sleeping, facing his back to him, clearly in a bad mood with him. This wasn't fair, he thought as he looked at the clock, she shouldn't be in a bad mood with him on his birthday, noticing the clock had past midnight. He hoped he could make it up to her tomorrow.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

April woke up the next morning and noticed that Punk wasn't even beside her. She hoped she hadn't upset him that much, she knew it was wrong to come on to him like that with such a harsh topic. She got out of bed and tied her hair up in a bobble, hearing drilling and cluttering coming from a few rooms down.

She walked down the hall slowly, stopping outside the baby's room where he was kneeling down, building what looked like the last piece of furniture left in the room.

"When did you get up?" She asked, leaning against the door with her arms folded, smiling around at the nearly finished room, all that was needed was for the furniture to be covered in sheets and the walls to be painted, then some clothes to be put in the drawers, then finally a little baby to put in the crib.

"5am." Punk said. He couldn't sleep last night, he just lay awake the full night thinking about what April was saying, he was irritated and he needed something to do, to keep him busy.

"You aren't going to let me give you a happy birthday kiss?" She said, looking down at him laugh, dropping the stuff he was building and standing up, walking towards her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his as he pulled her into him by her waist, deepening the kiss.

April finally pulled back and whispered, "Happy birthday." Giving him one final peck and watching him smile.

"Thank you." He smiled, "Can we just… pretend last night ever happened." He suggested.

"Yeah." She nodded, not wanting to bring anything up again, "Do you need any help with anything?" She asked as Punk walked back into the room and sat down on the floor Indian style.

"I'm going to be painting soon, you could help with that." He smiled.

"Ok… but first, I need to go eat. Do you want anything up?" She asked, looking over at him.

"No, I'm good." He smiled, continuing with the furniture as April walked on downstairs and into the kitchen, making herself coffee and whatever looked good to eat.

She finally emerged back upstairs to help Punk who had already started painting, leaving an extra brush out for her.

She rolled her sleeves up and walked into the room, picking up the paint brush and starting on the wall across from what wall Punk had started on.

"You know… I'm really sorry about last night. It was wrong for me to jump down your throat like that." She admitted, painting up and down the walls. Their plans were to keep the walls white and get room wall stickers for when they found out if it was a boy or girl. April had already spotted ones she liked for if it was a girl, they were cute Pink fluffy clouds and rainbows, she thought it was adorable, she hadn't come across any boys ones yet.

"It's ok. You're pregnant, you're allowed to jump down my throat." Punk said, hearing her chuckle.

"That's no excuse. I was just racing ahead and trying to plan everything out, not even thinking about the baby. I was being selfish and I'm sorry." She said, truly being sorry. She knew she went way out of line with him last night.

"April, it's fine." Punk said, turning round to see her, painting the wall across from him and concentrating on it hard to make it look neat and tidy, "I don't want anyone else in my life. You and our son or daughter is all I'm ever going to need. I know we're going to be tired all the time, I said to you at the beginning, it isn't going to be easy, but we're going to manage just fine on our own. Look at all the friends we have. There's Colt, Bryan, Joe, Celeste… anyone would be happy to watch the baby for a night if things get to exhausting for you." Punk said.

"I know… I just, I wasn't thinking, sometimes I just want to cry and then other times I'm really happy or then I'm angry and your face makes me want to punch you and then I want to cry again…" She stopped when she felt him tap her shoulder, standing right behind her.

She turned round and looked up at him.

"It's called being pregnant." He smiled, "You really want to punch me in the face sometimes?" He frowned.

"Yeah." She said, as if mad with herself, "But not today." She shook her head, "I can't punch you on your birthday." She smiled up at him innocently, noticing the more irresistible he was becoming to her.

"What can you do to me on my birthday?" Punk asked, sitting down the paintbrush on the pallet, looking down at her.

"Is that some sort of request?" She grinned up at him, dropping her paintbrush to.

"Maybe." He said, looking down at her biting her lip.

"Request accepted…" She whispered, tugging on his hand and dragging him out of the baby's room and into their own bedroom, turning back round to face him quickly and stripping his t-shirt off him, running her hands up his well toned chest, running them all the way up to cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply, her tongue battling against his for dominance, that truly always belonged to him.

He loved how intimate they always were since the pregnancy, not to mention it felt better for her but something about having sex with his pregnant girlfriend just turned him on in so many ways, her breasts had also enlarged over the past few weeks which he of course enjoyed, very much.

He lay her down on the bed after stripping her clothes off, watching her smile as she lay in the centre of the bed, twiddling her hair round one of her fingers, biting her other one with her teeth, looking so irresistible to him and naughty.

He cupped his hand over her sensitive flesh down below, spreading her folds and finding her clit, stroking it in circles with his finger, knowing how much more sensitive she had got since being pregnant, he loved it.

He stimulated her so much that she shivered with sensitivity and held his arm still, stopping him from touching her any longer, soft moans coming from her as everything down there tingled, "I need you inside me." She moaned, unbuttoning the button on his army patterned cargo shorts

Punk happily obliged and removed his shorts and boxers from himself, scooting April further down to him and parting her legs, slowly edging his way inside her, sure bet any birthday present he could unwrap.

He could never quite take control of himself for the first few seconds, she was so tight and warm, like velvet. It took him a few minutes to begin moving inside her, feeling her hands circle round his back, her nails dragging down his spine.

"Phil… Oh god, faster baby…" April moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continued to fill her up and fill her up, going faster with every thrust like she asked.

"April… cum for me baby, let go." He encouraged, stroking her cheek and continuing to steadily pound into her, feeling her muscles contract tighter and tighter.

April pulled his neck down to kiss him on the lips deeply as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned against his lips, feeling him move away to her neck, sucking down on her pulse point while his hip bones crashed down against hers, hearing her moans get to the loudest point they would get to as she met her release, shortly finding his straight after her.

Her body continued to go rigid as he spilled himself inside her, the possibility of getting her pregnant being out of the question, they'd been there, done that.

He pulled out and collapsed on the other side of the bed on his stomach, turning to her where she was lying on her back and smiling with her eyes closed the way she normally done once they had sex, her breathing still harsh but calming down.

"Happy birthday to me." Punk smiled to himself, leaning his forehead on the mattress, feeling her lean over and press a kiss against his temple, leaning back over to her side and bringing the sheets over her, her hand resting over her tiny bump, rubbing it gently with a smile.

_The next few weeks…_

After Punk was back on the road and April was still keeping herself occupied at home, it was finally time to find out the sex of the baby which April was so excited for. Since Punk had a busy schedule throughout the week, she agreed to meet him at the hospital to make it less of a rush for him, she knew he was just coming from a house show and a media day, she understood he hecticness.

She was sitting in the hospital waiting room, her bump not grown that much since a few weeks ago but yet she felt more bigger physically, she couldn't wait to find out what the baby was, not just to find out if it was a son or daughter they were going to have, but so she could start buying baby clothes and filling the drawers and wardrobe in the baby's room.

"April Mendez." A nurse called out of a room.

April hadn't even realised it was time for her appointment. He should have been here by now. She looked at her phone, no message or missed call from him.

She stood up and looked left to right of the halls, hoping he'd quickly run in but he didn't. She didn't want to hold up all of the appointments, nor did she want to miss hers, so she walked on into the room and sat on the bed, hoping he'd burst in, this was the second most important thing of her pregnancy, first being the labour itself, she couldn't believe he was missing it.

_Later that night…_

April sat on the couch in the living room, her eyes glued to the TV, not paying attention to the door opening.

"April…" Punk said, dropping his bags at the door, "I'm sorry, my flight got delayed four hours, then I sat an hour in traffic on the highway… how did it go? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"She's fine." April said bluntly, still not looking at him, trying to pretend he wasn't even there.

"She?" Punk smiled, "It's a girl?" He asked.

April reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the black and white sonogram picture, passing it to him, "Baby girl." She said, still not looking at him.

Punk just smiled down at the sonogram picture. He felt awful for not being there but he was home now, he hoped April would understand he would have been there if he could.

"She looks tiny." Punk smiled, looking closely at the picture. He was so proud to know he was going to have a daughter, he knew already she would be beautiful just like her mom.

"The next important thing is the birth Phil and I swear to god if you miss it…" She said, turning round to him.

"Hey, don't be stupid… I'm pissed at myself for missing this, there wasn't any way I could be here in time, but I am not going to miss the birth for anything in the world, I'm going to be right beside you, I promise." Punk said, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

April just laid her head on his shoulder. She was feeling lonelier and lonelier as the weeks went on, having him gone wasn't just affecting her but their daughter too. She wished he could just be home permanently with her. She felt so lonely and single in the hospital this afternoon, thinking that people assumed she was a single parent, looking around at all the women with their husbands or boyfriends while she was there herself.

She just missed him too much and when he was home, all she could think about was that he was going to be leaving the next day, she didn't know what the problem was with her going on his bus with him.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

After Punk managed to warm up to April, finally getting her to understand that he couldn't have drove the plane himself like she had suggested whilst crying to him, they were both laid up on the couch, April in between his legs, his arms round her waist and his hands gently lying on top of her growing belly.

"Phil…" April said, her back leaning up against his stomach and chest, her head resting just under his chin.

"Yeah?" Punk whispered.

"Please let me come with you on the road." She sighed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, but is there really any need?" He asked her with a sigh.

"Well if you want me to be healthy and happy, locking me up in this house isn't going to make me any of them." She said, "I'm only happy when I'm with you." She moaned.

"I just think you're safer here." Punk said.

"Well you aren't the one with the baby inside you, I think I can make the decisions." April said, "God, it's not like I'm going to run away, I'll stay on the bus when you're out wrestling, maybe even get Celeste to come keep me company I don't know, nothing is going to happen to me." She said, looking up at him.

Punk just took a deep sigh, "Fine. But if you feel tired, or stressed or anything like that, tell me and I'll take you home." He said.

"I will." April smiled, feeling like she could relax more knowing she was going to be seeing more of Punk, "Hey, don't you think it's weird that our little girl is in here." She said, looking up at him and placing her hands over the top of his which still lay on her belly.

Punk just smiled, "What are we going to call her?" Punk whispered, the only light in the room coming from the dim lamp in the corner and the TV.

"I don't know." She said, "But whatever we decide to call her, her last name will be Brooks." She said, refusing to give her daughter her second name. She knew there was no other man in the world that would care about her baby girl than Punk himself.

"Anything goes with Brooks anyway, lucky for you." Punk winked at her, hearing her chuckle and lean back into him, her eyes on the TV when suddenly both of them jumped.

"Did you feel that?" April said, sitting up and turning to him, putting her hand on her belly.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "She clearly knows we're talking about her." He laughed, looking at April giggle and keep her hand on the bump.

He couldn't help but smile at the glowing smile and features she had whilst feeling their daughter kick for the first time. He knew to never judge Aprils love for their child, he knew how much she already loved their baby girl.

_A week later…_

Punk was back on the road on his bus again and he had to admit, having April with him again made him feel much better, as well as it did for her. They were currently backstage at RAW, sitting down at a table at catering.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered to Punk, twirling the food around on the plastic fork.

"No one is staring at you." Punk said.

"Every person I've walked past has looked at me with disgust." She said, looking at him.

"Well I don't see anyone looking at you with disgust. Stop being paranoid." He said, "I have a segment with Jim tonight, then I'll be back but make sure Celeste is with you when I'm gone." Punk said.

"Alright, alright…" April smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm off to go find Celeste then, have fun out there." She said, standing up and leaving Punk at the table, walking off to go find Celeste.

Punk stayed at the table for a little while longer, about to get up and leave when Kofi came and sat next to him.

"Hey man, you ok… I just saw April walking down the hall there… didn't know you were bringing her." Kofi said, watching Punk lean back on the chair.

"I didn't intend to bring her, not until the baby was born anyway, but how can I say no to her when she's telling me how much she misses me." He sighed.

"Well at least she's with you and not at home alone." Kofi said.

"I don't know Kofi… I'm considering ditching mania next year. The fear of missing the birth is terrifying me, you should have seen her face when I missed the scan the other week, she wouldn't forgive me if I was to miss the birth." He said.

"Dude, it's up to you, but there's probably a low chance that the kid is going to pop out the night of mania. Vince told you, you don't need to do axess or appearances, all you need to do is mania. It's up to you." Kofi said, shrugging his shoulder as Punk ran his hands through his very little hair.

_Later that night…_

After Punk was done with RAW, he walked back to his bus and saw the driver, Cena and April standing outside at the door.

"Everything alright?" Punk asked, walking up to the three of them.

"Tyres have been slit." The driver said, folding his arms and looking at Punk.

"What?" Punk said, screwing his eyes up and looking from the driver to John to April, "All of them?" He asked.

"Yes." The driver said, clearly pissed, "You'll need to get a rental and go to a hotel for tonight. I won't be able to get tyres transferred to fit them until tomorrow." The driver said, walking away round the corner and picking his phone up.

"Were they slit whilst you were in there?" Punk asked, looking down at April nodding.

"She was a little shaken up." John said.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." April nodded, feeling Punk wrap his arm around her.

After getting April into a rental car, Punk stood outside talking to John, "I mean, how the fuck do these people get back here." Punk said. The parking lott was enclosed from everyone else, only WWE talent were allowed in it.

"Securities fault that is." John said, "April seemed a little shaken up, make sure she's ok." John said.

"I will don't worry. Thanks man." Punk said, patting John on the shoulder in appreciation and getting into the car where Aprils head was leant against the window, looking the opposite direction of him.

_Later that night…_

After checking into a hotel, Punk managed to get April into bed with him, reassuring her that things were ok, making sure she wasn't worrying. He knew how that could affect the baby too. It wasn't the first time he'd got his tyres slashed, the first time it happened he was in the straight edge society and he was even laughing, but doing it whilst his pregnant girlfriend was on the bus was way out of line, he was lucky that it was only the tyres they slashed and they didn't try to get on the actual bus.

"I should have just stayed at home." April shook her head, her head resting on his chest, a tear slipping down her cheek and onto his chest.

"This isn't your fault, ok. People don't like me at the moment, it's not that uncommon." Punk said, trying to soothe her, stroking his hand down her hair, kissing her head.

"I only ever feel safe when I'm in your arms." She whispered, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're always safe with me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, or our daughter." Punk said, his hand resting on her bump over the covers.

He realised what he had to do. He had duties elsewhere now. He had to be a stay at home boyfriend and soon to be father, for the next few months anyway. At the end of the day, it was just a title he held around his waist for another few months, he was soon going to hold his baby girl for the rest of his life. Like he told April, there was always time for wrestling. Right now, he needed to be there for April and their daughter.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Once Punk woke up the next morning in the hotel, waking up first as usual, he walked out of their hotel room and down to the lounge. It was 5am, he knew April wouldn't wake until at least seven, she'd been sleeping more from getting tired easily.

He took a seat on the comfortable couch near the window, no one down yet, it still being fairly dark outside. He took his phone out and made a few phone calls that he would soon later discuss with April. He knew being there for her now wasn't an option.

After he had spent two hours downstairs, his phone never leaving his ear from all the calls and discussions he had to make, he finally trailed upstairs and back to the room. The next place they were going to, was home.

"Where were you?" April asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, her phone in her hand, just about to contact him.

"I was just downstairs, I was phoning a few people, Vince, Hunter…" Punk said.

"What about?" She asked.

"Well… we're not going to pretend you don't need me, because you do. I need you. So, I've spoken to Vince, he seems ok with it… I'm going to drop the title to Dwayne at Survivor Series in a few weeks, then I'm going home and I'm not leaving until she's out…" Punk said, pointing to April's belly, "And she's able to come on the road with us." Punk said.

"But what about Wrestlemania?" April asked, feeling like this was all her fault, him losing his title, not competing at the biggest Pay Per View of the year.

"There's always the year after. You mean more to me than any pay per view or title. Plus, at least I'll still reach 365 days as champion." He smiled, "Don't worry, ok?" He said.

"Ok." April nodded, it was all she could say. This was his plans and she knew he was taking this much more serious now, the closer her due date came, the more nervous and protective she seen him get.

_Later that night…_

After a long flight back to Chicago, they finally got home where Punk demanded April lay up on the couch and watched TV, while he finished the baby's room, adding the pink clouds and rainbows to the walls that April had requested, as well as sitting in the few Pink teddies at the bottom of the crib. Everything was ready and with a few months to spear.

The room looked great. The drawers and wardrobe now had tiny little clothes in them, little onesies with ears, different little cute t-shirts, there was also a 'In Punk We Trust' grey baby grow that Punk had managed to get, not being able to wait to see his little girl in it. Also a cute little white pair of converse that Colt had bought them as a gift.

The room looked perfect and just right for a little girl belonging to them both.

Punk soon enough made his way back downstairs and saw April sleeping on the couch, the TV remote hanging from her hand. He turned the TV off and sat the remote over, lifting her up gently and walking away upstairs with her. Even carrying a baby, she still felt easy to carry.

He walked to their bedroom and laid her on her side of the bed inside the covers, walking round to his side and lying down on his back.

He propped himself up on his elbow on his side to face her sleeping self, shuffling down the bed a little until he was close to her growing stomach.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Isn't this what people do in movies?" He said, twiddling his fingers around.

"I bet you're laughing at me already." He smiled down at the sheets, "I just want you to know, that when you arrive out here in the big, scary world… me and your mom, we're gonna love you and protect you and do anything we can to keep you safe. I don't really think I took you serious at first. I just assured myself that it was a baby and that it would be fine, but you aren't just any baby… You're my daughter and it's my job to look after you and your mom…" He said, looking from April's stomach up to her, her eyes shut and her breathing peaceful and barely heard. She looked beautiful, as she always did.

He shuffled back up and laid his head on the pillow, staring at her like he always did when she slept.

"She's going to be your number one fan…" April smiled, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"And does that make you my second best fan?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No… me and her come in a package." She smiled, "I know we aren't married or anything… but we can make this work can't we, we aren't going to become they parents that split up and I get her for weekdays and you get her for weekends, are we?" She frowned.

"No, of course not… what made you think that?" He asked, screwing his eyes up and shaking his head at the thought.

"I don't know. All this time off has introduced me to really bad reality TV shows." She said.

"Well, no matter how much you want rid of me, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled cheekily, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she smiled up at him.

"And you really aren't that bothered about giving your title up and coming home to stay here for a while, until she's old enough to come on the road with us?" April asked curiously.

"No… I had a good run, it's not like I'll never be back, but I'm not jumping straight back on our bus with her straight after she's born, I want you to be resting up and I want her to be settled in her home before we start parading her around states and arenas." Punk said.

"She'll love all of the attention." April smiled.

"I don't want my daughter being brought up around half naked, beastly, scary men." Punk shook his head.

April just chuckled, already seeing the protective dad side coming out on him, "She'll be wearing a green cena t-shirt, with green wrist bands and miniature jorts." April laughed.

"Thank you for giving me tonight's nightmare." Punk said, running his hands over his face, chuckling slightly. He wanted to show her something, as late as the night was, he wanted to take her somewhere, somewhere he or she hadn't been in years.

"C'mon…" Punk said, standing up off the bed, "I want to show you something…" He said, watching her look blankly at him, never the less stand up and follow him out of the room and outside.

"It's freezing Phil, where are you taking me?" April asked, hugging her arms and chittering from the cold November air, then she paused when he did, looking up at the building she was standing outside again, feeling like she was 18 again. The old Ring Of Honor training gym.

"After you." Punk said, opening the door with the keys he had in his pocket, watching April hesitantly walk in the door, following her behind and switching the lights on, closing the door over behind him.

"This is certainly a lot… dirtier…" April coughed with all the dust and dirt in the gym, it looked terrible, the rings were hardly standing on their own, all the training and gym equipment had rusted away and the lockers and changing rooms were barely seeable with the dust on them.

"Weird being back here again." Punk said, putting his hands in his jean pockets, looking around.

"How did you get the key's to this place, surely Gabe sold this building on to someone else." April said, putting her hands on her lower back, it being fairly sore from walking to the building, even if it was just 10/15 minutes away, everything was more tiring with a baby inside you.

"He did sell it on." Punk nodded, swinging the keys around in his hand, "He sold it to me, last year." Punk said, watching April look up at him with a stunned face.

"What are you going to do with a worn out building like this?" She laughed.

"Don't you remember the memories this building has, the good and the bad times…" Punk said, walking over and sitting on the creaky ring, wiping the dust away from it before he sat down, "I wasn't going to let some pizza place come take over it, or a pawn shop or a new cinema… this will forever be a wrestling building…" Punk said, looking around the walls, different pictures still hanging around, from before, during and after his time.

"So what's your plan? You can't possibly be thinking of having your own school. The amount of people who will want to train at CM Punk's wrestling school…" She shook her head.

"What do you think I am? An idiot." Punk said, of course he knew he couldn't have his own wrestling school, "I'm not keeping it for me… when our daughter is old enough, to have her own business, even if it isn't wrestling, this old place is hers, somehow my gut is telling me she's going to be wrestler with all the kicking she does in there, but if not… that's still ok, this place is hers to do whatever the hell she wants to do with it. I know I said this is a wrestling building, but it's hers." Punk smiled.

April just smiled, walking over and sitting beside him on the ring, her hand on her belly, "Look at you, buying her the world when she isn't even in it yet." She said, resting her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't ask for a better father for her." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Best in the world sweetheart, best in the world." Punk smiled, kissing her head and continuing to skim his eyes around. He had no use for this place, it was only obvious that he passed it down to his daughter when she was old enough to do something with it. It was his property, he'd bought it and no one was taking it off him, it would wait for her when she was ready and old enough to take it.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks had passed by and Punks title was no longer with him. He had dropped it to The Rock last week at Survivor Series and now he was spending his time at home for as long as he had to. It brought him and April closer together as a couple and he was also getting to go do things that he couldn't necessarily do whilst on the road with WWE. That included dragging poor April along to play off hockey games where she normally just sat with a coffee and tried her best to keep her eyes open.

They also spent a great deal of time making sure the baby's room was ready. They knew it was only November, but it was soon going to be December, which gave them four months until the baby would be here. It seemed like a lot, but Punk knew time would just fly by.

"April…" Punk announced, walking into their bedroom where she lay up with a comic in her hand, raising it down and looking up at him.

"Yes?" April raised her eyebrows.

"Come with me." Punk said, walking round to the side of the bed and extending her hand to him.

"Is this important? My feet hurt." She pouted.

"Yes." Punk smiled, helping her up and letting her slowly walk behind him down the hall, stopping outside the baby's room.

April just smiled up at him. She hadn't seen the room completely finished. Whenever they bought clothes for the baby, Punk would insist on putting them away, not letting April see the room yet.

"Are you gonna let me see it now?" She folded her arms.

Punk just responded by opening the door and swinging it open, letting April walk on in first to the dimly lit room, a little lamp shinning in the corner, it being completely dark outside and the pink curtains closed over.

April walked on in and smiled with happiness at the room, it was exactly how she pictured it in her mind. The warm atmosphere that the walls and furniture gave off, the Pink fluffy clouds on the wall, stuck on very neatly by Punk and Colt. The little toys hanging above the cot, the book shelf in the corner with some baby books with mostly just colours and pictures. Everything was perfect and just right for her daughter.

"Phil…" She turned to him, "I love it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest.

Punk just smiled, "Now all we need…" He started, crouching down on his knees to eye level with the baby, "Is my baby girl to make her presence known… to fit perfectly in the room." Punk smiled, standing back up straight.

"Your baby girl?" April said, raising one eye brow as she looked up at him.

"C'mon… we all know who really made her." Punk said with an arrogant smile.

"Oh… I'm sorry… do you want to carry her?" April said, looking up at him, "Do you want to pee a gazillion times a day, do you want to wake up at 4am and eat a jar of pickles, do you want to feel fat and bloated? Do you want to get out of breath just by walking up the stairs? How about tying your shoe laces? Do you want to cry one minute and then laugh the next?" April said, looking up at his shameful face, "Don't you dare Phil Brooks, don't you dare." April said, waving her finger in his face, watching him try to bite it before she quickly pulled it away.

"Alright…" Punk said, "Miss Stroppy… How about I go run you a bath with bubbles and shit, I'll go make a start on dinner and then after dinner, we can look through that name book you picked up yesterday. Deal?" Punk said, wrapping his arms around her.

April just pretended to still be mad at him, but not resisting him, "Fine." She said, a smile edging across her face as he smile back down at her, stealing a loud kiss from her and walking away out of the baby's room and down the hall into the bathroom, running the bath and filling it with muscle relaxing liquids.

April just smiled and looked around the room. She was scared at the start of this, the pressure, the fear of having to do this alone, the not knowing anything about babies… but now, now she wanted nothing more than to place her daughter in the cot in this room and just stare down at her, realising that she was now a mother and that her daughter was her everything.

_Later that night…_

After April spent at least an hour in the bath just relaxing while Punk cooked dinner, she finally brought herself to get out, drying herself and putting a pair of leggings on and one of Punk's t-shirts. Even after the wash she had done, it still smelt like his clone and the t-shirt just felt like him, she couldn't tell who liked it more whilst she walked downstairs, since the baby was kicking, clearly excited by the smell of good food.

After dinner they were sat in front of the TV in the dark living room, April in between Punks legs like usual, a book in her hands filled with girl's names. April continued to shout out the names, Punk disagreeing with all of them, they were either too tacky or too strange and unusual. He wanted something unique, something that fit well with Brooks and didn't sound too cringe worthy.

"Carly?" April said, now on to the last list in the book, having not pleased Punk with any of them yet.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"Jennifer?"

"No." Punk said, rolling his eyes.

"Sarah?"

"No." He shook his head again.

"Hannah?" She said, getting to the end of the book soon.

"No." Punk said, shaking his head.

He said no to the next ten names until April finally came to the last name in the book.

"Scarlett?" April said, shutting the book over, automatically thinking Punk would have disagreed like usual, sitting the book over on the coffee table.

Punk paused and waited for April to look up at him, which she soon did with a shocked face.

"Scarlett?" April said to him again, watching him smile and gently press his hands on her stomach.

"Scarlett." He said to himself again, the name sounding so perfect and fitting for his daughter. As cliché and cheesy as he sounded, his heart skipped a beat when April spoke it. He fell in love with it right there and then.

"Scarlett Brooks." April smiled, turning back around from him and leaning back on his chest, falling in love with the name just as much as Punk had. There was no doubt their daughter would be called Scarlett. Punk adored it.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Scarlett huh?" Colt said, sitting down in Punks living room on the couch, facing Punk who was looking across at the TV, "No middle name?" Colt asked.

"No…" Punk shook his head, "If it was a boy we were planning to give him my name as a middle name." Punk said.

"If it was a boy I would never come round to this house again." Colt laughed.

"Why?" Punk asked with a serious face.

"Well think about it, it's bad enough having to deal with you, but then a mini you, biting my ankles, pulling my ears, dropping pipebombs on me here, there and everywhere…" Colt said, watching Punk laugh.

"That would have been funny." Punk pointed, still laughing, "I don't know what would be worse to handle, a boy or a girl." Punk said.

"Well anything created by you is bound to cause trouble, so you better keep an eye on little Scarlett." Colt winked.

"She won't be like me, she'll be all April." Punk nodded, smiling to himself.

"Speaking of April, where is she?" Colt asked.

"She's out with Celeste, RAW's in Chicago tonight so she was meeting her before the show." Punk said, watching Colt nod, an awkward silence falling over them.

"Can I ask you something?" Colt said, looking across at Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"You aren't really going to trail Scarlett from city to city with you guys when you get back on the road?" Colt asked.

"Well we can't leave her on her own can we?" Punk said.

"This is how I feel things are going to go… Bringing her with you guys will last for about a month, then April will start to feel bad, she'll give up everything she's ever worked for and go home and all the while CM Punk still goes out and does his thing on RAW and Smackdown." Colt said, speaking his mind, something Punk himself had taught him.

"It won't be like that man. If it doesn't work out, if April does want to go home, I'm not going to stop her, but I'm not going to just forget about them both, I told her when she told me she was pregnant, fuck media days, appearances, everything that comes with being a wrestler, whenever I have spare time, I'll fly them out or I'll fly out to them, either way, I'm not going to be one of those dads who hardly see's their kid." Punk said.

"And what if April wants you to stay home permanently with her? You know what women are like, they get all lonely and vunerable." Colt said.

Punk just turned to Colt… he knew exactly what Colt was thinking, "You think that if I leave her long enough, she's going to come running back to you like she did the last time?" Punk said, sitting up and looking over at him.

"Well can you blame me?" Colt said, "She freaked me out last time you left her…"

"I am not leaving her… where? Where is all this coming from?" Punk said.

"I know you… I know what you're like, you've always put wrestling before your family… always." Colt said.

"I've never had a family, Colt." Punk said, looking over at him, "This is the first time since I was fifteen that I can say I have a family. Wrestling means shit compared to April and Scarlett, they're always going to be my main priority. Always." Punk said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a little bit scared of all of this… you aren't making me feel any better." Punk folded his arms like a baby, slouching back down on the couch.

"Scared of what?" Colt said.

Punk took a deep breath, "Being a terrible father. Letting her down." He ran his hand over his forehead, "I mean… I don't know what I'm doing. I've never had a dad to look up to, to go ask for help." Punk said.

"I can already hear her giggling at your horrible jokes and she isn't even born yet. She's going to love you man. Don't be so hard on yourself." Colt said.

"I hope you're right." Punk sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, trying to relax. As the days got closer to Scarlett's due date, he was getting more and more nervous and agitated.

_With April…_

April had met up with Celeste for lunch earlier on in the afternoon. It was Punks idea for her to go out and have some girl time, maybe it was that or he just needed a break from her, she had been keeping him on his toes lately.

"That's such an adorable name." Celeste smiled after April had just told her the name for her daughter, "Where did you get that from?" She asked.

"Last name in a book we found." April smiled, "I feel like I've been intoxicating him these past few days." April said, looking down at the desert menu, practically drooling over everything.

"What do you mean?" Celeste laughed across from her.

"Well I've been getting more sore, more tired, I've been making him do everything… I feel terrible." April said.

"By everything you mean?"

April just laughed, "Cook, clean, do the washings, rub my back, tidy up, make the bed, go to the grocery store…" April said, looking at Celeste trying to keep up, "Then… then I ask him for sex, he gives me the 'I'm too tired' nonsense, I mean he has one job…" April said, getting more and more angrier.

"Sounds like you give him a lot of jobs." Celeste laughed.

"He must be fed up of me." April said, her eyes still skimming down all the good things to eat, "I just want her out now." April sighed, poking her belly.

"Well… you got another 3 months to go before that. Maybe you should give Punk a little break, rub his back for him." Celeste winked.

"He isn't the one carrying her. He doesn't need his back rubbed." April tutted as if Celeste was insane.

"April." Celeste shook her head and laughed, "I wasn't actually referring to rubbing his back." She said, looking at April.

"Oh." April understood, "Oh." She smiled.

_Later that night…_

"Phil… are you in?!" April shouted, walking in the door to the house and hearing him mumble from upstairs.

She sat her keys down and walked through the living room, walking upstairs, holding on to the banister as she took her time, finally reaching the top and hearing him in Scarlett's room. She walked in and stopped at the door, looking down at him sitting Indian style on the floor, unboxing two funko's of herself and him, placing them over on the shelf with other little knick knacks for their daughter.

"Not every kid gets a toy figure of their mom and dad." April smiled, watching him get to his feet.

"Well, I guess she's lucky that way." Punk smiled, "Did you have a good day with Celeste?" He asked, both of them walking out the room and down the hall to their own bedroom.

"Yeah, it was good. Did you miss me?" She asked with a pout, sitting on the edge of the bed with him at the bottom of the bed.

"Of course I did." He smiled, "Me and Colt just sat around, I was this close to doing the podcast opening with him for this week, but I couldn't be bothered moving from here to his apartment." Punk laughed, rubbing his hands over his face.

April had been noticing he'd been getting rather tired lately. You'd think since he was off from work that his eye bags would start disappearing, but he was always on his feet. She'd keep him up during the night, then in the morning and afternoon she'd snooze and doze on the couch while he done stuff around the house. She felt awful for it, but she wasn't exactly ordering him around, he was just doing it out of kindness.

"Are you tired baby?" April asked, brushing his hair from his face.

"I'm fine." Punk smiled, not wanting to say… that in actual fact he was shattered, he didn't like moaning at her, especially whilst she was pregnant, he knew she was getting to that uncomfortable stage in pregnancy where all she wanted was the baby out, so moaning in front of her about his problems ended in her shouting at him to be grateful he didn't have to carry the baby.

"Why don't tonight, we just stay in bed." She said, looking up at him and smiling sweetly and innocently, resting her hand on his upper thigh.

"Yeah?" Punk raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

April just nodded and looked up at him, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips softly against his. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend and father for Scarlett. He was there 24/7 for her and she knew that would be the case for their daughter to.

Punk turned slowly and lay her down in the centre of the bed, being careful with her. He hovered over her and didn't say anything, he didn't kiss her, touch her, nothing… he just looked down at her.

"What?" April said, feeling targeted by his eyes that weren't leaving hers.

"You're perfect." He said in a low hushed tone, soft and sensual, making her smile with blushed cheeks.

For the first time in her pregnancy, he really saw what people talked about with the 'pregnancy glow' thing… she just had this natural happiness to her that made him happy, no matter how tired or grumpy he was.

He leaned down again and began kissing her, tangling his hands in her hair and not detaching his lips from hers, keeping them moving against her own soft ones, not letting her go or escape.

One thing he had noticed, as well as her belly growing… he didn't understand or know why, but her breasts had got bigger, which of course, he wasn't complaining.

He just loved this, being with her all the time, so close and intimate. He knew there was no other woman for him in the world, no way, not even if he lined every woman up in the world and interviewed them, no one woman compared to the likes of April, in his eyes anyway… and that just told him one thing.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up from the cold sun shining into their room through the curtains. April lay fast asleep bare on his chest, her hair sprawled out behind her, her cheek pressed down on his chest.

Punk smiled down at her and kissed her head, just a normal thing he got into the habit of doing. He removed her slowly and gently from on top of him to over to her side, sitting up and running his hands through his face and hair, slipping his boxers on and standing up, walking across the room and looking out the window.

The cold frost and snow lay on the ground, the December month coming to a close soon. Even though it was minus degrees outside, the sun still shone brightly in the clear white sky.

He looked out of the glass window… kids on their way to school, men and women on their way to work, people out walking their dogs. He could hear the trains from across the road, rattling on the railway lines. That was just the sound of Chicago.

"Phil…" April mumbled, lifting her head from the pillow, looking over at him, brushing her hair from her face, "Come back to bed." She moaned.

Punk just looked at her and smiled, walking over and lying back down in bed, feeling her quickly attach herself on top of him again, feeling her lay kisses on his neck and chest before hearing her fall back to sleep.

He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, taking a good look at her ring finger, placing her hand back down and stroking his hand through her hair, thinking deeply to himself.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

So far things in April's pregnancy were looking great. Christmas and New Year had come and gone and they were now in February, with two more months to go until Scarlett's arrival. Both her and Punk were missing wrestling dearly, but having all this free time to themselves, spending it with each other, it was something they weren't used to, even all those years ago, so it was nice to just relax for once in her life. They were currently at their final scan for Scarlett, the next trip to the hospital would hopefully be the birth.

"She looks just fine." The doctor smiled to April and over to Punk who sat beside April, "She's a good size, and you say she's been kicking a lot?" She asked.

"All the time." April nodded, watching the black and white monitor.

"Well that's a good sign, that means she's happy. You must be making it a good home in there for her." The doctor smiled, "I hope I don't see you back here until she's born." The doctor smiled, wiping the gel off of April's belly, letting April wipe the majority of it off.

"Thanks." Punk smiled as the doctor left the room, standing up himself and helping April off the bed, heading out of the hospital and to their car in the parking lot.

"You ok?" April asked, "You weren't really saying much." She said, normally when it came to talking about Scarlett and going to scans he was always rambling on, but this time he just sat and stared.

"I'm fine." Punk nodded with a smile, getting into the car.

April just shook her head, wasn't she the one that was meant to have mood swings?

After a silent drive out of the hospital and out into the open road, she noticed he wasn't driving in the direction of their home, but to the opposite side of Chicago.

"Phil…" April said, looking around at her surroundings, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Punk said quietly, keeping his eyes on the road.

April just turned from him and still continued to look around and out of the window. There was hardly any kids around, outside playing on their scooters like it was around where they lived. It seemed much darker and depressing. The houses looked dirty and old, like they'd been there for centuries. She didn't like this at all.

She turned to Punk, confused, when he stopped outside one of the houses, pulling up to the curb.

"What? Why…" April looked around, "What is this?" She asked.

"Number 5…" Punk pointed to the house, watching April look over… "You see the top window… my old bedroom." Punk said, sinking back into the chair. He didn't know if he was able to do this, just the initial thought of his parents being a few footsteps away, terrified him. 34 years old and he was petrified of his own parents.

"Phil… you didn't have to bring me here." April shook her head, looking to him, "C'mon, let's just go home." April said.

"No… you said you wanted Scarlett to have grandparents, for her to have an uncle, cousins. If you want that, you can have it." Punk said.

"But you don't. You said it yourself, you wouldn't trust Scarlett with your parents, why would I?" April said, "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to face all your fears, get them all away before Scarlett is born. I know you." She poked his shoulder, "Just turn the car around." April said with an innocent smile.

Punk just looked out of the car window across the road, staring at the little girl across the road on her bike, cycling up and down the same spot over and over again, she couldn't have been any older than 5.

"Maybe you're right." Punk said, turning back over to April.

"You have nothing to prove to me Phil… I know I said I wanted Scarlett to have grandparents, but that was back then and this is now, I didn't realise that all Scarlett is ever going to need is her daddy." She said, resting her head on Punks shoulder.

Punk just smiled and kissed her head, "I don't know… I just keep thinking I need to prove myself to you and to Scarlett, I thought this was what you wanted me to do, to make immense with my parents." Punk said.

"Well I did at the time. I'm going to admit to you, at first it was because I thought it was a good place to keep Scarlett whilst we were out working because I admit it Phil, I didn't want her… I didn't want to be pregnant for the first few months, I was getting so close to where I wanted to be in WWE and then everything just came to a halt… and I know that makes me selfish and it will probably make you think I'm selfish to, but I just didn't want to be a mom so early in my life… but you reassured me and now I feel like I'm so close to her and she isn't even born yet. I feel like I'm closer to her and to you than I ever have been. So if this means that wrestling for me is over, you know what, I had a good run." April said, looking at Punks confused face, "If I have to stay home and be a mom and just have a normal job, then that's fine. As long as I have you and Scarlett. I don't care where or what I'm doing." She smiled.

Punk just smiled at her kind words and her honesty, "You know I'm always going to be here for you, not just because you're my daughter's mom, but because I love you. It's always been you." Punk said with a smile.

"I know you will." April nodded, hugging her arms around him tightly, feeling him hug back just as tight.

She always told herself that everything happened for a reason and even if everything didn't make sense, the reason for them always did.

_The next morning…_

After Punk and April drove home last night, they headed straight for bed after the long day and had slept all the way through until the next morning where April was surprisingly up first. She turned and saw him lying on his stomach, his face buried into his pillow, his arms underneath the pillow, the way he normally slept. She loved how his hair had grown in and was back to its messy self, covering the majority of his face, she couldn't stand it when he shaved it off.

She stood up and walked round the side of the bed, walking out of the bedroom and downstairs slowly. She planned to come down for a snack and then head back up to bed, she always slept better when Punk was beside her.

She raided the fridge and made herself a sandwich, also munching from a bag of crackers, all the while Scarlett kicked her as she normally did when she ate.

Just as she was about to leave to go back upstairs, the front door went. Wondering who on earth it could be at 8am, she walked over to the door and looked through the hole, noticing Colt standing on the front step with his hands in his pockets.

She quickly opened the door for him, not wanting the whole neighbourhood to see her spider man pyjamas, quickly shutting the cold morning back out.

"What are you doing here so early?" April asked him, closing the door over.

"Is Punk around?" Colt asked.

"He's sleeping." April said, folding her arms, "Why? What has he done?"

"Nothing." Colt laughed… "Well, the other day he was telling me how scared he was at being a dad, he told me he didn't know what he was doing, so I might have told my nephew that he could spend the day at CM Punk's house." Colt said, smiling like a child to April.

"What age is he?" April asked.

"He's 4. Listen, he's a good kid… plus I think it might help Phil with his worries and fears." Colt said, "But if you guys have plans that's ok too." Colt said, reminding himself that he might have intruded to much in Punk and April's life.

April in somewhat agreed with Colt, maybe this would help Punk, even though Colt's nephew was 4, it was still a child, she knew it would definitely make Punk a little more less conscientious.

"Alright." April nodded, "Bring him round in the afternoon. What's his name?" April asked nosey.

"Jack." Colt said, "I'll text you when I'm bringing him round, thanks." Colt said, opening the front door himself and walking on it.

April closed the door behind him and walked on upstairs. She knew this was bound to help Punk, she already knew he was great with kids, but he would only see them for about two minutes at autograph signings and Q&A's normally, this was sure to prepare him for Scarlett and what trouble she was going to cause around the house, which she knew would be a lot, being his daughter.

Even though he tried to hide it, she could tell he was still terrified of this and being a father. It was normal, but she knew he wasn't thinking that, she knew he'd be beating himself up about it. She hoped this would relax him a little bit more than what he had been these past weeks.

She finally reached their bedroom and saw him still sleeping, same position as when she left him. She lay down on her side and leaned over, kissing his shoulder and lying her head back down on her pillow, watching him as he slept.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

After April had told Punk about Colt's nephew coming over after he woke up, he took a shower while April went downstairs and tidied up a little, waiting for the door to go any minute.

When it did she immediately answered it and seen the most adorable little boy standing with Colt in his CM Punk t-shirt and wrist bands.

"Hey." Colt smiled.

"Come in." April smiled, widening the door and watching the little boy walk slowly in with Colt, looking around the huge house, "You must be Jack, right?" April smiled, trying her best to crouch down, her baby bump being a little in the way.

"Yeah." Jack nodded shyly. He never really paid attention to the divas, he was just all about CM Punk and John Cena when he watched WWE.

"I told him if he is cheeky, Punk will GTS him." Colt said, looking down at Jack.

"I'll GTS who?" Punk asked, coming into the scene, his hair still a little damp from his shower. He looked down at the little boy's cheerful face, clearly happy to see his favourite wrestler.

"I'll best be off." Colt smiled, "Have fun." He said with a personal nod to Punk before leaving out of the door.

Punk just looked at April and then back to Jack. He noticed he had his grey 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt on, along with some wristbands.

"Well…" April said, "I'll leave you boys to it." April smiled, figuring she didn't need to be here.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked her, he thought she was going to stick around, in case something happened. He questioned himself what could really go wrong?

"I'm just upstairs if you need me." April said, walking away on upstairs.

Punk just turned round to Jack and took a deep breath, "Alright…" Punk crouched down to him, "I have an x-box and I have juice pouches, what do you say we don't tell Uncle Colt you were playing Resident Evil with me?" Punk asked, watching Jack laugh and nod with a smile.

He figured it wouldn't be this hard, they were both boys, they both liked wrestling, they both liked x box games, they both liked superheroes, from what Colt had told him. He knew they would get on just fine.

_Later that day…_

So far throughout the day, Jack and Punk had played the x box, they'd watched some old wrestling videos, where Punk felt like he was a history teacher, explaining to Jack about the Monday Night Wars and WCW. Punk had also taught him a few pranks on which to use on people, knowing that Colt would kill him. He didn't feel like he was being a dad, he felt like he was just with one of his friends, even though Jack was only four.

"So… this guy, Thor…" Punk pointed to a picture in the comic book, both of them lying on their stomachs in the middle of the living room, "He is…" Punk paused, waiting for an answer.

"Eh…" Jack looked up at Punk, "God of thunder." He said.

"Right on." Punk smiled, raising his hand and giving Jack a high five.

While Punk continued to look through the comic, Jack was thinking of a few questions he wanted to ask, one being why his favourite wrestler hadn't been on TV for at least four months now.

"Why are you not wrestling?" Jack asked curiously.

Punk continued to keep his eyes on the comic, thinking of what he could say to this curious four year old.

"Well… when you do a certain thing for so long, you start to get a little tired of it, you get bored… like if you were to play the x box for a long time, you'd get bored of it. I've been wrestling for _a lot _of years, sometimes you just need to give yourself a break." Punk smiled to him.

"Will you be at Wrestlemania?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well that's the other thing…" Punk said, closing the comic book over, "You know the lady you met when you got here?" Punk said.

"The fat one?" Jack smiled.

If it wasn't for Jack being a child, he would have punched him square in the nose, "Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well she isn't fat… she's pregnant." Punk said, looking at Jack stare at him blankly, "She's going to have a baby." Punk re phrased it for him, watching him nod in understanding, "And so I need to stay off wrestling for a bit, to look after her and the baby." Punk said.

"And then after that, you'll be back?" Jack asked in hope.

"I hope so." Punk nodded quietly.

"And then you'll be champion again because the rock is a rubbish champion." Jack stated.

"He is, isn't he…" Punk nodded in agreement, "I assume you're staying for dinner?" Punk nudged him.

"Uncle Colt says you have lots of ice cream." Jack smiled, flicking the comic book pages whilst looking to Punk, both of them still laid out on their stomachs on the living room floor.

"I do. But you might have to wrestle April for it." Punk laughed, standing up to his feet, "Uncle Colt will kill me if I give you ice cream for your dinner. How about I buy you a pizza on your way home?" Punk asked, he didn't know any kid who didn't like pizza.

"Any topping?" Jack asked as he got to his feet quickly.

"Any." Punk smiled, "Let's get your shoes and jacket on then." He said, about to lead the way to the front door when Jack grabbed a hold of his hand. He paused for a minute and looked down at him. In a few years that would be Scarlett, hanging on to him everywhere he went, reading comics together, buying her whatever the hell she wanted to eat for dinner. For once he wasn't scared of that thought like he had been for the past 7 months, he was excited.

He didn't detach his hand from Jacks and walked with him to the front door to help him get his jacket and shoes on.

April was just making her way downstairs to see Punk getting Jack ready to go home. She smiled at him carefully putting Jack's arms through the jacket sleeves, then teaching him how to tie his lacey's on his trainers. She could have watched it all day. Then she seen Punk start to put his trainers on.

"Where are you going?" She asked, walking towards them. She'd spent the majority of the day upstairs watching TV or looking through magazines, hearing Punk and Jack laughing downstairs.

"I'm just dropping him back home." Punk smiled at his girlfriend.

"I thought he was having dinner here?" April asked, looking at Punk, Jack already swinging from the door handle.

"I said I would just get him a pizza on the way home." Punk said, "I don't think he'll want to eat my vegetables or drink my protein shakes." He laughed.

April just nodded, "Isn't it your cheat day?" April asked with a smile. Punks cheat day meant she got to join him in having pizza too.

"I'll get our usual. Don't worry." Punk said, reaching over and kissing her head, "I won't be long." He said, taking Jack's hand again and opening the door.

April watched as Jack turned and waved to her as Punk closed the door behind him. By his actions and seeing how calm he was with Jack there, compared to when he first came over earlier, she knew Colt's solution had worked, he didn't seem as nervous now and she hoped this had eased him of his nerves for Scarlett being born.

_Later that night…_

After Punk dropped Jack off and arrived back home for a pizza for himself and April, they sat on the couch with the empty pizza box on the table, both of them watching some reality TV show that April had got them into.

"So… did you have fun?" April asked him sweetly.

"I did. They few hours have really boosted my confidence level. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm still scared of being a father to such a tiny living thing, but I know we'll still manage just fine." Punk smiled.

"Yeah." April nodded, "Of course we will." She said, rubbing the back of his hand comfortingly. She knew the moment that Scarlett was born, Punk wouldn't let her out of his sight, she knew it.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Two months later…_

April was now two days over her due date and was feeling more and more uncomfortable as the days dragged on. She was barely sleeping at night and just felt big and bloated all of the time, she wanted nothing more than for Scarlett to be born.

Wrestlemania season had come and gone, John Cena was the new champion after beating the Rock at Wrestlemania and a whole lot of other wacky shit had gone on, but Punk nor April were really bothered, they were more focused on their baby girl refusing to come out of her hiding hole.

While April was at home just lazing around and feeling sorry for herself, Punk was round at Colt's trying to relax himself.

"You got everything ready?" Colt asked him, passing over a can of diet pepsi to him as he sat down on the couch across from him.

"Like what?" Punk asked, opening the can of soda.

"Like April's bag for the hospital, a car seat to take Scarlett home in…" Colt suggested.

"Of course… they're already in the car." Punk said, rubbing his forehead, "I feel terrible for April man, she can't sleep, she's hardly eating… she just looks uncomfortable all of the time." Punk sighed, truly feeling sorry for April at this moment in time.

"Then why are you round here? She clearly needs you, you should be with her." Colt said.

"I felt like she just needed her space, I have my phone if she…" Punk paused, feeling in his jean pockets and remembering he didn't lift his phone with him when he left the house, "Nothing is going to happen…" Punk shook his head.

_With April…_

April was lying on the couch, finally getting into a comfy position when she remembered she had boiled the kettle for her hot water bottle.

Hearing the kettle pop, she slowly stood back up with a sigh and made her way into the kitchen, taking her time and fidgeting around with the hot water bottle. On her way to beginning to pour the water into the bottle, she felt a strange kick from Scarlett, followed by a sharp pain up her abdomen.

She paused and held on to the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath and waiting for the pain to pass. She figured it would just be indigestion or Scarlett kicking too hard, but then she felt it again, a lot more painful and longer lasting.

She gripped firmly on to the kitchen counter and lifted her head, looking around for her phone, spotting it in the corner of the sink.

She reached for it quickly and dialled Punks number, feeling the pains get quicker next to each other. Call her crazy but the only natural thing she was to think, was that these were contractions. She almost cried when she heard Punks phone start ringing from the other side of the kitchen, how could he have been so stupid.

She had to pause for another minute and take deep breaths, feeling the pain get more unbearable with every minute, it was then where she felt a watery substance run down her legs.

_With Punk…_

"I mean… I don't know what I'm meant to say to her, she just keeps going on about how she wants her out and that she's sick of being pregnant." Punk rolled his eyes, watching Colt as he walked over to the cabinet in which his phone was ringing on.

"It's April." Colt said, looking across to Punk who raised his head.

Colt answered and immediately pulled the phone away from his ear, putting it on loud speaker to let Punk hear the piercing screams and heavy breathing that was coming through the phone.

Punk stood up right away, hearing April try and get her sentences out. He knew what was going on, "Hang on… I'll be right there…" Punk said out loud, not even saying goodbye to Colt and running out of the apartment, cursing that today was the day he decided to walk to Colt's.

He felt like his feet were carrying him faster than what he was every capable of, anyone who he ran past would think he was running away from someone with a gun, the determination he had to get to April as soon as he could so he could take her to the hospital was incredible.

Finally after what felt like forever running down the streets, trying to use his teenage brain and take the short cuts, he finally burst through the house door to see April on the kitchen floor on her hands and knees, whimpering softly, her head not even rising at his presence.

"April… April, sweetheart… I'm going to get you to the hospital ok? C'mon…" Punk said, about to lift her up when she stopped him, gripping on to his hand.

"I want to push." April moaned, taking a seat against the cupboard, getting off from her hands and knees, sitting on her bottom now and still crying to herself. She was so sore already, she didn't know if she wanted to go through with this anymore.

"No… April, c'mon you need to stand up for me. I have the car outside…"

"No." April shook her head, "Maybe if you would have taken your phone with you, we'd be on our way to the hospital." April snapped up at him, death staring him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. You need to move sweetheart, let me help you up." Punk said, crouching down and trying his best to help her up, but feeling her deliberately keep her weight down.

"She's coming, Phil… and she's coming now." April moaned, rolling her head back against the cupboard, digging her nails into his hand.

Punk just looked down at her, there was clearly no way she was going anywhere. He quickly grabbed his phone and contacted the hospital, explaining the situation and asking for some assistance to be sent out.

"Sir… Sir… calm down." The woman which Punk had got through to, said, "I need you to do a few things for me, ok?" She asked, having dealt with these tons of times before. It was very common for babies to be born in their home, some babies just didn't give their moms enough time to get to the hospital.

"Ok." Punk nodded, standing up and pacing the kitchen, April still sitting on the floor and crying, moaning loudly every few minutes when a contraction hit.

"Now first of all, don't worry… I'm going to help you through this, I need you to see if the baby's head is visible…" The woman from the hospital said.

"What?!" Punk shrieked.

"Sir, it is my job that the baby gets out safely, and for that to happen I need you to see if the head is visible. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

Punk just gulped and looked down at April, "Yeah… just give me… give me a minute." Punk said, putting the phone on loud speaker and sitting it on the kitchen counter.

After reassuring April that it was ok and that he was only looking because he was asked to, he realised that in perhaps an hour, Scarlett would be out, maybe less, the way things were looking anyway.

"The head's out…" Punk spoke into the phone.

"Alright… I need you to get some towels and some hot water quickly, make sure your girlfriend is comfortable and then I'll tell you where to go from there." She said, trying to speak in a calming voice.

"Ok." Was all Punk could say, quickly running upstairs and taking some soft towels from the bathroom, getting some hot water too and also collecting a cushion to place behind April's back for her.

After he had got everything he figured he needed, he picked the phone back up, "Ok, everything's here, haven't you sent anyone out yet?" Punk asked frustrated, over April's cries.

"With how you're describing things, I don't think we'll get anyone out in time for you, but I'm going to guide you through it… I need you to position yourself where you can see the baby clearly…" She said.

Punk just took a deep breath and shook his head, this wasn't exactly what he wanted, all he wanted was to be there for the birth, not be capable of delivering Scarlett on the kitchen floor. He done what he was told and kneeled down at the bottom of April's legs.

April didn't feel one ounce of embarrassment. In fact, she hadn't even really acknowledged that Punk was between her legs at the moment, all she knew right now was pain and the urge to push.

"Ok... she wants to push." Punk said.

"Alright, I want you to tell your girlfriend to push on the next contraction, I need you to support the back of the baby's head and back whilst it comes out, once your girlfriend stops pushing, clear the nose and mouth of the baby, make sure it can breathe and it's airways aren't blocked… ok?"

"Ok." Punk nodded, sitting the phone down and looking at April, "Next contraction you need to push." Punk said, watching her nod. He reached his hand up and wiped her forehead that was coated with sweat.

After he had done everything he was told to, including supporting the baby whilst April pushed and clearing it's airways, the nurse on the phone told him that the next few pushes should help the baby just slip out and that he had to have full support to hold her and wrap her in a blanket or towels.

A few more pushes and encouragement had passed and the kitchen was filled with a piercing sharp cry from Scarlett who Punk had wrapped in a warm blanket.

April smiled and rolled her head back against the cupboard.

"April…" Punk laughed with awe and shock, holding Scarlett who continued to squirm in his arms, "She's perfect." Punk smiled, looking up from Scarlett and spotting April's eyes both shut, a considerable amount of blood on the floor below her.

"April…" Punk said just as paramedics came through the door, a woman taking Scarlett straight from him, two other paramedics rushing over to April.

"She's alright…" Punk nodded to the paramedics, "They're both fine… right?" Punk asked, no one answering him. Both of his girls being rushed away into an ambulance, he felt like the most helpless man on the planet.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

Punk spent the night pacing up and down the corridors of the hospital, wondering and hoping that Scarlett and April was ok. Was it something he done? Did he not do something that he was supposed to? He didn't know and if any of them had been harmed, he would never forgive himself for it.

Scarlett seemed perfectly fine to him for the few seconds he got to hold her, she was crying which was a good thing, and she looked healthy and just perfect. April looked fine as well, until she shut her eyes and he noticed she'd lost a lot of blood.

A nurse had just approached him and he immediately stood up, "Are they ok? Where are they? Can I see them?" Punk asked quickly.

"They're both fine." The nurse smiled, "You're girlfriend just lost some blood, she's fine now. Come with me." She said as Punk followed her.

He was so relieved to hear that they were both fine, he didn't know what he would have done if one of them weren't fine, never mind the both of them.

The nurse led him to a room and opened the door for him, letting him go on in.

Punk couldn't help the gigantic smile he made when he saw April sitting up with Scarlett in her arms, "Hey." Punk smiled, walking towards them, not keeping his eyes off of Scarlett who was perfect, her little green eyes immediately caught on to his and she made sure to take a good look up at her father.

"You ok?" April asked him with a tired smile.

"Me? I'm fine." Punk said, "You?" He smiled.

"I'm fine." April smiled, "Do you want to hold her?" April suggested, looking up at Punk.

Punk just nodded and scooped Scarlett off of April's lap and arms, holding them in his own and looking down at her. Every tiny ounce of her was beautiful, she was like a little angel gracing his arms, his little angel.

"How can something be so perfect?" He asked himself quietly, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

April just smiled and lay her head down on the pillow, still being exhausted and really tired from earlier on.

"Her birth certificate is filled in… they still want to keep me and her here over night. You can go home if you like." April said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving her side. Or yours." Punk said.

"She's not even a few hours old and you're not giving her room to breathe." April laughed at him.

"Well can you blame me? Look at her…" Punk said, Scarlett's eyes now closed over, her little brain somewhere in else in sleep, "I'm really proud of you." Punk said, looking up at April with a smile.

"I'm just glad she's out." April smiled, "Now put her down and come give me a kiss." April said, she understood he couldn't really give her a kiss the minute she was born, since he was the one that was wrapping her up in a blanket and making sure she was ok.

Punk walked over and gently placed Scarlett in the basinet where she continued to sleep, making soft noises with her tiny mouth in the shape of an O.

Punk then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over and kissing April softly, making it last as long as she wanted.

"I love you." April said, pulling away after a few minutes, looking up at him.

"I love you too." Punk smiled to her, turning back round to look at Scarlett who was happy and content sleeping in the basinet.

_Later that night…_

Once April had soon fell asleep after feeding Scarlett, Punk made sure they were both sleeping before he went home to get April's bag for her.

Arriving home he had seen that the paramedics had pretty much wiped down the full kitchen which he was thankful for since he wasn't really looking forward to doing it himself. Once he had everything he needed he sat down for a minute on the couch and contacted a few people to let them know that the baby was born, they people only included Colt of course, Celeste, Bryan, Joe, Kofi and a few other close friends to him and April. He also felt the need to contact Vince to let him know. He then wisely took a shower, figuring he wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon, he was being serious about staying in the hospital overnight where he could keep an eye on both April and Scarlett.

Once he had done that, he headed into their bedroom, heading straight for the drawer beside his bedside. He opened it up and took out the black velvet box, putting it in his jean pocket without so much as a single thought.

He was soon enough driving back to the hospital, taking in the car seat for Scarlett and the packed bag for April, making his way up to their room where April was thankfully up and feeding Scarlett.

"I told you, you didn't need to come back." April said, realising he had took a shower and changed his clothes.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until I'm leaving with the both of you." Punk said, "Are you allowed to change into your own pyjamas?" Punk asked her, opening the bag up and taking a pair out.

"Probably not, but I'm not staying in this disgusting thing any longer." April said, hating the feeling of the hospital gown she was drowning in, there was no heat in it and it was far too big and long for her.

She had to say, she expected more pain to come after having the baby, but she was feeling not too bad, she heard of women not being able to walk properly after having their baby and she had already made a few trips to the toilet on her own.

"I'll be back in a minute." April said, taking the pyjamas and heading into the toilet that was practically right next to her bed, closing the door over.

Punk looked over at Scarlett and seen her eyes wide open and staring up at him.

"This…" Punk said, taking the pink teddy bear from the bag, "This is from your Uncle Colt…" Punk said, sitting it in beside her, watching her stare it out, the colour probably striking out to her, "I promised him he could see you tomorrow." Punk said, looking down upon her.

He couldn't believe she was finally here, after all of that waiting around and frustrated mood swings from April, she was finally here and she was looking up at him like she already knew that he was her father.

"Do you think mom will say yes?" Punk asked her, stroking her cheek with the outside of his index finger, her skin so soft and smooth, "I hope she does." Punk mumbled, watching the door handle move and April walk back out of the toilet with batman pyjamas on. He could tell she even looked more comfortable.

April lay back in bed and asked quickly, "Is she ok?"

"She's just fine." Punk smiled, looking down at Scarlett and back up to April.

"I think she looks like you." April said, looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Well then obviously you think she looks great." Punk arrogantly smiled back to her.

"Obviously." April rolled her eyes at his usual childish behaviour.

Punk just took a few minutes to relax himself before reaching into his jean pocket, taking the black box in his hand and hiding it behind his back, "April…" Punk said, getting her attention from Scarlett who she was smiling at and awe'ing over still.

"Yeah?" April smiled, turning to him, her smile slightly fading when she saw him sink down to one knee at the side of the bed, a black box in his hand.

"Look, I'm not just doing this because we have a child together now. When people ask me what I want to do with my life, I would normally tell them I want to be the best wrestler in the world, but now… now all I want is to be the best father… and the best husband in the world. April Jeanette Mendez… will you do me the biggest honour in becoming my wife?" Punk asked her, watching a tear stream down her eye.

April never thought she would have seen the day, she never thought that there was a chance of her and Punk ever being together after their time together in the Independent scene, she never thought the love they had would ever return. But it did and it came back stronger than before. She didn't even need to think about her answer.

"Yes." She nodded, "Of course I will, yes." April nodded.

Punk just smiled with relief. He never thought a woman would conflict him this much that he would wind up asking her to marry him, but this wasn't just any woman, this was April. His girl.

Punk slid the ring on to her finger that fit perfectly and looked perfect on her. He then reached across and lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

For once in his life he felt like he had met his true goals. He spent all these years thinking that all he ever wanted was wrestling and championship titles, but what he wanted was something much more precious, he wanted a family. People to love, a wife who he could come home to and kiss all night, a daughter that he could help to ride her bike, or to let her sit on his lap whilst watching her choice in a DVD, to hug when he felt like the whole world was against him.

This wasn't sour grapes to WWE, he would and always will love wrestling until they hit the nails into his coffin, but right now, other things were more important to him.

**Yayyy, she said yes. **

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

_The next night…_

"Dude… she's so small." Colt said, sitting on the couch in Punks living room, holding Scarlett whilst Punk put up a few cards on the mantel. All of congratulations on the birth of Scarlett.

"Yeah, so don't drop her." Punk said, reading the cards as he went along, some from people who he hadn't even spoke to in his life, some from fans who had just posted things through his mail box, which was nice but a little freaky to him.

"Where's April?" Colt asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Punk said. The only person so far that knew about their engagement was Colt. Even after everything Punk still trusted Colt with his life and knew he wouldn't blab to anyone.

"So… what did it look like?" Colt cringed, looking over at Punk who took a seat on the couch across from him, looking through his phone.

"What did what look like?" Punk mumbled, his eyes coming away from his phone, looking over at Colt rolling his eyes.

"You know…" Colt said, looking down at Scarlett.

"Oh…" Punk realised, "You know, it wasn't as bad as what I thought it would be." Punk shrugged.

Both of them fell silent, an awkwardness around them.

"Worst nightmare?" Colt said.

"It was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life." Punk admitted, cringing.

"Yeah." Colt nodded with a laugh, "Well, she's here. I guess that's all that matters." Colt said, looking down at Scarlett.

"Yeah." Punk agreed with a proud smile, "I should probably feed her." Punk stood up and stretched, he barely got a good sleep last night on the couch in the hospital room, he was thankful to be home and going into his own bed tonight with his soon to be wife.

He walked into the kitchen whilst Colt kept an eye on Scarlett, making her up her bottle that took not long at all.

He then carefully took her from Colt and made himself comfy on the couch with her, watching her latch on to the bottle, her little feet wriggling in her onesie as she gulped the milk down.

"So… when's this wedding happening?" Colt asked, watching Punk feed his daughter, wiping any milk from her mouth that had spilled out.

"I don't know, as soon as I can persuade her to marry me. I don't want to rush her into things, she's just had a baby." Punk said.

"And where does wrestling stand in all of this? I thought your plan was to stay home for the first few months with Scarlett and then head back on the road with April and her." Colt said, tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch.

"It was… but I don't know, I don't want Scarlett to be brought up into the business, I want her to be at home playing with her toys, going to school, being normal… if I take her with me from this early on in her life, she'll either be a Stephanie McMahon version two… or she'll grow up hating me for ruining her childhood by taking her from city to city." Punk said… "I want her to have a normal life Colt, I don't want the fact that her parents are on TV to change anything." Punk said, looking down at Scarlett still enjoying her bottle, her little hand grabbing on to his finger.

"She will have a normal life, you can make time for wrestling and her, without joining them together… you can get a lighter schedule, you can fly home… don't make it a decision to choose between her or WWE." Colt said.

"And what about April? I can't just expect her to give up everything and be a full time mom at home who could have made something out of her life but ended up getting pregnant in the middle of it." Punk said.

"Listen to me… April's a mom now, she's going to do whatever is best for Scarlett and for your relationship." Colt said, which Punk agreed on with him. He knew April would do anything to keep Scarlett safe and happy, "All I'm saying is… you're too young to be questioning yourself on if you should stay wrestling… I know you haven't said it, but I know you're thinking it. Look at Hunter, he has three daughters and he's always on wrestling, as well as making time for them." Colt said, making a valid point.

"I'm not young Colt, I'm 34. Maybe Scarlett was a sign." Punk said.

"A sign? Dude, the condom broke. That was it." Colt shook his head.

"Hey, watch it." Punk said, covering Scarlett's ears as he put the empty bottle down, "She might be small but she can still hear." He frowned.

"Listen, I better go… it's getting late. Just, don't give up so easily. I feel like… I feel like I'm losing you." Colt admitted, standing up, watching Punk put Scarlett down in her crib that sat next to the couch.

"Losing me?" Punk said, folding his arms and looking at Colt.

"Yeah." Colt nodded, "It's like I'm losing my brother who's maturing into an adult. You've got a kid, you're getting married. I feel like it's just Phil I talk to these days." Colt admitted.

"Where's Punk?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know. Why don't you go look for him?" Colt said, watching Punk sigh and stand up straight, his arms still folded, "I'll catch you later." Colt said, walking out of the house, leaving Punk standing in the middle of the living room.

Punk just rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes nipping with tiredness and exhaustion. He couldn't wait to get into bed.

He lifted Scarlett up into his chest, his hand supporting her back as her head leaned on his shoulder. He locked up and shut the lights off, all while carrying her carefully, heading upstairs and into her room for the first time with her.

He switched the dim lamp on over in the corner, the one April had picked out with to pink pocadots on the shade.

He laid her down gently in the Cot in which she looked so perfect in, her tiny eye lids shut, her legs wriggling in her little white onesie every now and then. She fit right in to the room and everything was completed now that she was there.

"I love you baby girl." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Sweet dreams." He said softly, switching the main light off, keeping the lamp on for her and closing the door over slightly, keeping it open a little in case she started crying during the night, which was bound to happen.

He then walked into his own bedroom where April lay fast asleep on her side, she looked just as perfect as Scarlett did.

He took no time at all in stripping down to his boxers and getting under the covers, the comfort of his own soft covers relaxing him already. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as well, reaching over and switching the lamp on.

Punk was still here, underneath all of the changing diapers and making up bottles and proposing to his girlfriend, Punk was still here… Phil was just overshadowing him.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Surprisingly to Punk and April, the first time Scarlett let a cry out was 7am and April quickly attended to her as soon as she heard her. She heard Punk creep upstairs last night later on, so decided to leave him sleeping.

She walked down the hall and straight into Scarlett's room, lifting her up slowly and gently out of the cot and holding her close to her chest, "You hungry baby girl? Yeah?" April spoke softly, walking out of the room and heading downstairs with her to make her a bottle and hopefully put her back down to sleep.

She sat down on the couch once she had made the bottle for her and began feeding her, something that came naturally to her.

She was overwhelmed by all the cards and presents they had got from their friends, even Vince McMahon had sent a card from him and Linda, he probably suspected his newest break out diva had just been born and decided to acknowledge it with a card of congratulations.

Bryan had sent the cutest little vests and onesies ever and Celeste had done the honours in buying Scarlett a pair of white converse, so tiny and adorable. She was definitely surrounded by caring and thoughtful people.

After noticing that Scarlett was refusing to take the rest of her bottle, she sat it on the table and looked down at her, "I know exactly where you're getting that stubbornness from, Mrs…" April smiled, kissing her soft head.

Scarlett just looked up at her mother and made a small yawn, her tiny little mouth making an O shape as she wriggled her legs and feet.

"Me too." April chuckled, standing back up with her and placing her back into her chest, supporting her back and holding her close and safely, heading back upstairs with her in hopes to put her back down to sleep.

She lay her down in her cot once she got into the room and leaned over the side, looking upon her and smiling. She could see so much of Punk in her, the eyes, the nose, the constant wriggling of the legs and feet which Punk to this day still done whilst he slept, yet she could strangely see a lot of her in her. She had the same tanned skin as her, not as tanned but the soft and glowing look to it, her little mouth and little ears. She hated to brag, but she had made one gorgeous baby girl.

"You're probably going to have more visitors today, but I'll let your dad deal with them. They're going to be passing you around and telling me and your daddy how beautiful you are, but we already know." April smiled, stroking her cheek softly, "You might even get some more presents, especially if Joe comes, he gives the best presents." She smiled, Scarlett just staring up at her, almost looking like she was really listening to the voice of her mother, "But I know you'll just want to be with mommy and daddy, won't you? I promise… when everyone leaves, you can get lots of hugs and kisses from mommy and daddy, daddy gives the best hugs, he wraps his arms around you tightly and it's like nothing else really matters. The whole world disappears." April smiled, watching Scarlett's eyes start to slowly drift shut into sleep.

She lay a final kiss upon her head and exited the room, heading on back to her own bedroom where Punk was still sleeping.

She was told to take advantage of whenever your baby falls asleep. When the baby sleeps, you sleep.

She sank down into the soft mattress and sighed happily and quietly. This wasn't hard at all. Scarlett barely cried the way babies would on TV shows, she wasn't feeling exhausted like she thought she would, Punk was fine, she was fine, Scarlett was fine. Everything was just fine.

_One month later…_

"Aw Phil, she's spit up everywhere…" April moaned, standing up off the couch and passing a crying Scarlett to him, "You'll need to change her t-shirt." April said, "And so will I…" She rolled her eyes and walked away quickly upstairs.

They were meant to be on their way to a meeting with WWE, Punk had to resign his contract as did April, and there was also talking and discussing to do with when they would be back. Punk really couldn't be bothered with it, he much would have preferred to stay home and sing to Scarlett, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

April on the other hand was excited to be heading back to discuss her return, she knew it wouldn't be soon, but talking about it was a start, there had even been discussion about her coming back and going straight into a divas championship match, wither she would win it or not was a whole other ball game, but the thought just made her so excited.

She also was looking forward to walking the halls not being pregnant or having people stare.

After she got a change of t-shirt and Punk had managed to change Scarlett's, they headed over to the All State Arena, in which RAW was in later on in the night.

Both Punk and April knew they couldn't exactly take Scarlett in with them, so Kofi had agreed to keep an eye on her on the bus while they were in discussing.

"She'll probably just sleep." April said to Kofi, "And I don't think we'll be that long." She said, watching Punk pass her over to Kofi.

"It's no problem." Kofi smiled.

"Thank you." April nodded with a smile, heading out of the bus.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Punk said, patting Kofi on the back and leaving out of the bus to join April, both of them walking into the arena, hand in hand.

They walked past Bryan and his new girlfriend Brie, not having time to stop and talk, but saying hello to be polite.

Bryan noticed the unpleasant look on Brie's face when they walked by them, "What's with the look?" He asked her, Punk and April walking away down the halls.

"I don't know. I just… I feel a little sorry for that kid." Brie said.

"Why?" Bryan chuckled.

"I mean, they're both only staying with each other because they have no choice." Brie said, clueless about April and Punk and their history. Just like everyone around here, she thought Punk and April were just friends until bam, one day she's pregnant.

"If I told you something, would you keep it to yourself?" Bryan said with a sigh, not wanting his girlfriend to think so low of April and Punk.

"Can I tell Nikki?" Brie asked.

"No." Bryan shook his head, "Come sit down with me." Bryan said, leading her over to the tables at catering.

_A few hours later…_

April was feeling a little light headed with the news she had just received. She was just told that in a few months at Payback she would be returning and going straight into a divas championship match with Celeste, but that wasn't even the best part, the best part was her winning the title for her first time, here in Chicago, on her first in ring match since nearly a year.

Punk was incredibly happy for her and was also laid back about his return at Payback against Jericho and his upcoming feud with Paul. Things were looking good, but not once did he not think about Scarlett and what would happen.

Vince explained that he would give them both a lighter schedule, no comic con appearances, no morning shows, nothing, just show up and wrestle.

"So whilst I'm out wrestling you can watch her on the bus, then we'll swap." April nodded to Punk, walking back to the bus to collect Scarlett, "It'll be fine." She agreed to herself, still on a high from the good news about her return.

"April… listen." He paused, stopping her too and turning her round to face him, "I'm so happy for you, really… I am." He nodded, "But look at you already, pretending that our daughter is just something that can be passed around while we wrestle. She isn't a toy. She isn't someone else's child that we're babysitting." Punk said, "She's ours."

April just rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're wrestling every single night like it used to be, you heard Vince, we have a lighter schedule." She said.

"And when you're not wrestling, you're going to be tired and I'll be left to look after her. I told you from the start, this is going to be hard if we still want to carry on wrestling." Punk said.

"No. You're just making it hard. I'm not going to neglect her, Phil." April said, batting her eyes towards him.

"Well it doesn't look like you're going to have any time to love her either." Punk said bluntly.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you right now. Let's just go home." She said, walking away from him when he took a tight grip of her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you." Punk said, feeling April wriggle out of his reach and continue to walk away from him, going on the bus to get Scarlett. She wasn't having this conversation with him in the middle of the parking lot, where talent seemed to be floating around everywhere.

Once she had thanked Kofi and left with a sleeping Scarlett, she found him waiting in the car, his head resting against the window.

She put Scarlett in her car seat in the back and made sure she was strapped in properly, finally getting into the passenger's side, no one speaking, an awkward silence falling as he drove out of the busy arena, heading home.

Once getting home, April got out going to go round and get Scarlett from the car, when Punk mumbled that he would get her. Not wanting to argue back with him, she just let him and walked on into the house, watching him come in just after her with Scarlett.

"I'm going to put her to bed." He said quietly, watching her nod, not looking him in the eye.

April just watched him as he walked away on upstairs with her, already seeing him whisper sweet sentences to Scarlett, holding her into his chest, going out of sight when he got to the top of the stairs.

She sighed frustratedly and ran her hands through her hair. She knew this would happen. Everything would work out fine if one of them wasn't wrestling and she selfishly thought it should be him. He'd done the majority of things there is to do in WWE. She hadn't even become a champion yet. Wasn't it fair if he stepped down and let her go for it.

She knew he loved wrestling, no one needed to tell her twice, but she agreed with him about having to pass Scarlett around whilst they both wrestled. It wasn't right.

She didn't know wither she should just be the bigger person and step down, be a mom, forget about championships and wrestling, or she didn't know wither she should confront him and talk to him about her opinion on which of them should step down out of the both of them.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings, yet she didn't want to give up her opportunity at becoming champion. But she loved him, she loved her daughter… maybe she would just have to be the bigger person in all of this, and step down herself.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

April made her way upstairs and into Scarlett's room where she saw Punk just leaning over the cot, watching her as she slept. He didn't blame him, she found herself doing it a lot. Their one month old baby girl was adorable and so fascinating to watch.

"Can I speak with you." April raised her voice, getting his attention as he turned to look at her standing at the door.

"What's up?" He asked, turning back round from her, looking back down at Scarlett and smiling.

"In our room." She raised her eyebrows at him, watching him sigh and nod, walking towards her and turning the light off, closing the door over and walking into their bedroom, going over and taking a seat on the end of the bed while she followed, sitting down beside him.

Punk just looked at her taking a deep breath, "You ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She nodded, "But this isn't going to work." She shook her head, looking up at him.

"What isn't?" He asked.

"Both of us wrestling. I thought it would, but it isn't. She needs attention twenty four seven, every day, every hour and if she doesn't get the childhood I want her to get, I'm afraid she's going to hold it against us when she's older." April said.

"C'mon, don't be stupid. We can find a way, I was just overreacting earlier and…"

"But you were right." She interrupted, "One of us has to step down." She nodded to him.

Punk just rubbed the back of his neck. He felt awful. He didn't want her to give up everything at such a young age, but part of him selfishly wanted her, here at home with Scarlett, protecting her whilst he went out and wrestled, maybe it was a good idea.

"That's why I think, you should reconsider your return." She said, looking up at him, a confused look suddenly appearing on him.

"Come again?" Punk said, shaking his head.

"I think it's only fair if it's you who gives wrestling a rest for now." She said truthfully, "Phil, I haven't even became champion yet. I didn't work my ass off to get to WWE and then drop it all just because I'm a mom and soon to be a wife. " She said.

"Hold on, let me just… you want me to stay here? While you go out and wrestle?" He said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes." April nodded, "And if you…"

"April…" Punk shook his head with a sarcastic smile, "I'm not giving up wrestling sweetheart." He shook his head to her like she was a child.

April just flared her nostrils at him, how could he be so selfish about this.

"After everything I've done for you." She stood up, looking down upon him.

Punk just looked around the room, his arrogant side showing, "And what is it you've done for me April? Tell me? As far as I know, this is my house you're living in, that's my car outside that you drive, the clothes you're wearing have been bought by the money from my bank account." He said.

"And what about the precious daughter I gave you, that you can never keep your eyes from, that I gave up a year of my career to keep her healthy and then suffer the worst pain in the world just to get her out." April said, raising her voice louder, fuming from her insides, really not being able to stand the look of him right now.

Punk just kept silent, not arguing back with that statement, speaking up after a few seconds, "I'm not giving up wrestling, April."

"Of course you're not. You didn't back in 2004 and you sure as hell aren't going to now. What is it? Is there wrestling here…" April said, holding her hand up sideways and reaching up, as if showing him a bar chart, "A big pile of shit…" She said, "Then me and Scarlett at the bottom. Is that how your brain works." She said.

"Of course not." Punk shook his head, standing up.

"You know…" She put her hands in the air and closed her eyes, "I sometimes wish I never gave you that second chance, because if I never gave you that, then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and if I didn't get pregnant, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." April said.

"You are one selfish, selfish woman, do you know that." He batted his eyes at her.

"I'm selfish?!" She shrieked, "I think you'll find that is you." She scolded, watching him get angrier and angrier.

Punk was about to yell back at her when Scarlett let out a cry from her room. Both of them looked at each other in guilt of waking their daughter up, feeling equally as bad.

"We're both missing the point in all of this." Punk said quietly and softly.

"And what's that?" April said, folding his arms.

"Scarlett. All we're thinking about right now, is who has to stay at home and look after her, as if it's such a chore." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair and walking out of the room.

April just massaged her temples in frustration and watched him come back in with Scarlett in his arms, her eyes wide open and looking over at her.

"You know what…" Punk said, "You go out and wrestle. You go live your dream, you do what you have to do. You'll find me here with Scarlett." Punk said, kissing Scarlett's soft head.

"Oh what? So now you're changing your mind?" April said, confused.

"No… when she started crying there, it made me realise that it's either me or you that's going to have to soothe her back to sleep, who's going to feed her and change her, dress her in the morning. Because she belongs to us April." Punk said, "And if you want to go ahead and wrestle, you're going to miss her first words, her first steps, her first laugh… her first everything." Punk said, "But I'm not going to miss anything." He said, looking down at Scarlett and smiling, watching her look up to him with her green eyes.

"So one minute you're yelling at me for asking you to stay home? Now you're going to do it?" April said. Her brain was almost hurting with the way Punk was confusing her.

"Yeah… I am." Punk nodded confidently.

April just stared at him, watching him talk to Scarlett and sit down on the edge of the bed with her. She could just see the sheer proudness he had every time he was holding her or even near her. It warmed her.

"But…" Punk said, looking up to April, "I want you to make the right decision on staying here with me and her, or going out and wrestling." Punk said.

He knew it would be hard, but from the start, Scarlett and April were his number one priority, if this meant that wrestling was over, then so be it, he had Scarlett and he had April, he didn't need anything else. Plus, maybe it was time to step down, let the younger talent start to take over, enjoy being a full time dad and husband at home. It didn't sound too bad compared to going out and getting punched in the face for fourty minutes each night.

"You just said that I could go out and…"

"I know what I said." Punk said, he figured he was confusing her with his mind changing, "If you want to go out and wrestle, that's fine. Me and Scarlett will be just fine. But I know deep down inside of you, you know that a wrestling ring is not where you are needed the most. You're needed here. I need you, Scarlett needs you."

April just sat down beside him and sighed, she hated how bad he was making her feel, but yet he was so true and she had always realised that her daughter was going to be in need of her all of the time for the next few years.

"I wish it didn't have to go like this." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me. Leaving something I have done for the majority of my life isn't going to be so easy either, but doing it together will be a walk in the park for us." He nudged her playfully, "And plus…" He said, "You don't need to win that title… you've always been a champion in my eyes." He whispered at her, catching her smile at the corner of his eye.

"And what are we going to do with our life after wrestling?" She asked him curiously.

"We can have a life April. I mean yeah, I don't really want to leave wrestling, but look at all the things we can do. We can get up whenever we feel like it, we can take Scarlett out, I can take you both on holidays, me and you can have date nights to ourselves…"

"Sounds great when you put it like that." April admitted.

"It will be. We either do this together or not at all." He said, still holding Scarlett who was still content and happily lying in his arms, not sleeping but still so calm and peaceful with him.

"It'll be hard." April said, looking up at him, "But I guess it's the right decision. We should both be raising Scarlett and watching her grow together, not one of us while the other is out wrestling and is never home." She said.

"We can make it work." He said, kissing her head as she nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Both caught up in the moment, for a minute they had both forgotten about the most important thing to them right now. Their one month old daughter. For there to be no jealousy or arguments, for it to be fair and equal, it was only right that they both stepped down and raised their daughter like a normal family, surrounded by doing normal things that they probably couldn't do if they were wrestling. Maybe this was for the better.

**Punk be changing his mind like girls changing clothes. Thank you all for the REVIEWS, really appreciate them so much. So keep them coming.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

"How are we meant to tell people?" April asked him the next morning, lying in bed, cuddled into him and tracing her finger around his tattoos.

"I don't know." Punk said softly, "I haven't thought about it yet. We've just signed our contracts, it isn't going to be thrilling to get out of them." Punk said.

"I can't picture my life without wrestling." April sighed.

"I can." Punk said, "All the things we could do, plus… that gives us time to plan the wedding. That is if you still want to marry me." Punk said, looking down at her.

"Of course I do. What made you say that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "We've been fighting, all these decisions we're making…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I love you. It's been a hard month, adjusting to the new baby, not really getting time to ourselves, but I still love you." She smiled, reaching up and pecking him on the lips.

"I think it would be best if we got all of this over and done with." Punk said, meaning everything with WWE obviously. He didn't want to tell anyone about it, just in case someone was to get in his head and sway him in not leaving. He just wanted to go and sort it out with April and the board and come home where a new chapter in their life would begin. A much more relaxing, free timed, fun chapter.

_One year later…_

A year had gone by, a fast and important year to April and Punk. Their daughter was turning one in a day and their wedding date that they had set was also coming close. As soon as they decided that it was time to leave WWE, they both managed to get through to Vince and coax him to terminate both their contracts. Vince wasn't happy in the slightest that his number one superstar and diva were leaving, but Punk and April both told him that they would be back in a ring again, whether it was just for one match only a few years down the line, they wouldn't be gone forever. That seemed to put Vince at ease.

Through out the year, Punk was able to do things with his family that he didn't think he would ever be able to do if he was on the road, even just small things like wake up to them on Christmas morning, watch April help Scarlett open her presents, she was still very small for her first Christmas, only 9 months old.

He took her everywhere with him, she could always make him smile just by bouncing on his lap and slapping her hands off his cheeks, babbling baby noises to herself that no one could understand.

Every few weeks Colt would volunteer to watch her, giving Punk and April a night to themselves which they appreciated from Colt.

Even though he wasn't happy about it, Colt had managed to get over Punk giving wrestling a rest for now. He was beginning to realise that they both weren't 23 anymore and that if he was in Punks shoes, with a daughter and a soon to be wife, he'd probably do the same.

For once Punk didn't feel sore or tired like he used to, his eye bags were gone and he was always smiling around the house, as was April who was surprised at herself for how much she was enjoying all this free time of not worrying and bonding with her baby girl and fiancé.

"Say dada?" Punk said, lying on the couch with Scarlett sitting on his chest, biting the ear of her bunny rabbit, looking down at her father like he was insane.

She was beginning to try and speak the past few months, but nothing she ever said was close to mom or dad, half the time they didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Dada." Punk said, looking at her. She grew more gorgeous to him every day, she had a soft mop of hair on her head, the same colour as her mothers, her little smile was irresistible, especially to him and her laugh… that laugh that could sucker him into giving her whatever she wanted.

"Are you not going to say it for me?" Punk frowned at her, "Daddy will cry." He pouted, watching her look concerned and snuggle down to him for a cuddle.

It was the little moments that got him, knowing someone so small and tiny looked up to him as her world, it really meant a lot to him and he never declined a little cuddle from her.

"Phil…" April said, walking into the living room to see her daughter giving her dad a cuddle, she swore they were joint at the hip, the bond they had was unbreakable.

"What?" Punk said, looking up at her.

"I'm just nipping out to the grocery store. Can you put they balloons up for her and wrap her presents, they're in our room." April asked, knowing it was round about time that Scarlett went down for her nap.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "When do you want me to tell everyone to come over?" Punk asked her, referring to tomorrow where they were having a little birthday party for Scarlett. It wasn't every day you turned one.

"Round about the afternoon." April said, "I won't be long… make sure she gets her nap." April said, leaning down and kissing Scarlett's head who still lay on her father's chest.

She pulled away and went to walk out of the living room, when Punk coughed and pointed to his cheek with a smile.

April just smiled at his usual cheeky behaviour, but leaned down nonetheless and kissed his cheek, finally leaving out of the house to go pick up a few things for the little party tomorrow.

"C'mon then… we better get you down for a nap. Tired Scar equals cranky Scar." Punk frowned and sat up with Scarlett, standing up with her swinging from his hip.

_Later that night…_

"So, who have you actually invited over?" April asked, finally after a busy day sitting down beside Punk in front of the TV, cuddling into him, Scarlett long gone to bed after a bubble bath that ended in April being just as wet.

"Just a few close friends, Colt, Bryan, Joe, Chris, Celeste, Kofi… just the normal people." Punk said, his arm around her as she cuddled him tightly.

"I hope she likes her presents." April said, looking on at the TV, still cuddling him tightly, getting so much comfort from his body.

"She's turning one. Anything that is pink or is something she can touch and play with, she'll love." Punk said.

"I know." April agreed, "I just want her to have a really good day." She smiled.

"I promise, she will. Ain't no daughter of mine having a rubbish birthday." Punk shook his head and planted a kiss on April's.

_The next day…_

April had never felt so much joy in watching her daughter open up all her birthday presents by herself, watching her smile directly at her and Punk every time she unwrapped a bit of the paper.

Throughout the day people arrived and Scarlett was ready to open her arms out for hugs and of course any presents people would give her. For such a young age, she knew this party was for her and that she was the centre of attention and she loved it.

Colt's presents were almost endless, Punk was even surprised at the amount of things he had got Scarlett. Celeste had also gone out her way to get Scarlett nearly a full new wardrobe. She was definitely a very lucky one year old.

While April sat over with Celeste on the couch, Scarlett made herself occupied by playing with all her toys on the floor with Joe, Colt and Bryan stood in the kitchen with Punk.

"She's gorgeous man." Bryan admitted, it wasn't just the outside that Bryan was meaning, but he could tell Scarlett had a pretty nature and he knew she was being raised right by both parents.

"I know." Punk nodded. No one had to tell him anything he already knew, but he appreciated their comments.

"So that's been quite a while you've been gone." Bryan said, looking at Punk relaxing his shoulders back, Colt just nodded with Bryan and drank his soda.

"Yeah and you know what? I feel great." Punk admitted, "See this…" Punk said, taking his finger and holding the bottom of his eye down where his eye bags normally sat, "No more eye bags boys." Punk smiled.

"What about April?" Colt asked, watching Punk turn over and look at April who was talking to Celeste.

"She loves it. You know, the waking up whenever, spending time with Scarlett… and me." Punk winked.

"Alright, we don't need details thank you very much." Bryan said, just as Joe approached them.

"She's an aggressive little woman." Joe laughed, "I think she wants you." Joe said, patting Punk on the back and going into the fridge.

Punk just nodded and sat down his can of soda, walking away into the living room where he sat down beside Scarlett on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style and…

"Dada." Scarlett smiled with a clear voice, looking up at Punk.

Everyone turned round and looked at Scarlett. April sat up on the couch and covered her mouth.

Punk just chuckled with a smile, "Yeah… that's right." He encouraged, lifting her up into his lap, "Say dada…"

"Dada." Scarlett muttered again, looking down at her toys, figuring which one she wanted to play with next.

"Hey…" Punk smiled with pride, "You're a clever girl." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek loudly, hearing her giggle, which everyone loved.

He was so proud of her that her first word was dada, it was a moment he was going to take with him until he died, his baby girl saying her first word, it just made it all the more special that it was calling out for him and acknowledging him as her father.

April, even though bummed that her first word wasn't calling out to her, she was still so proud of her daughter for speaking and even more proud and warmed hearted that it was to Punk on which she was speaking to, she was glad her closest friends were all here to see it too.

_Later that night…_

April was going around the living room with a black trash bag, tidying up everything from the party, including soda cans, paper plates, wrapping paper from the presents and other rubbish, gathering it all and placing it in the bag. She put it down when she seen Punk come downstairs from putting Scarlett to bed, who was very tired from the busy and exciting day she had.

"I think she had a really good day, don't you?" Punk said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Yeah." April agreed with a nod, happy with how her daughters first birthday had went.

"And now that everyone is gone, she's sleeping… it's just me and you." Punk smiled, starting from kissing her cheek to trailing it down her neck, leaving wet hot kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Phil…" April said, between shutting her eyes and trying to open them back up, "I need to tidy up in here." She said, grabbing the rubbish bag as he pulled away from her and took it out her hands.

"You can do it…" He said, sitting the bag over out of her reach, "In the morning…" He smiled, lifting her up bridal style, a small but yet high pitched giggle coming from her as he kept her in his arms.

"Do I have a choice?" She smiled with a giggle, pressing her forehead against his, her lips so close to his and ready to just attack.

"No… I don't think you do." Punk said, walking upstairs with her and whispering things in her ear in which she could only giggle like a child and kiss him fiercely.

**Trying to pull away and go into AU a little bit now. Of course WWE will still be involved but just not as much.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning Punk was annoyed to find himself being woken up by his phone ringing beside his bedside. He'd been up the majority of the night with April and only went to sleep about an hour ago. April lifted her head with sleepy eyes and pushed him a little harder than what she meant to, in signal for him to shut the phone up so she could get back to sleep. If Punk knew anything about her, he knew she loved her sleep.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked at the unknown number blankly, never the less picking up and answering to whoever it is that wanted to speak to him.

"Hello." He said, quietly as he could, digging in the drawer for a pair of boxers, slipping them on and standing up, walking around the room quietly, a thing he always done whilst on the phone, pace.

"Phil?" A familiar voice called.

"Gabe? What the hell are you phoning me for?" Punk said, surprised to say the least.

"You tell me… So I come to the office today…" Gabe started as Punk rolled his eyes with his phone to his hear, here comes one of his god awful stories, "And I have a client according to Jenny my assistant, so I go and I speak to him, turns out he isn't interested in wrestling…"

"Gabe…" Punk stopped him, "Do I really care about this? Get to the point." Punk said, looking at the clock, 6am showing on it.

"Alright, well long story short, the dude is claiming to be your brother, he's telling me he's been trying to hunt you down for a while now and this was your last location… I asked him if he watched TV and he just stared at me blankly…"

"Hold up…" Punk said, shaking his head, "I haven't seen my brother since I was 15, there's no way he's…"

"Look, I don't believe him, he looks like a right little…" Gabe calmed himself, "Got the same mouth on him as you though, I just don't understand how he's missed you on TV, says he doesn't watch TV… anyway, just… get to the office as soon as you can, come see if he's your brother and take him the hell away."

"Gabe I'm…" Punk paused as the line went dead.

Why out of the blue would his brother show up and claim to have been looking for him for a while. He didn't know if he wanted to see his brother who was probably just snooping around him for money.

Punk just sighed and turned round to see April still fast asleep on the bed. He figured he'd just quickly drive away to the new Ring Of Honour building and figure out if it was his brother, hopefully it wouldn't be and he wouldn't have to deal with anything like this again.

He walked over to April and told her a little, acceptable white lie… "April… baby…" Punk tapped her lightly, watching her open her eyes vaguely, "I'm just going out to help Colt with some things, ok?" Punk said.

"Why so early?" April mumbled, "Come back to bed." She moaned.

"I promised him I'd help him, he's got new editing software for his podcasts and I said I would help him." Punk said.

"Alright." April said and turned back around on the pillow, feeling Punk kiss her bare shoulder and smiling.

After Punk had got showered and dressed, he headed out quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb April or Scarlett, getting into his car and driving on the empty morning roads for about forty five minutes until he came to the building.

He sat outside for a minute and took a few deep breaths. Why did everything always have to happen so sudden for him. He prayed to god that this wasn't his brother and that he could leave feeling stress free.

He stood out the car and locked it, walking ahead on into the building, much more modern and done up from the old building that he used to work in for Gabe, which he now owned and was passing down to Scarlett just a few blocks from his house.

He opened the door and walked through the empty gym, heading to Gabe's office and just bursting in. He knew if he thought about it this much, he'd end up running away and not facing his older brother.

All he could see was the back of the man's head, which had tattoo's underneath the short hair. He was sitting on a chair with his back faced to him, but Punk already knew.

"Mike." Punk said, watching him turn round and look at him, the same green eyes as him, as well as Scarlett.

"Phil." Mike said, standing up quickly and looking across at his brother.

Gabe silently left the room in a heartbeat, not wanting to get involved in two brothers that looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Why did you come here?" Punk said, looking over at him with cold eyes. To him, he could never forgive his brother for all the shit he done to him, all the things he stole from him. All the things he got him involved in when he didn't want to. He would never and will always not trust him.

"This was your last location I could find..."

"And you haven't seen me on TV?" Punk asked, looking at him like he was stupid.

"TV? Phil, I barely have enough money to put dinner on my plate at night. TV isn't a need in my life." Mike shook his head.

"Alright, well… why are you here? What is it you want me for?" Punk asked, he didn't want to spend any more time than what he needed to with this man.

"Dad sent me." Mike said, "He couldn't come find you himself and he didn't have the heart to tell you over the phone… mom passed away a few months ago." Mike said, looking over at Punk.

Punk swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the floor for a minute.

Silence filled the room for at least five minutes before Punk spoke up, "How did she…"

Mike saved him the trouble of speaking further, "Cancer. I said that you had a right to know about it, but she told me she didn't want to bother you." He said.

"You should have came and told me anyway." Punk said to him with anger.

"Like you would have cared." Mike said.

"She was the one that never cared about me, I never said I didn't care about her." Punk said. He knew it would be like this, short conversation. This man wasn't his brother, they just strangely had the same parents. In his eyes anyway.

"Well… dad wanted you to know. I didn't know where else to look for you, so I just came here." Mike said.

"Well, you found me, you told me… is that all you want?" Punk said, hiding the fact that he did have a little bit of sadness in him to find out about his mother's death.

"Yeah." Mike nodded, pausing in silence for a minute and for once questioning his younger brother on something that was not about him for once, "How have you been?" He asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

Punk just looked at him, chuckling slightly, "I've been fine." Punk said, pausing and feeling like it would be polite to ask him back, "You?"

"I've been alright." Mike nodded, "You've grown up… a lot." Mike laughed, being three years older than Punk, he always pushed him around, didn't treat him fairly, didn't look out for him or stick up for him, he knew he was a horrible brother, no one had to let him know, he already knew, but he still cared about him, in fact… it only took around half of a year of Punk being gone that he felt like a part of him was missing. The last time he saw him, he had long bleach blonde hair, a lip piercing which was no longer there and one tattoo on his leg.

"Well… it's been over 20 years." Punk said, "Surely you weren't expecting me to come through they doors with blonde hair and a lip ring." He laughed.

"I actually did." Mike laughed, "Where you living at?"

"Just about 45 minutes away from here in the car." Punk said.

"Still wrestling?" Mike asked, if there was one thing they always got on the same terms as each other with, it was wrestling. In fact, he would admit, Punk used to beat him up when they were small children, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Nope… I'm dedicating my life to changing diapers and singing nursery rhymes now." Punk smiled to the ground.

"Kids?" Mike smiled.

"Kid…" Punk corrected him "C'mon Mike, I'm not that old." He laughed, "Yeah, just turned one yesterday actually." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bet you she's just as annoying as what you were when you were that age." Mike said.

"I was an angel." Punk said with innocence, not even realising that he was having a full on conversation with his brother, that didn't seem like it was going to end in violence.

"An angel? You were the reason mom got crazy." Mike laughed.

"That and because the neighbours had a better front garden than us." Punk said.

"I always hated they neighbours." Mike said as Punk nodded in agreement, both of them chuckling and going into awkward silence again.

Punk was surprised at this new man standing in front of him, not the old Mike, not the 18 year old Mike that he left him at, who used to steal every bit of money he earned, who'd scare every single girl he ever liked away, who'd blame everything on him. Punk could still see he was the same little immature boy, but he had grown up a lot.

"Where you living at?" Punk asked him.

"Here, there and everywhere…" Mike said.

"You got a job?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Just a local mechanic shop across from Wickerfield park. Isn't great pay, but it does me." Mike said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Right… well, I better get going." Punk said, it would only be polite if he asked, "Do you want a ride home?" Punk asked him.

"If you're offering." Mike accepted.

Punk lead the way out of the building, all the way to his car where Mike was impressed by aswell, getting into the passenger's side while Punk got into the driving seat and started the engine.

Small talk proceeded to fill the car as Punk drove home. He didn't know what it was, but something about having a normal conversation with his brother really meant a lot to him, even after all these years and after everything he had done. The personality he was seeing from Mike was completely different one he saw when he left his family more than twenty years ago.

He was still a little upset with the passing of his mother and the fact that no one had the decency to tell him until after a few months. If he knew, he would have went and visited her, made sure to make immense with her before her time came, but knowing he never could now was really bothering him.

"Just the house on the corner." Mike pointed as Punk slowed down against the kerb and stopped the car, "Thanks." He smiled.

"It's fine." Punk shook his head, "Thanks for letting me know about mom… I wish you told me a bit sooner, but at least you told me…" Punk said.

"I wanted to… I just, I didn't know if I was afraid to find you, if I'd find you." Mike said, "She's buried in Lockport cemetery, if you ever want to…"

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "I don't think I could. But thanks." Punk said.

"Yeah… well, I'd never thought I'd say this, but it was good to see you after all this time." Mike said, truthfully.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Was good seeing you too."

"Listen… I don't know if we'll ever be the best of brothers, but I'd really like it if we just forgot about the past and moved on." Mike suggested.

Punk agreed with him in some way. Even though he thought he would always hold a grudge against his parents and brother, somehow he was feeling different and willing to accept his brother's apology, which he hadn't made, but Punk knew Mike wasn't the best with admitting he was in the wrong.

"Yeah… I think our brotherhood died a long time ago, but we can still try and get along. I'm sure mom would have wanted it. The only time she ever smiled was when we got along." Punk said.

"Hints to why she never smiled." Mike said, watching Punk laugh, "No, you're right… let's just try be civil with each other. We're both adults now, we're over everything…" Mike said.

Punk just nodded and Punk took the silence as a hint for him to leave, so he began to open the car door to get out when Punk spoke up again.

"The wedding…" Punk said, "It's in a few months. You should come." He said, knowing fine well he should have discussed this with April, but it was his brother, his decision.

"I don't know man… you really want me there?" Mike asked, thrilled with this invitation.

"Well yeah, you're my brother, you should be there. My fiancé, April… she told me when she was pregnant that she wanted the baby to have a gran and grandpa, an uncle and cousins… I told her that it wasn't going to happen… it could happen." Punk said, "I'd really like it if you would come."

"I'd love to." Mike smiled, "Thanks man." Mike said, not feeling comfortable enough to give Punk a hug, but smiling over to him.

Punk believed that people could change. This was a very clear example of it. He still didn't trust him, he didn't think he ever would, but they had to start somewhere and the wedding seemed like a perfect place.

"Alright. Now get out my car." Punk joked, watching Mike laugh as he stood out of the car and shut the door over.

Punk watched him walk away into the house on the corner, before turning around and driving home in deep thought.

He didn't expect to have woken up this morning and meet his brother, never mind invite him to his wedding, but he did and some part of him felt proud for not holding his grudge and just letting the past be the past. They had to move on now, they were both grown up men, not little teenage boys. He just hoped April wouldn't be too freaked, he could picture her right now telling him that he's moving too fast with him. He knew of course she was only looking out for him.

After he had drove home, he got into the house where April and Scarlett were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Scarlett was still sleepy from her big day yesterday, and was cuddled up to her mom with a blanket, watching a movie on the TV.

Punk got in and April instantly called him in to question him.

"How did you get on with Colt?" April asked Punk, playing with Scarlett's soft hair, looking up at him.

"I wasn't at Colt's." Punk shook his head, sitting across from April on the couch and looking over at her, "I was with Mike… my brother." Punk said, looking across at April blink her eyes a few times, dissolving what he had just said.

"Your brother as in… brother brother?" April said.

Punk knew what she meant by 'brother brother' "Yeah… He came to look for me to tell me that my mom had died." Punk said, twiddling his fingers, looking down at the ground.

"Oh Phil… I'm so sorry." April sighed with a frown, she would have got up and hugged him but Scarlett was practically hanging on to her hip whilst she paid close attention to the movie.

"It's fine." Punk said, "It's not like we were best of friends anyway." Punk said.

"I know, but she was still your mom." April said, knowing that Punk was just trying to hide his emotions like always.

"I know." Punk agreed, "Anyway… my brother strangely was nice to me for some reason. We had a good conversation that went well and it didn't end in me punching him or vice versa. So it was good." Punk smiled.

"So… that's it, no more 'I hate my brother' shit?" April asked. Surprised but glad that Punk was being the bigger man and putting the past behind him like she always tried to teach him to do.

"Gotta move on, don't I… that's why, to start a clean slate with him, I invited him to the wedding." Punk said, looking over to her with a smile.

"Well, he's your brother. If you want him there, then I guess I want him there." April said, shifting Scarlett over a little and walking over to Punk, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, planting soft and slow kisses on his lips.

"You left me cold and alone and naked this morning." April whispered with a pout.

"I'm sorry." Punk frowned, "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said, giving her one final peck on the lips before she stood off his lap.

"Dada!" Scarlett pointed over to Punk.

"Scarlett! How's my princess doing?" Punk said, standing up and swinging Scarlett up into his arms, planting kisses into her cheek and neck as she giggled at his stubble tickling her.

April watched and smiled, folding her arms as Punk lay down on the couch with Scarlett, who lay down on his chest and looked over at the TV, making herself comfortable on him.

April was glad and happy for Punk that this burden he had on his shoulders for all these years was disappearing. She knew it would have been tough for him to forgive or even speak to his brother and she would admit, she was a little shocked to hear they had even shared eye contact, but she was so glad and excited for the possibility of Scarlett having an uncle and for Punk to rebuild his relationship back up with his brother.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

"You know what night tonight is? Right?" April smiled as she watched Punk wake up the next morning, practically lying on top of him.

"What's tonight?" Punk asked.

"Scarlett is staying with Colt which means you get to take me out." She smiled, tapping his bare chest with her fingers.

"Do I? Where do you wish to go ma'am?" Punk questioned.

"I don't know, surprise me." April smiled, "And then… if you're lucky, you can take me home and do whatever you want to me." April smiled with a naughty feature, watching him smile and nod.

"Whatever I want?" Punk smiled like a child.

"Whatever you want." April nodded.

_Later that night…_

Once Scarlett had been dropped off at Colt's, putting up a little bit of a fight at first and wining for her mother, she finally settled and Punk and April managed to slip out without her noticing. They hated leaving her, but like April said when she was pregnant, sometimes you just need one night to remember that you still have a life, especially a love life. When Scarlett's around she needs full attention, even though April wasn't complaining, it was hard work.

"Where are you taking me?" April questioned in the passenger's side of the car.

Punk to this day, never dressed up for anything, he was wearing his jeans and a violent Gentleman t-shirt. April however, felt it was appropriate to wear a dress when they went out, not of course a fancy one, just a short one, plain patterns, nothing too revealing, along with her black converse.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Punk smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, turning round to get a glimpse of her. He wished she wore dresses more often, she always looked stunning in them, "You look beautiful tonight by the way." Punk said, giving her a quick smile before turning his eyes to the road again.

April just tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled to the ground, even to this day, after all her years spent with Punk, whenever he said something nice about her, it gave her butterfly's like a little teenager.

After another little while of driving, April was confused to see him park down at the beach front, where no one was at, "Phil… What are we…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting fed up of all the same restaurants we go to. I know how much you hate sand, but I got your favourite food, I got a blanket so you don't have to touch the sand, and plus… no one's around, just us two." He smiled to her, stepping out of the car and grabbing the blanket and bag of food from the trunk.

April stood out as well and just hearing the waves coming in and out made her feel so at peace and calm.

A few minutes later and they were sitting on the blanket, Punk crossed legged, April leaning back on her hands, her legs out straight and her eyes shut.

"This is nice." April smiled to herself, looking over at him.

"The main reason I wanted to take you here, was because I wanted to talk to you, I didn't feel like I could in the middle of restaurant." Punk said.

April immediately sat up and shuffled a little towards him, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing… I'm fine. Do you ever feel like if you could go back in time, a person you ever lost would still be there with you and always will be if you said the right words?" Punk said, looking at her.

"Depends who that person is." April said, looking at him sincerely.

"Knowing that I can never make immense with my mom, knowing the chance of ever being her son again is lost… I don't know." He shook his head.

"Phil." April sighed with sympathy, "Your relationship with her was just hard, she knew how much you loved her, you know how much she loved you… it just was never expressed, please… don't beat yourself up over this." April said.

"I feel like a bad, bad person." He said.

"Be quiet. You are not a bad person. You don't know the meaning of it…" She shook her head.

"What if… What if something happened to you after I left you, what if… I never got this second chance with you." Punk said.

"Well you did get the second chance and I'm fine and I'm here." She said, holding his hand, "You don't need to fill your life up with 'What If's.'" April said.

Punk just nodded and looked across the sea. He needed this, he needed to just talk and know that someone was listening. "And my brother… I don't know what I'm doing with him… I still don't trust him, hell it is his fault that I have trouble trusting people to this day." Punk said.

"People can change baby, you're his brother, little brother… he was supposed to look out for you all of these years and I bet you he feels just as bad for not." April said.

"I know, but he was horrible April, growing up with him terrified me to know what the real world was like, he would blame everything on me when we were kids and my parents would believe him because he was the favourite, he'd steal every single penny I ever earned and go piss it down the drain on cigarettes and alcohol… every girl I ever laid eyes on, he'd either chase them away, or go sleep with them instead, just to piss me off. And I am terrified that if I let him back into my life, he's going to repeat history." Punk said.

April just sighed and looked up at his stressed face, "Look at me." She said, tilting his head round to face her, "I'm not letting you feel like this again, if he ever takes anything from us, if he ever so much looks down my way, any of the above that you just said, he'll be sorry… but I think you should still give him a chance, maybe he has changed." April suggested.

"I'm not sure." Punk sighed, "I want the wedding to be perfect, I don't want him to ruin it. It should be all about you."

"No… it should be all about us." April corrected him, "He'll realise that you inviting him to the wedding is a really thoughtful and brave thing to do, you're taking a chance… and if he messes things up, you can always say you gave him a chance." April said.

"I don't know… I'm just confused." He shook his head, looking back out across the sea.

"Don't be." April said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You have me, you have our gorgeous daughter, you have so many amazing friends. There isn't any reason to be confused." April said, reaching up and kissing his cheek, feeling him smile.

"Yeah. I know… Sorry for spoiling your night, I just… had to talk to someone." Punk said, looking at her.

"Hey, you always know that no matter where or what I'm doing, I always have time to listen to you, no matter how big or small the problem is. I love you so much… I don't want to see you get hurt." She frowned.

Knowing there was a possibility of him getting this chance he was giving his brother thrown back in his face was terrifying him, he didn't want to go through all that again, that was the reason he left his family, everything got too much, the stealing, the neglecting, the unfair treatment between him and Mike. He didn't want to go down that road again, but he knew this time, whatever the outcome, he still had April and little Scarlett, he was positive he always would.

He stood up and dusted himself off, extending his hand to her and watching her take it, elegantly standing up and brushing herself down too.

April suddenly felt him wrap his arm around her waist, lifting her from the ground and walking quickly down the water.

"Phil…" She laughed while trying to be serious and annoyed with him, "Phil, put me down."

Punk just laughed and dumped her into the sea, deep enough for her to go right under, her hair and full body drenched, she chittered her teeth with the coldness of the sea, ready to get him back.

She pulled him down to the water, watching him lose his balance and fall under with her, making sure he got equally as soaked as she was.

"I'm freezing." April said, floating in the water, trying to keep her dress from lifting up underneath, feeling him get over to her, his hands coming to either side of her cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers.

"April Jeanette Mendez… I love you so much." Punk smiled, pecking her lips as the water floated around them, keeping them cold and wet.

April just smiled against the kiss, feeling princess like and special, the way Punk always made her feel. Like she was the only girl in the world.

After they got out of the water and packed up their things, trying to dry themselves with the one blanket, they headed back to the car and back on the road home, the sky dark with stars, the roads quiet and calm.

They were both still drenched and freezing, not being able to get home in front of the fire, their clothes were sticking to them and Punk was finding it hard to drive comfortably.

Finally getting home, April quickly hurried into their house, as did Punk who followed behind, getting in and locking the door behind him for the night.

He turned round to see April bent over in the living room switching on the fire, her dress was all stuck to her from the damp wetness, hugging her body tightly. Even after a baby and downgrading from the wrestling, fit life, she was still perfect and had such a beautiful body.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear as she smiled and nuzzled him sweetly. Then she started to feel him kiss her neck and her legs became week as ever, quivering with pleasure and calmness, her full body ready for him as always.

She loved how all of this free time they had was always spent together, she didn't think she would say it, but perhaps both of them leaving WWE was something that was meant to happen, she'd been so calm and relaxed this past year, she didn't think she would want to go back on the road now, after she had a taste of what it's like to be free, to plan ahead.

Punk spun her around and picked her up, his hands squeezing her ass lightly as he knelt down on the floor, lying her down and leaning over her, attaching his lips to hers and moving gently against them, her mouth like home to him, comforting and welcoming to him and only him.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend his night than in front of the fire with his fiancé.

"Phil." April moaned, shutting her eyes over and feeling Punks tongue moving across her neck and down to nip and suck away at her collarbone.

Because she had a dress on, it was easy for his hand to just sneak up under it and place his hand inside her panties, cupping the sensitive flesh and stroking her lightly, hearing her moan lightly at his touch.

April was in no time for fun and games, she just wanted him right now. "I need you." She moaned, "Please…" She said with beg and plead in her voice.

Punk obliged at what she was getting on at, quickly stripping himself down to his boxers and her to her underwear, throwing the damp clothes over behind him.

He kept his eyes on her the full time and slowly slid her panties gracefully down her toned legs, throwing them away and heading for her bra next, unclasping it and tossing it to the side. He could never get enough of her body, everything about her was perfect to him.

"I still remember the first night we spent together." Punk said, stroking her cheek softly, the fire crackling with warmth not so far away from them, "You were so nervous, everywhere I touched, you would shiver." He reminded her, pressing back down to her neck with kisses.

"You still make me feel like that." April said, her hands resting on his back as he cupped her breasts in his hands whilst continuing to taunt her neck with endless kisses.

He leant up and got rid of his boxers, slowly but surely easing himself into her. He swore every time they had sex it felt better and better, he couldn't explain how or why, it just did.

"Oh god… Phil…" April moaned, feeling filled and satisfied, needing him to move now.

"April… sweetheart…" Punk gasped as he made his first movement, his hands leaning on the floor at either side of her head, her hands around his back, her nails digging into him the deeper he got into her.

"Phil… feels so good baby…" April smiled to herself and rolled her head back, feeling so good everywhere as the tension and pleasure rose inside her quickly.

Punk just loved this, having his fiancé so close and willing, the mother of his beautiful baby girl, here for him when he needed someone, he didn't even have to tell her that he would always be there for her, no matter what, he knew she knew that by now.

"Kiss me…" April said, not giving him a choice and pulling his neck down, kissing him fiercely on the lips as he continued to pound in and out of her.

She loved this, getting him in moments where it was just them. It wasn't CM Punk and AJ Lee, it was Phil and April, mother and father, soon to be husband and wife. This life she had was just everything and anything she could have ever dreamed for, she had him and she had Scarlett. She didn't need anything else.

_A few hours later…_

Punk lay, heavy breathing on top of her, his head resting on his chest as she tried to get her breath back as well as him, a blanket lay over the bottom half of them, lying tangled in each other like they wound up after every night.

"I love you so much." April whispered, yet in a gasp.

"I…" Punk swallowed his dry throat, "I love you too." He said, lifting his head and looking to her, "When I stop loving you, is when my heart stops beating." Punk said, leaning his head back down on her, feeling her stroke her hands through his messy and sweaty hair.

The outcome of everything going on with his brother didn't really bother him, the only thing that mattered to him in life, was that April and Scarlett were by his side and always would be, which he knew they would. Always.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

_The next day…_

After Colt had dropped Scarlett off back home, him and Punk left to go out for a few hours.

Colt never thought he'd say this either but having Punk and April away from WWE, it meant he got to see them more and he had really missed them.

"So what's this I hear about your brother is back in the scene?" Colt said, sitting in his apartment kitchen with Punk, looking at him just shake his head.

"You know that thing I do… where I jump ahead of myself too quickly and don't think about the outcome of the situation?" Punk asked him.

"I've known you for like 19 years Punk, of course I do…" Colt laughed, "Still don't trust him?" He asked.

"Nope. Not a bit." Punk said, "We just… we got on for a minute, he seemed interested in me." Punk said.

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's realised what a douche he was to you." Colt shrugged.

"Nah… you don't know him like I do." Punk shook his head, thinking to himself.

"What's April saying to all of this?" Colt asked.

"She just tells me she wants me to not stress over it, but how can I not? The wedding is everything to her, she literally crosses each day off on the calendar with a pen until it comes. How can I risk disappointing her?" Punk questioned.

"Well here's what I'd do… meet up with him again, keep meeting with him until the wedding, just so you know you've made the right decision by inviting him. Introduce him to April, get him to know Scarlett…" Colt finished, watching Punk look at him like he was stupid.

"You expect me to trust him with my one year old daughter?" Punk said.

"Well you have to start somewhere." Colt said.

Punk just nodded and looked down, thinking to himself.

_Later that day…_

Punk sat outside in his car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, looking at the house on the corner. Colt was right, he had to start somewhere.

He stood out of the car and walked up the pathway to the average sized house, knocking on the door and watching Mike open the door, looking a little surprised to see Punk.

"Twice in the one week?" Mike said, a little surprised to see Punk back in sight again.

"I know. Shocker… no, I was wondering if you wanted to come round later on tonight, meet the fiancé and daughter, I mean… the wedding isn't until another few months, no point in being all silent until then." Punk shrugged, hoping he didn't embarrass himself and get turned down like he probably would.

"If you want me there… yeah sure." Mike nodded. If he was in Punks position, he wouldn't give himself a second chance, not after the way he treated Punk.

"Alright, well… here's my address…" Punk said, asking him for a pen and writing it down on a piece of paper he found in his jean pocket, handing it over to him, "Come about 7pm. Scarlett is usually tried by then." He said.

"Scarlett's your? Girlfriend?" Mike said, he was bad with names.

"Daughter." Punk laughed.

"Rad name." Mike approved to Punk.

"Thank you, glad you like it." Punk smiled.

"I do." Mike nodded, it was unusual, "Thanks man, for asking me round." Mike smiled.

"Don't stand me up." Punk pointed, walking away hearing Mike laugh, getting in his car and driving home.

_Later that night…_

April was a little mad at the sudden plans that Punk had made for her to meet Mike, mainly because today was the day that Scarlett decided she wanted to paint with her, so the full downstairs was a mess, aswell as both her and Scarlett who were both covered in paint.

Punk bathed Scarlett whilst April took a shower in their room.

His sleeves were rolled up and he was leant over the bath, pouring the jug of water over her hair that he had just covered in shampoo, covering her eyes so it wouldn't go in. There was no hiding that Scarlett loved bath time, she would splash her hands against the water, soaking Punk and laughing at him getting annoyed. It was like she knew he was annoyed and took pleasure in it.

"C'mon Scar, stay at peace." Punk said, trying his best to wash the shampoo out of her hair, it being a little difficult with her moving around and splashing him, "The soap and shampoo will go in your eyes." Punk said.

After managing to get her hair washed and the rest of her paint free, he got her out the bath, her towel wrapped around her with the little hood with bear ears on it. She cried in his ear, pointing back to the bath, she really did love baths.

"No…" Punk shook his head, "You just spent half an hour in it… you'll get one tomorrow night." Punk said.

Scarlett just gave him a 'this is the end of the world' look and cuddled him with her little towel still around her, the hood still up.

"I know… it's a hard life." Punk said, rubbing her back in circular notions, walking out of the bathroom, heading into her room to get her dried and changed into her pyjamas, tears still falling from her eyes and she clung on to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

April had just got out the shower, hearing quiet moaning and wining from Scarlett, realising that Punk had just took her out of the bath, otherwise she would have went and seen what the matter was.

She shoved on some clothes and plugged the hair dryer into the plug, beginning to dry her long hair.

In the other room, Punk had put Scarlett down for her usual nap around this time, heading into his and April's room where she was standing drying her hair. He walked over and watched her switch the hair dryer off for a minute.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. He could smell the fruity shampoo she used coming from her hair, "Your hair smells great." Punk admitted, inhaling it loudly.

"Ok, that's really creepy." She shooed him away with her hand, she'd rather not have him inhale her hair like a creeper.

"It was a compliment." He laughed.

"Compliment from a creeper." April said, poking his shoulder with her finger.

"You realise that we have a few hours to go until he gets here." Punk smiled to her.

"Phil… no, I've just showered." She moaned.

"Shower again then." Punk said, "You know you want to." Punk seduced, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind again.

"Alright, how about…" April turned around to him, "I take another shower whilst, you have what you want…" April smiled at her offer.

"That could work." Punk nodded, feeling her grab his hand and lead him back into the bathroom in their room where their shower was, closing the door behind them.

_Later that night…_

Punk headed on downstairs after his very enjoyable shower, leaving April upstairs to attempt to dry her hair for the second time.

He invited Colt round too, just to make things less awkward than what he imagined it would get. Colt was in the kitchen with him, in the fridge about to take a beer out when the sound monitor from Scarlett's room started to let out cries from her.

"Can you go check on her?" Punk asked, "April's drying her hair she probably won't hear." Punk said as Colt nodded and headed upstairs to check on Scarlett. A few minutes later the door went and he walked at a reasonable pace, opening it and watching him stand at the door.

Punk just widened the door in signal for him to come in, which he did, taking a good, surprising look in awe at the house that was very classy and big in his opinion.

"Dude…" Mike said, Punk closing the door behind him, "What the fuck?" Mike said, looking at Punk.

"Trust me, didn't come easy." Punk said, knowing he was meaning the house.

"It's fucking amazing." Mike laughed, following Punk into the kitchen, watching him go in the fridge and get a beer out.

"Do you have anything else?" Mike shyly asked, his hands in his jean pocket.

Punk stood up straight and looked at him, the beer in his hand, "You don't want this?" He asked.

"I'd rather not." Mike shook his head.

"I have pepsi?" Punk suggested, placing the beer back in the fridge, which Colt would have to clear out all by himself now.

"Pepsi is fine." Mike nodded, taking his eyes from Punk and looking around the house again, "I don't even want to know how much this place was." Mike shook his head smiling, it would kill to have a house like this.

"Here…" Punk said, passing him the can of Pepsi.

"Phil… Have you seen Scarlett's…" April stopped talking half way through walking downstairs, noticing a man standing beside Punk who looked identical to him, you'd almost thing they were twins. She walked over slowly where Punk stood over beside her.

"April, this Mike my brother… Mike, this is April my fiancé…" Punk introduced them to each other.

April took the extended hand Mike gave her and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you." Mike smiled, surprised with the hot piece of woman his little brother had managed to land himself on.

"You too." April smiled politely, "Phil do you know where Scarlett's blanket is?" April looked up at Punk.

"The pink one? Should be over on the couch." Punk pointed.

April walked over and picked up the pink blanket, "I'll be back in a minute." She said, looking at both of them, walking back upstairs.

Punk smiled to her, turning back round to Mike, watching his shallow eyes follow her all the way upstairs. Strike one.

"Don't look at her like that." Punk said, watching Mike turn round to him.

"Sorry…" Mike said, shaking his head, "How did you manage her?" He asked, taking a drink.

"Known her since she was 18, trained at the same gym before we got to WWE, it got messy but we ended up back together after a few years, I'd have to go into detail." Punk said.

"So if I start wrestling, do I get a hot chick like her?" Mike said as joke, watching Punks face, clearly not amused, "Sorry." He realised.

"It's fine. Just, you know… keep your hands to yourself." Punk said, walking away into the living room.

Mike just paused, watching Punk walk away into the living room. His brother had everything imaginable. He didn't even know it.

_Later that night…_

Punk deliberately sat beside April in the living room, while Colt and Mike sat across, small conversation being passed around them all.

April could begin to see Mike get more and more comfier as time went by, his true colours showing out, even if it was just snidy little comments that she could brush over her head, she definitely understood Punk about how he didn't think before he spoke things.

"So… you're a wrestler?" Mike said, looking towards April.

Punk felt like if him and Colt weren't there it wouldn't matter, Mike seemed to be more interested in April than anyone else and he didn't like that.

"I was, yeah." April answered.

"Quite small for someone who beats up people." Mike laughed.

April just faked a laugh, looking up at Punk with cold eyes, watching him look back down at her.

"She's bet me up plenty of times." Colt laughed.

"I'm going to check on Scarlett." Punk said, standing up, almost feeling April try to push him back down. She didn't want to be left alone with this man, she already didn't trust him. She knew Colt would be here with her, so she let Punk get up.

Punk walked away out of scene and upstairs to check on Scarlett. "I'm going to the toilet." Colt said, standing up and not even looking towards April who was terrified now.

An awkward silence appeared with them both when Mike suddenly spoke up, "How long have you been with my brother?" He asked.

"Eh… well we dated when I was 18, we split for 7 years after I turned 20 and then got back together." April said.

"So I assume you know everything about him?" He asked.

"Yeah." April said, firmly.

"You know that he walked out on all of us, went and became famous and forgot that me, our mom or dad ever existed." Mike said.

"Yeah." April nodded, "He also told me about everything you stole from him, everything you done to him." April smiled hastily over to him, watching him get a little angry.

Mike was about to retort when Colt came back and sat back down beside Mike, looking over at April who was looking down at the ground and twiddling her thumbs, "Everything alright?" Colt asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." April said, coughing… "I'm going to see if Scarlett is ok. Punk might not be able to get her down again." She made up an excuse, walking away and upstairs.

"Is she always like that?" Mike turned to Colt.

Colt just looked at Mike with a funny face. He wasn't keen on this guy, not one bit. "Always like what?" Colt asked.

"Moody bitch." Mike mumbled.

Colt held his tongue back, as well as his fist, not saying anything and just turning away from Mike. Who was he to come here and judge everyone? He was lucky Punk was even speaking to him again.

Meanwhile upstairs, Punk was sitting on their bed with April, Scarlett having just fell back asleep in his arms.

"He isn't very nice." April admitted.

"He's getting too comfy, far too quickly." Punk said, bouncing Scarlett lightly as April cuddled into him.

"Can you get him to leave?" April asked in hope.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Here, you stay up here with her." Punk said, carefully passing Scarlett to her mother, walking out of their room and back downstairs.

"Listen Mike…" Punk paused and quickly ran over to Colt who was on top of Mike, laying punches to him on the living room floor, "Colt! Colt! What the fuck man…" Punk said, slightly pushing Colt back.

"Son of a bitch." Colt said, ready to launch for Mike again when Punk stopped him again.

"Colt, go calm the fuck down!" Punk said, pushing Colt out of the way, watching him walk away and breathing deeply to himself.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Punk asked Mike who was holding his face.

"I didn't say shit. Crazy son of a bitch just went for me." Mike said.

"I think it's time for you to go anyway…" Punk said, watching him nod and grab his jacket, heading for the front door.

Punk opened it for him and watched him step out, "Sorry man." Mike started, "I just came here to meet my future sister in law and my niece… didn't ask for any of this…" He said, holding his face.

"Sorry, I'll speak to him. Maybe next time, me and you can just hang out, somewhere that isn't here." Punk suggested.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, "Thanks for having me round anyway, I'll catch you later." Mike said, waving Punk off and heading down the street.

Punk just closed the door over and sighed, turning round and jumping at Colt standing behind him, "What the fuck was that?" Punk asked with anger, counting on Colt to tell the truth and explain, because frankly he didn't know who was in the wrong here. He didn't want tonight to end like this. He already had April wound up about Mike, he didn't need Colt as well.

"Dude, you should have heard the stuff he was saying about April." Colt shook his head, looking across at Punk.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

"What stuff? What did he say?" Punk screwed his eyes up at Colt.

"I don't even want to repeat it in front of you." Colt shook his head.

"Just tell me." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well what wasn't he saying? He called her a moody bitch when she went upstairs, then he started getting in my ear about her, telling me you probably paid her to sleep with you every night, telling me what he would do to her…" Colt shook his head, "I'm not going into detail, but keep him away man, he's not right in the head." Colt said.

Punk just clenched his fist and rolled his neck back. He wasn't having this. He invited him round to start a new slate with him, to dust everything they'd been through away in the past and look forward to a bright future where he hoped they could get on, but him talking about April in such a disrespectful manner behind his back was way out of line and had just cost him his invite to the wedding and his invite to that second chance he was willing to give him a few days ago. His fiancé, his daughter, his friends, they were off limits. He would much rather if Mike came to him and spat directly in his face and called him names, but he was a coward. It was clear to see that over the years Punk had gained mass and would probably beat him to an inch of his life, that was the main reason why Mike came to life when him nor April were in the room. April could probably snap him in half as well.

"Sorry for getting you involved." Punk said, patting Colt on the back.

"I didn't know what to do man, I couldn't just sit there… the filth that was coming out of his mouth. I felt sick." Punk said.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Punk shook his head, "You should get home." He said.

"Will you be ok?" Colt asked.

"I'll be fine." Punk nodded.

Colt just agreed to leaving, giving Punk a weak smile and patting him brotherly on the back, walking out of the house.

Punk leant over the kitchen counter, his hands going to his head, hearing the floorboards from the stairs creak. He lifted his head and saw April sitting on the stairs. He hoped she hadn't heard any of that, but she looked like she was going to start crying any minute.

Punk stood up straight and walked over to her, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"He said all of that?" April sighed, leaning her head against him.

"Don't listen to him. He isn't worth it." Punk said, rubbing her arm softly with the palm of his hand.

"What do you think he wants Phil?" April asked Punk, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I don't know April… but whatever it is, he isn't going to get it." He promised, kissing her head and hugging her tightly, not letting her go of his reach.

"I don't want him at the wedding." She shook her head.

"He won't be there sweetheart, I promise. I thought he had changed, I thought he had grew out of his old ways, otherwise I wouldn't have even made eye contact with him in the first place… but he's just the same as he was before." Punk said.

"I'm sorry." She said with sympathy, looking up at him. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling at the moment. He actually went to the trouble of inviting him to the wedding, practically symbolising a new start for them both as brothers, but Mike just shoved it all back in his face.

"The worst thing is, that's him on his good days." He said, chuckling at the thought, but he could see the fear in April's eyes. She was frightened. It was the same look he used to have when him and Mike were growing up as children. He didn't want his fiancé to feel so unsafe and uncomfortable in her own home.

"What if…" April started, a million and one 'what if' questions in her mind, "What if he comes round one day or night that you aren't here… what if he steals from us, he knows where we live now, what if he hurts me or Scarlett…"

"None of that is going to happen. I'll be dead before, not just him, but anyone ever hurts you or Scarlett. Don't be frightened baby, not in your own home." Punk shook his head and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm just being paranoid." She shook her head to herself, standing up on the stairs, "I'm going to check on Scar, you lock up down here." She said.

Punk just smiled up at her, watching her tread on upstairs quickly to check on their daughter who so far, was having a bit of a restless night. Punk knew it was because she sensed her mother was up tight about something.

Everyone knew that Punk's bond with his daughter was something really special, that Punk cherished her like nothing he'd ever held before, like she was a piece of him that he carried around with him, but there was no doubt that Scarlett loved her mother.

Whenever she was upset or winging about something, she would automatically want an April hug, he didn't know if it was just a mom thing, but April was definitely a must in Scarlett's life, her and Punk were just as equal in the baby girl's life and Punk knew how much April adored and cared for Scarlett, even when Scarlett would play up. Which was a lot.

Punk locked up downstairs and headed on upstairs afterwards, noticing that April must have already been to check on Scarlett, seeing that Scarlett's room door was closed and there was no noise coming from the room.

He walked down to their room and seen her lifting her t-shirt over her head, her jeans and bra still on, he walked towards her and felt her jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Shh." Punk calmed, "It's just me." He said softly, resting his chin on his shoulder as he normally did, before pressing light but yet hot kisses on to her neck, feeling her roll her head back and make a faint moaning noise.

"Phil." April said, "I'm not really in the mood." She said, her eyes still shut and her voice hitching with pleasure, even in the scariest, angriest, paranoid times, he still managed to make her forget and let go of herself.

Punk lifted his head and spun her round to face him, "It's always going to be just me, you and Scarlett." Punk said, watching her smile with tired eyes, "This wedding is going to be everything you've ever dreamed of and no one…" Punk said, referring specifically to his brother, "No one is going to ruin it for you."

"It isn't just my day. You're getting married to." April said, reaching for her pyjama t-shirt, sliding it on over her and looking back up at him.

"I know… but you get to wear the dress, get the presents, dress up Scarlett, flash your ring… It's your day." Punk said, watching her blush and get all wasted.

"It might be my day… but me and you both know, it's going to be your night." She said sensually.

"Is it?" Punk played along. "How so?"

April just chuckled and pushed him playfully, walking around the bed and putting on her pyjama shorts, quickly getting under the covers and yawning. She was completely tired from everything today, she had done so much. She got up early with Scarlett, had a food fight with her and Punk, Punk left them to paint for hours which she then took two showers, one alone and one with a very horny Punk, then she had to sit through hours of pain across from his brother, finally having enough of it and leaving to go upstairs to a distressed Scarlett who wouldn't go back to sleep.

She was so thankful to be in her bed for the night.

"Who knew being a mom would be this tiring." She said, sleepily… watching him take off his t-shirt and jeans, getting into his side of the bed too, cuddling immediately into him for heat which she was in desperate need of.

"Being a dad is the easiest thing in the world." Punk said, knowing fine well it wasn't.

"Wait until she tells you she hates you, slams the door in your face, does everything you tell her not to do, makes out with boys she knows you don't like…"

"Woah… who said anything about boys? She's only 1, let her play with the mud and grass outside first." Punk said, "Jeez."

"I'm just saying. My job gets easier as she grows up, because I can give her advice, we can relate… you have a lot of learning to do." April smiled, looking at his confused face.

"By the time she's grown up… we'll be… old." Punk cringed at the thought of being old.

"Scary stuff isn't it?" She agreed with his expression towards growing up, even though they were both fully grown adults already.

"Where did the years go?" Punk said, hugging her tightly.

April just smiled thinking back to the years she spent with Punk when they were younger, she stood up out of bed, ignoring Punks moaning and pleading for her to come back, reaching for the box in her drawers that she kept.

She took it out once finally getting it, sitting it down on the floor and flicking through all the pictures and different souvenirs she had got. She finally found what she was looking for and left out the photo she was in search for, putting the box back into the drawer and climbing back into bed with the picture face down.

"Do you remember this?" She asked him, showing him the picture, watching him chuckle under his breath.

"I sent you this through your aunts door when you told me you were leaving." Punk smiled, "And I'm pretty sure I wrote…" He flipped it to the back… "Never forget." He whispered to himself, turning the picture back round, looking at it.

It was after a show backstage, April was on Colt's back whilst him, Joe, Bryan, Chris and a few others surrounded them. He couldn't look past the smiles on everyone's faces, especially his. It was at this point in his life where he was his happiest.

"Good times." Punk smiled at the picture, handing her it back.

"And now I have a full album of our one year old daughter." April sighed good naturedly, feeling like the years had just passed her by in a blink.

"Full circle moment." Punk smiled, watching her sit the picture over on her bedside cabinet, cuddling back down to him.

April just smiled and took a minute to thank herself lucky for the life she had lived. Yeah, sometimes she wanted to give up, it even got that bad that she had hurt a few people along the way, but what would life be without making mistakes? She grew up with a dream, along the road to that dream she fell in love, along the road of falling love, he let her go to become the best in the world, she then tiptoed behind him and got to that main stage, doing things she never thought she would be capable of, having fans, having children look up to her the way she looked up to her favourites and then she gave him that second chance that resulted in her first child being born, that resulted in her first engagement being made… Now she was here, a beautiful house, beautiful daughter, the space in bed beside her filled with someone she knew inside out, like a book, someone who she trusted with her full life.

She had no reason to be paranoid or distressed over a little man who was just jealous of his brother's success. She actually had made something of her life and it turned out to be a pretty damn good one.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Punk woke up first the next morning, which was what usually happened anyway, he wasn't particularly a big sleeper, he hated just lying in bed with his eyes opened, he had to get up and do something.

He walked out of their room, still in his boxers, down the hall and into Scarlett's room, looking at her standing up in her cot for the first time ever, holding on to the bars that kept the cot closed in.

"Look at you…" He smiled, proud that she had managed to pull herself to her feet for the first time ever.

Scarlett just let out a giggle and continued to wobble around on her legs, "Dada…" She exclaimed.

"You coming to dada?" Punk said in a childish voice, reaching his arms out to her and picking her up from under her arms, swinging her to his hip and watching her slap her hands off his cheeks, clearly happy to see him.

"Is this your way of telling me I need to lose some weight?" Punk asked her, feeling her now squeeze his cheeks and wobble them around.

Scarlett just giggled in response, taking her hands away and tucking them under her chin, looking at him innocently.

"Way to make your ol' man feel special Scar, thanks." Punk said, walking out of the room with her, watching her bite on to the ear of her teddy bear that she held everywhere.

He headed downstairs with her, hearing the door go just as he got to the last step. Hoping it was Colt, otherwise someone was going to get a lovely view of him standing in his boxers, he walked over to the door, Scarlett still swinging from his hip, still chewing the teddies ear and looking around. He opened it and thankfully seen Colt standing, watching him walk straight on in, letting him close the cold world back outside.

"Cote." Scarlett smiled, reaching her arms out to Colt, waving her fingers around in front of him.

"Scarlett." Colt smiled back in attempt to have used the same little voice as her.

Punk let Colt take her for a hug, giving him time to switch the kettle on and make himself and April who was still asleep, a cup of coffee.

"You alright?" Colt asked Punk, sitting down on a stool in the kitchen, Scarlett bouncing on his knee.

"I'm fine. It's April I'm worried about." Punk said, "I'm used to this. Should of seen it coming, but she's terrified." Punk said, turning to face Colt, leaning against the kitchen counter, the kettle boiling in the background.

"I mean… you need to go round to his house and tell him he isn't invited to the wedding anymore. Otherwise he'll show up." Colt said.

"Or I just don't speak to him at all, or tell him where the wedding is, or when it is." Punk said.

"If you're willing to take that risk." Colt shrugged, "You said April was going out at the weekend right?" Colt asked.

"Yeah, she's going out with Celeste and a few of her old high school friends. Bachelorette party in my opinion." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that supposed to be done the night before the wedding?" Colt raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought. You know April though, she'll be home for like 9pm." Punk chuckled, he loved how alike him and April were, especially when it came to parties and drinking. They both didn't drink and hated parties, especially when it was for them.

"So you're watching her?" Colt said, looking down at Scarlett.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Why? Why so many questions?" Punk said, pouring the coffee and stirring it.

"Well… I'll come round, keep you company, some UFC and pizza, women free zone… deal?" Colt said.

"Whatever you want." Punk chuckled.

_The weekend…_

"I can come pick you up you know." Punk said as he stood with April at the door, watching her put her jacket on.

"I'm a big girl Punk, plus… the bar we're going to is just 10 minutes away. I'll be fine." She reassured him, reaching up and pecking him on the lips, "Give my baby a kiss goodnight from me and make sure she goes to sleep Phil…" April warned him, from experiences in the past where April left Punk in charge of Scarlett, she came home to find Scarlett still up with Punk watching violent movies on the TV, she was pretty sure that was the night Punk slept on the couch too.

"Alright alright, you're acting like I've never watched her before. We will both be fine. Go have fun." He smiled, opening the door for her.

"Ok." She said, stepping outside, "I won't be late." She said, walking away and down the street, leaving Punk and Colt to look after Scarlett.

After finally getting to the bar, she seen that she was the last person to arrive, having all three of her closest friends with her. Her three life long, high school friends Kady, Jenny and Laura, along with Celeste of course.

"What took you so long?" Celeste asked her as April came over and hugged everyone hello.

"Some of us have screaming one year olds to deal with." April said, taking a seat and shuffling her jacket off.

"Alright…" Kady smiled to her best friend that she never got to see often enough, "We know you don't drink, but… you still have to wear this…" She smiled, putting the 'bachelorette' ribbon over head and around her body.

"Is that necessary?" April laughed, watching Kady take more things out of the bag, including t-shirts as well as sticking on a pink vale to the top of April's head.

"People will see me like this and will automatically give me free drinks." April tutted, feeling so embarrassed by her friends but of course laughing at the same time.

"Live a little." Celeste suggested, "You're going to be boring Mrs CM Punk for the rest of your life."

"Nothing wrong with that." April said, "I can have a good time without all of this stuff…" April chuckled, cringing at all of this stuff on her body and around her.

"No you can't." Jenny said… "We are going to have a bachelorette party for you wither you like it or not." She said, the others agreeing.

"Alright, fine." April threw her hands in the air and laughed, "But please, no twenty questions about him or secret telling or anything like that, please." April said, sweetly and innocently, knowing fine well her friends would not budge.

"Don't think so." Celeste shook her head, taking cards out of the bag and other different things.

April had to admit, even though she was embarrassed and cringing in the outside, on the inside she loved this attention and the knowledge that everyone had about the fact that it was her getting married. And plus it was nice to get out of the house for a while.

_Later that night…_

"I am not answering that." April laughed loudly, sipping on the straw from her drink.

"C'mon… you must know." Jenny suggested, a few hours into the night and everyone apart from April was starting to get a little tipsy.

"I do. But I'm not saying anything." April said, sipping her drink with a smile across her face.

"We'll all just guess until you tell us." Laura exclaimed.

"We are in a public bar, I'm not telling you what my boyfriend's favourite sex position is." April whispered.

Celeste spoke up, "And that is why we have the pen and paper." She smiled, passing it to April who snatched it from her, the rest of them laughing as she wrote on the paper.

"First…" Kady stopped April before she passed the paper round, "I need to see a picture of him first… so I know what I'm imagining." She said, putting her hand up to a stop sign.

April just leant her elbow on the table, her hand coming up to her forehead as she laughed and sighed at the same time. She dug into her jean pocket and took her phone out, getting a picture suitable of Punk and showing it to them, of course Celeste didn't need to see, she knew what Punk looked like.

She managed to find one of Punk and Scarlett on her birthday, Scarlett sitting on his knee while he pointed to the camera for her to look up.

"I feel like I can't say anything rude because of the cutie on his lap." Jenny awe'd at Scarlett.

"I can…" Kady smiled, "He has nice eyes." She said, "How did you manage to find him?" She asked, looking up at April.

"Long story." April said, taking the phone back and putting it back in her jean pocket.

"Alright, pass the paper round." Laura smiled, watching April pass the paper round to Celeste who chuckled and passed it round to the rest of the table. April just sat in the corner and hung her head in shame, chuckling at the situation overall.

"Ok, I'm imagining… I'm imagining…" Kady closed her eyes.

"You're all disgusting…" April said, grabbing the piece of paper back, "Alright, can we move on now." She said, as everyone chuckled and felt like they had done their equal amount of embarrassing.

_Later that night…_

Once Kady, Jenny and Laura had left, Celeste insisted to walk April home, but April just phoned her cab by herself and made her get in it, reassuring her she could walk home safely by herself.

Celeste didn't argue and headed on into the cab, leaving April herself to walk home.

It was dark, which April didn't like… it was Saturday night which meant there were tons of people on the Chicago streets, but she knew her house was only a 10 minute walk down the road, she'd be home in a flash.

She really had a good time tonight, looking past all the weird things she was made to wear and all the weird questions and traditional games she had to play, she had a great time with her girls and all the wedding talk gave her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to be married.

She was just about home when a car pulled up on the pavement beside her, rolling down the window and shouting to her for directions to the nearest gas station.

April, being the friendly, caring person she was, walked over and leant down, about to give the person directions when she realised who it was.

"What are you…"

Mike stood out of the car and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her round to the passenger's side of the car and throwing her in carelessly, quickly getting back around into the driver's seat himself.

"I'm going home." April said, terrified and quickly trying to open the door when she heard the full car lock by one click of his finger.

"No you aren't." Mike shook his head, "You call him or the cops, or his little friend… you won't want to know how this ends." Mike said, "Now shut up. You stay quiet, you won't get hurt." Mike said, pulling away and heading onto the road, opposite direction of the house.

April was screaming inside, where was he taking her? What did he want? She was shaking like mad and there was no way out, she felt like she couldn't breathe as the car drove further and further away from their house. Why didn't she just let Punk come pick her up, or let Celeste walk her home.

She hoped to god that she would get away from this disgusting, horrible man that deserved to burn in hell. She just wanted Punk and knowing she wasn't going to get him until possibly the morning, if that was even an option, that terrified her.

**I wonder what Mike wants.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Throughout the full car journey, silenced leered around the car, April was still shaking with fear while Mike kept his eyes carefully on the road, finally pulling up to his house.

"Get out the car, walk into the house." Mike pointed.

April didn't like this. Being told what to do, where to go, when to go, if Punk was here Mike wouldn't have a head attached to his shoulders, but Punk wasn't here and she had to keep that in mind.

She got out of the car and done what she was told nevertheless, walking up the path to the house, opening the handle and walking in as he followed close behind.

She heard him shut the door over, locking it behind him, walking past her and into the living room. She followed him and stood still as she got into the living room. It was a tip, pieces of paper everywhere, ripped up bank cards, forged signatures on pieces of paper, bank statements, laptops, everything.

"What is all this?" April asked him, looking around.

"This… is my attempt at hacking my brother's bank accounts." Mike said, "7 years of trying. 7 years of failing." He said, looking across at April.

"You're disgusting." April spat, looking around in disgrace, "He's your little brother…" She cringed at the greed of Mike.

"Yeah, my little brother that left me and our mom and dad high and dry when he left to go be a wrestler." Mike said, "I'm not going to hurt you ok." Mike said with concern, "You have nothing to do with this and…"

"Yes… yes I do, mine and Phil's bank account is joined… we done it when Scarlett was born, you steal from him, you steal from me…" April said, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"So that's why all the account numbers and passwords had changed." Mike mumbled to himself.

"Whatever you want from me, whatever passwords or account numbers you want to force out of me, you aren't going to get." April said firmly, not giving in to this petty little man.

"You're just as selfish as he is. You both make a great couple." Mike spat, "I need that money." He walked towards her.

"And you think stealing it is going to help? You were on his good side until the other night when you spoke about me behind his back, he would have lent you some money if you needed it." April said, which was true.

"I spoke about you? Sweetheart, I was having a joke and his stupid friend swung for me out of nowhere." Mike said, "I don't just want a lend, I want everything… I want him to be left with nothing in his pockets or bank, I want him to feel the exact same broke feeling as I have all my life." Mike said.

"You're just jealous. You want to rob a man of his money that he earned, that he worked his ass off to get since he was 15? That money that gets spent on our daughter, your niece… you want to take everything she has away from her? You want him to feel like a useless father and husband with no money because his brother was just too damn jealous and scared to ask him for some." April said.

"I am not scared of him. I never have been and I never will be." Mike said, clearly, "Now you're going to tell me these bank account numbers and passwords, before I lose my mind." Mike said, sitting down on the couch and getting a piece of paper and a pen from amongst all the rubbish.

"No." April said, quietly but firmly, standing her ground.

Mike just looked up at her and stood up, his eyes burning a fire right through her. She was just as stubborn and strong as he was.

_With Punk and Colt…_

Punk stood up from the couch where Colt sat across from him, Scarlett not long gone off to bed, heading towards the door that had just rang, he figured it would be the pizza delivery, but was surprised to see Celeste standing, holding out a t-shirt.

"Is April there? She forgot this." Celeste said, handing him the pink made up t-shirts that she had got done for everyone, watching him take it and laugh at.

"She hasn't came home yet." Punk said, looking at the t-shirt and chuckling, folding it back up and placing it over at the side.

"What do you mean? I left her to go home about 40 minutes ago." Celeste said, looking at Punk blankly, watching him stare just as blankly back.

"Let me phone her." Punk said, taking his phone and contacting April, hearing it just go straight to voice mail, he put the phone back down and looked across at Celeste with a worried expression now, "Was she with the other girls? Did she maybe go to another bar with them or something?" Punk suggested.

"Punk, they left before us. I asked April if she wanted me to walk her home, but she told me no, so I got a cab, I drove away one way and she walked off the other." Celeste said.

Punk just sighed frustrated and ran his hands through his hair.

"Everything alright?" Colt asked, approaching the door.

"Listen…" Punk said, "You two stay here, keep an eye on Scarlett, April might come back… I'll go out and see if I can find her." Punk said, grabbing his jacket and quickly running out the door, tracking the footsteps down the path that he figured April would have taken.

Punk spent a good half an hour, walking up the 10 minute walk that April should have taken home, not seeing her around. He felt his heart beat getting stronger and stronger. He knew he shouldn't have gave her a choice on if he was coming to pick her up.

He heard an old homeless man sitting on the ground mumble something to him as he took a breather from running up and down the streets, questioning waitresses and waitors in different bars.

"I don't have any spear money on me, sorry." Punk said quickly, thinking the old man was just asking for money.

"Who are you looking for?" The man said after he cleared his throat with a cough.

"My fiancé… small, long, dark hair, glasses." Punk said, looking over at the strange little man.

"She got in a car." The man croaked as Punk came closer to him and crouched down.

"What car? A cab? Who was driving?" Punk asked, panicking.

"Not a cab." The man shook his head, "A man, pulled her in, she didn't look happy." He shook his head.

"What man? What did he look like?" Punk asked, he didn't like where any of this was going.

"I didn't see. He was driving a Vauxhall. Left pretty quickly." The old man said, watching Punk stand up straight and pause.

He remembered seeing Mike's car when he went round a few nights ago to ask him round to the house, it was a Vauxhall he drove.

"Listen, thanks a lot." Punk smiled weakly as the man just nodded and gave him a wave in a 'no problem' manner, running back down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, quickly jumping in his car, not even getting the door shut before his foot was on the peddle and he was speeding down the road, his palms getting sweatier and his fists getting tighter.

When he skidded round the corner and pulled up at Mike's house, he seen that the downstairs light was on and the curtains were closed.

He quickly got out of the car and headed straight for the door. Realising it was locked, he immediately didn't wait around and quickly kicked in the door with his foot, racing into the house and through the living room door, seeing April standing in one corner and Mike in the other.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you." Punk gritted his teeth, ready to launch himself across the living room to reach his cowardly self, when April jumped in front of him and held him back.

"I'm alright." She reassured him, realising he would have been terrified. She was ever so happy to see him. She was safe now, as long as he was here.

"How the fuck did you even get here?" Mike said, chuckling at how quick his brother was with these kind of things.

"You attract yourself to people on a Saturday night in Chicago, when you pull a young women into your car. What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Punk said, standing in front of April, keeping her well and truly behind him.

"You should be proud of her. Tough as a nail." Mike applauded, watching Punk look around the room, "You're probably wondering why I have all this lying around?" He asked, throwing up bank statements and different paper work in the air.

"You're damn fucking right, I'm wondering." Punk nodded.

"7 years I've tried. For 7 years I have failed at emptying your bank account. I was so close to doing it a year ago, until you decided to join accounts with April, changing all the numbers and passwords." Mike said, "And now my final option is to just plain and simply ask you." Mike smiled.

"Are you for real right now? Seriously?" Punk said, "What the fuck do you want my money for?" Punk said.

"To make you realise what a selfish person you are. That's all you ever cared about, it's still all you really care about, as long as you have your money, everything is alright." Mike said, "Ever think what happened to me? Or mom or dad? When you left us for dead in electricity bills and mortgages?"

"None of that was ever my problem. I'm not going to give anything to a person who steals from me and messed my life up for the first fifteen years of it. I worked my ass of every day and night to get fortunate enough to have a nice house, to have money in my bank. You just sat on the couch and expected money to rain from the skies. I actually got up and earned everything I made, so don't ever… don't ever make it out like I got up and left, got rich and didn't speak to my family ever again. I got up and left and slept in cars, motels, gyms… took life the hard way. You just sat doing nothing and blamed everything on me, like you always do." Punk said, looking across at Mike looking down at the ground, "Damn it Mike, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Punk shouted, watching him raise his head and look across at him.

Punk spoke, "You're just a jealous little boy, that has never seemed to have grown up over the years, look at you… look at this… all these years you spent trying to make me miserable, you could have been out finding something you love to do as a job, you could have got married and had kids, but you stayed in and plotted out ways of making my life hell… that's pathetic." Punk said, walking towards Mike and slamming him against the wall, holding him up against the wall and looking straight into his eyes, "And you dare put your hands on April ever again, if you ever even so much look her way, I will hunt you down and I will multiply the pain you used to put me through, for you." Punk said, letting him go and walking back over towards April.

"We're done Mike." Punk said, drawing a line with his hands. "Done." Punk said as April just looked at him. She swore he looked like he was about to start crying.

She quickly escaped out of the door while he followed behind, slamming the door shut behind him and walking ahead into the car with him.

The journey home as completely silent. Nothing was said. April quite frankly didn't know what to say.

Punk on the other hand just wanted to close his eyes and forget about the full world. He'd never felt so down and low in his life. His own flesh and blood… not caring about him in anyway shape or form. It hurt. He didn't show it, but realising his brother had spent the past 7 years snooping around his bank account, ready to break him down to nothing. It sucked.

When they got home, April stood out of the car immediately and got into the house where she completely ignored Colt and Celeste who hit out to her with a million questions. She walked straight by them and headed on upstairs.

Punk followed in next and just looked at Celeste and Colt. Hazy eyes, confused face, no smile.

Colt just nudged Celeste. He knew that Punk had his 'I want to be alone' face on, and that when Punk wanted to be alone, he wanted to be alone. They both left and when they did, Punk walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, burying his hands into his head. He couldn't handle this anymore. He was too old and tired for this immature bullshit that Mike was full of. He was done trying to be nice when all Mike ever wanted to do, was steal and take shit from him.

Meanwhile upstairs, April had taken Scarlett from her cot and took her into her own bedroom, the little girl still staying fast asleep.

April got into bed and held on to her tightly as she slept in her arms. She'd never been so frightened as to what she was tonight. She thought Punk wasn't going to come for her, she thought she was stuck and she wasn't living the rest of her life in fear of them same thing happening to her.

"Mommy's here… she's here…" She soothed as she bounced her ever so lightly in her hands, swaying her back and forth, comforting her with her presence, her little eye lids staying closed.

Wither Punk wanted to or not, she was taking legal actions as soon as possible. It was the only way to stop this.

_A few hours later…_

When Punk came up to bed later on that night, he realised his spot had been taken in bed by Scarlett who was fast asleep beside her mother. He smiled at the sight and didn't want to disturb any of them, so he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking into one of the spare rooms to sleep for the night.

He lay down on top of the made covers, not bothering to get stripped to his boxers or get inside the covers, he just lay there on top of the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Why couldn't he have had caring parents, sweet siblings, people who actually accepted and loved him? Was it so hard to do? Was he selfish? He never thought so.

But then he thought about the people who did love him. His fiancé, his daughter, his friends… He felt like he was 15 again, trapped inside that world of wanting to run away or having to face his fears. He ran away the last time. But this time round, he had people that depended on him, people who would be lost without him… that was the only thing keeping him from packing a bag and running the hell out of here.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

April was woke up the next morning by Scarlett sitting up beside her, babbling loudly in her ear, wanting to wake her up.

April opened her eyes fully and sat up, kissing Scarlett on the head and looking around her. She hoped Punk was still in the house, she really wanted to talk to him.

She stood up and took Scarlett with her, holding her by the side of her hip with one arm, walking on out of the room and checking the other ones, finding him lying on a bed with his eyes wide opened.

"Phil." April squeaked quietly, standing at the door.

Punk just turned his head when he heard her, looking at both of his girls looking directly at him.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her quietly, not getting a chance to last night, she ran so quickly away from him and was fast asleep when he came upstairs.

"I'm ok." She nodded, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him, passing Scarlett to him who seemed to notice a certain unusual sadness to her father. She just lay on his chest and hugged him.

Punk just rubbed her little back in circular notions and continued to look up at April, "He didn't… he didn't hurt you last night? Did he?" Punk pained to ask.

"No." April shook her head immediately, "He didn't touch me."

Punk just nodded and continued to still look at her, watching her go to speak every few seconds, but then she bit her tongue, not knowing the right words to say.

"I never knew he was this bad." April said, fidgeting with her black painted nails, looking down at them and away from Punk.

"I'm sorry." Was all Punk seemed to find to say, "You went out with your friends to have a good night, he had no right to scare you like that." Punk said.

"Is he always going to be there? Watching me? Watching us? What if his next plan is to take Scarlett…"

"Don't be stupid." Punk said immediately, "If you think I'm going to let her out of my sight, you're wrong." Punk said, looking down at his daughter who continued to lie on his chest.

"You told me you wouldn't let me out of your sight either." April said, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Well Scarlett isn't exactly going to be going out on Saturday nights to bars, is she?" Punk said.

April just stood up from the bed and walked over the door, seeing his eyes still on her.

"I'm taking legal actions against him. I don't want him anywhere near me or my daughter… and I don't want him anywhere near you." April said, "If we have a restraining order against him, he can't come near us." April said.

"Whatever you think." Punk shrugged, knowing that April wasn't changing her mind.

"Whatever I think?" April pointed to herself, not liking Punks lifeless attitude one bit, "I was petrified last night, what if you didn't come for me? I want my daughter growing up in a safe environment with safe people. I know you're pretty down at the minute but at least show some concern." April growled at him.

"Down is an understatement… You honestly think I want to put a restraining order on my brother? I shouldn't need to do that."

"I know you shouldn't… but you need to. For me and for Scarlett. I don't want her growing up and seeing me jump every time we walk past a car in the street, I don't want her to see you like this." She waved her hand up and down at him.

Punk just sat up with Scarlett still settled in his arms, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He shook his head, "We can talk later on… for now, let's just… forget about it." Punk said, walking towards her and feeling her take Scarlett from him.

"Whatever." She said dryly, walking out of the room with Scarlett, leaving him cursing under his breath in the room.

_Later that night…_

After April had bathed and put Scarlett to bed, she faced the music she desperately didn't want to hear and approached Punk downstairs in the kitchen.

"Did she go down ok?" Punk asked her as she came into the kitchen, towards him.

"Out like a light." April nodded and folded her arms.

They both just looked at each other solemnly. Punk knew he had to be the bigger man here, he had to be the man April and Scarlett needed in their life.

"You're right." Punk nodded, "We should just… get the restraining order and move on." Punk shrugged, "He's never going to change."

April just bit the inside of her mouth and looked up at him, "It's really hard seeing you like this." April admitted, folding her arms and leaning her back against the kitchen counter, looking up at him with concern.

"You don't have to worry about me." Punk told her, tilting her chin up to face him, "I take care of you, remember?"

"Says who? Society?" April raised her eyebrows, "Remember." She said, taking his hand in hers, "You can talk to me."

"I know I can." Punk nodded, "How many times do I tell you though? As long as I have you and Scarlett, I'm always going to be fine. I promise." Punk said truthfully, smiling down to her.

"I'm really sorry Phil… it shouldn't need to come down to this." She shook her head, "But we aren't teenagers, we aren't kids anymore… I want what's best for my daughter and with him around… I don't think that's going to happen." April said, "We'll get through this, ok?" She said, watching him nod.

He then moved towards her and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as he looked down at her, "It's only a month until the wedding." He reminded her, watching her smile.

"I can't wait." April smiled up at him.

"Me neither." Punk agreed, "I'm not going to let anything spoil this day for you. I promise." He said, not only promising April but promising himself aswell.

"I know you won't. As long as he can't come near us… We'll be fine." She nodded, looking up at him.

Punk just nodded and looked down at her. He knew she was right. If they took legal actions against Mike, it would make things a whole lot easier. He wouldn't have to worry about April or Scarlett, they could just move on with their life from where they left it before he showed up again.

"I love you." Punk said, looking down at her into her eyes. She was so perfect. All the time.

"I love you too." April said, her hands snaking up around his neck, suddenly feeling him lift her up on to the kitchen table.

He drove into her lips and kept hold of her waist as she melted in and moved her tongue against his. He then moved to her neck and April was glad that she was sitting up on the table, because she found it hard to keep herself on her feet when he roamed around her neck.

"Here?" She muttered as she strained her neck over for him to get better access.

"Here." Punk replied, stripping his t-shirt off, moving to hers next and pulling it up over her head, next unbuttoning her jeans and tearing them off her legs with the help of her lifting herself off the table for a second for him to get them down, sitting back down and feeling his hands stroke up her thighs as he reattached his lips to hers again, tangling his hands in her hair as their mouths battled against each other.

Punk then crouched down quickly to where he was face on with her panties, stripping them off quickly he then parted her legs a little and held on to each side of her hips.

April sat on the table looking down at him, she sure had a lot of cleaning to do.

Punk kissed the insides of her thighs before he parted her folds and used his tongue slowly against her, listening to her let out a deep breath of pleasure and roll her head back.

"Phil." April moaned, grabbing a tight grip in his hair as he continued to keep his mouth buried on her, tasting her and taking her in, something he could never get tired or bored of.

April shivered every time his tongue bumped over her clit. She loved when he went down on her, the feeling of his warm wet tongue on her, it made her lose her mind. He continued to give stroke after stroke, lick after lick, making sure he was pressing down on all of her sensitive and private of places. He could tell she was very close when she started moving herself in rhythm to his strokes, thrusting herself up against his mouth as well as keeping a tight grip on to his hair, as if not letting him leave from down there until she'd seen red.

"Keep going… Oh god…" April moaned loudly, watching his eyes look up at her for a second, taking in the pleasure he was giving her, going back to finishing her off.

"Phil… baby. Get me all wet." She bit her lip and rolled her head back, keeping one hand balancing her seat on the kitchen table, the other hand in his hair, almost ripping it out the closer she came to her release.

A few more strokes and licks of his talented tongue and she was there, her body went rigid as he pulled back from her for a minute, taking in her orgasm and listening to her loud moans.

"Phil…" She shivered, her body still tingling but wearing off.

He stood up straight again and kissed her on the lips, reaching round and unclasping her bra.

April could taste herself on his tongue and it only made her more excited and hornier than what she was before.

Once Punk had got rid of her bra, giving both breasts some attention with his hands and mouth, he then got rid of his jeans and boxers and lifted her down from the table and whispering dirty things in her ear as he pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down on it and bringing her on top of him, each of her legs around either side of him, his length lingering right at her opening.

"Ride me baby…" Punk said in a low toned voice, stroking himself up and down for a minute before slipping himself inside her, still wet as anything from her orgasm a few minutes ago, making it all the more easier to slip in and out of her.

After April had sunk herself down on to him, she placed her hands on each of his shoulders, feeling his hands support her sides as she moved up and down a few times.

"That's right…" Punk nodded with satisfaction.

"You like that?" April whispered breathless in his ear, continuing to hold on to his shoulders as she bounced up and down on him, "Mmm… fuck me harder." April said, feeling him chuckle with evilness.

He stood up with her and slammed her against the wall in the kitchen, still buried deep inside her, pounding into her the way she wanted it and loved it.

"Is that better?" He nudged her neck, leaving kisses around and leaving low toned growls and moans in her ear, her nails scratching all the way down his back, the faster and harder he went, the more pressure she dug her nails into him.

"Make me come…" April moaned, "Make me all wet again…" April moaned again, feeling him press her harder against the wall, thrusting into her much harder as her legs stayed wrapped around him.

"Scream my name baby girl… tell me what I am…"

"Phil…" April screamed, "Phil… Oh god, you're the best." April moaned loudly.

"Again…" Punk said, so close to his release as was April.

"You're the best… Oh god." April moaned again, so close to her release.

Punks ego was filled as was April's body and a few more thrusts and dirty whispers in each other's ears, got them tumbling each other's names out and reaching their climax, both of them still attached, April against the wall, her legs around him, Punks hands at either side of her waist, both of them breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, they had managed to slide down the wall and put on some clothing, Punk sat against the wall with his boxers on, in desperate need for a shower, whilst April sat with his t-shirt on, draping over her thighs, in desperate need for a shower too.

"We need to find hobbies." April said with a slight chuckle.

"I like this one." Punk said, wiping the sweat from his head and leaning it back against the wall.

"I have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow." She said, her head turned and looking at him.

"And I have a restraining order to put against my brother." He said, turning from her sympathetic features and leaning his head back against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

_The next morning…_

April had got up and taken Scarlett round to Colt's for the day, wanting some company since Punk would be away for most of the day arranging court days and getting the restraining order she so desperately wanted. She volunteered to go with him, but he refused her offer and told her he didn't want to take her into a court, to be honest, he didn't want her anywhere near the procedure, it was his brother, he would deal with it.

"She still teething?" Colt asked April as he walked into the living room in his apartment, handing her a cup of coffee and sitting across from her.

"Yeah… she bit Punk this morning on the arm." April laughed, "She gave him a hug after I gave her into trouble though." She said.

"Little demon." Colt said, looking over at Scarlett playing with the building blocks, building them up and knocking them back down, "How was Punk this morning?" He asked, leaning back on the couch.

"He was ok. He looked a little nervous. He'll be alright though." April reassured herself.

"Of course he will." Colt said, trying to put April at ease as well as himself, "Must be nice for you and him, having all this money and not having to work anymore." Colt said.

"It's nice." April agreed, "But it's a little boring. The first few months were great, adjusting to Scarlett, planning the full wedding. But now I want to go out and do something." April sighed.

"What like? Get back on the road?" Colt asked.

"Not necessarily back on the road. Even just a little job somewhere, not a lot of pay, just something to keep me busy." April said.

"You guys wouldn't open your own training school would use?" Colt asked curiously.

"I'd love to." April admitted, "Any excuse to get back in the ring. But imagine it… excuse my big head, but all of the young kids, older people who want to be trained in CM Punk and AJ Lee's wrestling school. Just a recipe for disaster." She said.

"Well… it doesn't have to be wrestling. You could start your own business. Punk could help out. I would too, make it something that is child friendly for Scarlett whilst she's growing up. Like you said, just something to keep you busy.

April nodded, slightly attached to the idea of having her own business.

"But what kind of business would I have? I'm not smart with numbers… or letters for that matter." She said.

"Well what is it you love most in the world? Apart from wrestling?" Colt asked.

"I love dogs… comics, eh… food…"

"Perfect." Colt said, "You could have your own dog shelter, comic book shop, café… anything…" Colt said, watching April smile at the idea.

"I'd love to work with dogs all of the time." She smiled, "I don't know." She shook her head, "This might be a little un realistic. Don't you think?" She asked Colt.

"Not if you put your mind to it. I'm sure Punk would back you all of the way. Once the wedding is over, you should really look into it, get more information." Colt suggested.

April just nodded, thinking about the idea. She loved it, as soon as Colt suggested it, she loved it. She couldn't think of anything better than having Scarlett grow up around dogs, far better than growing up on a tour bus around different states and arenas. She could work at the shelter, come home to her husband and daughter. It seemed like such a perfect idea and her heart was officially set on it, after the wedding she would look more into things for ideas.

_Later that night…_

After April got back from Colts, she started looking online at information on starting up your own business and surprise to her, it actually was quite simple. Once Punk came in, just in time to meet April coming downstairs from putting Scarlett to sleep, he sat on the couch with her and told her about what went on at the court and when the restraining order would be set.

"So next week and that's it?" April asked.

"Yeah. Quicker than I thought. But anyway… how was your day?" Punk asked her sweetly, kissing her head.

"My day was good. While I was at Colts, we discussed a few things about um… me having my own business in the future." She said, watching him look down at her funnily.

"I didn't really put you down as a business woman. What's Colt been saying to you?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." April shook her head with a stupid tone, "I don't mean starting my own business and wearing a suit and tie, showing up to work with a binder and clipboard… Colt suggested something like a dog shelter… you know how much I love dogs and I think it would be a really good investment." April said.

"You aren't worried about money are you? Because I have plenty to…"

"No…" April cut in, "Just something to keep me on my toes, to keep me busy. You could help out, Scarlett would love it. I mean… I don't mean let's start looking at buildings and cheques and stuff right now, but maybe after the wedding we look into it a little more." April said, hoping he would support the idea for them both.

"If it's something you really feel strongly about doing, then yeah… of course you should. Plus, I think it's adorable how you want to help all these dogs find new homes." Punk said, kissing her on the cheek, looking at her smile.

"You really think it's a good idea?" April asked curiously.

"Yeah… well I would quite easily just not work for the rest of my life, but I get you with the whole 'needing something to do' thing… it does get boring when you don't have work, so maybe this would be good and like you said, Scarlett would love it." Punk said, "No, I think it's a great idea sweetheart." Punk said, kissing her head and feeling her lean into him for comfort, "Once the wedding, the honeymoon, everything gets back to normal, we can start looking at numbers and information." Punk promised.

April just smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was blessed with such a supportive fiancé who was willing to do anything to keep her happy. Maybe one day, when Scarlett was older, she would love nothing more to hop back into the ring for just one last match, but right now, she had her heart set on other things, that was being a mother, soon being a wife and hopefully being the owner of a dog shelter.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

After the restraining order was finally out of the way, it wasn't long until Punk and April found themselves in separate hotel rooms, getting ready for their wedding. Celeste was in a room with April, helping her get her dress on, whilst Punk volunteered to take Scarlett with him and Colt.

"Nervous?" Colt nudged him, both of them sitting on the bed, Scarlett sitting on Punks lap.

"Yeah." Punk admitted, "I didn't think this was anything I was going to have to do." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and so was being a father. You winged that pretty well. You'll be fine." Colt patted him on the back, just as Celeste walked into their room, all ready to go, apart from April still needed one thing.

"Celeste, you look great." Punk complimented her.

"Thanks Punk, Colt… can I speak to you?" She asked.

Punk just looked at Punk and back to her, nodding and walking out of the room with her, turning to face her when the door closed.

"What's wrong?" Colt asked.

"Nothing. April wants to speak to you, she's in the end room." Celeste pointed down the hotel corridor, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Colt watched as she walked away quickly. He wasn't quite sure what it was April was wanting, but he walked down the hall anyway and knocked on the room door she was in, hearing a faint 'come in' he walked straight in and had to step back a little.

"April… you look…" He waved his hand up and down at her, not even having a word to describe how beautiful she looked, "You look amazing." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at her look at herself, brushing the dress with her hands.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Listen… My family called a few weeks ago and said they weren't going to make it, so I called my brother out in Iraq and he couldn't get home either… so now I have no one to walk me down the aisle… I was wondering if you would." She said, smiling up at him.

"Me?" Colt said, pointing to himself.

"Yes." April chuckled.

"I don't know April." Colt shook his head, "You really want me to walk you down?" He asked.

"You've been like a brother to me all of these years. It's either you, or no one. I'll walk down myself." She said.

Automatically Colt obviously wasn't going to let her walk down herself, but he felt so touched that April had asked him. It made his full year.

"Ok." Colt nodded, "If that's what you want." He said.

"Good. Now be gone…" She shooed him away with her hand, "I have other stuff to do." She said chuckling as he nodded and left out of the door.

April just turned around and took a deep breath, looking herself up and down on the mirror. She was a bag of nerves, she just wanted to get through the scary part with the rings and the 'I do's' and enjoy the rest of her night.

_An Hour Later…_

Punk was already down at the ceremony, watching Scarlett charm everyone with her cheeky smile, she'd found a comfy seat on Bryans lap, pulling his beard and giggling with Brie. Punk apologised but both Bryan and Brie said they didn't mind it, they seemed to enjoy Scarlett's nature.

Punk tried not to invite the full WWE roster, but it was hard not to leave people out. He invited just the right amount of people. People who were friends of both him and April.

He was wondering where Colt had gone off to. He left a few minutes ago and seemed to have disappeared. The last thing he wanted was for him to go missing on his wedding day.

The traditional music started to play and Punk done what everyone else done and stood up. He hardly knew what he was doing, he very rarely went to weddings.

He didn't know if he was nervous or excited, probably a mixture of both. There was just so much going through his brain, when suddenly, everything his brain that was flying around stopped at an abrupt halt. As soon as his eyes met her, he couldn't even answer two plus two in his mind.

She looked gorgeous. Every single ounce of her was stunning. He hadn't even acknowledged that it was Colt walking her down until a few seconds after, he was too busy staring at her. He knew she was wound up about finding someone to walk her down the aisle, it wasn't like he could of done it, but now seeing Colt walk her down, it was almost meant to be.

After the agonising, long walk down to him for April, she finally threw her flowers that she was made to carry by Celeste over to her. A few people laughing in the room at her un lady like behaviour that she was so famously known for.

"Doing alright?" Punk whispered to her as she turned to face him.

"Yeah." She nodded, "You?" She whispered back.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

The priest began to babble on, but none of Punk or April really listened, they were too busy looking at each other in the eye. Only when it got to the important parts, did they speak up.

The priest looked over at Punk eventually, "Phillip Jack Brooks, do you take April Jeanette Mednez to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Punk nodded.

The priest turned to April, "April Jeanette Mendez, do you take Phillip Jack Brooks to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." April nodded.

The rings were slid on in a flash and before April knew it, she was being pronounced husband and wife with her one true love, and could finally kiss him.

She couldn't believe she managed to get through it all, bus as soon as she seen him, no one else was in the room, there was no guests, no priest, no noise, just him and her looking at each other.

_Later that night…_

The reception was in full swing and guest after guest proceeded to come up to Punk and April and give them a present to which they were very grateful for, but right now, it was time for the speeches and Punk had never been so excited for Colt's. He wasn't even nervous about his, he was gold at talking in front of an audience, everyone knew it.

As soon as Colt stood up everyone shut up and turned to face him. "Ok… first of all…" He began, trying to ignore Punk laughing, or else he would have started laughing. They were like children.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you two." He said, smiling to Punk and April, "I'm one of the very few people that can say I was there from the start, when these two first met. Phil wasn't the nicest human being on the first meetings, April will tell you that herself, I'm sure a few of you will know what I'm talking about, but I'd never seen him fall so hard for someone in his life. Life went on and you know, I think their dreams shone out to be more important than each other, but here we are. I spend day in, day out with these two people and I have had the best of times with them both, together and individually and even though, they might turn into grumpy old farts now that they have a daughter and they're married. They're both still Phil and April to me, the little girl with big guts and the dirty boy with a big mouth. That's them." Colt said, nodding over to them both.

Punk had stopped laughing and almost had a lump in his throat.

"Phil, April… I love you both. Scarlett? Wherever you are? Biting someone's ankles I assume, I love you sweetheart. Hope you all have a good night." Colt said, raising his beer and taking a gulp of it, his mouth having gone dry.

He sat down quickly and took a deep breath. His part was now over, he could relax and laugh at Punks now.

Punk stood up straight after him, "On behalf of the Mrs and I…" Punk said, hearing some people chuckle in the background, "We really want to thank all of you for coming and for being extremely generous with the gifts. We really appreciate it." Punk said, April having told him to say that at the beginning so he wouldn't forget, "Like Colt said," He began, "When I met April, not that far away from here actually, in the old Ring Of Honour building, I wasn't particularly nice to her, I was at a time in my life where I thought I was the best, I'm sure you've all been there… but she reminded me that I wasn't, she reminded me that I was just a guy, living in a world full of other guys." Punk said, "She had this presence, whenever she was in the room I was Phil, I wasn't CM Punk." He said, watching all eyes on him.

"I remember she told me she was leaving Chicago. Any other girl I would have put on an act, pretended to be upset, but hearing it from her, I thought my life was over. The chance of not seeing her again, it physically scared me and I don't get scared at a lot of things."

"Again, like Colt said, life went on and before I knew it, I had her back where she belonged. She's gave me so much in life, happiness, a reason to smile, support when things get tough and the best one, the most beautiful thing I could ever asked for, she gave me a daughter. Scarlett… I love you baby girl." Punk said, looking over to Scarlett who was sitting with Joe, smiling over to him in her adorable little dress.

"And, I think that's all you're going to hear from me. Again, thanks for coming out and for all the gifs. Hope you have a good night." Punk smiled as everyone clapped and he sat back down, leaning over and pecking April on the cheek who was smiling with joy.

"I love you." Punk whispered to her.

"I love you too." She smiled back, pecking him on the lips softly, so glad she was finally here, married to him with everything she ever wanted.

_Later that night…_

After the night had slowly died out and everyone one by one left the reception, Punk and April headed on up to their room for the night, whilst Colt took a sleeping, exhausted Scarlett home with him.

April paused before opening their room door, coughing to him loudly, standing up straight.

"Oh." Punk realised, scooping up bridal style and looking at her, "Better?"

"Better." April nodded, reaching her hand down and opening the door, feeling him walk in with her still placed in his arms, shutting the door over with his foot.

She jumped down and looked up at him, "I'll be back." She flicked his nose, walking into the bathroom and closing the door over.

Punk just bit his fist and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and waiting patiently, he couldn't wait for this, but what was most important, was that they were both now married and a new chapter in their life was starting with both of them and their daughter.

**Thank you so much for all of the REVIEWS. I thought I would make chapter 50 the wedding. So thankful to all of the readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing!**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

_The next morning…_

Punk lay on the messy bed with both eyes wide open, watching the sun creep in through the gaps of the curtains. April lay beside him still fast asleep, the sheets over her naked body, her hair so beautifully spread across her face and on the pillow. He had no doubt that she would sleep for longer than usual this morning. She'd been up since the crack of dawn yesterday morning, not to mention the full day, as beautiful as it was, it was quite tiring, talking to everyone, the loud music, the hugging, the dress annoying her, doing her best not to ruin her hair. Not only that, then they got up to their room and didn't go to sleep until only a few hours ago. He knew she was bound to be tired and would take advantage of not having to get up for Scarlett as well.

He couldn't believe he was actually married. He never thought it would have ever happened to him of all people, but it didn't take long to know that him and April were meant to be together, from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

He was pleased with how things went yesterday, they were surrounded by good people, Vince even turned up for an hour to share his congratulations. Punk didn't particularly get on with a lot of people in WWE, but him and Vince were more alike than what he thought. It was a nice gesture for him to come by and see them both.

He could have stared at April all night, she just looked so happy and beautiful. Her smile never disappeared.

Even though it was their wedding, Scarlett seemed to have got all the attention from everyone, every time Punk looked round, she was sitting on a different person's lap, smiling and giggling up to them, showing off like he did frequently. She also looked gorgeous, just like her mother. Her little dress and her cute little hairband in her soft hair. He hoped Colt was coping with her alright.

The day went in so fast, he didn't really have time to think about Mike, to wonder if the night would have been better or worse without him, his bet was worse.

But now the restraining order was against him, that was it, he didn't have to worry about his family or himself for that matter. He was gone and gone for good.

He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs round to the side and running his hands over his face. Last night was definitely his night, like April told him it would be, she just didn't stop touching him, pleasing him… he loved it.

He put on his boxers and stood up, walking across the room. He would have much preferred to be in his own house, since hotels freaked him out a little since he spent his life in them for nearly 7 years, but being with April, their first night as husband and wife, it didn't really bother him.

He stood at the window and looked outside. Hardly anyone was outside, it was still early and quiet, he didn't expect there to be a lot of people.

"Phil…" April said, lifting her head and looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Punk said, turning to face her.

"What are you doing? It's 6am, don't let a wife get cold." She said, laying her head back down, looking at him with one eye.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"I don't care, just get back in." April said, watching him nod and slip back into his side of the bed.

He immediately felt her move over and wrap herself around him, snuggled beside his torso, resting her head on his chest.

"Did you have a good day yesterday?" Punk asked her, running his fingertips through her soft hair.

"It was everything I could ever have dreamed of." April smiled up to him, "How about your night?" She raised her eyebrows, watching him smirk.

"Not bad." Punk said, clearly winding her up, watching her gasp as if offended, but chuckle at the same time, "I'm kidding baby, you were amazing." He said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Once April pulled back from the kiss, she relaxed her head on his chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I bet Colt is regretting ever volunteering to watch Scarlett." April laughed, listening to him laugh too.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Punk said… "You know, it isn't too late to book a week's holiday away somewhere? I know you said you weren't bothered."

"I'd miss Scar too much, and plus… we had last night and tonight to ourselves. That's enough to make me happy." April said.

They had talked about it not that long ago, about where they wanted to go for their honeymoon and how long for. Punk was surprised to hear April say she wasn't that fussed about going at all, she stated that she wouldn't have put the pressure on Colt to watch Scarlett for a full week, and she'd miss her too much. She was right in saying that they had last night and tonight to themselves to enjoy, as long as she was happy, he was too.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Punk chuckled, "I mean, I know we're a little bit out of town from the house, but it's still just Chicago." Punk said.

"I don't know. Surprise me." April smiled.

_Later that night…_

After leaving the hotel as messy as they could do, figuring they would tidy up when checking out in the morning, they finally stopped at a restaurant of April's picking, walking down the road hand in hand the full way.

"Do you remember the ugly little restaurants you used to take me to before?" April smiled, sitting across from him, the restaurant not being too busy, both of them sat in the corner, out of the way from the other tables.

"You loved them." Punk smiled over to her.

"I did." April smiled with a silent laugh under her breath, looking down and smiling to herself.

"First dinner as husband and wife." Punk said, leaning back on the chair.

"We're old." April sighed, looking across at him, watching him look at her in a weird way, "Why are you looking at me like that?" April asked him.

"You're beautiful." Punk smiled to her, watching her blush and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"You aren't too bad yourself." She said, looking back across to him.

Punk just smiled at her and moved on to a different subject, "You know about this dog shelter thing… well there's a building about 10 minutes down the road from our house that's up to rent or buy, I think it used to be an old gym, that's always an option." Punk said.

"You really think it's all a good idea?" April asked him, so pleased that he was interested in the idea.

"Yeah, like you said… it gets boring just sitting around the house all day, keeps you busy and you'll be earning some money out of it. I think it's a great idea." Punk nodded.

_A few months later…_

It was finally Christmas season and the snow had fell and the temperatures had hit the minus degrees in Chicago.

April had been successful with getting the dog shelter up and running, there were already dogs she had taken in and workers she had employed, it was running smoothly and even Punk had been round to help out a few times, he seemed to love rolling around with the dogs.

Scarlett was now walking on her own and trying to make full sentences with her words, not always making sense, but her mother and father knowing what she was trying to say.

April tended to work a few days a week, spending the other off days with her husband and daughter. She had to admit, having a regular job was actually quite interesting and simple. Much more relaxing than travelling around and getting punched in the face.

"Daddy." Scarlett said firmly, sitting down in her cot crossed leg, playing with something in her hand whilst Punk put her ironing away that April done earlier.

"Yeah?" Punk said, folding up her clothes and opening the drawers.

"When's Santa coming?" Scarlett slurred.

"Well…" Punk said, closing the drawers over and standing up, tucking her into her covers, knowing that it wouldn't be long until they had to get rid of the cot and get her a bed, she was going to be 2 and just a few months.

"Not tonight, but you have another 24 days." Punk said, leaning over the cot and looking down at her, smiling at her excited face. Since it was only the 1st of December. She grew more and more like her mother every day, more beautiful. He didn't even realise that was possible, to become more beautiful than what she already was, but apparently so.

"You get to sleep ok. I love you." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her head.

"Wuv you daddy." Scarlett replied softly, getting comfy and closing her eyes.

Punk just smiled and turned the light off, closing the door over and making his way back downstairs where April was.

They had been talking recently about visiting April's family over the Christmas season. April wasn't all that fussed but Punk thought it would have been a good idea, he was positive April missed her family.

"So are we booking these tickets?" Punk said, walking into the kitchen where April was standing.

"I don't think it's a good idea." April shook her head.

"Why?" Punk asked her curiously.

"I just… I'd rather be at home, in Chicago, where it's just me, you and Scarlett." April said.

Punk just nodded, it was her family, he wasn't going to force her. "You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." April smiled, cupping his cheek, "I'm just tired." She said, walking away into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

_The next night…_

Punk and Scarlett were currently in the middle of putting the Christmas tree up in the living room, while April was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Put that one over there." Punk said, sitting crossed leg and handing Scarlett a bobble for the tree, watching her go to where he pointed and slip it on the branch.

She was in her cute little pyjamas and her dark hair lay tidy at shoulder length after letting April brush it.

April watched from the kitchen with a smile on her face, seeing Punk helping Scarlett decorate the try. This time last year she was only a baby practically, she'd grown so much and to April and Punk, it went in so quick. It only felt like yesterday that she was pregnant.

After they had finished with the tree, Punk put a movie on for her in the living room, making his way into the kitchen where April was.

"You're sure about not wanting to go to your parents?" Punk asked her one final time.

"Maybe next year." April smiled with a nod, "I have other things on my mind right now." She said.

"Like what?" Punk asked.

"Well first of all, we need to finish getting presents for Scarlett, I need to make sure the shelter is doing ok and I also have been trying to figure out a way to tell you that I'm pregnant." April said, watching Punks eyes enlarge as she spoke the last few words.

"What?" Punk said, looking directly at her.

"I'm pregnant." April said, much more calmer about the situation than she was the last time, but she figured Punk would be a little bit shocked.

**Happy chapter's ahead ladies and gentlemen. I enjoy writing this story, especially when it is happy chapters, so expect a lot of them coming up. Thank you all so much for the REVIEWS, I really appreciate it.**

**How will Punk react? How will things look for their future? All in the next chapter.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

"Say something." April said, looking up at him, watching him closely.

"Two kids." Punk said, putting his hand against his forehead, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"I know." April nodded, two did seem a whole lot more than one. "I know it isn't planned, but it's not like we are in the situation we were in when I was pregnant with Scarlett. I have a normal job, Scarlett is nearly two, she'll be nearly going to kindergarten when the baby is born, it isn't as scary as it was the first time." April said, personally, she wasn't that surprised she was pregnant anyway, with all this spare time on their hands, it was bound to happen quicker than they expected.

"It's still another baby." Punk said, "When did you find out?" Punk asked, turning to face her.

"I suspected for a while, took a test last night." April said, being stopped from talking when a tiny voice came from the living room, calling out to her.

"Mommy." Scarlett called from the living room.

"I'm just coming." April called back out to her, looking up at Punk, "I'll be back in a minute." She told him, walking out of the kitchen and approaching her daughter to see what the matter was, meanwhile Punk stood in the kitchen and rested against the counter.

He was sure that him and April would proceed to have another child or two, he didn't expect it right now however and this had caught him off guard a little.

Even though he was shocked, he didn't have that bottomless gut feeling he had of not knowing when April was pregnant with Scarlett. He was experienced in being a father, nearly two years of it, he really didn't have anything to worry about, apart from slowly feeling older.

April came back after helping Scarlett pick another movie, her wining that the one she was watching had finished.

She came back into the kitchen and looked up at him, "I know." She nodded, "I know it isn't exactly how we planned, but it's not going to change anything around here, apart from having another little devil to keep an eye on. I can understand the first time round, being scared and all, but you're a great father, you don't need to worry or be scared. We're pro's at this." April said, watching him smile.

"It's not that I'm not happy. I am. I just… didn't expect this, so early on. Scarlett's still tiny when you put it into perspective, she'll lose out on attention with a new baby." Punk said.

"Hey, c'mon… you know they would get equally treated, Scarlett would be fine, she doesn't like having attention now as much as she did when she was younger." April said.

Punk just nodded, knowing April was right, "Was this the reason that you didn't want to go see your parents?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah." April nodded, "And the fact that I haven't seen them in forever. I'm terrified to see them again." She said, folding her arms.

"There isn't anything to be terrified about. They're your parents." Punk said.

"I know, but you know what I mean, you of all people. What if… what if they don't want to see me? What if they hate me for walking out on them all those years ago?" April said.

"Like they would hate you, April. C'mon, you aren't that easy to hate. They might be annoyed, yeah… but they still love you, stop being stupid." Punk said.

"Let me think about it." April said, "But… you're ok with the baby? I know it's a bit of a surprise, but I don't know, decorating a new nursery, buying tiny new clothes… something about me can't wait to do it all over again." April said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just as long as I don't have to deliver it again this time." Punk said, watching her laugh.

"Well if you took your phone the last time, maybe you wouldn't have had to." She raised her eyebrows at him, watching him just look down at her, shaking his head with a smile.

"So when do you think? You know…" Punk said, looking at her with a smirk.

"Well, if I'm right in thinking I'm two months along, that would take me back to a birthday where we had the house to ourselves." April smiled.

Punk just laughed, "That birthday was good." He nooded, emphasising on the oo part of good, "The poor kid is going to work it out when it's older and realise he was a birthday sex mistake." Punk frowned as April slapped him across the head.

"Watch it." She pointed, smiling to him nonetheless, "I'm going to watch Tangled with my daughter now, if you don't mind." April said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down with Scarlett who immediately snuggled into her.

Punk wasn't fussed really about the sex of the baby, it would be nice to have a son, one of each, but having two daughters wouldn't be all that bad either, he really wasn't bothered, as long as it was healthy and happy, he didn't care.

He walked into the living room too, where April and Scarlett were. He picked Scarlett up and sat down where she was sitting, placing her on his lap where she lay down into him, whilst April leaned against his shoulder.

Things were shaping up to look great for the Brooks family.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

"Another one?" Colt asked, at the mall with Punk, helping him pick the rest of Scarlett's presents.

"I know." Punk said.

"How do you feel about it?" Colt asked his best friend.

"What do you want me to say? I thought we would have waited until at least Scarlett was in elementary. She's still one." Punk said.

"Yeah, but she'll be two when the baby comes, nearly three for that matter. You don't seem to happy?" Colt said, sensing a sadness from Punk.

"Well think about it… Another baby means a longer wait to return to WWE, less of me seeing April and another screaming voice in the house." Punk said, looking along the different toys in the store, picking some up and reading the back of them, looking at different things.

"Does April know this is how you feel?" Colt asked.

"No. Like I would tell her. I just feel like everything is happening too quickly." Punk said.

"Well it still is your kid. Wither you like it or not." Colt said, "Maybe you should talk to April about how you feel, she might understand." Colt suggested.

"Or she might divorce me." Punk said, hearing Colt chuckle.

"Shut up." Colt pushed him.

_Later that day…_

Punk had made his way to the dog shelter, where Scarlett and April were.

Walking by all the dogs, petting some through the cage and smiling at them. He knelt down to one and took a chip from the packet he was eating, sliding it into the cage and smiling at the dog crunching on it. He didn't love dogs to the extent that April did, but they sure were cute animals.

"Phil, don't do that." April said.

"Why not?" Punk frowned, standing back up straight and walking towards her.

"Because you'll make it sick." She said.

Punk just rolled his eyes and walked through the back to find Scarlett sitting on her play mat with her toys they April packed with her to take when they came here.

"Daddy." Scarlett smiled, thrilled to see her father.

"How's my girl?" Punk asked, lifting up Scarlett, holding her against his side, "Have you been helping mommy look after the doggies?" Punk asked, watching Scarlett nod.

"Phil, I'm going to be working late tonight, so make sure you…"

"Again?" Punk sighed frustratedly.

"Is it a problem?" April asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Just… felt like I haven't seen you at all this week." Punk said.

"I shouldn't be too late. Anyway, make sure she gets a bath and you put that cream on her arm." April said. Not too long ago Scarlett had got reach of April's coffee whilst at work and spilled it down her, burning her arm.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "I don't like you staying here late, alone." Punk said, uneasy and shaking his head.

"Don't be stupid, I'm a big girl." April said.

"You have your phone?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'll see you when I get home." April said, reaching up and pecking him on the lips, also saying goodnight to Scarlett since she wouldn't see her until later on when she would probably be sleeping.

Once Punk had taken Scarlett home and bathed her, putting her to sleep not long after her bath, he waited and waited for April to come home, lying on the couch and watching The Walking Dead. He wouldn't sleep until she was in.

Finally when she was home she took her jacket off and sat it in the kitchen, walking in to find him lying up on the couch.

"Hey." Punk smiled.

"Why aren't you in bed?" April asked, "You don't have to wait up for me, you know." April said, watching him sit up, pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Yes I do." Punk said, "About the baby…"

"Colt phoned me, Phil." April said, looking up at Punk.

Punk just swallowed loudly and looked down at her. He was going to kill Colt.

"I get it." April nodded, "I know it isn't ideal, we've both just gotten used to being parents to Scarlett, but I don't get what the problem is, I understood you the first time, we were both scared, it happened a bit unexpectedly and quickly, we were still wrestling, but what's the problem now?" April said.

"I don't know." Punk ran his hands through his hair, "Two kids seem so, so much bigger than one. I feel like we'll be seeing less of each other when the baby comes and I don't want that." Punk said.

"You think I'm going to forget about you?" April raised her eyebrows at him.

"No." Punk tutted, "We'll just… we'll not have time for each other, think about it, we barely have enough time for each other right now and that's only with Scarlett." Punk sighed.

"Out of everyone, you're the biggest baby… married people do have kids, Phil." She said, watching Punk just look down. She shuffled beside him and looked up at him, "I know you miss it." She said, "I do too." She nodded to herself.

Punk just looked at her. She could read his mind like a book, over the past few weeks he had been missing WWE more than usual, maybe it was because April had her new job, or maybe it was Colt getting in his ear, or maybe it was the moments were he got to sit down and watch old wrestling matches, when April was at work and Scarlett was napping.

"Listen to me…" April said, keeping her eyes attached to his, "I love you and I want you to be happy, if what you want is to go back, I won't mind." She said.

"What and leave you pregnant and Scarlett?" Punk said, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"We aren't going anywhere. I'll be fine, Scarlett will be fine. I'd rather you go out and be happy, than stay here and be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Punk said.

"You had an argument with the toaster this morning for burning your toast. You're grumpy." She said, hearing him chuckle, slightly laughing herself.

"Yeah, I miss it. But I don't know if I can be away from you or Scarlett." Punk said.

"You will see us, just… not as much. I'll let you think about it." April said.

She wasn't having her husband unhappy, just because she had managed to move on from WWE, didn't mean he had, she knew he missed it and like she said, she would much rather him be happy and back out on TV, rather than stuck at home taking out his stress on her.

"You'd seriously be ok about it?" Punk asked her, he wouldn't go until he had her full permission.

He did miss it, he would give anything just to go out there and perform again, wrestle like he used to, it had been nearly two years since his last match, the urge to get back into the ring was too much. Was he being selfish though? He had to stop and think, leaving April here on her own to look after Scarlett and their unborn child, that wasn't very husband or father like of him, but then again, she was encouraging him.

"I'd be fine. I mean… I'd miss you, a lot… so would Scar, but… I don't want you to feel like you're stuck in this house all of the time, changing diapers and putting babies to sleep." She said.

"Hey, I'd never feel stuck in this house…" Punk said, "You'd really be ok with it?" Punk asked her again.

"Yeah." April nodded, "I know you miss it." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I do too." She mumbled.

Punk was torn, he so desperately wanted to be back in a ring again, wrestling, performing, getting the adrenalin rush that he loved to get, that he hadn't felt in so long, but he had a pregnant wife and a one year old daughter who was depending on him, even though April was saying she was ok with it, he knew she wouldn't be, but then again… he would see them at least twice a week, he'd be home for holidays, he wouldn't have a heavy schedule, it wasn't like he was going and never coming back, although it might have felt that way for April.

"Phil…" April said, looking at Punk looking down at her, "Go." She nodded.

Punk just kissed her head as she leant it back down against his shoulder, cuddling into him as his arm snaked around her protectively. Maybe it was time.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

"So what did you say to her?" Punk asked Colt the next day. April had just taken Scarlett out to the park whilst Punk stayed in and cleared out the room which was going to be the baby's room, of course having his second hand man helping him.

"I just told her how you felt. Which by the way, do it on your own next time. She's your wife she won't bite you." Colt said.

"I know but… I didn't expect her to be this ok with it." Punk said, "Am I being selfish?" He asked Colt, pausing with what he was doing and taking a minute to think.

"No." Colt shook his head, "You stopped your full life for April." Colt said.

"No… Me and April both stopped our full lives for Scarlett." Punk corrected him, "I just feel like she'll hold it against me when the kids are older. Then there's the new baby, I can't miss appointments, I'll have to be there for a while after it's born… you don't know how stressful this husband and father thing is." Punk said.

"I'm sure you can balance yourself between them both. I told you when Scarlett was born, you gave it up way too quickly and in the future, you'd end up going back." Colt said.

"I just hope April will be ok here herself. I know you'll always drop by when I'm not in, but she might get lonely… or scared." Punk muttered.

"Oh would you listen to yourself." Colt tutted, "She isn't three Punk, she's capable of looking after herself and Scarlett for a few days a week without you." Colt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shut up ok. I love her, I don't want her to get bored and lonely in this big house." Punk said.

"Well she has Scarlett, she has the dog shelter. She'll be fine. Stop being such a pussy and just call Vince already, before I do." Colt said.

_With April and Scarlett…_

April sat on the swing beside Scarlett in the empty park. While Scarlett proceeded to stand up on the swing, swing from the two ropes that held it together, basically doing anything but it sit on it and swing like normal, she thought deeply to herself as she swayed back and forth gently.

A lot of things were running through her mind. She didn't want Punk to go, but hearing Colt talk about the conversation they had at the mall, it made her just give him the freedom of going back, something that she knew now wasn't quite possible for her. She was just a stay at home wife and mom now.

She couldn't help but think that Punk didn't want this baby, she expected him to be so much like what he was with Scarlett when she was pregnant. Yeah he missed a few appointments and scans, but he was always there, some nights he'd even just lie beside her belly and speak to it. Was it a first born thing? Or was it because he knew it was his first daughter, something that he always wanted. She didn't know, but he hadn't showed any affection towards her or the baby so far. It didn't make her feel good about herself.

She felt like, the minute she said he could go back to WWE and that she would be fine, he didn't even argue or tell her that he would stay and help her out, especially with her being pregnant. No, he just kissed her head and thought about himself, something that he done a lot but never noticed.

"Mommy." Scarlett said, finally sitting on the swing like she was, her little legs dangling and swinging, looking across to her mother.

"What is it sweetheart?" April said, looking over at Scarlett.

"You look sad." Scarlett frowned with her little squeaky voice slowly and slurry, she wasn't too confident about her speaking just yet. She was at that age that whatever she seen, wither it was moods on people just by their facial expressions or if it was birds in the sky or if it was a noisy car on the road, she would tell her mother or father about it.

"I do?" April frowned with a sympathetic smile at the cuteness of her baby girl.

Scarlett just nodded and looked over at April signalling for her to come over towards her.

Scarlett jumped off the swing on her little legs, walking towards April and getting lifted up by her and sat on her lap.

"I'm not sad." April reassured Scarlett with a nod and smile, "Mommy is just tired and daddy… well, daddy's going away for a little bit." April said, she couldn't possibly explain everything to her.

"Why?" Scarlett asked firmly, her favourite word tended to be why, like the other night when Punk was putting her to bed, she countered his answers to her questions every time with the word why.

"Well, he's going to work. But we'll still see him. Mommy is just a little sad because she's going to miss him." April said, taking a deep sigh and looking at her unhappy daughter.

Scarlett just sighed, having nothing to say to the reveal of her father not being present day and night like she was used to for the past two years of her life.

"But… good news is that, mommy's going to be having a baby." April smiled, watching her daughter make an o shape with her mouth, April just laughed at her extremely dramatic face, "So you're going to stay at home with me and the baby, Uncle Colt will be around too." April smiled.

"But no daddy?" Scarlett frowned, life wasn't complete without her daddy. She waved her hands out to April for an answer.

"We'll see him." April nodded, not wanting to scare Scarlett by any means, just wanting to tell her in advance so she didn't wake up one morning and take a tantrum at the fact her father wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Just not as often as what we do now." April said, Scarlett looking at her confused.

"You'll still get your daddy hugs." April said, trying to rephrase it, watching Scarlett smile again, "Just… not every night." She said, watching Scarlett's little smile fade back to a frown. If only she done this in front of Punk to let him see the damage he would be doing to his precious little girl by going back to TV, she would like to think that Scarlett's happiness meant more to him that wrestling again, at the moment she wasn't all that convinced.

"How about we go get some ice cream? You can bring daddy home his favourite?" April said, placing Scarlett back down on the ground and standing up herself, watching her nod and run ahead of her, knowing not to cross roads without her permission of course.

April knew there wasn't a reason to get mad verbally to Punk, or physically for that matter. She would be seen to be a hypocrite by telling him he could go back to WWE face to face, and then in her own mind thinking to herself how selfish he was being, she had to remind herself that if she hadn't have agreed to it, he probably wouldn't have gone through with it, at the end of the day, she knew he had so much love for Scarlett and for her and even though he hadn't showed it as much as she wanted him to, she knew he loved this baby and would love it just like Scarlett.

She just wished that he would settle for a life without WWE, they way she had been forced to do when he got her pregnant and turned her whole world upside down, now she was paying for it while he continued to live his dream and get kicks out of wrestling the way she loved and missed dearly. Something about the situation wasn't fair.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

"Daddy! Daddy… Daddy!" Scarlett screamed as she ran into the house with a cone of ice cream in her hand, not being able to wait to tell her father.

"Shh." Punk said, putting his finger to his lips, "Daddy's on the phone just now." Punk said, watching Scarlett give him a glare and walk away back to her mother.

April walked in behind Scarlett and seen Punk sitting on the arm of the couch, his phone to his ear, in deep conversation, then she saw Scarlett trailing back to her with a grumpy face.

April sat Scarlett up at the kitchen table, not wanting melted ice cream falling around the house, telling her to stay there until she finished, watching her nod and continue to swing her legs and eat her ice cream, fidgeting with the mail and magazines on the kitchen table.

April stood in front of Punk and waited until he was finished on the phone, folding her arms and looking directly at him.

"What?" He said.

"Who was that on the phone?" April asked him.

"Just Vince." Punk said, "You alright?" Punk asked her, "You look really, really tired." He said sympathetically.

"That's because I am, Phil." April said hastily.

Punk just looked at her and took a sigh, "Listen, why don't you go upstairs, have a bath, go for a nap, I'll sort Scarlett out with dinner and bed. Ok?" Punk said, putting each hand on either side of her waist, pulling her into him gradually.

"Ok." April nodded, quietly. She needed a bath and a nap, she'd been up since early hours of the morning being sick, then she got up with Scarlett and took her out and only just came home now, she was running on hardly any sleep and that wasn't good for her or the baby for that matter.

"How's my baby?" Punk asked, surprising April with his question.

"Fine." She smiled, "Apart from the morning sickness, everything is fine." She smiled.

"Good. Have you told Scar yet?" Punk asked April, his arms still around her waist as he sat down on the arm of the couch, looking up at her.

"Yeah actually. She didn't really seem that bothered. Probably doesn't know what I'm talking about." April laughed.

"Probably." Punk laughed, looking over at Scarlett who was sat up on the kitchen chair, her elbows leaning on the table as she finished her ice cream, the majority of it all on her face and dripping down her hands, he laughed and turned back to April, "On you go, I'll get her in the bath and into bed." Punk said.

April just nodded, "Thank you." She smiled, walking away and heading upstairs.

_Later that night…_

After Punk had spent most of his night leaning over the bath and letting Scarlett put the bubbles from the bath on his chin, making him pretend to be Santa, he finally got her into bed and fast asleep. As soon as he left Scarlett's room, he headed into his own room where April was lying on her side fast asleep.

He walked round to her side and crouched down, taking his hand and brushing her hair from her face, smiling at how beautiful she was and how lucky he was. He would have gave everything to be young again and go back to the start with her, where he could remake his decision of leaving her or going to WWE, maybe if he stayed he wouldn't have had this attachment to WWE like he does now, or maybe their children would be older and their marriage would be longer, but he couldn't go back. This was now. They were married with a one year old and a baby on the way, he was soon going back to WWE and April had a normal job. He sometimes forgot she even was a wrestler and that made him realise what a selfish person he really was.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered to her, truly meaning it. He didn't deserve her patience, her kindness, her gentle touch, her love… he didn't deserve it. She was too good for him.

He knew that she deep down didn't want him to leave to go back to WWE. She was pregnant, she was going to get tired more easily, as well as having Scarlett to handle, which was pretty hard to handle, but she was the one that gave him the go ahead and he wasn't going to ignore that, he'd missed wrestling so much. Yeah, he loved spending time with his family. He loved his family, but wrestling was his other family and he missed it a hell of a lot more than what he thought he would.

He stood up straight and sat on the edge of her side, moving her slightly over and just sitting and looking at the ground when his eye caught something on the floor, sticking out of her jean pocket. He leaned over and picked the jeans up, including the letter that was sticking out of them and read it into himself.

_April,_

_I know I haven't wrote to you in a while, I've been a little busy. I got back home just after your wedding, I planned on visiting you but I had other distractions. Dad is back inside again. I don't know how long for, we won't find out until next month when his court trial is. I'd rather tell you this in person, so please… come home April. Mom misses you. _

_Love Robert._

Punk just folded the letter back up and placed it back in her jean pocket, sitting the jeans back down and turning to face her sleeping body. Why wouldn't she have told him? This seemed like a pretty big deal in his vision. Was she avoiding her own family? He wished she'd speak to him, the way husbands and wives speak to each other. Then again, he hadn't made it all easy for her to talk to him lately, he'd been a little caught up in his own self to consider what she might be thinking about.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

Punk lay awake for most of the night, trying to process in his brain why April wouldn't have told him about the letter she had received from her brother, he assumed it was.

He continued to sit up on the bed, twiddling his wedding band around his finger. He didn't know if he was a little bit hurt that she hadn't came to him as soon as she received the letter, he didn't want her stressing, especially since she was pregnant.

He waited and waited until the sun came up, finally looking upon her as she started to stir around in bed, opening her eyes and looking straight at him.

"What?" April said immediately, wondering why Punk looked so awake and alert.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter you got?" Punk asked, watching April sit up immediately and face him.

"How did you…" She looked to the jeans on her floor, the letter poking out of the pocket, "Why were you looking about my clothes?" She asked him, facing him angrily.

"I wasn't. I came to bed last night and said goodnight to you, it caught my eye and I picked it up. Good job I did, because it didn't look like you were going to tell me." Punk said.

"That's because it isn't important." April said, turning away from him and standing up, taking a jumper from the wardrobe and putting it over her head, watching him stand up too.

"How is it not important April? Your dad's in prison, your brother wants your help, your mom misses you… Just go see them." Punk said, it wasn't a big deal to him, yeah the whole prison thing might have been, but it wasn't a big deal for April to just hop on a plane and go make sure the rest of her family were ok.

"It has nothing to do with me." April shook her head.

"Of course it has. Listen to me…" Punk said, taking her hand and dragging her to the end of the bed, making her sit down beside him, "I've fucked up with my family, ok… my mom's gone, I have a restraining order against my brother, my dad couldn't give a damn about me, but that doesn't mean your family are like mine… Don't push them away." Punk said.

"Alright. So when do you expect me to go see them?" April said, looking up at him with hazed over eyes.

"I don't know, after Christmas, whenever you want to." Punk shrugged at the stupid question.

"When you're back on the road?" April asked him with a sarcastic nod.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"Ok. One word, eight letters… Scarlett." April spat, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Take her with you." Punk said.

"You want me to take our daughter into a prison block to see my dad? Murderers, thiefs all around her?" She asked him.

"Leave her with your mom, April. Is there anyone in there?" He said, standing up and knocking his knuckles against her temple, gently of course.

"Don't." April said, pushing Punks hand away and pushing by him to her bedside cabinet, opening up the bottom drawer and taking it from the hinges, turning back around and emptying the contents onto the bed whilst a few tears streamed down her face.

"This… This is an annual thing, ok. It's normal." April said, drying her tears quickly.

Punk just looked at the hundreds upon hundreds of letters that were emptied onto the bed. "What… April, what the hell is all of this…" Punk said, picking up a few of the letters and looking at them, "Do you just ignore them?" He asked her.

"Yes." April said, folding her arms.

"Why?" Punk asked, looking at her and shaking his head.

"Because what do they expect me to do Phil? Get my dad out of prison? I can't do anything." She said.

"You can comfort them, take their mind off things, see how they're doing." Punk said, "They clearly miss you." He said, looking at the pile of letters.

April just looked at him, why did he have to sound so right about everything all of the time. If she was going to go see her family and visit her dad, then he would have to do a favour for her to.

"If I go, you need to do one thing for me…" April said, sniffing her nose as her tears dried in and she looked across at him.

"Anything… I don't care what, as long as you go see them. It's for you, not for me." He said. He knew he had to force April or else she would end up facing the same problems he now faced with his family.

"Take Scarlett on the road with you while I'm away." April said, "I know you won't want to, but I don't want to take her, not on the first trip." April said, hoping he would agree.

"Ok. Fine." Punk nodded, not really that thrilled about taking Scarlett on his bus with him, but doing it for April's benefit, "Now, can you stop being so secretive with the letters? Please." He said, smiling softly to her as she smiled back, "Come give me a hug." He said, opening his arms to her as she walked over and circled her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He might have been selfish sometimes, but not all of the times.

"I promise, everything will be fine, ok?" He said, feeling her nod against him.

He knew that after Christmas, April would book the flight to Puerto Rico and he would get back on the road with Scarlett, he just hoped she would be ok going back home herself.

_January…_

April was now going on four months pregnant and had a small bump that was barely noticeable unless standing side on with her and Scarlett was turning two in three months. Christmas had zoomed in like it always done and Punk had been negotiated about his return for the past week, being informed that he would be the last entry in this year's Royal Rumble and he would win it, which he'd never done and was pretty hyped about.

April had booked her flight to Puerto Rico for the same time that Punk was going back on the road, to make things easier. She was pretty nervous and hadn't even told her brother that she was coming, but she suspected that it would be a nice surprise for them. Without Punks encouragement and reassuring words, she wouldn't be doing this.

Punk was currently in Scarlett's room, getting her clothes packed for her first wrestling road trip and her last for a while. Punk didn't want Scarlett on a tour bus at all during her childhood, he said it from the beginning and that went for the new baby to, he wanted his children to grow up in their home, out in the garden, at the park, in their hometown of Chicago, not on a warm stuffy tour bus, since this was for April though, he was going through with it.

They were leaving tomorrow and Punk could tell April was nervous, whenever she was nervous, she just didn't speak, at all, so he let her be to pack her things while he talked to Scarlett in her room whilst packing. It was going to be an exciting day for him tomorrow, but also a very nerve wracking day for April. He knew she would be fine though.

_The next morning…_

Punks tour bus was already outside the house waiting for him whilst April called a cab to take her to the airport. For the couple it was the longest they'd been away from each other for since they got back together. A full week. It was the longest Scarlett had been without her mom and Punk was a little worried that she would get a little restless and gurney.

"You have everything?" April asked him as he finished putting his bags on the bus, Scarlett in his arms still half sleeping, it was only 5am.

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded, "Listen…" He said, tilting her chin up to him, "You're going to be fine, ok? Call me when you land, let me know how things go. Be careful, keep my little one safe." He said, putting his hand on her stomach gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, "Make sure my princess is ok." She said, kissing Scarlett who had fell back asleep in her dad's arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept soundly.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll see you soon ok." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly.

"Ok. Good luck." She smiled, watching him nod and walk out of the door with Scarlett, shutting it behind him and getting on to the bus.

He went straight into the bedroom where the last time he was in, Scarlett was inside her mom's tummy. Time sure did fly. He placed her down on the bed and tucked her into the covers, knowing she'd probably sleep on for another few hours, him on the other hand was too excited, yet worried at the same time about his wife. She would be fine, he kept telling himself. It's April, of course she'll be fine.

He walked through the bus aisle and sat down on the couch as he felt the bus start to move. It felt good to be home.

_With April…_

April waited around twenty minutes after Punk and Scarlett had left before her cab came. She left the house and locked it up, setting the alarms and making sure everything was locked, finally walking to the cab with her suitcase, throwing it in the trunk and getting into the back seat, taking a deep breath.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Airport please." April said, relaxing her shoulders and shutting her eyes for a minute as the car drove off onto the road. She'd be back home in no time where she could be stress free about worrying about her family and she could be back with her own family. She hoped everything went ok.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

As soon as Punk stepped off the bus backstage with Scarlett in his arms, he walked straight into the arena, not wanting anyone to spot him, since his return was meant to be as shocking as possible for the WWE universe.

As soon as he got into the arena, he let Scarlett down to walk on her own, watching her look around as she took her steps, looking up at Punk for answers, "Where's this?" Scarlett asked loudly, turning away from her father and looking about, her sentence construction wasn't all that good yet.

"This… This is daddy's work." Punk said, watching her nod, her finger in her mouth as she looked around in awe at the backstage set up. The first person he passed that he knew was the Bella Twins, who both crouched down and gave Scarlett the attention she loved to add.

Punk was a little surprised though, while she was liking the attention from the twins, he still felt Scarlett hold on to his jeans for safety, not really knowing all these strangers coming up to her and touching her.

"Where's Bryan?" Punk asked Brie who stood up straight while Nikki continued to talk to Scarlett.

"He's just went out to the ring while they set up. How is April? I thought she'd be with you." Brie said, folding her arms.

"She's away to see her parents in Puerto Rico." Punk said, not giving too much information.

Brie just nodded with a smile, "She's adorable." She said, looking down at Scarlett as Nikki stood up straight to.

"I just want to eat her." Nikki said.

"Well, please don't do that. I'll see you around." Punk said, taking Scarlett's hand and walking on by the twins. He appreciated people complimenting his daughter, not that anyone would be disrespectful enough to not, but it made him proud. No one had to tell him things he already knew though.

He continued to pass a few people he knew, not stopping to chat for long, heading to the locker room where he couldn't wait to get changed into his gear, it was still a few hours until the show though, so he dumped his bags and made his way out to the ring with Scarlett, it being a very long time since he was in a wrestling arena.

"Mr Punk." Cena said, extending his hand to his long lost enemy, feeling Punk shake his hand and pull him in for a brotherly hug.

Punk hated to admit it, but he had missed the walking fruity pebble himself, he never thought he would.

"How have you been?" John asked, his eye catching a little girl swinging from Punks hand, "You must be Scarlett." John crouched down, tickling under her chin as she giggled.

Punk just laughed. He was the one that was returning after nearly two years and his daughter was getting more attention than him.

"I've been alright I suppose." Punk said, "You?" He asked.

"I've been good." Cena smiled, standing back up straight, "April ok?" John asked, he always had a lot of time for both Punk and April. He thought they were both the ideal diva and superstar and loved working with and against them.

"She's fine, yeah." Punk nodded, "She's pregnant. Again." Punk said.

"No kidding." Cena said with a shocked smile.

"Yeah." Punk ran his hand over his hair, "Keep it on the down low though." He said, not wanting everyone to know like the last time with Scarlett.

"Sure." Cena nodded, his lips were sealed, "Looking forward to tonight?" He raised his eyebrows, sitting up on the edge of the ring, Punk sitting Scarlett up to, not wanting to keep her on her little feet all day.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, folding his arms, "I've missed this." He said, looking around the arena and at the ring.

"It's certainly missed you." John laughed, "But really… it's good to see you back." John smiled, standing up from sitting on the ring.

"Good to be back." Punk mumbled as John patted him on the back and walked on by him.

Punk looked at the empty ring, a few people around setting up, but no one in the actual ring. He figured this would be Scarlett's first and last time in a ring, for a while anyway, like he said, he didn't want Scarlett growing up in arenas, until she was old enough to make her own decisions, which if Punk had it his way, would be until she was 30.

"C'mon." Punk said, getting in the ring and helping Scarlett in.

He leaned back against the ropes, bouncing off them and getting the feel against his back like old times. Scarlett tried to copy him and nearly fell through the gap between the bottom and middle rope.

"Careful." Punk said, watching her laugh up at him.

Scarlett sat crossed legged in the corner as she watched her father explore the ring that he had missed dearly.

Punk walked around the ring, ran the ropes, climbed up to the top rope and jumped back down to his feet, all the while Scarlett sat watching him carefully, not a single peep out of her.

_With April…_

April had just landed in Puerto Rico. She put her phone back in her jean pocket after texting Punk that she landed safely and got a cab from the airport to her mother's house which her brother had left the address of on all the letters he had sent.

The drive to the house felt insanely long and as soon as the car pulled up at a house, she began to panic a little and wasn't sure if she wanted to get out of the car, but did anyway, getting her suitcase from the trunk and watching the car drive away.

She looked the house up and down, surprised at how nice it was. Growing up she remembered not even having a place to call home, so she was glad that her mother was finally stable in a home.

She slowly walked up the path to the door, seeing it open before she even got to reach it. It revealed her brother who couldn't have looked any happier to see his little sister. He ran to her and swung his arms around her tightly.

"Careful." April chuckled, not wanting her or the baby knocked into next week.

Robert pulled back and took a few minutes to realise that his baby sister was pregnant.

"You're… you're…"

"Pregnant." April nodded.

"That's… that's great." Robert smiled, "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No… nothing I haven't done before." April said, walking on by him with her suitcase.

Robert just shook his head in confusion. Nothing she hadn't done before?

April walked into the house and smiled as she seen her mother approach her, she expected it would be quite a shock for her family to see her pregnant, her mother didn't even think she'd get a date, never mind married and a family of her own.

April did feel a little bad for not even telling her family about Scarlett, but she did tell them about Phil and their marriage.

"Hi mom." April smiled. She had to admit, all this fear had went away and seeing her mother and brother was surprisingly good and made her smile.

Before her mother hugged her dearly missed daughter, she noticed right away that she was slightly bigger than usual, it wasn't hard to tell that April was pregnant, she was tiny.

"Look at you." Her mother, Carol smiled.

"It's really good to see you mom." April smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat and hugging her mother. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her family.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Robert asked as he came back into the house, shutting the door and facing his sister.

"Yeah." April nodded, "It was fine."

"Well… how have you been?" Robert asked her with a laugh, not really knowing what to say, he'd missed her so much.

"I've been good." April smiled, "I've got my own business now." She smiled, "What about you guys?" She asked them, dumping her suitcase over in the corner.

"Well apart from the obvious…" Carol said, "We've been good. You seem very calm for your first pregnancy." Carol said, happy that her daughter wasn't freaking out the way she did with her first child.

"She's done it all before, apparently." Robert said, "I'll take this upstairs, shall I?" He said, taking her suitcase upstairs, leaving Carol in question and confused.

_With Punk…_

"Listen Dean…" Punk said, "Since you're not in the rumble tonight, you wouldn't mind looking after my daughter. She's no trouble, hardly says a word." Punk said, facing the lunatic fringe who was currently WWE champion.

He'd almost forgot that he would have to find someone to watch Scarlett while he was wrestling, since Dean was initially the only person he was comfortable asking that wasn't in the rumble, he hoped he would.

"Eh…" Dean scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess." Dean said, taken back a little by the request. He wasn't exactly best friends forever with Punk, but he was happy to help.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Punk said, crouching down to Scarlett, "You be good for Dean, daddy's going out to wrestle. You can watch on the TV ok?" Punk said, lifting Scarlett up and placing her on the couch in Dean's locker room, watching her look up at the TV on the wall, "I love you." Punk said, kissing her head and running out of the room quickly.

Dean turned round to look at Scarlett, smiling with a silent chuckle at her adorable little face staring up at the TV. A definite future divas champion, he was sure of it.

_With April…_

"Why didn't you tell me April?" Carol said, pacing the living room as April sat on the couch, Robert silent standing in the corner.

"Because I know how you feel about marriage before kids." April said.

"I still had some right to know. We all did." Carol said, looking to Robert who just looked at the ground.

"If I told you, you would have bad mouthed me like you did with Erica. You hardly even speak to her anymore mom. I didn't want to fall out with you, any of you." April said.

"So what do I have? A grandson? Granddaughter?" Carol asked, ignoring the subject of Erica.

"Granddaughter." April said. Robert smiled but Carol was still in a rage. No one felt more strongly about marriage before kids than her.

"And was she deliberate?" Carol asked.

"I am not answering that. You have a granddaughter… isn't that what matters now." April said, standing up.

"When your father finds out about this April…" Carol shook her head.

"Mom…" Robert said, "I think we should just be happy. Tons of people have kids before marriage." Robert said, trying to back his sister up.

Carol just folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "And what's her name?" Carol asked, trying to be annoyed but desperately wanting to know about her granddaughter.

"Her name is Scarlett." April smiled, digging inside her pocket and taking her phone out, scrolling through her pictures to find one of Scarlett, having plenty to pick from, "Here…" April said, showing her the picture and watching her mom smile.

"She's a little madam." Carol chuckled, seeing so much of April in Scarlett when she was young.

Robert joined in at looking at the picture and awed at the sight. His niece was truly beautiful.

"Don't be mad with me. Not on my first visit back." She said, looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry." Carol said immediately, knowing she was a little out of line and realising that her tradition was a little old fashioned, even though she still stood by it.

_Later that night…_

April had gone the full night, talking mostly about her, about Phil, about Scarlett, her new business, until she finally found it appropriate to address the elephant in the room.

"So… why is dad back inside?" She asked with a sigh.

Carol just sat back in the couch and took a deep breath, having to recompose herself.

"If he isn't taking them, he's dealing them." Carol said, watching April look down and fidget with her hands.

"It's the drugs again?" April asked with a crackly voice.

"Yeah." Carol nodded, wishing things were different for her husband and that he was clean and with her right now in the house.

April just took a deep breath but not even that could keep herself intact, after one tear was let loose, she just became an emotional mess and Robert immediately sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her as she cried loudly in his arms.

Carol was extremely upset to, not just because of the situation but because of how upset April was over it, this was her father, the one person in life she was meant to depend on and he was far from making himself dependable. He couldn't even walk her down the aisle at her own wedding, the only wedding she would hopefully have.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

April recomposed herself and got herself together after a few minutes of crying. She didn't know if it was just hormones or the sinking in fact that her father was slowly shutting his life down.

"Have you been to see him?" April asked her mother.

"I went every day for the first month. But it was like talking to a brick wall. He just nodded and didn't say anything." Carol rolled her eyes, "Erica even went to see him, I figured that maybe speaking to one of his daughters might help him see things more clearly, but nothing." Carol said, turning to face the ground.

"You spoke to Erica?" April asked her mother.

"No. Your brother did." Carol said.

April could remember it like it was yesterday, when she was 17 and Erica was 21, her falling pregnant and being thrown out of the house in shame. Deep inside she never forgave her mother or father for doing that to her older sister. She knew her mother was still deeply disappointed in Erica, but as far as she knew, Erica was fine on her own.

"So what is it you guys expect me to do?" April asked them, looking from Robert to her mom.

"You are our last hope April, after that… I don't quite know what we're going to do." Carol said, hoping her youngest child could talk to her father and make him see sense.

"Ok, but I can't promise you anything." April said, not being sure if her words would make a difference to her father. He seemed to have just shut out everyone completely now.

"It's worth a try." Robert added, "I'll go make a start on dinner, you're probably hungry." He said, standing up and walking out of the living room, going into the kitchen.

Carol just watched April as she dug into her phone and tapped away at it. Technology these days, "What are you doing?" She asked, being the nosey mother she was, always wanting to know what her children were up to, to this day.

"I'm just texting Phil." April said, continue to write her text.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Carol asked curiously.

"He is away back to WWE. His first night back was tonight." April said.

"I see." Carol nodded. "I am sorry we didn't go to the wedding. I'm sure it was wonderful. My first baby to get married so far and I missed it… but things were just a little too much out here and Robert was still out in Iraq." Carol said, she couldn't have been sorry enough for missing her youngest child's wedding.

"It's alright." April said, after sending the text to Phil to see how he was getting on and if Scarlett was ok, she would phone him later on when he would be probably in his bus.

"And you have your own business now?" Carol smiled, trying to push the subject of her husband away.

"Yeah." April nodded, "It's a shelter for abandoned and mistreated dogs. Scarlett loves it and it's good shifts and pay." She smiled.

"I assume the second child wasn't planned either?" Carol raised her eyebrow and looked at her stomach.

"No. Not necessarily. That doesn't matter though." April said, she didn't believe in baby's that were made out of mistakes the way her mother did. She was pregnant and she loved her baby already.

"You're going to have a handful, a two year old and a new born baby." She said, not wanting to scare April by any means, just letting her know that it would be a little tough having children with not a lot of age gap between them, "I take it you haven't found out what it is yet?" Carol asked.

"No. I don't think we want to find out this time. I think we want it to be a surprise. Phil thinks it will be a boy, but I'm not sure yet." She said.

"Best hope it isn't a boy." Carol chuckled, "Erica and Robert grew up with three years between them and they didn't ever be civil to one another." Carol laughed.

"Don't scare me mom." April sighed, sitting back on the couch and placing her hand on her stomach, she didn't know if she would be able to last to the labour without knowing what the baby was.

"I'm not. I'm just letting you know what you've set yourself up to." Carol smiled.

April was about to retort when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She took it out her pocket and seen it was Phil, signalling to her mom that she would be one minute, she answered and walked out of the room, into the hallway for some space to herself.

"How's my baby doing?" April asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Punk spoke through the phone.

"And my other baby?" April asked, genuinely meaning Scarlett to begin with.

"She's out cold on the bed." Punk said, sitting on the edge of the bed, stripping off and getting ready to go to sleep himself, having had a long, tiring, exciting day. "How are you?" He asked, pulling the covers back on his side, budging Scarlett over a little bit who was smack in the middle of the bed.

"I'm ok. I think my mom is disappointed you weren't here." She said, hearing him shuffle around, obviously getting into bed like she expected.

Punk lay on his back whilst rubbing his eyes, the phone still to his ear, "Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Punk said, he only ever met April's family once when it was her aunt's funeral when April was only 18. Apart from that they hadn't crossed roads since.

"I will. How did tonight go?" She asked him.

"It was amazing, April. I wish you could have come. The crowd was insane. I've got goose bumps just thinking back to it." Punk said, having had an amazing return, only wishing his wife could have been backstage to give him a kiss before and after the match.

"I'm glad. Where did Scarlett go whilst you were out there?" She asked curiously.

"I left her with Dean. He said she didn't take her eyes off the TV the full rumble match." Punk said, running his hands through his sleepy face, being barely able to keep his eyes opened.

"Awe… I miss her little face." April sighed, putting her hand to her chest.

"I'm sure she misses you too. Have you seen your dad yet?" He asked.

"No… I think I'm going tomorrow to see him, it's a bit late to now." April said, "I'm scared Phil." She said with a sigh.

"Hey… c'mon, it's your dad. You know him. You have nothing to be scared of." Punk reassured her.

"I just don't want to leave here without making him realise how much he's hurting my mom and the whole family. I don't know how I'm meant to get through to him." She said.

"I know you will. If you can get through to me, which is pretty impossible, then you can get through to anyone." He said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but my eyes are closing every two minutes. I'm going to have to go and catch some sleep." He said, hating to end the conversation with her, but just being too tired to carry on speaking.

"Ok. You get some sleep. I'll see you soon." She said.

"I love you." Punk murmured through the phone.

April was convinced he had just fell asleep right there, "I love you too baby." She said with a laugh, hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

She was terrified of what tomorrow was going to bring her and what the outcome of everything would be.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

_The next morning…_

April had hardly got a wink of sleep all night and got up bright and early to go for a shower and make herself look presentable. Then she realised it wasn't a job interview or a meeting she was going to, she was going to a prison to see her father. No one cared what she looked like.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the kitchen table herself and drinking it slowly, wanting to take as much time as she could, but time creeping up quickly behind her.

She so desperately wanted to be at home with Scarlett and Punk, not having to worry about anything. She didn't want to risk putting the baby under stress the way she was putting herself under it. She just needed to keep calm and relax, if she couldn't get through to her father, at least she tried.

Once she got a cab and thought happy thoughts to herself throughout the car journey, she finally arrived at the dull building where the visitors entered. She paid the driver and stood out. This wasn't particularly a place she wanted to go to, especially whilst pregnant, but she wasn't doing this for her father, she was doing it for her mom and brother.

She walked through the doors and up to the counter like part of the room in the corner, asking the man where to go to visit. She didn't know anything, this was her first time in a prison.

The man led her to the doors and opened them up, leading her to a table with two chairs on either side, telling her to take a seat. "Who are you here for?" The officer asked.

April coughed and cleared her throat, "Joe Mendez." She mumbled, watching the officer nod and walk away through a different door to where she assumed was the prison blocks.

April looked around at the half full room filled with criminals and visitors. She hoped she would never have to do this again, the atmosphere and intensity in the room was enough to scare her.

She looked over at the door opening back up, revealing the officer leading her father out and through the room to her. It was hard for her to see her father like this. He looked like a skeleton and his skin was a pale white colour, not like the skin she had that he normally had too.

The officer left Joe at the table where April was, walking away back to the office in the back. April looked up at her father, watching him look at her right in the eye.

"W-Why?" Joe said, slowly taking a seat, it was all he could say. Why on earth was his youngest child, his youngest daughter, here to see him.

"Mom and Robert have been trying to get a hold of me for months." April said quietly, watching her father still stare at her like she was some stranger. This wasn't the man she grew up with, this wasn't the man that would put her on his shoulders whilst walking down the streets, or the man that would take her and her siblings to the beach, or the man that would stay awake all night when she wasn't well… that man was gone.

Joe just looked at his daughter, he had so many things to ask, so many questions needing answered, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

April slid her hand over slowly to his and took a tight grasp to it, feeling him tightly grip back to hers.

Joe was so surprised that April was actually being nice to him. The last visit he got was from Robert who basically told him that he could stay in prison forever and he wouldn't care, but April seemed to understand, she seemed to sense things that his other two children couldn't. She also could.

Joe looked down from her nodding face to look at her hand. He wasn't squeezing a bare, soft, delicate hand like he did the last time when she was 18. He felt two rings against the palm of his hand.

"You got… You're married?" Joe asked, looking back up to her.

"Y-Yeah… Mom never told you?" April said. She figured her mother would have told him that she was getting married, but it didn't seem like it.

Joe just shook his head. Carol never mentioned anything about April getting married to him. He supposed he didn't deserve to know.

"Who?" He asked.

April slowly took her hand from his and started fidgeting with them. "You remember Phil?" April said, not really sure if her father would remember Punk, but to her surprise, he nodded with great understanding, "Well… we got married in Summer." April said, watching him smile and then lose his smile to disappointment in himself.

"April… I'm sorry." He said, "I should have been there. I should have walked you down…" He said.

"I can forgive you." She nodded, looking across to him, watching him look down at the table. She knew how disappointed he was in himself. She could tell.

"You know… mom really misses you." She said, watching his head lift back up to her, "I promised her that I would leave you today with a positive attitude for when you get out soon." April said, "I don't want to break the promise, dad." She said, "I know I'm not a little girl anymore, but I still need you, Robert needs you. Mom needs you, even Erica has admitted to wanting you back to your normal self." April said, "I have a daughter and I know that the one person that she always looks up to for answers, the one person she always goes to when she's upset or angry, is her dad." April said, "Girls will always need their fathers, no matter what age they are." She said.

Joe just nodded. He agreed. It was killing him that he had been such a let down of a father as of late, to all of his children. He was reminded by it every day when he walk up in his cell block, when he got given the same dinner every night, when he wore the same clothes every day. He knew damn well that he had been a useless father these days.

"I have a granddaughter?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah." April nodded with a smile. "Scarlett." She said, taking her phone out and getting a picture of Scarlett, picking the one of her on Punks shoulders, her hands holding on to his head, outside in the snow after spending the day making snowmen, taken not that long ago. She passed the phone to her father.

Joe looked at the picture, looking at Scarlett who was identical to April when she was that age, also taking a look at Punk. He was happy to find April living with a man who he knew loved her and done anything to protect her. He'd met Punk once, but once was enough for him to know.

"She's beautiful." Joe said, wanting to stare at the picture forever. If only he could go and visit her.

"It doesn't stop there." April said as she took the phone back, leaning back on the chair and unzipping her jacket, watching him clock on to the baby bump she had.

Joe smiled but then he was again reminded that he couldn't do anything about these two grandchildren that he had, he was stuck in here for another few months. Maybe that was a target for him, a focus for him to set his mind straight, for his grandchildren, for his own children.

"I want you to meet them, dad. I want you to give them the big bear hugs you always gave me, I want me and Phil to visit for Christmas with them… but if you don't get your act together, none of that is going to happen. I won't let my children near a drug abuser, no matter who they are. And Phil will certainly not either." April said, bluntly, really wanting her father to realise how important it was that he got his mind back in the right place again.

"I never intended to let you down April, any of you." He said, speaking the truth, "I've missed so much." He sighed, running his hand over his face and leaning his elbows on the table.

"Time can be won back. You can prove to me that you're a changed man. You can prove to mom. As soon as you get let out of these horrible gates, everything that happened was in the past and you can only look to the future. I know I'm not going to be around all of the time, but we are going to help you become the man you used to me, because I know he's still there. I know he is." April said.

Joe just nodded and looked to her, "I can do it." He said positively. This time, he wasn't come back to this place. He was leaving in a few months and he wasn't coming back. He would get to know his grandchildren. He would make immense with his eldest daughter Erica, he would get to know more about his son in law and he would be there for his son and wife. He'd already missed too much.

April just smiled, "I know you can." She nodded, "Don't let me down."

"I won't." Joe said, "I promise sweetheart." He said. Something about April being here just turned his attitude the right way, hearing he had missed one of his children's weddings, the first so far, hearing that he had a granddaughter he never knew existed and another grandchild on the way that he wouldn't have known about if April didn't bother to come, it made him realise that his life was slowly fading away from him and he needed to change. Drastically and quickly.

"Ok." April smiled. She was proud of herself that her father seemed to be thinking in the right direction. She stood up, visiting times coming to a close, zipping her coat up as Joe stood up too.

She circled her arms around him without hesitation, feeling him hug her back tighter, "Thank you." He said in her ear.

April didn't say anything, she just pulled back and gave him a sweet smile as an officer came by and took Joe back to his cell.

She could now leave Puerto Rico, knowing she made a difference and hope that he dad had listened to her and changed his ways, even if it only took her half an hour visit. Something obviously worked.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

Later in the day, Punk took Scarlett to the nearest park, wanting to tire her out for Bryan who volunteered to watch her tonight while he was on RAW. He sat on the swing beside her as she done what she usually done on a swing, everything apart from sit on it.

He recently had gotten a text from April, telling him that things went well with her dad, which he was so glad to hear. He really missed her and it was only two days. He couldn't wait to get back home to her.

_5 days later…_

"Mommy! Mommy…" Scarlett said, lifting herself up from the couch and running the best she could to her mother who had just walked through the door. Her and Punk hadn't long got in either, so you could say it was nicely timed.

"Hi baby." April crouched down and gave her daughter a big hug, having missed her dearly throughout the week.

Punk walked over too, taking Scarlett's spotlight and circling his arms around his wife, sticking his tongue out to Scarlett while he done it.

"I missed you." She said, pulling away from the hug but giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you too." Punk said, "How did the rest of the week go?" He asked, taking her bags and dumping them at the stairs for him to take up when he next went up, watching her go sit on the couch, Scarlett making herself comfy on her lap.

"It was good. Once I got the prison out of the way, I actually enjoyed being back, it was nice to see my mom and brother." April said, "How was your week?" She asked, running her hands through Scarlett's hair.

"It was great. Crowds were insane. Definitely felt good to be back." He nodded, "Is the baby ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." April nodded with a smile, "My mom was scaring me about what would happen if it was a boy." She chuckled.

"I'm telling you…" Punk said, "It's going to be a boy." He would almost bet his life on it.

"Well. We'll see." April smiled over to him.

"You still want to wait until the birth? Seems like a lifetime away." Punk said.

"I think we should this time. It'd be a nice surprise." She stated.

"It's up to you." Punk said, "Let's just hope we make the hospital this time." He laughed, watching her roll her eyes and laugh too.

_5 months later…_

3am. Of all times, the baby picked 3am to start wanting to make its way out. Punk had been home permanently for the past month since the baby was going to be born any day now. His main target was to get April to the hospital, then his job would be over and he could just be there for April.

"Do you have the bag?" April asked him, pacing slowly at the end of the bed and taking deep breaths. Her contractions weren't close together at all, but when they came, it was painful.

"Yeah. I put it in the car last week." Punk said, quickly throwing his t-shirt over his head. He was thankful that Scarlett had been bunking up at Colts these past few days, otherwise he would have had to drop her off right now.

April felt a contraction and put her two hands on the bed, leaning over slightly at the end of the bed.

"You alright?" Punk came up behind her, rubbing her back.

"Let's just go." April said, Punk wasn't the only one that wanted her at the hospital this time, she desperately didn't want to have the baby on the kitchen floor this time.

_A few hours later…_

April lay on her side on the bed, moaning and gurning at the pain of the contractions. They were lasting longer and were almost back to back with each other when they came.

"You're doing great." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her head. He was such a feminist, he hated seeing any women in pain, but more importantly his wife. With Scarlett he didn't have time to see how much pain she was in, he didn't get to look at her face every time a contraction hit and he wasn't sure what was worse now, delivering the baby or watching her in pain. Yeah, probably still delivering the baby.

"Alright April, you're 9 centimetres." A midwife said after April turned on her back.

"What does that mean?" Punk asked, he didn't know these things, he was a wrestler.

"It means the baby is going to be born in about 15 minutes. We need to get you to a delivery room." She said with a smile.

15 minutes later indeed and Punks gut feeling and instinct became a false fantasy, a pink blanket was wrapped around his second baby daughter and was handed to April who was exhausted but yet so awake and alive to see her second child.

"Looks like you were wrong." April said, looking up to him and staring back down to her daughter.

Punk didn't care. He thought it was a boy, that didn't mean he wanted a boy, he was just happy they had another healthy, happy baby to add to their family and that Scarlett was now a big sister, even at such a young age.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said, leaning down and kissing April on the lips. That was now three girls that he had to keep his eye on now. April, Scarlett and the newest addition.

_Later that night…_

Kaia Skye Brooks. They had been so busy looking at boy names over the past months because of Punks instinct and had only seen a few girl names that they liked. Aprils favourite was Kaia and Punk seemed to like Skye, so Punk agreed to let April go with Kaia and have Skye as her middle name, seeing he did practically choose Scarlett's name.

April was sleeping later on in the night while Punk sat on the chair with Kaia. He had just sent a picture of her to his close friends, already proud and showing her off. This time, she was all him. Eyes, mouth, nose, hair colour, everything about her screamed Phil Jack Brooks daughter and he loved it. He could already tell she was going to be a little troublemaker. She had refused her bottle twice and put up a fight whilst the midwife put a baby grow on her, he found it hilarious. She would be a handful, he knew it. Scarlett had never looked so angel like.

It almost overwhelmed him a little now, that he was a dad to two children, a husband. It felt like yesterday that he had just met April and if you would have told him all those years ago, that him and April would have got married and had kids, well… he'd probably believe you.

Things had just gone in so fast, but he was surrounded by things, people, a job that he loved, he had no reason to complain. He lived a pretty darn good life and wouldn't trade it for anything.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Sorry guys, sped things up a little this time. A lot of people have REVIEWING thinking this is coming to an end now. Well good news, I should think… we still have a lot more chapters to come. So prepare. Hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter and thank you all so much for the REVIEWS. You guys all rock!**


	61. Chapter 61

_The next morning…_

Punk had left during the night to go home and get some rest himself. April and Kaia were sound asleep in the room, so there wasn't really any need for him to be there.

On his way back to the hospital the next morning, he picked Scarlett on his way going. She knew what was going on and wasn't really fussed about having a sister, in fact you could almost say she didn't really care.

Punk helped her out the car and let her run on ahead into the hospital, telling her to wait at the lift for him, which she did. She was now speaking clearly and walking sturdier on her own, she was two after all, but he did notice that she was definitely quietening down a bit from when she was younger, she was a lot more shy and quiet now and seemed to only ever speak up when she was with him, April or Colt. He knew none of that was concerning, she just seemed so quiet for being his daughter, he guessed she was beginning to get more and more like April.

"You excited?" Punk asked her as he stood in the elevator with her holding her hand as she looked up at him.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"We're just about to see her, she's with your sister." Punk said.

Nothing. Scarlett just wasn't interested in the slightest. He didn't blame her, having a little sister that is two years younger than you was sure to be a pain whilst growing up, and it was all down to him and April.

After walking down the corridor and into the room that April was in, Scarlett immediately ran up to her mother and climbed up on the bed to give her a hug, but she found herself not being able to since her mother was holding what she assumed was her sister, that everyone was going on about.

"Hi baby." April smiled to Scarlett, running her hand through her hair. Noticing how unhappy Scarlett was.

"Let me take her." Punk said, scooping Kaia into his arms, letting Scarlett hug her mother before she burned the baby alive with her glary eyes.

While Scarlett stayed hugging her mother who she had missed the past few days, Punk sat down on the arm chair beside April's bed, looking down at Kaia and then looking back up to April and Scarlett.

"Do you not want to say hello?" Punk said, speaking directly to Scarlett, watching her shake her head.

"That's your little sister, Scar." April said, still softly running her hands through her eldest daughters hair.

"Don't want a sister." Scarlett said bluntly, burying her head back into her mother and hugging her.

_Later that night…_

Colt had popped by to see how April and Kaia were and also to take Scarlett home to his for the night, since April wasn't getting out until tomorrow. Once they were gone and Kaia was sleeping softly in the basinet, she finally got some rest and lay down, looking over at Punk who was keeping his eyes on Kaia.

"Do you think Scarlett is going to be ok?" She asked him with a sigh.

"She'll come round. She's just not used to it. It's always just her." Punk said, "She'll be fine by next week." Punk said.

"You sure?" She asked, looking for more convincing.

"Yeah. She's probably just a little jealous." Punk said, standing up and getting his jacket, going to head home for the night, wanting to let April get some sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up, ok?" He said, putting his jacket on and leaning down to kiss April on the lips, moving on to kiss Kaia on the head, watching her move about slightly when he did so.

"Ok. I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." Punk said, walking out of the room and heading out of the hospital for the night, not being able to wait to take his daughter home tomorrow.

_The next day…_

April and Kaia were home from the hospital and while April was up having a nap, Punk was downstairs on children duty. It only seemed like yesterday that he was feeding and changing Scarlett and now there was another one of them, another little devil.

"Scarlett, you ok?" Punk asked his eldest daughter who sat across from him on the couch, watching the TV. She just looked at him and nodded.

"You don't want to come over and say hi?" Punk asked her sweetly, holding a sleeping Kaia in his arms.

Scarlett just looked at him. She was interested to see what all this fuss was about, why everyone had suddenly become so attached to this new thing that was brought into her family.

She shuffled off the couch and climbed up beside Punk, holding on to his arm as she looked over and down at the baby, taking a good look at the features.

"She's your little sister, Scar." Punk said, looking at Scarlett sink down beside him, still keeping her eyes on Kaia, "You're gona look out for her and you're gona protect her. You two are going to be best friends." Punk said, even though Kaia and Scarlett would most likely grow up fighting with each other over stupid girl things that he was half prepared for.

Punk just watched her as she cracked a tiny smile when Kaia wriggled about in his arms.

"C'mon… let's go get your pyjamas on." Punk said, standing up with Kaia still in his arms, managing to hold her with just one arm, his other one going down to take a grasp of Scarlett, walking upstairs with both his girls, Scarlett leading the way.

These were now two of the most important girls in his life, alongside April. He would do anything to keep them safe. His little girls.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

After Punk had put both girls to sleep, surprised at how well he was doing with two of them so far, he finally got to get into his own bed where April was lying awake.

"Are they both sleeping?" April asked him as he got into bed.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "How come you aren't?" He asked her, turning on to his side and facing her.

"I don't know. Just been thinking." She said.

"Yeah? What about?" He asked, reaching over and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"When you're going back on the road… will I be ok? Going over to see my parents, the dog shelter…" April said, "Everything."

"I'm scheduled to be back in two weeks." Punk said, knowing April wouldn't be that thrilled to hear about that.

"Two weeks?!" April shrieked.

"Two weeks." Punk repeated.

_Throughout the months…_

Throughout the next few months, April could have counted on one hand how many times she had seen Punk. Whenever he was home, he would barely say anything, he was too tired. She would stay up herself on a Monday night in the dark living room and watch him wrestle. He looked happy.

Lucky for April, Scarlett was actually being nice to Kaia, she was helping April, as little as she still was. She was more help to her than Punk was.

She wasn't being nice about it anymore. She didn't get married to sleep in an empty bed all of the time, she didn't have children to raise them by herself. That was never her plan.

He came in later on in the night, dumping his bags at the door and walking in. It was too late for Scarlett to be up and he knew Kaia would have been long in bed, but he knew April would be up.

April sat on the couch and felt him come over and give her a lifeless kiss on the head, "You alright?" He asked, unzipping his jacket and hanging it over the couch.

"Fine." April nodded, hugging her legs as she sat on the couch with them tucked up, feeling him sit down beside her.

April kept her eyes glued to the TV. She herself was tired too, just as much as him, she would be up from the crack of dawn with Kaia, go to work whilst Colt watched Kaia and Scarlett came with her, then come home and make dinner for Scarlett, feed Kaia, moan to Colt about Punk, put both kids to bed, cry in the shower, come out and lie on the bed thinking to where she would end up falling asleep and wake up to do the same thing over again.

April felt him move over closer to her, his hand sat on her knee as he buried his head into her neck and began kissing her.

"Stop it." April shook her head.

Punk just thought she was in a cranky mood and this usually made her feel better, so he didn't stop it like she asked, which only got her more mad.

"I said stop it." She said a little louder, using all her strength to push him off of her, quickly getting off the couch and standing up, looking at him.

"What is up with you?" Punk said, darting his eyes at her as he stood up to.

"I don't know, maybe the fact you're always away and never here, at home, with your wife and kids." April said.

"You knew it would be like this, April." Punk said, confused at this sudden uproar, everytime he came home she seemed to look fine, but then again, he couldn't remember the last time he came home and asked her how she was, how she had been.

"You think coming home, having sex with me, kissing the girls in the morning and leaving is what I want?" April said, "I didn't sign up for this." She shook her head.

"I didn't sign up to be a father or a husband. But I done it, didn't I?" Punk said.

April took a deep breath, "The fact you would compare that with this is…" She bit her tongue, where was the man she fell in love with, because she couldn't see him right now.

"Well it's the same thing in my eyes." Punk said bluntly.

"How is it? I am your wife, WWE is a job…" She shook her head in confusion.

"And I love both." Punk said.

"How about you show it then." April said, "How is any of this fair?" She questioned him, "I lost my job too you know, I lost everything that I had worked for, for what? To marry you and have your children?" She said.

"You didn't have to." Punk said.

"I had no choice." April said.

Punk stood close to her and crouched down to her, signifying that he was bigger than her, looking at her in the eye, "You could have got rid of Scarlett, you wouldn't have even needed to tell me. Then you'd still have your precious job, wouldn't you?"

"You're disgusting." April spat at him.

"No, no what's disgusting is me coming home to a moody, annoyance of a wife who dares call into question my love for her or my kids." Punk said, "Don't." He shook her head, looking straight at her in the eyes.

"And if I did get rid of Scarlett, you would have been fine with it?" April said.

"I would have torn you apart." Punk gritted his teeth, standing back up straight and backing away from her.

April just looked over to him, watching him slowly pace in front of her, "I didn't want to do this Phil, but you've left me no choice."

Punk just looked up and over to her.

"It's me and the girls… or WWE…" April said, looking at him drop his head to the floor and shake his head.

"You can't make me choose." Punk said.

"I can." She nodded, walking towards him, "I will." She said bluntly, pushing past him and heading upstairs.

Punk just turned and watched her walk upstairs, how could she possibly expect him to choose. But why was he so wound up about it? Shouldn't it have been obvious to anyone that he picked April and his daughters? Not to him. He loved WWE way before he loved April, he hated to put it that way but it was true.

He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He could see how horrible he had been from her point of view, he was barely home and when he was he just acted so casual about it and he knew that wasn't ok to do. He loved his wife and he loved his children, but having to question himself on if he loved WWE more, scared him. It made him wonder why he bothered getting back together with April if he was so dedicated to his job more than ever being someone she could depend on.

He didn't like this situation. Did he risk losing everything he'd ever worked for in life, did he risk losing his job and legacy, the CM Punk name, or did he risk losing the women he loved, did he risk being that weekend dad that he dreaded he would be one day, did he risk putting his daughters through the exact same thing he went through, having a shit father. He didn't know what he was going to do.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**I think we all know the right choice. But will Punk make it? Next chapter find out.**


	63. Chapter 63

Punk just sat on the couch the full night, his eyes wide open, his brain racking through his thoughts. This wasn't a decision he could ask Colt to make up for him like he normally did, he had to make this on his own.

He was stuck. He couldn't imagine his life without WWE, yeah he went two years without WWE, but that was only because at the back of his mind, he knew he would be back soon. He couldn't picture his life completely not wrestling. It was the only thing he was truly dedicated to, that he didn't get fed up of, but he couldn't imagine his life without April, he decided to let her go once and he regretted it since the moment he done it, he didn't think he could let her go again, because he was sure of it, she wouldn't give him another chance.

His daughters, his precious daughters, one who couldn't walk or talk yet, but knew exactly who he was, one who had stuck by his side for the past two years, that looked to him when things went wrong, that cried to when she was upset, that laughed with when she was happy. How he could he even considering losing them.

He was close to pulling his hair out. Maybe he shouldn't have made that effort to speak to April when he returned back to WWE in 2011, maybe he shouldn't have barged in that divas locker room and demanded that she spoke to him, because if that never happened, she wouldn't be in this house, the two rooms that were now painted pink would still be the pale white colours they were, the house wouldn't have toys lying around, his wardrobe wouldn't have her clothes in it, none of this would have happened if he didn't bother her for that second chance and maybe he shouldn't have. He is the reason behind her misery. Every time her heart breaks, it's because of him.

This was too much. He'd never really sat down and thought about this, he didn't think April would ever make him choose, but he did see where she was coming from, she had every right to know where she stood.

He would do anything to just rewind his life back to sitting in the ROH gym and watching her walk in, shy and timid. Because if he got to do it all over again, he would make sure he didn't lose her from the beginning, he wouldn't have got attached to WWE and his wrestling life, it would only have been her.

But he didn't have a time machine. He was living in the present day and he had to make his decision.

He stood up and walked towards the stairs, looking up at them like they would be the biggest climb of his life. He shakily put his hand on the banister and stood onto the first step. Finally reaching the top, he walked by the girls rooms and to his own, opening the door and shutting it behind him as he walked in, looking at her as she sat on her side of the bed, her eyes all puffy and red from what he realised she'd been crying.

April just looked up at him, she didn't know what she was going to do if he turned round and told her that he chose WWE.

Punk just looked over at her, what was he meant to say? How could he even begin to strike up conversation after their last one.

"Look, just tell me WWE means more to you and I'll go. I'll take the girls, I'll get out of your life, I'll pretend you never existed and we can just get on with our lives." April said, standing up and looking over at him looking down at the ground.

"Can we not work this out? I don't need to choose, I can have both." Punk said, maybe if he could convince her that he could make it work between both things he loved.

"Do I have both?" April said, looking him in the eye, "No."

"Come with me." Punk said, "Yeah." He nodded, "Come with me, you, Scarlett, Kaia, come with me on the road." Punk said, even though he had just vanished the only rule he had for his children.

"Scarlett will be starting school soon. I have my job. Kaia is still a baby. How could you possibly ask us to come with you?" April said, "You can't have both, Phil. The fact that this is such a hard decision for you, that your brain isn't automatically telling you to ditch WWE and be at home with me, it just says it all." April said.

"I can't lose you." Punk shook his head, "Not again."

"Don't then." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

Punk just turned from her and looked to the side, trying his best to keep calm, he couldn't do this. He physically couldn't do this.

"You aren't going to be wrestling forever. Me? I'm going to be with you forever, for every single day until you get buried into the ground." April said.

"I'm not… I'm not ready to give it all up. Not just yet." He shook his head, looking up and across at her.

"Alright." April nodded, "I see what you're saying." She said, so this was his decision. He wasn't giving it up, "When you are ready to give it all up, you're going to be a lonely, hollow, empty, heartless man that will have no love and you're going to think back to this day, where you had the choice to do the right thing and blew it up." April said, pushing by him trying to keep herself from crashing down to the ground and screaming.

Punk just grabbed her hand as she walked on by and pulled her back to him, "I said I'm not ready to give it all up…" Punk said, a tight grip on her hand as she looked up at him in confusion and hurt, "But I will. If choosing WWE means losing you forever, losing my children… then I'm not choosing WWE." Punk said.

He watched her as she swallowed a lump in her throat, a lump of relief. He pulled her by the arm into him and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shoulders shake as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't know if she was crying because she was relieved, or because she thought he had just let her go for the second time. He couldn't do that, no matter how much love he had for WWE, his love for April was stronger.

"Don't cry." Punk said, rubbing her back in circular notions, kissing her head, "I'm here." He whispered, continuing to embrace her.

April was just relieved that she didn't have to relive him leaving her again, she couldn't deal with the embarrassment, but also because she didn't want to lose him either. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She didn't want to make him choose, but it couldn't go on any longer, he just simply couldn't do both.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**So if Punks gone for good, let's see what the couple get up to next. Thank you for the REVIEWS, keep them coming!**


	64. Chapter 64

After Punk had settled April and dried her tears away, they both sat on the edge of the bed. Punk wasn't really sure what to say next, what could he say? This was it now, no more wrestling, no more WWE, his wife and daughters needed him, especially his wife by the looks of things, he couldn't let them down.

"We're going to be alright." Punk said, his arm around her as she cuddled into him, leaning her head into him as he stroked his hand up and down her arm.

"Promise?" She said, looking up at him.

"I promise." He said, a faint smile coming over him as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His life with April and their children were way more important than his life in a wrestling ring. Like April said, he wasn't going to wrestle forever, his wife and kids on the other hand, they would be with him forever.

As their kiss began to go further, a tiny cry came from in the hall in another room. They quickly pulled apart and both looked to the door.

"I'll get her." Punk said, standing up and walking out of their room, heading into Kaia's room where she lay awake in her cot, kicking her legs in her baby grow and reaching her arms up to him.

"I know." Punk nodded with knowledge of her stress, she probably could sense an uneasy atmosphere in the house, or maybe they had woke her up with their shouting, either way he felt terribly bad, "I'm sorry baby girl." He frowned, lifting her into his arms and couriering her into his chest, bouncing her lightly in his arms in hopes to get her to fall back asleep, but her eyes were wide open and she was looking around at her surroundings. She was only 5 months old and yet he could already tell what her personality would become. Cheeky and gorgeous. Like he had said, Scarlett sure had quietened down recently, maybe it was the baby that influenced her to be mature, but she was very quiet, not loud like she used to be, she was becoming more and more like April, whilst Kaia clearly portrayed him very well.

"She ok?" April asked, standing at the door of Kaia's room.

"Yeah. She just won't go back down." Punk said, watching Kaia look across to her mother.

"Here… pass her to me." April said, taking Kaia into her arms, "What's wrong baby? Huh? Tell mommy?" She soothed, bouncing her lightly in her arms just like Punk done.

Punk just smiled and folded his arms as he watched April work her magic and get Kaia back to sleep. He didn't know how, but with both girls, she could put them to sleep just by them settling in her arms, she just had this warm, gentle touch that soothed every bone in your body, he knew the best.

April just lay a kiss on her head and placed her back into the cot, stroking her cheek with her index finger and following Punk out of the room and back into their own.

"You need to tell me how you do that." He smiled to her, sitting back down on the bed with her, watching her smile to herself.

"Just a mom thing I guess." April shrugged, April was the one that soothed the girls, made sure they remembered their manners, picked out their clothing, made them stop crying when they were upset… Punk on the other hand was more the one to crack the jokes, get Scarlett into trouble by April because he seemed to be a kid on the inside too, but no matter what, when Scarlett was scared or weary about something, she would tug her father's jeans and hide behind him or hug him. They both played different roles in their daughters lives, but both gave them the same thing, love.

Punk got an idea and immediately decided that they should go to April's parents in Puerto Rico, after he was officially done with WWE.

"Have you spoke to your parents yet?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." April nodded, wondering why such a random question, "I phoned my mom the other week. Why?" She asked.

"Well… once I get sorted from WWE and I get my release, why don't we go and visit them, your dads out of prison now, they'll want to spend some time with their grandkids." Punk suggested, "What do you say?" He nudged her.

"Yeah." She smiled, she missed this man. The man that put her before everything else, for a while she thought she had lost him, "That sounds good." She nodded.

She hated to have almost force him to leave his job, but it was for the better and I think Punk himself had already realised that now. He was getting old, she knew he didn't like when she said that, but he was and he had duties elsewhere now. Looking after her and the girls.

"We'll sort dates out once I've spoken to Vince. Make a vacation of it." Punk said, wanting to spend his first week retired in the hot island of Puerto Rico, with his hot wife and his adorable children.

"I can't wait." She smiled, looking up at him and then leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling him kiss her head sweetly.

She couldn't wait for her parents to meet Punk again, yeah they'd met before, but when Punk was younger and had blonde hair and a lip ring, she'd like to think her parents didn't still assume he looked the same, which they probably didn't knowing her parents, and with her parents being there, maybe one or two nights, her and Punk could go out on their own whilst the kids got babysat by her mom and dad. She had full trust in them.

She felt so relaxed now that she was going to have Punk with her all of the time now, just like the first two years of Scarlett's life, she'd missed him being so close and now he was coming back to her side. She couldn't have been happier.

_The next day…_

"And that's that?" Colt said, sitting on the couch in Punks house, Scarlett sitting beside him watching the TV whilst Punk stood up with Kaia, feeding her. April had just gone off to work and left him to watch the girls.

"Yeah, and don't try and convince me not to, it's happening." Punk said.

"Man…" Colt said, pressing his hand against his forehead, "Well… I guess you had a good run." Colt nodded with a shrug. He wasn't going to stop Punk from leaving WWE, not that anything he said would change his decision, but he almost agreed that it was the right thing to do.

"Good? It was fucking amazing." Punk said, watching Scarlett turn round to him quickly.

Colt just chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said with an oops face, looking at Colt, "Yeah, it was amazing man, can't complain." He shrugged .

"So what's life after wrestling then?" Colt asked him curiously.

"Ahh, a little bit this, little bit of that." Punk said, he had just accepted it, that this was the way it was meant to be and that his time wrestling was over. He wasn't going to get upset about it, "I don't know man. It just means you'll be seeing a lot more of me around ol' Chicago." Punk smiled to him like a child, sitting down on the couch and lying Kaia down on her mat on the floor.

"Great." Colt rolled his eyes, "What time is the Mrs home at?" He asked.

"5." Punk said, watching Colt turn to Scarlett and look at her watching the TV.

"Dude…" Punk said, "Don't stare out my daughter." Punk said, looking over at Colt.

"Does she just… sit here all day?" Colt asked him.

"No, of course she doesn't." Punk shook his head.

Colt had noticed an extreme change in Scarlett's nature recently, even before Kaia was born. She hardly spoke to anyone and when she did it was normally a whisper or a few words, he didn't think that was normal in his opinion. She was two. She was meant to be running around the house screaming and driving Punk and April insane, but sometimes you'd barely notice she was there.

"What are you processing in that brain of yours?" Punk asked Colt, folding up some baby grows of Kaia's on the couch.

"Nothing." Colt shook his head, shoving his thoughts to the back of his head. Who was he to question his best friend's daughter's mental health? He knew Punk would be extremely mad if he did, so he kept quiet.

"Scarlett… come see what you want for lunch." Punk said, standing up and watching Scarlett shuffle off the couch and grab a hold of his hand, "Watch her." Punk said to Colt, looking down to Kaia as Colt nodded.

Colt just watched Scarlett walk away with Punk to the kitchen. Maybe she was just a quiet, polite little girl, which wasn't a bad thing. She just seemed to lack something about her and he didn't quite know what it was, but it didn't feel right. For now, he was keeping his thoughts to himself though, the last time someone brought up Scarlett with Punk in a rude way, was a talent backstage, stating something about mother like daughter. Of course that person left work with a black eye that day.

_The next week…_

Punk had a long discussion with Vince before RAW one night and Punk himself was surprised at how calm Vince was about the situation, he stated that he saw it coming and that he was prepared for it. They had worked out Punks last match would be against Dean Ambrose in two weeks and then the Monday Night RAW after, Punk would come out and say his goodbye speech, which of course he was dreading, but everything was set up and ready for his retirement and it was counting down the days. Now that he really let it sunk in that he was going to be away from WWE forever, it actually didn't seem too bad when he had his wife, daughters, friends surrounding him, it changed his perspective of what he thought life would be like without WWE completely and he was starting to really look forward to being a full time dad and husband.

He had the weekend off and he was spending it with his family. Whilst Kaia was napping upstairs in her room, he and April were downstairs with Scarlett.

"Alright, move that one this way…" Punk said, sitting on the floor cross legged, playing a board game with Scarlett who sat across from him. She was still a little young to understand rules of games and she was barely processing anything he was saying, but she seemed to enjoy moving all the different counters on the board around.

April watched from the kitchen as Punk tried to explain to Scarlett but she just looked up at him. She'd just put Scarlett's lunch out so she shouted her in to come get it.

Punk watched as Scarlett just stood up and walked on by into the kitchen, slowly and calmly, not really paying attention to her surroundings. He continued to look at her into the kitchen, watching her sit up at the table and eat her sandwich, nodding to the questions her mom was asking her, or shaking her head depending on the questions.

He turned away from her and began tidying up the board game, his brain thinking about other things, like his retirement and what he was going to say on his final Monday night RAW. It was going to be tough.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

_Two Weeks Later…_

April sat backstage at Monday Night RAW with Scarlett, looking up at the monitor that her husband was displayed on. It was only right that the show he retired on was in Chicago. She tried her best not to get upset, but it was hard not to, grown men in the crowd were crying as well as women and little children. She smiled to the ground when Punk mentioned her and the girls, stating that they were the best thing that ever happened to him.

It was hard to watch, but yet so nice to see everyone's respect for him, not one person in the arena were sitting down, the ring announcers, commentators, time keepers, doctor, referees, everyone was standing up for the best in the world and they damn well should have been.

_Later that night…_

Punk came backstage, taking a deep breath as he walked by everyone, some he hugged, some he just shook his hands with, depending on how close he was to them, he had shed a few tears in the ring with his fans but now he was fine and just overwhelmed by the full night. He finally was met by his wife, who he hugged and kissed with pride in front of everyone and then sunk down to his knees to hug his first born daughter who hugged him back tightly, her little arms around his neck. He would have loved for Kaia to be here, but April thought she was still too young, so Colt was at home watching her.

He had had the best of times of his life in these arenas, in the rings in all the different arenas in the world. Yeah, sometimes he got annoyed by the way things were dealt, but he loved the business and it was so clear to see that.

"I'm so proud of you." April said with her arms around him tightly.

"I love you." He said, kissing her head and picking up Scarlett in his arms.

There really wasn't anything to get upset about by leaving WWE, because he was going straight into retirement with the people he loved and people who loved him. He wondered why it seemed like such a big thing when April asked him to choose, leaving WWE wasn't easy, that's not what he was saying, but some part of it felt right, that it was meant to be, his life was now concentrated on his family and he would do anything to keep them safe and protected, both girls and his beautiful wife.

_The next morning…_

After a surprisingly calm and quiet flight to Puerto Rico, with both kids fast asleep the full way to April's surprise, they finally got off the plane and to the car rental office to rent a car out to drive to April's parents.

While Punk put the luggage into the trunk, April strapped in the girls to their car seats, Scarlett was now fully awake and looking out of the window whilst Kaia kept her eyes shut peacefully.

Once driving off into the warm town, April relaxed her shoulders back and smiled, it felt great to be home and it was always a plus to see Punk smiling, something he hadn't been doing in quite a long time.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Punk laughed.

"Phil." April chuckled, "They've met you before." She laughed.

"Yeah, that was before I knocked you up. Twice, and asked you to marry me without daddy's permission." Punk said, "Plus, I don't think they were that keen on me to begin with anyway." He said, keeping his eyes on the road and on the satnav.

"That's because you looked like a mass murderer back then with your tattoos and your bleach blonde hair and your piercings, you look much more mature." She nodded to him.

"So you're saying I look old?" Punk raised his eyebrow, turning to glance at her and then turning back round to the road.

"I didn't say that." She said, "Just relax, you'll be fine." She said, resting her hand on his lap reassuringly.

"We're allowed to sleep in the same bed, right?" Punk asked her genuinely being serious.

"Phil." April chuckled as she put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment of her husband's stupid questions.

Punk just chuckled too and took a glance in his rear view mirror to look at the girls. Scarlett was watching a movie that April had put on the iPad for her, whilst Kaia still slept her little head off. He was glad he had such peaceful children.

After about half an hour on the road, they finally pulled up to her parent's house where Punk could already see April's mother at the door.

"I promise. You'll be fine. Just a few rules, don't argue with my dad… even if you don't agree, just nod and agree with him, ok?" April said, not letting him answer and kissing him on the lips quickly, stepping out of the car and greeting her family.

Punk just took a deep breath and put his friendliest smile on, stepping out of the car and saying hello to everyone.

April introduced them all to each other, even though like she had said, they'd met before. Punk knew they were nice people, but he did remember April telling him about her sister and what happened with her all those years ago when she broke one of the family rules they had for their children.

"Where's Robert?" April asked, expecting it not just to be her mom and dad, she thought her big brother would have been here too.

"He went back to Iraq a few weeks ago." Carol said as Joe stood beside her.

"He could have phoned me to let me know." April sighed, really wishing her brother was here too, her parents would do she supposed.

Punk just stayed quiet and still behind April, not wanting to try and even strike up a conversation in case he said the wrong thing.

"Now, where are my grandchildren?" Joe said. His goal to get through his days in prison were meeting his grandchildren and getting to know them, without that goal he didn't know where he would have been at this point.

Carol had noticed a big change in her husband's attitude since April spoke to him a few months ago, it was like his complete personality was back to normal and it was the man she fell in love with again.

Punk done the honours of helping Scarlett out of the car while April got Kaia who had awoken and looked like she was getting hungry and winey.

When Punk let Scarlett down to the ground to say hello to Joe and Carol, he felt her stand behind him like she normally done, grabbing on to his leg and hiding her face, all the while Kaia seemed very keen and interested in new faces, staring out both of her grandparents.

"You didn't tell me she was shy, April." Joe said, looking down at Scarlett.

"She eh… she never was." April said, looking to Punk strangely, "Over the past months she's seemed to get more weary of strangers." April said.

"Well…" Carol said soothingly, "We're no strangers, we're your grandparents." She smiled to Scarlett who just looked up at them.

"She's just woken up to." Punk announced, "They slept the full flight here, so she's probably a little confused." He suggested.

"Probably is, poor thing." Joe said, "Well, we'll go on ahead with your bags and things, get your rooms ready, take your time." Joe said, taking bags from the trunk car, Carol helping him as they walked away into the house.

Punk waited until they were out of sight before speaking up, "Why were you looking at me like that?" He asked her.

"Like what?" She said confused.

"Like you were confused with Scarlett being shy." Punk said, looking at her as he picked Scarlett up.

"Because I am, she was never like this." April said, "She was always loud and outgoing." She shrugged.

"Yeah but don't kids go through phases?" Punk suggested like she was stupid.

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded, not convincing Punk enough and walking on in with Kaia.

Punk just sighed and looked towards Scarlett in his arms, dangling from his side as she looked at him.

"Just a phase, right?" He spoke to her, watching her just lean her head on his shoulder sweetly, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Punk just smiled and walked on down the path with her. It was just a phase, children went through phases, some went through naughty ones, through loud ones, through quiet ones, shy ones, it's what happened with kids, it's how they found out themselves what their personality was. It was nothing to worry about.

_Later that night…_

Once Scarlett had warmed up to Joe and Carol, letting them speak to her and introduce themselves to her, both kids were put to bed by April, while Punk sat downstairs with Carol and Joe.

"So…" Joe said, looking across to Punk.

Punk just rolled his eyes in his mind, of course not doing it in front of Joe.

"My wife informed me that Scarlett was born before you married my daughter. Is that true?" Joe asked him with a firm face.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "None of that stuff really matters though, right?" Punk said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Maybe not to you, but to me, that was a rule I made my children obey from day one. I threw my eldest daughter and my eldest child for that matter, out of the house when she had a child before marriage, perhaps the reason I was so soft on April about it, was because she's my youngest child." Joe said as Punk just nodded uncomfortably, hearing Joe speak up again, "Or perhaps, I knew that you treated her right and with respect, and marriage wasn't even needed with you two to raise a baby. Either way, she's a real treasure to you. Looks just like April when she was that age." Joe said.

Punk just smiled, "Yeah, she's an angel." Punk said with a nod.

"Who's an angel?" April asked, coming back into the living room after settling both kids to sleep, taking a seat next to Punk and sinking down beside him comfortably.

"Not you." Punk smiled to her as he kissed her head.

"No, we're just talking about Scarlett." Joe smiled, "I was telling Phil how much she looks like you when you were that age." Joe said.

"You think?" April smiled.

"Oh yeah, she's the spitting image of you." Joe said as April just smiled sweetly.

"Now I hope you don't mind where you're sleeping." Carol said.

"Mom, we'll be fine." April insisted.

"Alright, well we are going to bed. Don't be too late now." Carol said, speaking to April like she was 16, bot her and Joe leaving to go upstairs.

"Where are we sleeping?" Punk asked April when Carol and Joe had left the room.

"Um…"

_10 minutes later…_

"April, I was joking about the not sleeping in the same bed thing." He said, standing in his boxers, staring on at the two single beds in the spare room.

"C'mon, these should be easy enough to push together." April suggested, pyjama shorts and a vest t –shirt on her body, the room being extremely warm.

Punk just made a grumpy face and went round the side of the bed on the right, trying to push it but even him, a man with muscles, well… he liked to think he had big muscles, seemed to be struggling to push it, his foot stubbed off the bedside table whilst a vase fell off and smashed on the floor while he hopped around on one foot, holding the other one with his hand and clenching his teeth together, wanting to cry.

April just laughed into hysterics on the other side of the room, covering her mouth and trying not to be loud.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door with someone about to walk in. She ran over to Punk and pushed him into the clauset, telling him to shut up and closing it over, still hearing him moan about his foot, kicking the clauset hard so he would shut up as he her dad entered the room.

"Everything ok? April… your mothers good vase." Joe said, noticing the vase smashed on the floor, "Why is this bed pulled out?" He asked.

"Eh… I dropped my phone… found it under the bed and I stumbled on the cabinet… don't worry about that thought, I'll clean it up." She said.

"Where is Phil?" Joe asked.

"He's in the bathroom." April said.

"Oh. Alright, well I'll leave you be then, see you in the morning sweetheart." Joe smiled, kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room.

April waited until she heard him walk down the corridor and into his room, hearing the door shut until she finally let Punk out of the clauset, watching him step out, exaggerating a deep breath of fresh air.

"What was that for?" Punk said, "Fuck, my foot hurts." Punk said, limping across the room to try push the other bed towards the one on the right.

"My dad doesn't like…" April paused and laughed at Punk trying to push the bed.

"Have I just lost all my muscles over night or is this bed extremely heavy." He sighed, "Your dad doesn't like what?" He asked.

"He doesn't like men sleeping in just their boxers." She laughed.

Punk just looked at her with a 'shut up you're lying face' and then proceeded to nearly laugh himself into peeing.

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." Punk laughed.

"Shh." April said, trying not to laugh loudly.

"I mean… what's he got against boxers." Punk frowned down at his shorts.

"He just thinks there is no need to be that naked." April said.

"That… that's brilliant." Punk chuckled at the ridiculous rule April's father had, "Wait til I tell Colt." He chuckled, fading it back to looking down at the two beds blankly, none of them being really moved, "What are we going to do about this?" He asked, folding his arms.

"We'll just need to sleep separately." April shrugged.

"No." Punk said like a baby, "I didn't marry you for this. One bed should be big enough for both of us." Punk said, going round and getting into one of the bed, leaving a space for April beside him, it was times like these where April's height came in handy.

April slid in beside him, Punks back up against the wall, her ass nearly hanging off of the bed completely.

"I am not doing this for a week." Punk said, looking down at her.

"Well you're going to have to." April said, looking up at him, "You're also gona have to tidy up that vase you smashed just there."

"Fuck the vase, I think I've dislocated my foot." He frowned.

"Aw baby." April frowned at him like she was speaking to one of the girls.

"Is there any other rules I should know?" Punk asked, he felt like he was in a school for good boys and girls. But he was glad to be making jokes out of it with April.

"Maybe." She laughed, reaching over and switching the lamp off, turning back into Punk and closing her eyes.

A few minutes into the darkness and what April thought was sleep, Punk started speaking again.

"I mean, what does he expect me to wear, stripy cotton pyjamas with bed socks." He laughed to himself.

April just laughed and shook her head, "Shut up Phil. Go to sleep." She said.

"That has made my night." He laughed to himself, his arms around April tightly as he also began to close his eyes, he had an exciting week ahead of him for sure.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

_The next morning…_

Punk got up first, it being extremely early but he wasn't caring, he couldn't sleep so he wasn't going to stay cramped in this tiny bed any longer, plus his back was killing him. He made sure not to leave the room in his boxers. He stuck some basketball shorts on and an old t-shirt, walking out of the room and first of all checking on the girls in their room, who were both still sound asleep thankfully.

He crept downstairs and walked on into the kitchen, looking around the cupboards to get familiar with where things were kept. He went to open the fridge when he seen lots of pictures stuck on the front, most of April and her brother and sister. They all looked so alike.

"Sleep alright?" Joe said, walking on into the kitchen, watching Punk jump and turn away from the pictures.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You?" He asked.

"Yeah. Slept fine. April and Carol are going out today with the kids, which means me and you have to find something to do." Joe said.

Punk's heart sank, April never told him anything about leaving him with her dad for the day, "Well… I'm easy." He said.

"Well good, because I have a full shed in the garden that needs clearing out. Could do with an extra pair of hands." Joe said, walking away out of the kitchen with his cup of tea.

Punk just rolled his eyes. Great, a full day with this awkward man and his weird rules.

_Later that day…_

It being a very hot day in Puerto Rico, Punk couldn't fight the urge anymore to take his t-shirt off while out in the garden with Joe, he was too warm not to. April and Carol went off into town with both kids and stated they would be back later, so Punk just went through with it and helped Joe.

"What is the need for all the tattoo's. April's brother has them, but I don't quite get them." Joe shook his head, pulling things out of the shed as Punk was knelt down on the grass, unboxing a table and chair set.

"Well, they all have different meanings." Punk said, "I have April's name, the girls, symbols of all the different cities I've been in, different things I've done." Punk said.

"And what if you and April were to split up?" Joe asked.

"Well, that isn't going to happen. But if it did, I'll still love her, even if she doesn't love me." Punk said, concentrated on building the furniture, not seeing Joe smiling over to him.

"Good way of thinking." Joe nodded, "And the little ones, where did you find their names? Very original and different." Joe said.

"We found Scarlett's name in the last page, on the last line of a girl's names book. Kaia was April's choice, I don't know where she got it from but I liked it anyway." Punk shrugged.

"They certainly suit them." Joe said, he had to admit, he did love the uniqueness of his granddaughters names, "April tells me you don't drink. Why is that?" Joe asked.

"Eh…" Punk scratched the back of his neck, continuing to build the chairs up, not looking directly at Joe, "I just never have. Never wanted to. And because my old man was an alcoholic growing up." Punk said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up then." Joe shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Punk said.

"And what about the rest of your family?" Joe asked, not making Punk feel any comfier.

"Well, my mom's dead and I had to put a restraining order against my brother." Punk said, "But I have April and have my kids. As long as I have them, don't need anyone else." Punk said, again… not catching Joe smiling over to him.

_Later that night…_

"April, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Carol called to April who was upstairs sitting on the bed with Punk.

"Alright." April shouted lightly downstairs to her mother.

They weren't long in from their day and since the girls were both awake and lively throughout the day, she put them both down for a nap when she got home and headed into her room where Punk had just got out of the shower and was explaining his day with her father to her.

"I don't think he likes me." Punk said, looking at the ground, he just got a certain impression that Joe didn't like him.

"Shut up." April hit his arm playfully, "He loves you." She said.

"I'm not spending all week trying to impress him for his approval, you know that right?" He said, looking at her. If someone didn't like him, well boo hoo for them.

"I know." April nodded, "You don't need to search for his approval Phil." April chuckled, "I love you. That's all that matters." She said.

"Yeah." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her, feeling her lean her head on his shoulder. She was right, didn't matter what anyone else thought, they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

_Later that night…_

After dinner, Carol and Joe headed to bed while April and Punks stayed in the living room, watching TV and cuddling into each other on the couch.

April was almost falling asleep when she felt Punk stand up and move to the shelf that had lots of old records.

"What are you doing?" She said, sitting up straight and looking over at him.

"I haven't seen one of these since I was 15." Punk said, looking at the huge round records.

"Here…" April said, standing up and walking over to him, taking one of the records from him and sitting it on the old fashioned record player. Punk watched her as she turned the player on and focused the needle on the record, music eventually playing from it.

"That is some awful sounding music." Punk cringed at the clearly old fashioned, jazzy music.

"Hey, they're not mine." April said in defence.

"This is the shitty music you would hear in that cringey movie that you always watch. What's it called?" Punk asked her.

"Greece?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's the one." Punk said, "Horrible movie."

"I know you secretly like it." She smirked to him.

Punk just smiled back down to her and put his arms around her waist and disturbingly started trying to dance.

"Please stop." April chuckled loudly, her laugh like angels singing to him, standing still as he tried to dance beside her.

"You avoided dancing with me at our own wedding, I think you owe me one dance." He said.

"I don't know how to." She chuckled.

Punk repositioned her hands on to him and told her, "Just move along to it." Punk said, he would have much rather it been better music, but it made it all the more funnier.

April just chuckled as he continued to move her round the small living room to the awful music. Her laugh echoing the room, loud and filled with happiness.

Punk spun her round, watching her unstably spin and fall back against him, chuckling. It wasn't like they were dressed for dancing. She had jeans and an old t-shirt on with his hoody on, he had his basketball shorts and Ramones t-shirt on, his hair a mess and all over his face, but still looking adorable.

"You're an awful dancer." Punk chuckled into her ear, continuing to give her a random spin every so often, her stiffness and awkwardness getting in the way and making it funnier to him, she just wasn't the type to dance, or party for that matter.

"And you're surprisingly good." April chuckled up at him.

"I have my ways." Punk winked, dipping her and laughing, watching her look up at him, knowing exactly what look she was giving him. He brought her back up to her height and stoped everything he was doing.

"I feel like it would be disrespectful if we were to…"

He couldn't say anything else from Aprils lips coming crashing against his, her sudden attack causing him to lose balance on his feet, thankful that the couch was there to catch him when he fell down, taking her with him as she laughed against his lips. She was so happy as of late and he knew that it was because he was all hers, 24/7.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

Punk and AJ quickly put their clothes on and headed upstairs half way through the night, trying not to make a noise as they headed into their bedroom.

Punk closed the door over behind him, turning back around and feeling April press up against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She smiled up at him.

Punk just pecked her slowly on the lips, his arms around her waist, holding her body close against his in the middle of the room. His hands immediately fell to her ass as he picked her up, her legs circling round him.

"Phil." She chuckled quietly, feeling him bury his head into her neck as he walked over to the bed.

_The next day…_

Punk was currently out in the garden with Scarlett whilst April sat on the chairs under the shaded umbrella with Kaia watching them, making well use of the sun table and chairs that Punk and her father had built the other day.

While Punk continued to chase Scarlett around the garden, April sat with Kaia on her lap, bouncing her as she babbled away to herself, seeing her mother at the corner of her eye, sit down beside her.

"He's great with her." Carol smiled as she looked on at Scarlett and Punk, watching Scarlett sit on top of Punk who ended up lying down on the grass.

"He's great with them both." April smiled.

"There's just something about a man and his daughter that is just so adorable to watch." Carol smiled.

"I know. I have two of them mom." She smiled to her.

"You've done well April, I mean… I know the thing with Scarlett being born before you got married isn't ideal, but I know you wouldn't change her for the world, you've really done something with your life and you've done what Erica or Robert hasn't done yet…" Carol said, watching April nod to her for her to spill what she was talking about, "You've find the right person for you." Carol smiled, "Your father was speaking to me last night, he was telling me on how much he loved Phil and how perfect he was for you." Carol smiled.

April just smiled sweetly and turned back round to Punk and Scarlett. She'd never really taken it into consideration on how lucky she actually was, she had such a perfect, caring, loving husband, two gorgeous daughters that made her smile day in and day out and even though it didn't last as long as she wished it did, she had lived her dream on becoming a top female wrestler in WWE. She guessed she just took things for granted and she knew she shouldn't have.

"I love him mom, I don't think I could go on in life without him." April said, looking down at Kaia who sat contentedly in her arms, watching her father and sister roll around the garden.

"We never can. Every women needs a husband, every child needs a father. I told Erica this and she refused to listen to me." Carol rolled her eyes at her eldest daughter's behaviour.

"But Erica is doing fine, mom. You really need to let all of that stuff go." April said.

"I know I do. I'm just too stubborn." Carol said, leaning back on the chair.

"Yeah, you should work on fixing that." April smiled.

_Later that night…_

After dinner was over with, Punk volunteered to put Scarlett up to bed, to let April stay sitting down and relaxing.

He got Scarlett into her pyjamas that had the character thumper from bambi on it and he took the bobbles from her hair and helped her into bed.

"When we going ome?" Scarlett asked, cuddling into her teddy and lying on her side, looking at Punk crouching down beside her.

"Do you not like it here?" Punk asked, getting the impression she was asking in signal that she wanted to go home.

Scarlett just shook her head.

"But your gran and grandpa are here, we're going to spending more time over here." Punk said, he figured they would be over in Puerto Rico more often since he was retired and Carol and Joe wanted apart of the kids lives.

"I wanto go home. To Chicago." Scarlett said, one of her favourite words since she was old enough to speak was her home 'Chicago.'

"I know, but it's fun here too though, right?" Punk smiled to her, brushing her hair away from her face as she shook her head.

"Want to go ome." Scarlett frowned.

Punk just sighed and kissed her head, "You'll be home soon, daddy promises." He nodded, standing up straight and heading out of the room, hearing a faint 'love you daddy' come from Scarlett.

"Love you sweetheart. " Punk said softly, walking out of the room and closing the door over, heading back downstairs to where April was only sat on the couch.

"Where's your parents?" Punk asked.

"They went out their walk." April said, her parents went a night time walk once every week, just to keep active and to do their noseying.

"Right." Punk nodded, sitting down beside her.

"Did Scarlett go off alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded. A silence earing over the room, both of them having the same thought running through their brains.

"Look, I know what you're thinking." Punk said, recalling back to their discussion when they first got here, "She's just going through a phase April." Punk reassured her.

"I want her to see a doctor." April said, "It might be a phase, yeah." April nodded, "But what if it's not. I just want to make sure she's alright." April said.

"She is alright." Punk nodded.

"Phil." April said, brushing his hair from his face, "We need to make sure we do the right thing. Maybe it is just a phase, maybe your right. But as her mother, I want to know that our little girl is ok." April said, "You can understand that, right?" April said.

"Yeah." Nodded, "Yeah you're right. You should get it checked out, just to be on the safe side." Punk nodded.

"Alright. Once we get home, I'll make an appointment. But let's just enjoy the rest of our week ok." April said, reaching up and kissing him slowly on the lips, pulling back.

Punk just sat with his legs shaking and his eyes trying to pay attention to the tv, "April… what if, what if it isn't a phase, what if there's something wrong with her." Punk frowned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." April said, "No matter what, she'll be fine." April reassured him, trying to reassure herself to. She didn't want Scarlett to have something wrong with her, she'd automatically blame herself, even though some conditions aren't the parents faults. She just hope Punk was right in thinking it was a phase.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

After they tried to enjoy the rest of their week, which was almost impossible for Punk, having Scarlett at the back of his mind all of the time, they finally got home safely and settled the girls down back to their normal routine in their own home.

April might not have shown it, she was a mother, she wasn't meant to show these things, but she was terrified of the outcome of the doctor's appointment later on in the night. She wasn't just staying strong for herself, but for Punk. She knew if she started to break down, he wouldn't know what to do.

Of course she knew it wouldn't be something incredibly serious, serious conditions or disabilities were usually found at birth and she was perfectly healthy when she was born.

_Later that night…_

Since Colt was out of town, Punk said he would stay at home with Kaia whilst April took Scarlett to the doctors. He was slightly thankful too, since he wasn't sure if he was prepared enough to go to the doctors. He was hoping that his daughter was ok.

He spent the majority of his time watching Kaia on her play mat in the living room, whilst catching up on some TV from being over in Puerto Rico, that included The Walking Dead and Game Of Thrones, which was basically all him and April watched.

Before he knew it, an hour had gone by and April and Scarlett came through the door. Scarlett immediately ran over to him and jumped up on to him on the couch, laughing away to herself and he could see that April had a smile across her face, so he knew it was all ok. He could finally relax and take a satisfied sigh.

"Scarlett, why don't you go pick a movie to watch." April said, wanting a minute to speak to Punk, looking down at Kaia, looking at her trying to reach her arms up to the toys dangling down for her, her feet wriggling and her eyes darted up.

"How did it go?" Punk asked, Scarlett running away to pick a movie.

"Everything's fine." April smiled, "The doctor just suggested it was a phase, like you said, plus she did say that a new baby could be making her feel a little left out, but… nothing to worry about." April smiled.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Punk said in relief. "So what did the doctor say? She'll just fade out of it?" Punk asked April who was now sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Yeah." April nodded, "Or it could just be that she's turning out to be a quiet girl, but if it is some sort of phase that she's going through, it should fade out." April said, leaning into him.

Scarlett approached both her parents with the DVD she wanted to watch, handing it to Punk.

"C'mon Scar, I've seen this a dozen times already." Punk sighed, looking at the DVD, Scarlett's favourite movie; Tangled.

"Don't care." Scarlett folded her arms and waited for Punk to stand up and put the DVD on, smiling when he went over to the TV and took the DVD from its case. She climbed up on to her mother's lap and waited on her dad taking his time with putting the film on.

On Punks way back to his seat, he picked up Kaia from her mat and sat down with her beside April and Scarlett, talking to her with a baby voice himself, bouncing her on his lap as April just smiled on at them.

_The next day…_

Punk had gone out with Colt for the day whilst April enjoyed her last day off work with the girls. She'd been given a two week vacation from the shelter and left the other girls in charge for the two weeks, she was of course to be expected back tomorrow which she wasn't all too fussed about. She had a family coming in tomorrow to take a dog home and she always loved seeing that.

While Punk was out with Colt doing god knows what, she was at home with her two favourite little people. She was sitting at the table with Scarlett, drawing on pieces of paper whilst she kept an eye on Kaia who was over in the living room sleeping. She had to admit, she thought she would have had children that completely turned her house upside down and break things, including her own temper, but both her girls were little angels, yeah they were cheeky and naughty, respectfully coming from their other half who was away out just now, but at the end of the day they remembered their manners, Punk nor April ever had to shout at them. But yet she was saying this and Kaia was only 6 months old, there was a lot more to be told when the years went by for her.

After putting Scarlett's drawing on the fridge, along with other personal pictures or memorabilia such as tickets or letters, she began to make Scarlett her dinner whilst she went over and sat in the living room.

"Scarlett, don't wake Kaia." April warned her as she stood at the kitchen, knowing that Scarlett had a reputation of waking, not only her sister up, but everyone, she couldn't remember how many times she'd fell asleep on the couch and Scarlett had come over and slapped her two hands of her cheeks.

_With Punk and Colt…_

Punk spent his day in Colt's apartment, speaking on the intro of Colt's latest episode of his podcast. It mostly included him talking about his two girls and his wife, different stories he told about them. He almost forgot he was there to talk about wrestling sometimes.

"Two of them?" Colt said, looking at Punk with a tired face.

"Yeah, it'd only be for a week, we never really got to go on a honeymoon with Scarlett being so little." Punk said, "You'd be doing me a massive favour." Punk smiled like a child to Colt as he tried to bribe him to watch his two children for a week whilst he surprised April with a week away somewhere, just the two of them.

"So, while I stay at home with your kids, you go out and get laid every night in a warm country with your wife? I do not approve." Colt folded his arms.

"Oh c'mon, I never ask you for favours." Punk said, "Who said I was going away to get laid every night? Maybe I'll top up my tan…" Punk said, rubbing his hand up and down his arms, "Maybe I want to see some culture." He said, not even being able to keep a straight face.

"Yeah ok." Colt rolled his eyes, "Alright fine." Colt said as Punk wrapped his arms around him, "I love you." He said, kissing his cheek.

"Don't kiss me." Colt said with a chuckle, wiping his cheek, "Just one thing." Colt said, looking at Punk nod.

"What?" Punk said.

"Please… please don't produce any more kids while you're over there." Colt said, Punk pushing him slightly as they both laughed.

"I owe you Cabana, big time." Punk said, "I'll catch you later." Punk said, heading out of the apartment as Colt just shook his head and laughed.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

"April!" Punk shouted as he walked in the door, unzipping his hoody and hanging it up.

"Shhh." April said, walking towards him from the living room, "I've just put the girls to bed." She said.

"Sorry." Punk said, making an oops face, "Listen, I was thinking… me and you never really got to have a honeymoon and now that I think about it, I think we really should have. So what your amazing husband has done, is wangled you another week off work to come on a vacation with me." Punk grinned to her.

"What?" April shook her head.

"Don't worry, I got the kids sorted out, Colt's ok with them staying with him." Punk said, walking by her and entering the living room.

April just shook her head in confusion and turned round to look at him, "You're just shipping our daughters off to Colt? They spend more time at his than at our own home, Phil." April said.

"Don't be stupid." Punk shook his head.

"I told you I wasn't bothered about not having a honeymoon." April rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me, you don't want to have a full week, no kids, no work, no cold Chicago, waking up naked every morning with me…" Punk said, raising his eyebrows at her as he came closer to, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gradually into him.

"That would be nice." April said, looking down at the ground.

"Then keep your hair on..." Punk said, tilting her chin up to look at him, "And start packing." Punk smiled to her.

"I've never left them both for as much as a week." April sighed.

"They'll be fine. They love Colt, Colt loves them, we should really invest him on being our nanny." Punk nodded to her, watching her try to hold her laugh in.

"I'm going to miss my babies." April frowned.

"I will to." Punk said, "But we deserve some time alone. Don't you think?" Punk pouted to her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Yeah." April nodded, "I guess we do." She smiled, reaching up and pecking him on the lips softly.

_A few days later…_

After April quickly threw some things in a suitcase and gave Colt the keys to their house, figuring it would be best if he stayed at their house and let the girls stay in their own rooms and comfort, she said a painful goodbye to her daughters and headed with Punk to wherever he was planning to take her, which she hadn't actually got round to even asking him yet.

After arriving in the scorching hot centre of Hawaii, they finally got to where they were staying and started unpack.

While April unpacked her clothes, Punk sat on the bed reading brochures while chugging down a bottle of water. It was scorching hot weather, even for this time of the year.

"So what's your plan for the week? I mean, you can't expect me to stay in a stuffy bedroom all day and night." April said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Punk grinned, tapping April on the head with the brochure as April just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

_Later that night…_

"I will admit." April said, walking along the path just up from the beach her hand locked into his, "This is a nice place." She smiled, looking around.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "And you deserve to have this, you're always on your feet, running after the girls, getting up with them, going to work, coming home, making dinner… I could go on…" Punk said, "I want you to just take a week, to relax, to do nothing." Punk smiled to her.

April just smiled up to him. He really was the best husband she could possibly have asked for. He just always went out his way to make her feel special and she liked feeling like that around him, like she was the only women in the world and he couldn't see anything else in eyesight. That was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"I feel like I'm cheating somehow at this life thing." April said, continuing to walk down the calming path with him, heading their way back to the hotel after they just had dinner.

"What do you mean?" Punk chuckled.

"I've had, the most perfect life ever, as soon as I moved to Chicago when I was 18, my life just got better and better. Yeah, there were some times that I cried, I done things I regret, I didn't think, but I've done so much good things." April said, leaning into him as they walked.

"Do you ever notice that?" Punk said, "The ones who have been brought up the worst, always fight to get the best in the end." Punk said.

April just nodded, "I'd never really thought about it like that." April said in realisation. It was true, her and Punks upbringing wasn't exactly ideal and perfect, but you could say they deserved everything they worked for from all the shit that they had to go through at such young ages.

"What's the best moment you've ever had, you know… just a moment where you realise, nothing is going to top this, this is as good as it gets?" April questioned him.

Punk just smiled, "Looking across to you on our wedding day." Punk said, "How beautiful you were and realising you're mine for the rest of my life. Doesn't get better than that." Punk said, "Yours?"

"Having Scarlett." April smiled to the ground as Punk nodded, both his kids being born would be on the same line as his wedding day, but they all just had different meanings to him, "It was like this journey, this terrifying journey that I didn't want to take but did and just holding her… knowing she was mine. It was the best feeling ever." April said.

"I mean, I think I preferred Kaia's birth way more than Scarlett's." Punk chuckled.

April just went red in embarrassment, every time he brought up Scarlett's birth she just got so embarrassed about it, but she obviously knew he wasn't intending to embarrass her on purpose.

_Later that night…_

Once they reached the hotel finally, they took the lift up to their floor, since it was the top he wasn't agreeing to walk the stairs. Standing in the lift he could feel April start to do her 'fuck me tonight' action, where she stood leaning into him, twiddling her fingers around the loop on his belt. There was silence all the way to their room and when April walked into the room, Punk behind her and he shut the door over behind him, he turned and was leapt on my April, her lips closing on him as her body did, gliding her mouth into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Punk done what he usually done and took her by the ass and lifted her up to circle her legs around him, she done just that and he pressed her lightly against the nearest wall, the bed seeming so far away.

April took the helm of his t-shirt and lifted it up over his head, running her hands up his chest once and continuing to kiss him roughly, she just felt so in need for him.

"Kiss my neck…" April moaned, cupping the back of Punks head and moving it down towards his neck as he trailed his tongue around her neck and collarbone, biting and sucking down all around, feeling her arms receive goosebumps as he done so.

He continued to kiss around her neck and whilst doing so, he softly took the straps down from the casual dress she was wearing, her style, of course something to match her converse and nothing too flashy. He done that and continued to kiss her neck whilst she jittered about with her converse whilst her legs were still wrapped around them, kicking them off and hearing them land behind him.

Punk let her stand down and let the dress fall down from her so smoothly, as much as he loved to look at her, he much preferred touching her. He went back to her lips for a moment and felt her graze her nails up his bare back. He moved towards her neck and then trailed his kisses and torture down her chest and to her stomach, crouching down now and looking up at her as she ran her hand through his hair.

Punk lay gentle kisses on her thighs and kissed her through her panties, feeling her thighs stiffen at his sudden touch on her most sensitive area, even if it was through the fabric that was covering her.

Punk got back to normal height and picked her up again, attaching himself to her sweet mouth and feeling her tongue softly glide through his mouth. Punk sat her down on the bed for her to lie down, but she stayed sitting up at the end of the bottom of the bed while he stood over her. It didn't take him a while to figure anything out as soon as her hands started unbuckle his belt, whilst she busied herself with doing that, Punk hands already latched into her hair, massaging her head and hearing her soft breathing go relaxed.

April finally got Punks jeans down as well as his boxers and took a hold of his length, sliding off the bed and balancing on her knees whilst Punks hand stayed buried in her hair.

She licked from top to bottom whilst keeping her eyes up on him, watching him grin down to her and mutter under his breath. April continued to tease him like this for several minutes, trying to get his animalistic side out.

"Baby, you can't tease me like this." Punk shook his head as he looked down at her.

April just smiled up at him whilst stroking him up and down, finally taking him into her mouth and hearing him let out a low toned growl of relief.

April continued to draw her mouth up and down on him, not detaching her eyes from his own rolling back ones, making sure she got to see his expressions and features.

Punk didn't want their fun to be over before it even started, so he pulled her up to her surprised and pushed her back where she landed on her back in the middle of the bed, chuckling as she put her finger in her mouth.

Punk climbed over her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, quickly throwing it away and smirking to her, "I think this is my favourite place to see you in." Punk smiled down to her, pecking her lips sharply between words.

"Locked up in a hotel room? Naked?" April said, looking up at him innocently.

"Exactly that." Punk smiled as he kissed down her neck and made his way to her right breast, sucking down and feeling April arch her back slightly, her nails raking down his back as she moaned with a smile, liking exactly where he was.

While Punk continued to keep his mouth on her, he hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and slid them down quickly, feeling them softly slide off her toned legs, throwing them away like he done with her bra.

April cupped his cheeks and brought his face back up to her, kissing him softly and more passionately this time. Sometimes she could lie and close her eyes and open them back up and see 23 year old Punk, blonde messy hair, lip piercing, increased amount of tattoos, still the same gentle touch, then she could re open her eyes and see her husband, his slicked back hair with his messy beard, the father of her children, her best friend, soulmate and the most important human being on earth to her.

"I love you." Punk said, resting his forehead against her own, looking into her eyes as she looked back with lust.

"I love you so much." April said, her voice quiet and slightly hitching towards the end.

Punk took matters into his own hands and entered her slowly. That first enter, it still got him every time, her tightness and warmth just held him in, as well as her hands and nails scraping around his back and her mouth letting out pleasurable moans.

"Oh god…" April moaned, feeling Punk rest his head on her shoulder and growl quietly to himself at the sensations and feeling of his own body pressed against April's.

"Phil…" April moaned, rolling her head back as her eyes did to, her hand cupping the back of his head as he moved in and out of her slowly to start with.

_Later that night…_

Somehow April ended up on top and collapsed on top of Punks chest once she came down from all her highs, as well as Punk. She kissed his chest and looked up at him, "Mmm." April chuckled satisfied.

"There's a reason they call me the best in the world." Punk smirked and watched her roll her eyes at his cockiness, grabbing the pillow beside her and shoving it over his head as he laughed loudly and held on to her sides.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Everyone enjoy Hell In A Cell tonight, I'm so excited for it. But before watching, make sure to leave a REVIEW, you guys rock, keep them coming!**


	70. Chapter 70

_The next morning…_

The next morning, April woke up from the light shining through the bottom of the curtains. She was the type of person that could only sleep in pure darkness, unless she was alone, which normally she wasn't and had Punk beside her, which made her automatically less scared of the dark.

She turned to him and seen him lying on his stomach, his face buried into the pillow as he snored ever so lightly. Unlike her, who kept in the one position throughout the full night of sleeping, Punk tossed and turned nearly every 10 minutes, she put it down to his bad insomnia.

She got out of bed and grabbed Punks t-shirt from the floor, putting it over her naked body and walking over across the room to pick her phone up, pressing the home button and smiling at her lock screen, Kaia sitting on Scarlett's lap, both of them smiling.

She just made a silent laugh and sat the phone back down, walking over to the window and opening the curtain slightly, looking out into the gorgeous day that had just arrived, the sun barely just up, the sky's blue and the air warm and soft.

"What are you doing?" Punk said, lifting his head, his eyes screwed up from the brightness of the room that April was letting in.

"Sorry." April said, closing the curtain over quickly from looking out, "I didn't mean to wake you." April said.

Punk just lay his head back down on the pillow, keeping his eyes still opened, "You ok?" He asked.

April just made her way back to her side of the bed and lay down beside him again, turning her head to face him, "I'm fine." She nodded, cupping one side of his cheek, leaning over and pecking him on the lips.

"What's on your mind?" Punk asked her as she cuddled into him, his hand massaging through her head, stroking her soft hair as she relaxed herself.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." April said.

"Thinking about what?" Punk asked softly and slowly.

"Just… Last night, like I said about us having everything… is it too good to be true? Is everything just going to end one day? Come crumbling down." April sighed.

"You are one paranoid woman." Punk shook his head as he laughed, "Nothing bad is going to happen. The way I see it, we're keeping ourselves to ourselves, you have your own business. The girls have parents that are fortunate enough to spoil them and make them happy, not including a roof over their head, clothes on their back, things me and you maybe didn't grow up with much of. I don't know why you get worried over this kind of stuff when you know nothing bad can go wrong. We have our girls, we have each other, we have nanny Colt and that's all we're ever going to need. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby. I promise." Punk said, kissing her head softly.

"I just… I don't know, my brain wanders sometimes." She smiled up to him, thankful for his reassurance.

"Well then, get control of it." Punk said, chuckling with her as she just smiled up at him.

_With Colt…_

"That one goes there." Colt pointed, sitting on the floor with Scarlett in Punks house, Kaia napping in her room whilst he helped Scarlett with the jigsaw she was doing.

"What bout this one?" Scarlett said, handing him another peace as Colt took it and tried to judge where it would fit.

Colt, not only was Scarlett's godfather, but he was her best friend. He'd always been in her life since birth, same with Kaia, but now because Scarlett was older, she was beginning to realise that Colt was a very important person in her life as well as her fathers.

"I think that one would go here." Colt said, trying to convince himself as he placed the peace down in the missing spot, looking at Scarlett nod with approval of his jigsaw puzzle making skills.

Colt didn't like to admit it, but he did like spending time with Punks kids, especially Scarlett who could speak now. They were such bright, sweet, adorable little girls that he loved spending time with and he almost was like a very big brother to them both in some way.

"Phones ringing." Scarlett said, looking at Colt as their house phone began to ring.

Colt stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and immediately asking who was speaking, so to take a message for April and Punk whilst they were away.

"Who's speaking?" Colt spoke into the phone, tapping his fingers off the kitchen counter as he leaned over it, the phone to his ear.

Hearing nothing on the other side, he just shrugged and placed the phone down again and walked back to Scarlett.

"Where were we?" Colt smiled, sitting back down beside her and continuing to help her finish the jigsaw before putting her to bed soon.

_Later that night…_

"Do you remember that time, in 04, Gabe gave us all a group pep talk in the gym…" Punk said, sitting down on the soft sand with April beside him, leaning into him.

"And you and Colt had the water guns… How could I have forgot." April chuckled.

"Wrestling." Punk nodded with a laugh, "Those were the days." Punk smiled to himself.

"Yeah." April agreed with him, "Now we're just old." She sighed.

"Ahh we're not that old." Punk nudged her with his elbow, the sky black above them, stars shining brightly down, the tide coming in peacefully.

April just 'hmm'd' at him and looked across the ocean. She could have slept out here it was that calming and quiet.

"Do you miss your auntie?" Punk randomly blurted out with, turning to face April who shook her head at the sudden question.

"Yeah, actually." April answered, tucking her hair behind her ear, "She suffered, badly. It was horrible to watch her go through all of that." April said.

"That's cancer for you." Punk said, turning away and looking out across the shore line, turning back to face her and kissing her shoulder sympathetically as she smiled.

"What made you bring her up anyway?" April asked out of curiosity.

"Just… whenever I think of the indies and Ring Of Honour, I think of you, crashing at your aunts house, taking you out, watching all of the back to the futures." Punk rolled his eyes at the end, "Just came to me." He shrugged, "What about your sister…" Punk said, he'd almost forgot everytime that April had a sister, she never spoke about her, "I heard your dad say something about her when we were visiting." Punk said.

"She's eh… she's in New Jersey." April nodded, "Haven't seen her in a while… it's a complicated story." She shook her head, turning away from him.

"You can tell me. I'm your husband." Punk raised his eyebrows.

April just nodded and looked at him with a smile, thankful for his comfort and interest, then she turned away again, looking out across the sea, "I was 16. Robert was 22, Erica was 19. It was round the time we were living in the motel in Union City… she always talked to me about this guy she liked at school. Of course, I didn't really pay attention, frankly I didn't care." April said as Punk silently chuckled.

April just looked down, "I mean, there was enough of us as it was, we didn't need Erica going and adding to the family that quick." She spoke.

"Pregnant?" Punk said.

"Yeah." April nodded, "Not only that, but as you found out, my parents have this… marriage before kids policy. It's stupid, I know… but they just, they just kicked her out." April said, looking rather traumatised from reliving the story again.

"They just left her out in the streets?" Punk said.

"That was the way I saw it. My mom said, 'if you're old enough to have a baby, you're old enough to take care of yourself.'" April said.

"Bit harsh." Punk said.

"Bit?" April raised her eyebrows at him, "She went on, proved my parents wrong, had the baby, got a job, a house and now my parents are too naive to speak to her because they know, they were the ones in the wrong. I'm just happy she got through everything on her own." April smiled, "Anyway, why are we discussing our depressing lives, shouldn't we talk about something else?" April said.

"Like what? Like me whooping your ass at sky rim last week." Punk smiled to her.

"You did not whoop my ass." April rolled her eyes.

"Did so, I have Scarlett for evidence." Punk winked to her.

"Yeah, because Scarlett was interested in watching her equally as embarrassing parents sit around an x box for the full Sunday night." April chuckled.

Punk just chuckled and turned to her, "You're beautiful." He paused, looking at her with a charming smile.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She smiled.

"Let's go…." He said, standing up and dusting the sand off him, helping her up as well, "I think I have enough sand in my pants for the night." He smiled as she chuckled, interlocking her hand with his as they walked up to the main path way, in route to the hotel they were staying at.

They both loved how much time they were getting alone together. They missed their kids dearly, but it was nice to get away and spend time with just each other for once.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

_A few days later…_

"Mommy!" Scarlett jumped off the couch and straight into her mother's legs as she walked through the door.

"Hi baby…" April smiled, dumping her suitcase and crouching down to say hello to her daughter.

"Snowing already here?" Punk asked as he walked in behind April, rubbing his hands up and down his cold arms.

"Just started yesterday." Colt said, walking over with Kaia in his arms, passing her to Punk who automatically started making funny faces to her and tickling her.

"That will be fifty dollars." Colt said as April just chuckled, watching him extend his hand out.

"They weren't too terrible were they?" April asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. They were fine. Happy to help." Colt smiled, "But I best be going…" Colt said, hugging Punk, April and the kid's goodbye before leaving the house.

"Good to be home." April smiled, she had to admit, going towards the last couple of days of their vacation, she was missing her girls a lot and couldn't wait to get home to her own bed.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Did Colt take you out for Halloween?" Punk asked Scarlett, Kaia still in his arms, resting into his shoulder as he rubbed her back in circular calming notions, it felt so good to be home with his baby girls.

"Yeah." Scarlett nodded, "I dressed up as a witch." She smiled, "Uncle Colt made Kaia dress up as pumpkin." Scarlett giggled.

"He did?" April chuckled from in the living room.

"My poor baby." Punk said as he hugged Kaia even tighter, slightly laughing.

There was no doubt Halloween was his favourite holiday, he was devastated he missed Kaia's first Halloween, even if Colt did dress her up as a pumpkin. He was going to kill him.

"You didn't eat all the candy at once though, right?" April raised her eyebrow down at Scarlett.

Punk just rolled his eyes at the typical mother question, knowing fine well that Colt would have let Scarlett do whatever she wanted to do with the candy.

"Well…" Scarlett smiled innocently.

April just shook her head and walked on by into the kitchen, meanwhile Punk leaned down his hand to Scarlett, watching her give him a high five as Kaia stayed in his arms.

_Later that night…_

"Look…" Punk chuckled as April came downstairs from putting Scarlett to bed, Kaia still awake in her father's arms and not moving, blabbing away to the children's programmes she was watching.

"What?" April asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Punk, looking at his phone that he was showing her, a picture of Scarlett and Kaia dressed up.

"Kaia looks adorable." April laughed at the picture, especially at Kaia who looked like she didn't know where she was, sitting on the couch with her pumpkin costume on, pumpkin hat included.

April scooped her from Punks lap and sat her facing her on her knee, making noises into her neck and tickling her as she giggled, "Your mommy's little pumpkin aren't you?" April said.

"Yes you are…" April nodded in a childish voice, "You are so." She tickled her again.

Punk just rolled his eyes but at the same time to pride in watching his wife and daughter interact the way they were.

"You excited for work tomorrow?" Punk asked April with a tired smile. They'd spent the majority of the morning and afternoon travelling and then the rest of the evening spending time with their daughters, they were both equally as tired as each other.

"Yeah, actually." April nodded, "I feel like I've been away for so long." She said.

"You haven't really. You'll pick things back up where you left them." Punk smiled.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" April asked him.

"I don't know. I might just tidy up around here, since I'm such a nice husband." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Best husband in the world." April nodded, reaching over and kissing him softly.

She had to admit, as much as she missed her girls whilst she was away, she had the best time, alone with Punk, just them two.

_Later that night…_

The full house was silent. Kaia and Scarlett were sound asleep as well as their parents. It wasn't like Punk to sleep, but when he did, he was oblivious to everything else around him. Sometimes he'd fall into such a deep sleep April would have to shake his body to wake him up, but that normally didn't happen, he normally woke up pretty quick.

April was an average sleeper, she heard things if they were loud, but if they were quiet, it wouldn't pass through to her, but she was woken up suddenly with a bang in the middle of the night. Like a door bang. Shooting right up in bed, she tapped Punk and whispered to him.

"Phil…" She tapped his bare chest, watching him grumble and slightly open his eyes.

"I think someone's in the house." She said, looking at him, his eyes immediately awake now, his body sitting up as he got out of bed.

It was times like these she was thankful that she married a wrestler, "What'd you hear?" Punk asked her, walking towards the door.

"Like a door banging." April whispered.

"Ok. Stay here." He said, walking out of the room in his boxers, closing the door behind him. His first initial reaction was to check in both girls rooms, where both of them were fast asleep. He then checked all the upstairs rooms, under the beds, in the cupboards, not even flinching as he done so, he was pretty sure he would win the fight on whichever scum was in his house.

Once checking all of upstairs, he began to walk downstairs, looking around the living room, behind things, underneath things, making his way into the kitchen and doing the same, not finding anything apart from their front door lying half open. He slowly walked over to it and opened it wide, looking outside and not seeing anything. He quickly just shut the door over tightly and locked it again, keeping the key in the lock this time so no one could stick a paper clip in and unlock it.

He then walked back upstairs and into his bedroom where April was still sitting up in the same position like when he left her.

"Probably just a bunch of kids." Punk suggested, getting back into bed and pulling her down with him, kissing her to keep her calm a little.

"Did you see anyone?" She asked.

"No. Just the door was lying open, it's probably nothing. Whoever's tried to get in has chickened out. You're ok." He said, he knew from a women's point of view, having someone in your house wasn't exactly what you wanted to know, especially when there were two infant children sleeping and especially when it was during the night.

April just cuddled into Punk. Feeling him kiss and hug her tightly, in hopes to soothe her back to sleep.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72

_The next morning…_

April got up after the worst night sleep ever after knowing that someone had tried to get into their house during the night. Without Punk being there to hold her, she didn't know she would have done. Being up early, Punk was still in bed sleeping, so she went for a shower to get ready to go to the shelter for the day. The excitement for her first day back had gone and she was almost scared to go downstairs after her shower, but she did anyway and managed to grab her bag and phone and left out the door, making sure to lock it tightly behind her.

She stopped by in Starbucks for a coffee before walking to the shelter, getting her and Punks seasonal favourite, Pumpkin Spiced Latte.

Once getting that and walking along the cold early morning street, she finally arrived in the shelter. She had missed all the dogs so much and also realised a few had been given new homes while she was away, she loved when a dog got a new home and a family came in to take them home, it brought a smile to her face.

After she gave all the dogs some attention she went into the back office and looked at all the paper work she had to catch up on. As well as having a dog shelter and having fun with the dogs, there was also a business side to it that caused her to have to sit down at a table and write dates, numbers, and different things down in files.

She just couldn't focus though, she couldn't figure out who and why someone would want to break into their house. Whoever it was clearly chickened out when they heard Punk moving around upstairs, but she had a fear of whoever it was trying again.

_Later that day…_

Once Punk got up as well as getting the girls up and giving them their breakfast, he spent the afternoon the way he always did, chatting with Colt in the living room while the girls contented themselves. Scarlett was either watching her programmes or playing games on her Nintendo. Kaia just lay on her play mat, touching her toes and giggling up at the toys hanging down in front of her.

"You really should call the cops." Colt suggested.

"Nah. Just a bunch of kids probably, night after Halloween, there's bound to be trouble on the streets." Punk said.

"Bunch of kids, don't know how to get into other people's homes Phil." Colt said, "What if April never heard them? You don't know what they were after? TV? Money? The girls? April?"

"Alright, too far." Punk said.

"I'm just saying. There are some sick people out there." Colt raised his hand in defence.

"Well I'll get the locks changed and I'll get more security alarms fitted, the more me and you get worked up about, the more April will, so please… just step down a notch." Punk asked, he didn't want April getting into a state over this.

"Alright, but as long as you make sure you change the locks and shit…" Colt said.

"I will. I just don't want to panic April more than what she already is. So please, don't mention it around her, ok?" Punk asked his friend.

"Ok." Colt nodded, "Just get it sorted, you can't ignore something like that." Colt said.

"I will." Punk nodded.

Break in's happened all the time, especially in Chicago, he'd get the locks changed, get more security alarms fitted into the house and they wouldn't need to worry about anything. Problem solved.

_Later that night…_

Once April had shut the shelter up for the night, having spent the day catching up on work she'd missed, she walked home slowly, taking her time in the busy Sunday night street.

Walking along the street, she felt a sudden eeriness in the air, like someone was breathing down her shoulder, but obviously she knew there wasn't, but just for reassurance, she turned back and saw a man with his hood up who was walking not that far behind her, stop and lean against the wall.

She just made a funny face and turned back round to face forward, continuing to walk and hearing his footsteps pad off the ground again.

She quickened her steps and finally got her keys out to her house, turning round and noticing the man not there. She quickly opened the door and stepped into the house, shutting it tightly and loudly behind her, locking it quickly with a shaking hand and then sliding down the door, running her hands through her hair and crying silently, getting herself together just as Punk came into scene at the door.

"April… what's wrong?" Punk asked, watching her get to her feet and come tumbling into his arms, feared cries coming from her.

"Someone was following me." She cried, holding on to his t-shirt tightly and dampening it a little with her painful tears.

"Who?" Punk asked immediately.

"I don't know. A man with his hood up." April said, "Phil, I'm scared." She cried hysterically into him.

"April, are you sure you're not just imagining things?" Punk asked her, cupping her damp cheeks as she looked up at him.

"No…" She shook her head, "Everytime I walked, he walked behind me, then I would stop and look behind and he would be leaning against a wall or over at a car, as if he didn't notice me, then I'd continue walking and he'd start walking again." April cried.

"And you didn't see who it was?" Punk asked her.

"No, his hood was up and over his face. I didn't see." She shook her head, "I'm really, really scared." She sighed, not crying still but shaking into Punk as he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in circular notions.

"You're safe, ok." Punk reassured her, "I promise. You're safe here." He said, kissing her head.

"I've never been so scared." April said, looking up at him.

Punk could see the tragic fear in her eyes, looking up to him to make everything all go away, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't make this frightening situation disappear in an instant.

"Just… go lie on the couch, I'll be there in a minute." Punk told her, watching her nod and walk over to the couch, kicking her converse off and lying down on the couch.

Soon enough, April was settled, fast asleep on Punks chest as they lay on the couch in the living room with a blanket over them.

He knew there was a good chance that the person who tried to break in was the person that was following April home and it made his blood boil. If he could get his hands on this person, teach him a lesson to never follow his wife home or break into his house again, he would love to. He hated to see so much fear in April's eyes. Whoever the scum it was that was trying to mess with his family and life, if they continued to come near him, his house, his wife or his daughters, he would hunt them down and make sure they wouldn't come near him or his family again. That was for sure.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

_The next morning…_

"You alright?" Punk asked, as he watched April open her eyes, her body still lying into him on the couch, the clock ticking round to 6am.

April just looked up at him for a second, then put her head back down on his chest.

"I don't want to leave the house." April said with a sigh.

Punk just took a deep breath, "I'll walk you to work and I'll pick you up." Punk said.

"You don't have to do that." April shook her head.

"I do. I don't want any scum following you to work or home. Maybe with me with you, they won't bother you." Punk said.

"I still want to know who it was." April insisted, one name had come to her mind, but she didn't bother bringing it up to Punk, she was probably wrong in thinking what she was anyway.

"So do I." Punk nodded, "This will all blow over soon though. I promise." He said, kissing her head.

_Later that day…_

After Punk walked April to work with the girls, he stopped by at the park on his way back, to let Scarlett play and to give Kaia some fresh air while she sat on his knee and looked around at the other kids in the park. Punk, as well as talking and keeping Kaia content, he kept a close eye on Scarlett who was on the swings. Scarlett had definitely got a lot better since their trip to the doctors, like the doctor suggested, it seemed to be just a quiet phase she was going through and she was a lot better now.

He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on with Kaia still sitting on his lap, taking out his phone and scrolling through his messages and different apps.

"Scar." Punk shouted over, watching Scarlett roll her eyes and jump off the swing, running towards him, she wasn't done playing yet, "We need to go soon. So, five more minutes and then come back over, ok?" Punk said, watching her nod and run back away to the swing she was on.

While Punk put Kaia back in her stroller, tucking the blanket over her, as well as giving her the stuffed toy dog that she liked to carry about and chew on its ear, Scarlett finally came running over to go home.

"You tired?" Punk asked Scarlett, watching her hold on to the stroller as she walked ahead, shaking her head, stubborn like him and not admitting to anything that made her look weak.

Once Punk got home, he took the girls upstairs and put them down for their usual afternoon nap. Even Scarlett, who was approaching the age of three very soon, still needed her nap in the afternoon, otherwise she would get cranky later on at night. He put Kaia in her cot first, since she had already fell asleep and it was much easier.

Once turning off the light and shutting Kaia's room door, he then took Scarlett's hand and lead her into her own room, helping her into bed and tucking the covers over her body.

"You get a nap ok. I'll wake you when we're going to pick mom up, ok?" Punk said, watching Scarlett nod, feeling her father brush her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ears.

"Alright." Punk nodded silently, walking out of the room and closing the door as well as putting the light off.

He headed downstairs and took a seat on the couch, switching the TV on and tuning in to the horrible day time talk shows that he had learned to like. He sat his feet up and got comfy, chuckling away silently at the TV, as well as texting April like her normally did to tell her what he'd done with his day so far and that the kids were having their nap, but he immediately dropped his phone and bolted up when he heard a loud bang from upstairs, like the door banging sound that April had heard the other night.

Following after the bang was Kaia's cries and that was enough to send Punk running upstairs and bursting into her room. Seeing nothing but her in her cot, her little cries drifting as she seen her father.

"What the hell was that…" Punk shook his head, going back into the upstairs hall and seeing the bathroom door move back and forth. He tilted his head and moved towards the door, opening it wide and seeing that the bathroom window was wide open and the wind seemed to be blowing the door back and forth.

"April." Punk rolled his eyes at April not shutting the window after her shower this morning. He leant up and shut the window over, leaving out of the bathroom and shutting the door over, walking back into Kaia's room and seeing her already fell back asleep. He figured she just got a fright at the loud bang.

He just closed her room door over and for peace of mind, looked into Scarlett's room as well, seeing her fast asleep in bed. He just shook his head and trailed back downstairs.

_Later that night…_

"So what did you do with your day?" April asked Punk as she pushed the stroller that Kaia was in, Scarlett on Punks back as they had just picked April up from work and were walking home.

"Well, we dropped you off, went to the park, came home and they had a nap, which Kaia was woke up by because someone didn't close the window after they were finished with the shower this morning." Punk said, glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" April frowned at Punk, did she do something wrong?

"You left the window opened after your shower, the door was banging from the wind." Punk said.

"She heard the door bang all the way from our room?" April asked him confused.

"Well no, the bathroom next to Scarlett's room." Punk said. Him and April had a bathroom in their room, but there was also one out in the hall across from Kaia's room and beside Scarlett's.

"I wasn't in that bathroom this morning." April raised her eyebrow at him, "I used the one in our room." She said, looking at Punk.

Punk just looked back at her, "You sure?" Punk asked her.

"Yes. I'm positive." April said. She knew where she got showered this morning.

"Maybe I forgot to shut it." Punk shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway. They got their naps, didn't you?" Punk said to Scarlett who was on his back, her little arms practically strangling around his neck as he held her up, while April continued to push along the stroller that Kaia was happily smiling in.

"Have they had their dinner?" April asked.

"Well Kaia has, but Scarlett wasn't hungry, so I said she could wait until you get home to make something." Punk said.

April just nodded and continued to walk along the path with Punk, feeling much safer than what she felt like walking home yesterday, but the window thing, Punk telling her that the window was wide opened and the door was banging, it just… it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right these days. If it wasn't someone following her home, it was doors banging in their house, windows being mysteriously left open, someone trying to break in. She was getting to a point were even Punk couldn't make her feel safe and that was a serious matter.

**How weird. I'm sure the next few chapters will get down to what's been happening around the house. Thank you for all the REVIEWS. I appreciate them so much, you guys are all awesome. This story is coming to a close, not just yet, but soon. So keep REVIEWING and I hope you enjoy the build up to the final chapters.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

_The next night…_

"I just told Colt I'll give his and Cliff's show a miss tonight." Punk said, placing his phone in his pocket as he walked into the kitchen where April was standing, making Scarlett's dinner.

"Phil." April tutted, "No, you should just go." April said.

"I don't want to leave you here." Punk said, looking over at Scarlett sitting at the table, drawing on her colouring in books while Kaia sat in her high chair, banging her fists around.

"Don't be stupid." April rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine here with the girls. Colt needs your support." April encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Punk said, raising his eyebrows. He didn't want to leave April, he knew she was feeling a little less comfortable these days due to their recent events around the house, but she was right, Colt was really depending on Punk to be there tonight.

"Yes. I'll give the girls dinner, put them to bed… go for a bath." She said, suddenly turning round to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, looking up at him, "I might not even wear anything when I come out." She whispered in a sexual tone, pressing her lips against his, feeling him smile against the kiss.

"So you'll be waiting when I come home?" Punk smirked to her, watching her just bite her lip and walk on by him.

_Later that night…_

April had just sunk into the bath after putting both of the girls to bed. She'd treated herself to scented candles and bubbles, in her opinion… the best way to end the day off. She liked moments like these. Having her children in bed, sleeping and having Punk out of sight, allowing her to have some time for her to relax, not that she didn't like being in Punks company, just sometimes he could be as hard work as the girls were.

Being in the bath, she also liked to reflect back on things, closing her eyes and letting the bubbles soak into her tired muscles. Her hair was down and already soaked, the length of it floating below the water, her face clear of make-up, not that she put tons on, but the make-up she did put on, was all scraped off.

Sometimes she would take a comic in with her to read, but most of the time she liked to just lie and shut her eyes, enjoy the quietness that she used to hear before her children were born.

Just as April thought she had forgotten about the weird situations she was finding herself in as of late, she felt like she heard someone walk by the bathroom door.

"Phil?" April spoke, not being too loud, but loud enough for someone to hear her through the door.

Hearing no response, she just realised their floorboards must have been getting a little bit on the creaky side, or her own mind was playing tricks on her, either way, she knew she was being stupid, so she sunk back down into the water and relaxed her shoulders again, shutting her eyes over.

Just as she thought she was getting peace and quiet, Kaia let out a sharp cry from her room.

April just rolled her eyes and lifted herself out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her, ringing her hair out onto the towel on the floor, letting the hair sprawl out across her back as the towel clung firmly to her wet body.

"Alright alright…" April said, opening the bathroom door and walking across the hall, "I'm coming." She said, opening Kaia's room door and stepping in to attend to her daughter.

April just paused and looked deeply over at Kaia lying down in her cot, "How did your…" April looked at Kaia's favourite cuddly toy lying on the floor. She knew Kaia wasn't old enough to stand up on her own, there was no way she could have dropped it, unless she threw it, which was probably the case.

April bent down and picked the cuddly toy up, leaning over the cot and placing it back down with Kaia, watching her go silent and look up at her mother, "That better?" April smiled sweetly, stroking Kaia's cheek softly, "No more tears." April said, looking at Kaia's eyes drift open and shut, trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep, like most babies her age done. She was still only 6 months, going on 7.

"You're rather good with her." A cold voice came from behind at the door.

Every hair on April's body stood up as she immediately stopped paying attention to Kaia, her hands dropping from stroking her cheek, her body slowly turning round, the natural thing anyone done when they heard someone from behind. But this wasn't just someone, she knew who this was.

"Just like that huh? Mommy's touch is enough to stop her from crying…"

April just crept as far back to the room as possible, not looking up yet, her eyes following the floor.

"Enjoying your bath, were you?"

"What are you doing here?" April whispered, looking up and wrapping her arm around herself.

"All in good time, April. All in good time."

April watched carefully as he walked over to Kaia, sleeping in her cot.

"Don't touch her." April warned.

"Looks just like him… my little brother." Mike smiled down to Kaia.

"You were the one that followed me home a few nights ago, weren't you?" April batted her eyes at him, really wishing she wasn't standing in just a towel.

"It's a shame really…" Mike said, looking down at Kaia, "Both such beautiful girls, such a beautiful mother…" He looked at April, "And yet such a tragic excuse for a father." Mike smiled sympathetically at April, "You'll find sense, April. One day." He nodded to her.

"Answer my question." April demanded, still standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes. Yes, I followed you home. I tried to break into the house and I tried to get in through the bathroom window a few days ago." Mike said, watching April close her eyes and look away from him.

"Here I was…" Mike said, walking over slowly towards April, "Thinking my little brother was fast with these things, I thought he was smart." Mike said, shaking his head with a chuckle at his brothers stupidity.

"We have a restraining order against you." April said, "I can phone the police and you'll be behind bars." April spat, "Where you should be."

"April…" Mike smiled to April, "Sweet, sweet April." He said, standing fairly close to her now, stroking her cheek as she slapped his hand away immediately.

April didn't know what to do. She couldn't run, where would she run to? Who? Her two daughters were asleep under the same roof as Mike was under at the moment, she wouldn't dare leave them, she'd rather Mike got what he came for and left before he got a hold of Kaia or Scarlett. She didn't even know what time Punk would be back, or she could have stalled Mike if she did know.

"What do you want?" April asked him, looking across at his evil face. Full of grin and twist.

"Such a beautiful woman." Mike said, looking down at April, watching her look up at him, if looks could kill, "I bet my brother doesn't tell you enough." Mike said, "He doesn't deserve the likes of you." He stated.

"Is that right?" April chuckled, "And what do I deserve? You?" She laughed, watching Mike look down at her, unimpressed at her outburst of sarcasm and hilarity.

"Maybe you don't deserve me." Mike said, leaning down to April's ear and whispering, "But we both know, you make me angry, you do as much as say the wrong thing, I'll have you right where my little Punk boy has you every night. So I suggest you make the right decisions tonight… that way no one gets hurt." Mike smiled to her as he pulled away from her ear.

"You're nothing but a coward." April said, having clearly not cared about a word he said just there, she wouldn't be talked to like this in her own home, she wouldn't be pressured into a corner in her own daughters room.

"You're too much of a coward to back Phil into a corner, make him feel scared, so you decide to do it to me. I'm not afraid of you… You're a heartless, weaker, pitiful, small, evil version of Phil. He is more than twice the man, you will ever be. Look at you, feeling all big and powerful over me… what you going to do? Huh?" April taunted, "You going to hit me? C'mon, I'll give you a free hit." April smiled, pointing to her cheek, watching Mike's nostrils flair, his fists clenching at either side of his body.

April instantly regretted saying anything, when Mike put both his hands on either side of her arms, slamming her against the wall, her towel barely tight anymore around her.

"That mouth of yours needs to learn when to shut." Mike said, pushing her hard against the wall as she winced, "What would Phil think of this? Huh?" Mike said, lingering his hand around at the bottom of the towel just below her thighs, "It's a bad habit I've always had, touching things that belong to Phil." Mike smirked.

_With Punk and Colt…_

"Good show man, I actually felt like a fan again." Punk smiled, walking down the path beside Colt, just about home, crunching into an apple.

"Right… You should have brought April and the kids now that I think about it." Colt said, the show was family friendly.

"Like Scarlett or Kaia would be interested." Punk laughed, walking round the corner, approaching his house with Colt following behind as he dug into his pocket for the keys, knowing April always locked the door after she put the girls to bed, it was just a habit she had gained.

"Dude…" Colt hit Punk hard on the arm.

Punk looked up from the ground as he tried to get his keys out, looking at a familiar image.

Punk stood beside Colt, the apple he was holding falling out of his hand, looking front on at the kicked in door and broken lock.

Punk ran into the house and immediately started calling April's name, Colt right behind him.

As soon as he got upstairs, being the first room, he checked Scarlett's, who he could see was just fast asleep in her bed. Colt went to head up the hall to check in the top rooms when both him and Punk stopped, hearing noises from Kaia's room, as if someone was trying to speak but couldn't.

Punk didn't waste anytime, he kicked the door with his foot, Colt standing behind him as they both looked on at a disgusting sight.

April, who looked like she had been pulled straight from the bath, a towel the only thing around her, with Mike's hand over her mouth, keeping her quiet.

Punk had no time to even think about putting Mike into the missing piece of the jig saw puzzle, he had no time to sit and punch himself in the face for not realising that of course it was him that was following April, breaking into his house… that could wait, what couldn't wait… was Punk tearing Mike limb from limb.

Mike just stared across the room at Punk and Colt. Both looking equally scary as each other. He knew, he was a dead, dead man.

He threw April across the room as soon as he seen Punk make a move towards him, feeling Punk come at him with one straight knock out punch, sending him to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Colt, get her out of here. Both of them." Punk said, not looking anywhere apart from Mike on the floor.

Colt rushed over to April who looked fairly traumatised, he didn't blame her. He told her to head to her room while he got Kaia and Scarlett and she done just that, wanting as far away from Mike as possible. He was Punks now and that didn't look good for Mike.

As soon as Punk heard Colt leave with Kaia and April, he picked Mike up who was starting to stir about, grabbed him and flung him across the room, pelting him against the wall.

Punk just took a deep breath and smiled sadistically at Mike who rolled about on the floor in pain, "Shouldn't have crossed that line, Mike." Punk crouched down to him, "Should have stayed out of my life when I asked you to." Punk said, picking him up by the shirt he was wearing, swinging the room door over with a bang, pushing him out of the room, watching him land in the middle of the hall.

April sat on her bed, hugging her knees, finally with clothing on, Scarlett stayed fast asleep in her and Punk's bed while Kaia was in Colt's arms.

She raised her hands to her ears and closed her eyes, blocking out Punks shouting and Mike's screaming, but still hearing it, even through covering her ears.

She stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"April…" Colt said, "Don't." He shook his head.

April just opened the door and forgot how to breathe for just a moment, a section of her upstairs hall was patched around with blood, Mike's blood. His blood wasn't just on him, or on her floor or walls, it was on Punk's hands and clothes. She immediately turned round to Colt.

"Colt, he's going to kill him." April cried, taking Kaia from him, "He's going to kill him." April said, tears streaming from her eyes as she held Kaia tightly into her, bouncing her lightly up and down as Colt walked out and grabbed Punk with all his strength, pulling him away and holding him back.

Meanwhile April slammed the door over, she couldn't look at the sight anymore. She sat on the end of the bed, Kaia clinging on to her as she raised her hand to her mouth, silent cries coming from her.

"Enough!" Colt said, pushing Punk who didn't seem like he was finished.

Punk just paced around on the one spot, running his hands through his hair, oblivious to the blood on his hands that was now amongst his hair.

"Calm down." Colt said, looking at Punk in the eye, he had never seen anything like this before, especially not from Punk.

Just as Colt continued to calm Punk down, he got a glimpse of Mike on the floor. Colt couldn't see any movement.

Trusting that Punk had calmed down and that he didn't need him to hold him back anymore, Colt sank down to his knees and pressed two fingers into Mike's neck. Waiting a few seconds.

Punk just watched out of curiosity, his brain just starting to function back to normal. He went to walk away to see April, to make sure she was ok, that she wasn't hurt, her or Kaia, when Colt grabbed his leg, not letting him go anywhere.

Punk just looked at Colt as he turned up and looked at Punk.

Colt just flared his nostrils up at Punk, "What have you done…" Colt shook his head at Punk, not as a question but a statement.

Punk just stumbled back, lucky the wall was there to catch him. Surely not.

**Busy, busy chapter. Hope everyone didn't get bored. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. Thank you so much for all the REVIEWS lately, mean so much, so thank you. This story is coming to a close and will have a second sequel to it which won't be up as soon as I usually get them up, so y'all needa be patient with me, but yes… a few more chapters of this story to go, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

"I didn't mean… I must have hit him in the wrong place… I didn't mean to…" Punk shook his head, looking down at Colt standing up to face him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Colt said.

"Check him again… I didn't intend to…" Punk shook his head, his intention was certainly not to kill Mike, he was just so wound up, his punches were obviously too strong, connecting in the wrong places of Mike's head.

Just as Colt was about to speak, Mike let out a loud cough from below, looking for a gasp of air, coming back to the room and turning on his side with a moan.

Colt just looked from Mike back to Punks relieved face, "You have no idea how lucky you are." Colt said. If Punk had killed Mike, there would be no doubt that Punk would spend the next at least five years in prison, maybe more.

"What do we do… do we call an ambulance?" Punk asked, he hadn't realised until now, until he was calm and his mental capacities were all back to normal, how much damage he really had done to Mike, it looked like Mike couldn't move.

"Are you an idiot?" Colt screwed his eyes up at Punk, "He's half crippled and they'll look for someone to blame, which will be you." Colt said, even if it Punk never killed him, he still physically and brutally assaulted Mike, which could have consequences by the police.

"Well what do we do? I… We can't just throw him out into the streets." Punk said.

"I'll get him downstairs. I think maybe you should check on April." Colt suggested, looking at Punk who looked like he still didn't know what year it was.

Punk nodded at Colt's suggestion and walked into his own bedroom where April was sat on the end of the bed, while Scarlett and Kaia lay asleep on their bed.

April just looked at him when he entered and then looked back down at the ground.

"You ok?" He asked, taking a seat beside her on the bed, watching her move away from him slightly.

In response, April just nodded and turned away from him.

"April…" Punk said, moving over beside her and suddenly watching her stand up, getting further away from him again.

"Please, just get out." April said, in almost a whisper, "I don't want you near me."

"April…" Punk said, standing up and looking at her confused, then he saw the way he looked. Dried in blood on his hands and clothes, his knuckles grazed and bruised, his hair all over the place, "It's me." Punk said, nevertheless. "I'm not going to hurt you April."

"Get out." April said, a little louder this time.

Punk just raised his hands in a 'alright fine' gesture, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and sighing frustratedly, noticing that Mike had gone from the patch in the hall, as well as Colt.

He walked downstairs and found Colt cleaning Mike up.

In his defence, Mike got what he deserved, every single punch and kick he deserved and somehow, he didn't think April and Colt felt like that. They seemed to have lost respect for him, it seemed like it. April won't even look at him and Colt looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

_Later that night…_

After Colt did all that he could to help around, as well as seeing if April was ok, which she wasn't. He finally left, having as much trust as he could in Punk, leaving him with Mike resting up on the couch in the living room.

Punk wasn't as cruel and horrid to just kick Mike out in the bloody and sore mess he was in, even though he deserved it, he agreed for him to stay, just for a few nights until he was ok to walk, then he could get the hell out of his sight.

Punk headed upstairs to get showered. Obviously he had washed his hands, but he needed a shower, not just to clean himself but to just have a moment to himself, to realise what a terrible human being he looked like in April's eyes and figure out a way to make things ok, like she always depended on him to do.

Punk walked into their room and seen the girls still sleeping, as well as April sitting on her side of the bed, she didn't even seem to look bothered by his appearance, that was until Punk went to lift Scarlett from their bed, to take her back to her own bed.

"Don't." April stood up and turned to him, pointing a shaking finger to him as he was in the middle of lifting Scarlett up, "Put her down."

Punk just screwed his eyes up at April, "Are you kidding me?"

April just quickly walked over to him and quickly took Scarlett from him, ripping her right from his grasp and rubbing her back in circular notions. "I don't want you touching her, or Kaia… In fact… I don't want you in this room." She said.

"April… Why are you being like this? He got what he deserved… He's scum." Punk said.

"You nearly killed him Phil!" April shouted, "You nearly killed a man in our home." April said.

"Yeah, nearly… which means I didn't. And for what it's worth… I wish I had." Punk said, pushing by April and walking out of the room, banging the room door shut loudly, followed by Kaia's awoken cries, as well as April's silent ones.

_The next morning…_

After last night's restless sleeps amongst the full house, with Mike still in pain, April still traumatised and Phil just staring at the ceiling in guilt for the full night, April contacted Colt for him to watch the kids for the day, just until she could clean the house up… and the real reason being that she didn't want them anywhere near Mike, or Punk for that matter.

Once Colt came round pretty early and took them away, April made her way back upstairs with a bucket of hot soapy water and a cloth, getting on her hands and knees and scrubbing the red stained floor.

She knew Punk had clearly just had enough of Mike completely, and seeing anyone holding your wife and covering her mouth while all she had covering her was towel, wasn't exactly anything worth holding back for, but there was teaching Mike and lesson and there was brutally hurting him until he stopped breathing for a few minutes. She never knew Punk was capable of something like that.

She was actually more scared of Punk last night more than she was of Mike, and she really was terrified of Mike. It wasn't something she had ever witnessed, not just from Punk but in life. She'd never seen someone look so dangerous and aggressive the way Punk looked last night and every time she looked at him now, all she could think and see in her mind was how furious and frightening he looked while he continued to beat Mike down to a pulp. How could she let someone like that around her daughters, wither it was their father or not.

"Can we speak?" Punk said, coming out of the spear room that he slept in, looking at April as she got up from her knees and left the basin of water in the hall, not finished cleaning the mess up yet.

Punk took it as a yes when she walked into their room, so he followed her and closed the door behind him.

"What?" April shrugged at him.

"Are you sure you're ok? He didn't hurt you or anything? Did he?" Punk asked.

"If I say yes, will you go down and beat him up again, maybe finish him off this time?" April said.

"April, he deserved that… and deep down you know he did." Punk said, looking at her.

"No… he deserved to be taught a lesson, he didn't deserve to be hurting so much that he can't move his body." April said.

"Why are you acting like this is my fault?" Punk shrugged his shoulders, chuckling slightly, "He had his hand around you, holding you up against him while you were practically naked, in our own daughter's bedroom… you think I'm going to be alright with that? You think he deserved to just get told off and a little slap to the face. All forgotten about? No…" Punk shook his head.

April just folded her arms and turned away from him, "It wasn't what you done Phil, it was the way you done it… you nearly killed him. How would explain to the girls why daddy just disappeared all of a sudden? Because he had to get locked up behind bars for killing a man in our upstairs hall way…" April shook her head, "You scared me last night… you really, really scared me…"

"Well I'm sorry, ok… I'm sorry for scaring you, but you know… I would never, ever hurt you or Kaia or Scarlett. I would rather die before I done that." Punk said, "Don't make me out to be some horrible human being."

"I'm sorry Phil." April folded her arms and shrugged, "I… I just don't want you around me… for the time being anyway." April said, walking by him when he took a grab of her hand and pulled her back.

"Would you seriously have rathered I just let him leave without so much as a consequence? He'll keep coming back, April. I had no choice." Punk said, "Don't be afraid of me, I'm still Phil."

"I'm not afraid of you." April shook his head, "I'm afraid of what you're capable of." She gasped, looking up at him, "I'm going to stay at Colt's for a few nights, with the girls, just so I can be alone." April said, watching him roll his eyes.

"So what, this is you… punishing me? You're not taking my kids away from me. I don't care how fucking scared you are of me." Punk said.

"I'm hardly taking them away from you. I said, a few nights. Plus, I don't want my daughters around someone who's very well capable of killing another person." April said.

"I'm their father." Punk said, like she was insane, which he really thought she was. Yeah, he understood she was still a little shaken up, but surely she knew, just from using her initiative, that he wouldn't lay a finger on the girls, or her for that matter.

"And I'm their mother. And I know what's best for them." April said.

"Please April…" Punk said, almost begging now. "Don't make me feel any worse than what I already do, I need you, I need my girls around me, to keep me going, don't leave the house." Punk said, looking down at her, "Please…" He said, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, feeling her kiss back but then suddenly stop, pulling her lips away to where his lips now met her cheek, straight after she pulled back.

"I can't…" She whispered, "I'll text you… I promise." April said, squeezing his hand tightly as she walked on by him. She figured she would just live off Colt's baggy t-shirts for the time being, she couldn't be bothered to pack a bag, and she knew the girls had some clothes there for when they stayed sometimes.

Punk just watched as she slipped out the door and shut it behind her. He felt like such a horrible person, as if he really had killed Mike, knowing his own wife was scared to be around him for the time being. He felt like he should be locked up behind bars.

April wasn't trying to over react, she didn't think she was, she was depending on Punk to always be the bigger man in situations like last night. He didn't expect him to torture Mike the way Mike would to him. She'd never seen him so angry and frightening, everytime she looked at him now, she just saw him covered in blood, his head about to burst some blood vessels, laying agonising punches into Mike in all different directions. She didn't want to lie beside him in bed and know that's the limit he could be pushed to go to, how scary he looked… what if she ever pushed him to that limit? It just made her think, hopefully a few days apart would give them their own space and time to think.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Well, April obviously didn't like what she saw when Punk lost it with Mike. Find out more in the next chapter.**


	76. Chapter 76

"Wake up." Punk spat, throwing a glass of water over Mike, hovering over him as he opened his eyes immediately from the cold water.

Punk sat the glass down on the coffee table and looked down at Mike lying on the couch, rubbing the water from his face, wincing as he done so.

"Everything fucking hurts." Mike moaned.

"Good." Punk muttered under his breath, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Punk said, batting his eyes at Mike, looking down upon him as he folded his arms.

"Was worth it." Mike cracked smile, "Seeing your girl in nothing but a towel."

Punk's nostrils flaired and it took everything in his will power not to smash the glass he used to pour water over him, right over his face. He simply just… walked away. Clearly being what April wanted him to do last night.

As soon as Mike was able to stand on his two feet, he was getting chucked right back out where he belonged, to rot in the streets.

_With April…_

"Thanks." April smiled as Colt handed her a mug of coffee, having just got the girls off to sleep, Scarlett being a little more difficult and asking why daddy wasn't here.

"You sure you're alright?" Colt asked her with a frown.

"No…" April laughed, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Don't be too hard on Punk. It looked pretty bad from his point of view when we both opened Kaia's room door last night." Colt said, both of them standing in the kitchen.

"I'm just scared… you know, what if… what if one day I piss him off so much that he just… he just hits me." April shrugged.

"April." Colt rolled his eyes, "Punk wouldn't hit you. Punk wouldn't hit any women for a matter of fact. Mike deserved what he got, maybe Punk went a little too far, but he deserved the majority of it. This guy has been following you, breaking into your house, he clearly upset you… Punk had every right to lose his marbles with him." Colt said.

"I'm just really scared Colt." April sighed.

"I know you are." Colt nodded, "Come here." Colt opened his arms as April stumbled into them. She definitely needed a hug.

_Later that night…_

After April stayed awake through to 2am, she finally decided she needed some rest, she figured Punk would want to see the girls in the morning and of course she wasn't hiding them away from him, she wouldn't dare, but she just wanted to make sure he had calmed down and that she was alright with them around him, seeing him so mad and vicious had changed a lot of things in her mind, especially about how wrong she was on Punk having patience and a calm nature.

Since Kaia was in her travel cot in Colt's room, she and Scarlett had to share the double bed in the spare room, which April had no problem with, in fact… she almost liked having company from Scarlett, even though she was only two and still fast asleep.

She propped herself up on her elbow on the bed, stroking Scarlett's soft hair as she slept so quietly and peacefully, oblivious to the commotion around her at the moment.

"It's all gonna blow over." April whispered as she continued to run her hands down Scarlett's soft hair, stroking her cheek too.

"Mommy promises." She said, leaning down and gently laying a kiss on her head, there was no way she would keep Scarlett and Kaia from Punk, there was no need, but then again… she didn't want her children around him when he had just nearly killed a man, blood all over his hands, no matter how many times he washed them, she could still see it. Did she really want him around the girls while all she could see was blood dripping from his clothes and hands. She didn't know if she could, but she knew the girls were in no danger, none what so ever, she knew Punk wouldn't do anything to upset, frighten or hurt his baby girls, she knew he would rather die a slow, painful death himself, rather than see his daughters frightened or hurt by him. The morning would tell its own story, but right now, she still wasn't confident enough to go back home with him, not just yet.

_The next morning…_

April woke up to 10 missed calls and 6 text messages from Punk. All the texts got shorter and shorter the more he sent and the very last one he sent, simply said 'I want to see you.'

She got up and went for a shower before Scarlett woke up, she could already hear Colt feeding Kaia downstairs, which she was greatly appreciative of.

After April went for her shower, she got Scarlett up and got her dressed, heading downstairs to find Colt had went out and bought some of Scarlett's favourite sweets and DVD's. She smiled.

"I'll keep them content here, you need to go sort things out with Punk and don't come back until you have." Colt warned him as April smiled, feeling him nudge her with his elbow, "Everything will be fine." He winked, walking away and taking Scarlett's hand as she jumped up and down in her little jeans and t-shirt, along with the grey zipper she always wore around the house, she loved spending days at her uncle Colt's.

April just smiled, thankful she had someone to rely on like Colt and picked up her jacket, zipping it up and walking out into the street. Being November, in Chicago it was freezing, so she walked as quick as she could to her house, in need for desperate heat as she padded through the snow in her converse, keeping her hands in her pockets.

She took the key she had out of her pocket and unlocked the door, walking in and shuffling her feet on the mat at the front door, the little bits of snow falling onto the mat as she heard immediate movement from upstairs.

She hung her jacket up and walked into the house like she'd never been in the place before. She spotted Mike on the couch sleeping and drew a dirty look his way, vanishing the look as Punk came into scene as he came from upstairs.

"I thought you were bringing the girls." Punk said, spotting no one but April in sight.

"I think it's best if me and you just talk first." April suggested to him, watching him nod in agreement.

"Do you want to go upstairs… he's kind of a distraction." Punk said, noticing April kept looking over at Mike.

"Yeah." April nodded, walking by him and walking on upstairs, hearing him follow close behind.

Coming to the end of the stairs, she seen at the top of the hall, Punk had cleaned nearly the full hall way, which she was glad of. She headed on through to her bedroom and seen some pictures scattered on the bed, mostly of Scarlett and Kaia.

"C'mon Phil, I take them away for one night. I'm not taking them away from you." She looked at him with sympathy.

"I know…" Punk nodded, closing their door over and walking over to the bed, gathering the pictures up into a bundle and sitting them on the bedside cabinet, "I got bored last night, tired of staring at the ceiling, so I looked through some pictures." Punk shrugged, putting his hands in his jean pockets, watching April nod.

"I'm not mad at you, you know that right?" April said.

"Well… it's kind of hard to see that you aren't mad at me when you couldn't bear to look at me yesterday, or let the kids near me." Punk said.

"I'm not doing that because I'm mad… I'm just… I got scared, when you were out with Colt and I was alone with just him, I was depending on you to come home and hug me straight away…" April said as Punk sat down beside her on the bed, listening to her continue to talk, "I didn't expect you to look right past me and beat him into next year."

"Look right past you?" Punk shook his head, "All I could see… All I keep seeing is you, him holding your mouth in that room..." Punk shook the images out his mind, "I'm sorry… I can't say it enough, I should have been the bigger man, but sometimes being the bigger man teaches no one a lesson to stay away. I was the bigger man before, put the restraining order on him, I was professional about it and he came back didn't he?" He said, looking at her for an answer, turning away and continuing again, "I thought, how can I get this scum out of my life, for good… it just came to me to beat him down." Punk shrugged.

April just stared at the ground and nodded. She knew everything that Punk was saying had vaild points, very valid points, but her points were valid to, which put them into a confusing situation.

"I stuck up for you." April chuckled, looking at Punk, "He pressed me against a wall, put his hands under the towel… and I told him you were twice the man he will ever be… five minutes later, he's nearly dead in our upstairs hallway, because of you." April said.

"You told me he never touched you…" Punk said, screwing his eyes up at her.

"Well it wasn't really something I wanted to share with you." April said, hugging her arms and turning away from him.

Punk just leaned his elbows on his thighs and slouched over, massaging his temples in frustration.

He looked up as soon as he heard a small held in cry come from April and tutted in sympathy, moving over beside her and pulling her into him, feeling her wrap her arms tightly around him and sob into his t-shirt.

"Shhh." Punk soothed, rubbing her back in circular notions, "I'm here… C'mon…" Punk soothed, "You're ok." Punk said, kissing her head and holding her tightly, feeling her hold him back just as tight.

"Sorry… I'm sorry." April said, pulling away and drying her eyes… "I guess this is karma right…" She chuckled, taking her sleeve of her sweater and wiping it around her eyes to dry them.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her, still sitting close to her.

"When we went away for the week, I kept banging on about how good a life we had, came back and bit me on the ass I guess." April chuckled, watching Punk walk over and take a few tissues from the box that sat on their cabinet, walking back over and handing them to her, sitting back next to her.

"Thanks." April smiled, blowing her nose as Punk moved closer to her again.

"Things just happen, you know… crazy thing about life, all this shit happens, feels like the end of the world…" He said, looking at her as he laid his hand on her lap, "It's not." He smiled.

"Sure feels like it." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

Punk just stayed silent for a little minute, just staring at her, "I can't stand the thought of you being scared of me April… you know…" He took her hand, "You know I would never hurt you, emotionally and certainly not physically, same goes for our children." Punk said, "Once…" Punk gritted his teeth, "He gets out of here… things can carry on again, we can pretend it never happened… everything." Punk said.

"I don't think I can pretend anything never happened, Phil." April said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Well we can't keep looking back to it." He just waved his hands in the air, "Look… first of all I need to know that you've calmed down and you'll bring the girls back home tomorrow, as well as yourself." He said.

"Will he be gone?" April asked him.

"If it means getting you and my girls back home, then yes… he'll be gone." Punk nodded, watching April just nod and stare back down at the ground, "And he won't be back." Punk stated, watching her just nod.

"Ok." April nodded under breath. She knew it wasn't fair to keep her children away from their father, just as much as it wasn't fair keeping Punk from his children.

"Can I kiss you? Or?" Punk said, looking confused at her as she chuckled slightly.

"Yeah." April nodded with a smile.

Punk just smiled back to her and tilted her chin up to face him, pressing his lips against hers, grabbing a hold of her waist and pulling her closer to him. He wished he could have just erased these past few days, but he knew he couldn't.

All he really cared about was that April wasn't afraid of him and that they could get back to their normal selves as soon as possible, as well as getting back into their normal life and routine.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	77. Chapter 77

_Later that night…_

April ended up spending the night after what she thought was just a little kiss on the lips. Seeing the clock at 5am, she got out of bed where Punk was still lying and looked for her clothes around the room, picking them up and quickly putting them on her body. She crept out of the room without making a noise, she didn't want to wake Punk, and she headed downstairs in quick but quiet steps.

She didn't even so much look over Mike's way, she couldn't stand the sight of him, she quickly got to her jacket and left out of the door, hurrying back to Colt's.

_Later that day…_

Punk woke up in a better mood than the past few days. April had agreed to come home and take the girls with her and he knew April never went back on her agreements, all he had to do was get rid of the piece of dirt lying on his couch downstairs.

"Have you got a place to stay?" Punk asked him, looking at Mike finally sitting up straight, but still making painful faces as if it was sore to do so.

"I'll find somewhere." Mike nodded.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Punk said, sitting down on the other couch across from him, watching him nod, "Why did you do all of this? Am I that bad of a brother that you felt the need to pin my wife up against a wall and scar her for life, or watch my family, break into my house… am I missing something? When have I ever done anything to you?" Punk said.

"You haven't." Mike laughed, "It's just everything… you know, it's like, you were the one that ended up getting the good life, the money, the fame, the girl, the gorgeous kids, beautiful house…" Mike said.

"Yeah and none of that came cheap." Punk said, "You could have that, easily." Punk said, "But you still didn't answer my question on why you decided to do all this?" He asked.

"Jealousy I guess." Mike scratched the back of his head in pain.

"That's exactly how I felt growing up. You always got everything, mom and dad bought you this, bought you that, you got all the girls, got into the football team, got the better presents at Christmas… what goes around comes around, Mike." Punk said, "Look, I hate you… I honestly do, I'm not going to pretend that we can forget about this, not this time…" Punk said, taking his mobile and dialling three numbers.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, looking at his brother.

"Yeah… I'd like to report a murder…" Punk spoke into the phone, watching as Mike looked up at him quickly.

"Is the culprit still around?" Was the first question he had to answer.

"Yeah. He's still around." Punk nodded.

_With April…_

"You got home late." Colt said, coming into the living room where April was sitting with Scarlett, her head resting on her lap as she lay curled up to her, watching her favourite programmes.

"Well, you told me I wasn't to come back without sorting things out." April said.

"So you sorted it out?" Colt asked.

"Yeah." April smiled, "I think I've just been a little bit shaken up from everything, my mind hasn't been on the right road… me and the girls are going home tonight, Punk promised me he would get Mike out of the house." April said.

"Good." Colt nodded, folding his arms.

_Later that night…_

April decided it was about time to go home, she figured Punk would have got rid of Mike the moment he woke up.

"Is daddy ome?" Scarlett asked, holding on to her mother's hand as her other arm and hand stayed protectively around Kaia in her arms.

"Yeah." April smiled, "Did you miss him?" April asked.

Scarlett just nodded as they walked around the corner. April let go of Scarlett's grip to her hand as her eyes caught on to the flashing blue lights outside her house. She walked quicker to the house, looking at the tape secured around it and then the colour drained out of her body, completely out of her as she seen what looked like a body bag leave the house, she couldn't find strength to hold Kaia anymore and ran into the shop next to their house, asking the assistant to look after them as she ran back out, this time seeing Punk exit the house with handcuffs around him, two cops escorting him to a car. She thanked god that it wasn't him in that body bag.

She ran over and ducked under the tape, asking an officer what had happened.

"I can't tell you any information miss." The cop said.

"This is my house. That is my husband." She pointed to the car, "What has happened?" She demanded to know what had gone on in her own house.

"I cannot tell you any information miss, not right now." The officer said, standing his ground as he watched April swing the car door open that Punk was in.

"What has happened?" April said, looking at Punk looking at her blankly, like he didn't know who she was, "Phil!" April screamed, beginning to panic as a cop pushed her away from the car, banging the car door shut.

April just watched as the cars disappeared from her house and she was led away back on the other side of the tape, watching men in white suits go into her home. She had no idea what had just went on and quite frankly, she was beginning to wonder if she really wanted to know what had went on.

**And that's it for Long Time, No See. Definitely a weird and shocking ending, the sequel will be up very soon so there will be no need for impatient waiting. This has probably been one of my favourite stories to write, so thank you so much for all your support and REVIEWS, really appreciated it and I hope you all strap in for the second sequel, there will be a lot going on! Thank you and look out for the follow up of this story, coming very soon.**


End file.
